Open Up My Heart
by Shinsei-Kokoro
Summary: The captain of China's international soccer team has fallen hard over a simple, heart broken girl who loathes his carrier. But will he be the one with the sorrow heart when he gets trapped into her hidden desires? SS [Rated for Language]
1. Hold Me When I Fall

Hello, everyone...my third new fanfic...just hope you guys enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer: _ I don't own CCs by any means.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Open Up My Heart 

The racket was just out of the world as excitement filled in the air of Sapporo Dome. There were screams of fans raging around the atmosphere while banners flew around everywhere. The music was just blasting out through the intercoms fixed around the large stadium synchronising with the cheerleaders' movements. The thick crowd gathered around the field were sure to have gone mad...considering the fact that the proud team on lush green grass were loving every second of it.

People were buzzing around waving their arms like billy-o or just sending flying kisses to the men standing their ground.

The two commentators in the air were trying their hardest to be as loud as possible.

"Oh yea' baby...these Dragons sure pump up fast..." a hard-set man roared.

The man beside him confidently interrupted his friend, "You can say that again A.J...there is nothing like kissing a trophy made of gold...and taking it home to mamma!"

"These roaring beasts do have flames burning inside of them, ya know?!" A.J yelled holding his microphone close to his lips.

"Tell me about it...if not...this championship wouldn't be like this"

"Ya can say that again...look at them man...trained to knock out a million tonne metal...just hope number 13 from the Celtics is okay"

"What can I say A.J...number thirteen _is_ bad luck"

"Ya mean only if he is fit enough to stay on the team"

A couple of medics found their way through the crowd into the grounds carrying a stretcher. Soon an injured man was sprawled down on it.

"Ouch...someone needs really needs his mamma" A.J smirked looking down from the window, "...whaddya think Shag?"

Shag shook his head sympathetically, "Being a commentator and all A.J...I think this is the first time I have to agree with ya"

 The vision immediately turned blank causing a pair of amethyst eyes to blink.

"SAKUUUURAAAAAA!!!!"

A woman in her early- twenties dropped the remote from her hands and looked at her friend innocently.

"What?"

"Sa...kura...put that _on_...NOW!!" 

Sakura just shook her head, "Tomoyo..._they_ are getting _insulted_...how can you even watch it"

Tomoyo looked at her confused for a second then burst into laughter.

"What?" Sakura pouted.

But Tomoyo wouldn't stop. She was clutching her chest hard as peels of laughter escaped her lips.

"Tomoyo...this is really not funny...that team is getting insulted...that to by the commentators themselves...you wouldn't know how embarrasing it is for them!"

This time Tomoyo stood up seeing how her gullible friend was taking this matter so seriously.

"You do know that...that the commentators were saying that to the Celtics...right?" she asked nervously.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Duh...who did you think I was talking about?"

Tomoyo took her seat and snatched away the remote control that sat down next to Sakura.

"Sakura...we _are_ supporting the Dragons"

The slender girl flipped her hair back and tied it up in a bun. Then she stood up snuggling her feet into her slippers.

"I wasn't supporting anyone...and as I said before...soccer isn't one of my favourites...and you know that"

Tomoyo reduced the volume so she could pay full attention to what her friend was saying, "Aw...come on Sakura...lighten up...it was just a game"

Sakura smiled sadly then walked up to her room, suddenly feeling sleepy.  Before she went in, she turned back to Tomoyo.

"Yeah...it was a game...but a game which could ruin a person's life"

Tomoyo stared into her emerald eyes correctly understanding what she meant then smiled.

"You are right on that Sakura...goodnight...you have work tomorrow"

Sakura smile back, "Yeah...goodnight. I'll see you in the morning"

Tomoyo pushed back on the blue sofa and increased the volume, "Okay then"

Shaking her head wisely Sakura closed the door behind her.

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a second then looked at the door.

"Sakura..." she murmured. Then loosing her thoughts she turned her attention back to the T.V.

She giggled as a blue haired player was being interviewed, then sighed.

"Oh Eriol..."

**# * # * # * # * # * # **

Sakura turned off her lamp and pulled the blanket closer to her chin. She could still hear the buzz from the television in the living room. Pushing back her bangs, she closed her tired eyes. Why couldn't she act more like Tomoyo...?

And as always she knew...tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she felt the rays of the sun fall on her delicate features. Momentarily she frowned. 

'Is it morning already?' she groaned. Then her mood brightened as she remembered the phone call from last night.

"I feel as if I haven't seen you since ages" she said to herself sighing as she looked at the photo frame that sat on the bedside table.

"Think all your romantic thoughts later Tomoyo...he's already here"

Tomoyo jumped from her bed as she heard the new voice. Then she looked at the door.

There leaning on the door was Sakura...looking at her lazily.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo breathed holding her head, "You scared me!"

Sakura grinned. She walked inside the room then parted the curtains, making almost the whole sun shine of Tomoyo's face.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo whined.

But the girl only giggled as she took her leave, "Do I have to tell you again Tomoyo...Eriol's already here..."

"What?!" Tomoyo shrieked then slapped her mouth.

Sakura looked back and winked at her, "If you don't want to embarrass yourself...then you would have to keep your voice low"

Giggling she softly closed the door.

As soon as Tomoyo heard the fortunate click she dashed around to the bathroom.

Sakura waited outside for a second then giggled walking into the living room where a guy was calmly seated. As soon as he saw Sakura he smiled.

"Sorry Eriol...but I think you would have to wait for some more time...she...uh...just woke up" Sakura said finding the right words.

Eriol laughed, "She'll never change, will she?"

"I don't think so" Sakura joined in switching on the T.V.

"I saw your game last night...congratulations"

Eriol nodded, "Thanks...I guess we had luck on our side"

Sakura frowned, "But you beat the Celtics as if they were flies"

Eriol took off his glasses, "I know...but we never thought we would beat them this easily...they won five test matches continuously"

Sakura turned on the news channel, "Didn't the Dragons too?"

"Yeah"

Before they could continue on with their conversation the Sapporo Stadium was in view.

The crowds were shown again...and so was the music.

Eriol smirked at this, "Looks like we took the whole audience"

Sakura nodded, then her mind suddenly blocked as a familiar face was shone.

"So Li-san...how do you feel about this victory?" a reporter croaked struggling to hold her balance as she held the microphone in front of a guy's face. The people around him were thickening every second and a couple of teenagers could be seen from behind staring dreamily at him.

The guy smiled warmly, "I guess as a captain...I am very happy about this...my team has been looking forwards for this match since ages...and I am glad that our amount of practice finally paid of"

Another microphone was pushed in front of his face, "What are you going to do about this success...now that the Dragons own the Sierra?"

The captain looked thoughtful for a while then said running his fingers through his glossy hair, "I don't know actually...our team hasn't discussed that yet"

Hoping that the reporters would leave him, the soccer captain tried to push away but he was caught by another question.

"How do you expect on enjoying this win?" a blonde asked her eyes immediately falling in love.

"Hmm...dunno...probably just call the gang and have a party or something like that...can..." he answered sighing.

Before he could finish his statement another question ganged up on him.

Sakura could hear Eriol mumble from behind.

"Poor guy"

Turning her attention back she noticed that she had failed to listen to his next question, so she only caught on to the captain's answer, "I don't know...I just hope he gets okay...Joe didn't mean it...trust me, he is a real softy" 

Sakura stared at the popular face. She could see him give out another sigh, but the reporters weren't seeing that. Instead they filled him in more issues, making him to loose the twinkle in his amber eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she guessed she wasn't the only to notice his boredom.

"Sometimes I pity him...he never liked the news attacks"

Sakura turned to face Eriol, "Hm?"

"You must meet him...you will like him...he is a pretty good guy to hang around with" Eriol said eyeing her carefully.

"And why wouldn't he be...he _is_ my fiancé's _best friend_"

The two pair of eyes turned towards Tomoyo who walked towards them.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol immediately stood up and went towards her lifting her up in his arms.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she confided, hiding her face in his chest.

"I would wait forever if you wanted me to" Eriol smiled pulling her into a kiss.

Sakura smiled at the two couple. She felt her stomach lurch. Seeing that they needed space she stood up walking towards her room, but she got stopped even before she reached her room.

"Sakura...where do you think you are going" Tomoyo moped pulling her friend back to the sofa by her arms.

 Sakura looked at Tomoyo knowingly, "Thought you guys needed some privacy"

Eriol blushed at this then cleared his throat, "Ahem...no need for that Sakura...but thanks anyways"

Tomoyo switched off the T.V then pulled Sakura own on the sofa with her.

"So what do you think of him?" she asked suddenly.

Sakura looked at her confused, "Hoe?"

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who shrugged, "I didn't have the time" he said.

Tomoyo took a deep breath then looked back at Sakura. She was about to say something but Sakura beat her to that.

"Is this another one of your suitors for me Tomoyo...because it better not be" she warned eyes Tomoyo carefully.

But Tomoyo just smiled goofily, "Oh no...no...hell no...I was just asking you...err...that's all...yeah...that's all"

Sakura raised a brow at this then looked at Eriol who was trying his hard to look innocent.

"Ok...I give up...what do you guys want this time" she sighed rolling her eyes.

Eriol laughed nervously at this, 'No need to be nervous Eriol...just calm down'

Tomoyo turned on the T.V again.

"Tomoyo...if you keep switching on and off the T.V...it's gonna have an electric circuit"

Tomoyo grinned as she clicked the remote control for the perfect channel.

"I'll ask you again Sakura...tell me...what do you think of _him_?!" she asked triumphantly while Sakura faced the image of the guy who just had been interviewed.

Sakura only stared at the T.V then back at Tomoyo.

"From my point of view?"

Tomoyo nodded with twinkle in her eyes, 'She's gonna admit it...I know she is'

The girl just turned on a thoughtfull expression even making Eriol scoot closer.

"Well...knowing that he is the captain of the Dragons and Eriol's _best friend_..." her voice trailed off.

Tomoyo looked like she was on the verge of fainting, "Just say it!" she urged.

Sakura shrugged, "Well...judging by how he acted while he was being interviewed...I think he is scared of cameras and having too much attention thrown on him"

Suddenly a loud thump was heard. Sakura turned around just to see both Eriol and Tomoyo on the ground each with a sweet drop trailing down their forehead.

"Er...are you guys okay?" she asked helping Tomoyo up, while Eriol took care of himself.

They both nodded gloomily, "Uh...sure"

Sakura laughed gaily, "You guys wanted me to say more about him...didn't you?"

Tomoyo sulked, "Well...we _hoped_ you would" 

Eriol patted her on her back, "Don't worry angel...at least we _tried_"

A sad smile slowly appeared on Sakura's face, "I know you are trying to help me...but it's no use" she said softly.

Tomoyo blinked then gave her friend a huge hug.

"Don't forget, you promised me you would forget the past," she said holding out her pinkie.

Sakura laughed while she held on to her friend's finger, "Tomoyo...I have already walked away from that"

"Don't think that you can fool me with that...I know you much better"

Sakura let go and sat down, "Geesh making me sound like an object"

Tomoyo laughed tugging on to Eriol's sleeve, "Let's go...I wanna check each and every of those houses"

Sakura hung her head over the sofa turning her waist to face them, "Make sure you buy a big one...wouldn't wanna have kids running around a small house...would you?"

Tomoyo flushed at this comment, but got saved by Eriol who pulled her outside.

"All right Sakura...I'll make sure we will," he yelled as the door slammed close.

Sakura just stared at the door for a few seconds then sighed deeply turning off the T.V.

"Why can't I live a happy life just like her?"

Shaking her head ruefully she entered her room. It wasn't before long when she emerged outside in an office skirt and blouse, with a blazer over it.

Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and there was no make up on her face...and yet she looked beautiful.

Before she left the house she grabbed her purse, which lied across the couch and her office papers. Then slipping on her shoes she closed the door, locking it before she walked to her car.

After getting her B.M.W on reverse mode she turned it out on the street zooming past other cars.

Sakura shook her head, obviously tired. Her eyes were starting to feel quite heavy.

A horn was blasted from behind here recommending that she had slowed down her pace.

Widening here eyes, she pressed a bit harder on the accelerator. Playing with the steering wheel she turned on the radio, where a song was playing. Sakura smiled at the soft tune. 

'If this keeps going I am really going to fall asleep'

So, frowning she turned the channel, and finally stopped when she heard a pop song.

Not before long she had to but on her brakes at the red light.

Grunting she glanced at her wristwatch.

'If I am late...I am gonna die'

Then all of a sudden unpleasant thoughts started to enter her mind. Sighing again she increased the volume of the music and bent over her steering wheel.

'Argh...this is gonna take ages'

As if needing some fresh air she let down her window a bit. Soon a Lexus was pulled next to her. What she didn't notice was that the guy driving it was staring intently at her.

Sakura glanced at the timer clock in front of her. Letting out her held breath she started tapping on her steering wheel, when a voice broke after the song, which was playing.

"As you already know, the Dragons once again have won the championship, bringing home to us the one and only Sierra...their captain Li Syaoran...just thinks it's way too cool...and the team's coach is maybe too proud of his team...report about their rivals, the Celtics..."

"Argghh...shut the hell up!" Sakura who had had enough of the bragging switched off the radio. One could clearly see the vein, which was throbbing on her forehead.

"Man...they won...fine...can't they just get over it...why make such a great deal about it, for God's sake!!" she puffed taking her head in her hands.

"If you ask me...I think everyone has their own opinions," a calm voice stated over the noise of the traffic.

At the sudden update Sakura whipped her head to her right.

She was about to take him down with a come back, but the person's eyes just pulled her down.

"Yeah whatever" she shrugged at the man in his black Lexus, who had his window completely down and was leaning his arm on it.

'That guy looks familiar...I think have seen him somewhere before'

The guy made a surprised face, 'And I thought I had fans all over'

Sakura made an irritated face when she saw the pole still blinking red.

"Damn...why can't those cars go anymore faster" she cursed under her breath, as she looked at the digit numbers. 'I am bloody running late'

"It's a red light so relax...nothings going nowhere" the guy exclaimed his vivid brown hair shimmering as his brunette unruly hair fell over them.

Slightly angry, Sakura turned to the guy.

Before she could say anything else the car sped by, but she was sure she had heard him say, "Great talkin' to ya" 

'Yay...now I starting to like the colour green' she mumble sarcastically.

Ignoring the fact, she released her brakes, and stepped on the accelerator.

Just then she bit her bottom lip, 'What am I going to say to him this time...the red lights made me wait to long?'

A sharp breeze entered through her window making her bun fall loose. What she failed to notice was that her green ribbon flew out at the same time when she dashed past a black Lexus.

Again Sakura let out a curse, and rolled the windows up.

'Everything was going well just until at the red light...arggh...mental note..._never_ take that route again...preferably I won't have people talking across me'

With a sharp turn she pulled the car over. Untangling herself from her seatbelt she noticed that her hair was loose.

"Argh...just what I need!" she screeched lowly.

Walking outside the car unsteadily she combed her hair with her fingers. Flinging her purse over her shoulders she half ran towards a huge building. She held on tightly to the papers in her hands.

After opening the glass door she ran to the reception, but instead she bumped hard into someone's chest.

Loosing her balance the papers fell loose from her hands and crashed to the well-polished floor.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, ready to feel the impact with the floor...but she didn't.

She opened her eyes slowly, and blushed hard as she noticed masculine arms holding her by the waist. The front of their shirts tightly pushed past each other.

The man gently let her go...getting a pleasant feeling as he breathed in her scent.

Before facing him or even thanking him Sakura bent down on her knees collecting the papers hurriedly feeling extremely embarrassed.

'Say thanks later Sakura...if you don't hurry up Ben's gonna kill you'

As she reached out for the last paper, someone else grabbed it before she had the chance to even touch it.

"I...er...I am sorry...I was in a hurry..." she started as she stood on her feet, "...so...I...I ...didn't see..." but her voice trailed off as she met with familiar amber eyes.

"Me?" he completed still holding on to the paper.

The man too seemed to be in loss of words as he stared into Sakura's eyes. But as soon as she blinked he caught his voice.

"...fancy meeting you here" he smiled his eyes twinkling.

Sakura smiled back at the man who was before talking to her across her car.

"Uh...thanks...for breaking my fall...sorry...I..uh have to go now" she stuttered as she took the paper which was held out before her.

"Thanks again"

"No problemo'"

Sakura instantly turned around rushing to the receptionist who was looking at them both with great interest.

But before she could even have eyes contact with her, she heard someone call her.

"Hey?!"

She turned around wildly, her long hair whirling around with her.

The man was now walking towards her, digging his hands in his pockets.

After he was the right distance away he took out something out of his pockets.

"Sorry...but I just wanted to ask...does this belong to you?" he questioned as he held out his hand where lied a familiar green ribbon.

Sakura flushed at this, "I...um...yeah". She took it back shyly, causing the guy to smile wider.

"Thanks" she said again.

But the man was already walking away from her back ways, "As I said...no problemo'"

Sakura nodded trying to ignore the chill, which travelled down her spin.

"Just for wanting you to know...I think your hair looks better if it's down" he said winking as he took a few more steps back.

Sakura turned red at the comment, but waved at his retreating form.

Then as if a tornado had struck she turned around sharply facing the receptionist who was grinning at her.

"Yikes...don't tell me I am late...please?" she yelped.

But the receptionist didn't loose her expression.

"No...Mr Rogers isn't here yet...so don't fret"

Sakura sighed loudly at this, but she didn't hear someone crashing into someone else.

"I am so sorry...really..." the man stumbled finally getting back his balance. He rubbed a sore spot on his arm.

The teenager who was staring at him in shock shook her head. Her eyes were looking at him in complete amazement.

The man looked at her nervously, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal about it.

'I don't want cameras surrounding me again'

"Oh my gosh...are you Li Syaoran...the captain of the Dragons" the girl asked slapping her mouth.

Syaoran laughed nervously, rubbing his head, 'Next time I am out in public...I need to wear a disguise'

"Me...yeah...that's me...can you...uh...excuse me?" he asked hopefully.

The girl just nodded dumbly still staring at him with diamonds in her eyes.

Before he ran from her sight, she mumbled a, "Kawaii..."

Syaoran yanked open the door of his car and slipped inside. Getting his seatbelts on he sighed. An image of Sakura passed his mind.

"Man...she didn't even recognise me...guess being the captain of the Dragons isn't everything," he mumbled to himself.

While on the road he looked down at his shirt, "Maybe I shouldn't wash this shirt for awhile...just for remembrance sake" 

With he let out another one of his smiles, and then slapped himself mentally.

"Syaoran, you fool...you didn't even ask her name" he cringed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**To be continued...**

Did you like????? Well...please REVIEW. Their ages will be mentioned in the next chapter...that will clear some things out.

P.S: rEvIeW...please?


	2. We Meet Officially

Hey...here is chapter 2- We Meet Officially

_____________________________________________________________________

Sakura stared at the papers in her hands.

She had worked so hard on them, spending each sleepless night typing them on her laptop. She was lucky to have them done the day before, because she knew with having Tomoyo around, her friend would never leave her alone. But today she had gone looking for a house along with her fiancé, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Almost all people envied her...just because she was the fiancée of the co-captain of the Dragons, who had just won the championships yesterday.

She always thought Tomoyo luckier than her. Tomoyo was a famous designer who was well known all over Asia. Most of her products were modelled, while the rest went around the world to be sold.

She had everything. She was beautiful, she was sweet and kind, and was perfectly talented with an enchanting voice. As for making so much money from selling her products, she was rich...and she had something that Sakura never had...love.

Sakura wouldn't care in having the riches, the looks...all she needed was someone to nurture her heart, though she would never admit.

Tomoyo and Eriol had met a year ago, and it was something like 'love at first sight'. And from ever since they had never been apart, well excluding the part when Eriol had practices or had to go abroad for games. So, whenever Eriol wasn't with her, Sakura had allowed her friend to make her own apartment feel as home, but now that Eriol was back after finishing his championships, he had decided with Tomoyo that they would be getting married the next month.

Sakura sighed as she set her head down on the desk.

'_When is Ben gonna get here...?_' she groaned. Why had she taken all the trouble to get here when he himself, being the boss, wasn't here?

Sakura stared outside the window as she thought about the guy she had met..._twice_!

He seemed quite familiar. She could swear that she had seen him somewhere before.

Before she could even try and think any more of her 'mysterious encounter', the door was opened sharply. A businessman, who looked heavily loaded, walked into the room with a grim look on his face. 

All the attendants, including Sakura stood up at his sudden entrance.

The man instantly slammed the door behind him, but no one spoke a word. This was a daily routine of his.

Briskly Ben walked in between all the desks that lead to his 'private' office.

A clerk, who had entered the large room out of nowhere, followed the man to his office.

As soon as another slam was heard, every officer released his or her held breaths. Heavily they slumped to their seats and got to work.

A lady who was seated in front of Sakura at her own desk turned around to face her.

"He looks grumpy today, ne?" she said in her acute Japanese accent.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Yeah...I guess he is stuck with that" she said forcing to another smile hoping the lady wouldn't notice her tiredness.

"Are you okay Sakura...you look as if you never slept last night"

Sakura looked up at the brown eyes, "Thanks for worrying Sora...but I promise I am fine...even though I did sleep well last night...I am just a bit edgy I guess...I have the conference papers ready for Ben"

Sora looked up at her interest, "Hopefully he will compliment you!"

"Yeah...but I don't think anything will change today"

Sora sighed, "Maybe...but hey, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to go to the conference with Ben...unlike me"

Sakura laughed light-heartedly, "Don't worry Sora...you'll make it through"

"I hope" she sulked.

Sakura felt sad for her friend...well anyone would. After all, she _was_ attending the conference meeting with their _boss_...that was supposed to be the day after tomorrow.

"Kinomoto...have those papers ready for me, NOW!!" a loud gruff voice commanded over the intercom.

Sakura cringed as she closed her ears.

'_Next time Sakura...wear cotton buds before you even enter this building_' 

"Yes...I heard him, it's an intercom...he doesn't have to shout!" she snapped hoping she would have enough courage to say that in _front_ of him.

"Good luck Sakura" Sora warned with a smile on her face.

Sakura got up from her seat and made sure her blazer wasn't crumpled. Gathering the papers in her hands, she pushed back a strand of hair from her face.

Looking back at her friend she nodded, "I'll need it...and hopefully I'll get more" she said nervously.

By this time everyone in the office was looking at her.

'_Okay...I'll change that...I don't need sympathetic looks...if that guy says anything, I'll just shut up_' she said to herself.

Taking a huge gulp she strode towards the office where the clerk was sitting, looking like a ridiculous guard.

There was a weird expression on his face.

"The boss's expecting you...don't give him too much...just save some for _me_" he said roughly as he turned the doorknob.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Beat it clerk boy...or you'll never see daylight again" she bit savagely, knowing what he meant.

The clerk opened the door wide, "Ohh...defended!" he smirked.

Sakura entered the room, not before answering back.

"You'll be the one who needs to learn defence when you fall into your grave" she hissed pulling back the door.

"Now, now Kinomoto...there is no need to get angry...is there?"

Sakura froze her ground. She was still facing the door, and yet she could feel the cold stare of her boss on her back. Slowly she turned around, facing him, slightly trembling.

"Uh...I've got the papers, sir" she quivered setting the papers down on the huge desk.

She could feel a cold invisible breeze wrap around her.

'_Eh...I am sure there is no air-conditioner in here_'

Ben took hold of the papers, and went through the first one.

"Very good..." he mumbled going through the second one.

Sakura bit her lower lip, as she twiddled with her fingers.

'_Just eleven more papers Sakura...stay still_'

By the look on Ben's face anyone could see that he was very pleased.

At end of five minutes he set the papers down on the desk, playing around with a glass weight.

Sakura stood perfectly still looking down.

'_My legs are killing me...I need to move them!_'

Ben looked up at his worker.

"Oh sorry Kinomoto, would you please have a seat...I think I made you stand long enough"

Sakura nodded thanks, taking a seat, while Ben stared with interest at her.

She felt like as if in a trap under his gaze.

"Kinomoto...I must say, I am very pleased with your work" he finally said lowering his gaze down to her face.

Sakura smiled a little, "Thanks you, sir"

The man frowned at this, "Oh Kinomoto, we've known each other for how long?" he started, "...about five to six months...I don't think it's appropriate to still be on the first name's basis...don't you think so?" he asked in a whisper.

Sakura did like his tone one bit, '_What is this rascal getting to now...uh, hel-lo there are workers who have known him for at least five years, and he still doesn't allow them to call him by his first name, vice versa too...well at least...not in front of him'_

"I don't think so Mr Rogers...I work under you, so I think it's better if our attitude towards each other stays like our positions" she said looking right into his grey eyes.

The man looked at her flatly. But in his eyes you could see that he was clearly taken back by this.

Sakura stood up briskly at this. This had gone too far.

'_Time to go_'

She walked to wards the door then looked back at him, "I'll take my leave now" she said in a calm voice.

Sakura flung the door open but before she could step outside, a grave voice held her tight in spot.

"Kinomoto...if _your_ attitude towards me goes on like this...you'll soon find yourself without a job...understand?" he scowled.

Sakura frowned hard then stepped outside.

"Perfectly"

And with that she closed the door, wanting to slam it hard.

She noticed that the clerk was looking at her with a smile.

Rolling her eyes she walked back to her desk. From since then, the day went on like always, but the 'little' talk with Ben still intrigued her mind. There was something on his mind, and that was one thing she could feel from that snake.

Ben Rogers was known well over Tokyo as a fine manufacturer. The two companies he owned were quite popular in their own good deeds. They produced cream products that were well used by almost every beautician, by the name _Trésor_. These companies were an inheritance, which was passed down from Ben's late father to him...and till now he seemed to be doing a great job at it. That is until he lost all his shares...he was completely aggravated. But soon, a few weeks later he got married...to a rich Tokyo family. And ever since then, the company hasn't been going any better.

Rumours has it that Ben had used his wife's family inheritance to cover his own shares, but no one dares to say it in front of the boss. 

As Ben takes care of one company, his brother was appointed with the other. They both known to have the same type of minds...well at least that is what people who work under them think.

The ride home was the usual, and her tiredness was the usual too. Too Sakura it felt as if it was eleven, but in reality it was only nine. She felt as if she could drop down anytime. Not to forget mentioning. 

'Note: Never fall asleep when driving' Sakura reminded herself parking the car then walking up to her apartment.

When she opened the main door, Tomoyo was the first one to greet her with a squeal.

"Oh Sakura...WE FOUND A HOUSE!!!" she yelled with a little 'more than expected' anticipation.

Sakura soon found herself in a tight bear hug. She could just fall asleep there.

Eriol just stood behind her leaning on the doorframe.

"Darling...I think Sakura is a bit 'too' tired" he said emphasising the 'too'.

Tomoyo immediately pulled apart and looked closely at her friend's half closed eyes. 

"Poor Sakura" she whispered smiling sadly.

Sakura's eyes focused hard, "Hey Tomoyo...congratulations" she grinned lacking some enthusiasm. After untangling herself from Tomoyo's arms, she swayed towards her room.

"Uh Tomoyo...I am not hungry...but you can eat anything there is in the kitchen...sorry...but I feel so...tired" she swept closing the door behind her.

The couple just stared at each other then walked to the living room snuggling on the couch.

"She works so hard" Tomoyo started, "...and she always gets tired"

Eriol looked at his future-wife lovingly, "Maybe, we can help her out"

Tomoyo blinked back tears, "But she never lets anyone help her...not even me!"

Eriol cupped her chin and spoke softly, "She needs time Tomoyo...she is still healing from her past"

"But...why can't she let me help her...I am her best friend...not to mention...her third cousin!" she whined.

Eriol laughed at her behaviour, "How about this...ask her if she is free on Saturday evening"

Tomoyo looked up from his chest confused, "Why?"

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, "Remember...we are having the winning party?"

It suddenly struck Tomoyo, "Oh yeah...but I thought only the team members, coaches and the sponsors are allowed to come"

Eriol bit back a laugh, "Don't forget their dates" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened for a second, then she frowned, "But she doesn't have a..." before she could complete she understood what Eriol had actually meant.

"_Him_?" she asked...hopefully.

Eriol's eyes sparkled, "Yes dear..._him_"

"Does he know...have you told him...has he agreed...wait he doesn't even know her!"

Eriol laughed once again at his fiancée's bubbly nature.

"We can arrange that can't we," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tomoyo smiled widely, "Of course...he will love her...I am absolutely sure of it!"

Eriol looked back at the door, "Well...let's just see what _she_ thinks about it"

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"Really?" Sakura asked not believing a word her friend was saying.

"Yeah really...isn't it just great...I can always come here!"

Sakura laughed hugging her friend. Tomoyo had just finished telling her that they had already bought a house, which wasn't very far away from the apartment. Sakura at first was very astounded, while Tomoyo found it hard to believe that Sakura couldn't remember that she had already told her the news yesterday.

'_That confirms that she was really tired_'

Sakura held tight to her friend's hands.

"When are you two moving in?" she asked excited.

"Today...Eriol said, the quicker the better...but mother says I could have waited for a few more days"

Sakura smiled, "She is just worried...don't worry"

"I know...she asked me to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Sakura...you know...how before you used to say with us..."

Sakura nodded.

"My mother grew very fond of you in those years...and she thought of you as he own daughter"

Sakura looked down at her breakfast.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo lifted her face with her finger, "...mother asked me...if you would like to move in...since I am not going to be there anymore"

Sakura looked away from her friend's gaze and stared outside into the morning sky.

"No Tomoyo...I can't...I am delighted she asked me...but I can't...I just can't"

Tomoyo sighed, but shook away her disappointment.

"I understand Sakura...forget about it" Tomoyo forced on a smile.

"I..."

Tomoyo held her by her shoulders, "What did I say?' she asked sternly, then her face softened, "Can you help me move into the new house?" she asked suddenly.

Sakura looked up at her friend and flashed a smile, "Of course"

"Alright!"

They both got up from the dining table and washed their plates at the sink.

At the moment they were quite full. 

"You know Sakura...you must open a pancake shop" Tomoyo joked.

Sakura playfully hit her arm, "Very funny...I don't want to turn too sweet...do I?"

They both laughed at their dry joke.

Soon after they were in Sakura's room, sitting on the bed having a girl talk.

"It's a good thing you have a holiday today" Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed, "I was so tired yesterday...I almost fell asleep while driving"

"You almost fell asleep on me when you arrived"

"Hey!" Sakura protested pouting.

"Really...I told you that we had found a house...but you never said anything about it...you just went to your room as if drunk and said that you wouldn't be having dinner"

Sakura apologised sheepishly then added, "That explains why I was so hungry for breakfast"

Tomoyo giggled at this.

"You shouldn't work so hard Sakura"

But the girl only smiled, "It's not hard work...I just don't sleep well at night..." he smile immediately faded, but before she could say anything else Tomoyo interrupted her, "No Sakura...don't think about that...just forget it...it's the past!"

Sakura fell back on her bed, " I try to...but I just can't"

"Forget it...let's not talk about that" Tomoyo insisted. She didn't want Sakura's day to spoil already. She had something 'special' planned for her.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, "Tomoyo...I don't know what I could have done without you or aunty"

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo cried throwing her a pillow.

Sakura laughed, "Okay, okay"

Tomoyo looked at her. She was fiddling with a book.

'_This is the perfect chance_'

"Uh...Sakura?"

Sakura gave her, her attention.

Tomoyo looked at the hung clock, then back at Sakura.

"I'll have to leave in about fifteen minutes..."

"But why?" Sakura asked not wanting her friend to leave so early.

"I have to go with Eriol to get the furniture and all...he thinks that it's better to buy new furniture here than to bring them all the way from England"

Sakura silently nodded. Eriol was actually born in England, but he always stuck to Japanese culture, god knows why.

"Okay" she nodded.

"One of Eriol's friend will be visiting you today"

Sakura frowned momentarily, "Why?" she asked once more.

Tomoyo giggled, "Don't worry...he will just be here to get my bag from here...that's it!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine"

And before she knew it Tomoyo was already waving her goodbye.

She closed the door sighing heavily. Dragging her self to her bed, she fell on it.

Sakura's mind suddenly drifted off to the man she had encountered yesterday.

"I know him...I am sure I know him...but from where..." then suddenly she slapped her forehead. She instantly hopped from her bed.

Quickly she ran to the kitchen counter and snatched yesterday's newspaper that was lying there uselessly.

She stared at the front page...her eyes scanning the man under the main headline.

She gasped loudly, "Sakura...how can you be so stupid!!!" she exclaimed holding her breath. She dropped the paper from her hands.

Pulling out a chair, she sat down trying to calm herself down.

Then she started laughing uncontrollably, "I didn't recognise the captain of the most famous soccer team...Sakura...you have one thick head..." she said between her laughs.

Before she could get control of her self, she leaned back on the chair, causing into to fall backwards. Sakura screamed at first, then groaned when she made impact with the ground.

Picking herself up awkwardly, she pushed back the non-broken chair inside the table.

She bent her neck around, and then walked to her room. 

"I think I am going to need a safety helmet from now on...not to mention...thick pair of glasses too"

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"So what did he say?" a feminine voice asked anxiously.

"He agreed!"

"Right on", "Now let's see, if his magnet really works on her!"

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

Syaoran grumbled as he looked down at a small piece of paper while driving his car. 

Just leave it to Eriol to spoil his day of perfect relaxation.

"Where is this house?" he questioned himself looking down at the address written down on the paper. 

Till now he had gone through so many streets, but still couldn't find a _San Pablo Rd_.

'_I knew I should have brought the Street Directory_' he sighed.

Syaoran leaned down to look at the street name he was heading for.

"Lisburn Ave...?" Syaoran repeated raising a brow.

'_Am I really in Japan_?'

After a few more turns and twists, and going through almost every street he saw, he parked the Lexus, just where he had started before, on the same street he had started from.

"Let's forget pride for now and ask someone" he scolded himself.

'Let me think this through again...why am I...out of everyone...supposed to bring Tomoyo's luggage from her friend's house...why couldn't Eriol bring it himself...after all he is her fiancé...but since they have gone for 'shopping'...they let their 'dear' friend do their work...hump...take me as a bell boy huh?'

He pulled the hood of his loose jacket over his head.

'Why was this the only disguise I could think of...oh yeah...I am going to a _girl's_ house...can't wear a fake moustache or act like Sherlock Holmes'

Still muttering he climbed out of his car.

Thankfully there were no people staring at him.

'Okay, so I have been going round and round in this small town...and I still can't find this road...and why on earth does Tomoyo want her luggage now itself' he groaned as he walked near an old man.

"Um...excuse me...can you tell me where I can find San Pablo Road..."

The man just looked at him with a lost expression.

Syaoran who had his head kept down looked up, "...please?"

The man shook his head, "You are one crazy kid," he laughed walking away.

Syaoran just stared at the retreating man.

"Did I say something wrong?" he mused.

Rubbing his forehead he walked towards a woman who just seemed to be passing by.

'Hmm...she is pretty...bite it Syaoran...your here to find a street...not find a woman!'

"Hello..." he greeted, "Can you please help me find San Pablo Road?" he asked in his perfect accent.

The lady only laughed at him.

'Okay...I have had enough of people laughing at me'

"You are standing on it" she replied.

The answer was just enough to embarrass Syaoran.

"I...err...thank you" and with that he rushed to his car.

Pulling down the hood he looked at the rear view mirror.

'Syaoran...you fool...I have been on it all along'

Getting his car to ignition he drove slowly, careful not to miss the house.

Once more he looked down at the paper in his hands.

**17 Luxbern, San Pablo Rd**

A building immediately came into view. This is it.

'_An apartment...why on earth would a fashion designer live in a apartment like this...I thought she was rich!_'

He parked the car on the side of a street... where there were no yellow-lines.

Pulling on his hood again he walked inside the building.

'_Wearing a hood in this weather is certainly not good. It's burning hot_'

After a bit of walking he stepped in front of a door.

'_Number 17...this is it_'

Reluctantly he rang the bell.

He waited, but nothing happened. So, he rang it once more.

A few seconds passed...and out of nowhere a loud thud was heard from inside.

"Uh..." Syaoran sweet dropped. '_What is going on inside?_'

Getting a bit intrigued he rang it again, causing another loud thump inside, except this time it was a bit too loud.

Before he could even raise his rams to ring it again the door was slammed open with such force, that Syaoran actually had to look away.

"Hey...no hurry" he yelped rubbing his eyes.

Then he felt the presence of someone standing in front of him.

Standing steadily he looked up. His eyes immediately widened at the familiar figure that was gaping right back at him.

"Uh...aren't you that girl I met yesterday?" he asked trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

The girl just nodded dumbly, her wet bang synchronising with her movements. There were beads of water droplets on her face, which rolled down her face, then down her neck, trailing inside her shirt, which was stuck to her skin.

Smiling warmly Syaoran extended his hand. '_Time for my major entrance_'

"Hi...as you might know by now...I am Syaoran, Syaoran Li...Eriol's friend" 

Sakura just stood there stumped for a second then she clasped her slender hands with his. He shook it gently.

"You might be here to take Tomoyo's luggage?" she said in a neutral expression, but from inside she shuddered as she felt the warm contact with his hand.

He nodded, still not loosing his smile.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto...Tomoyo's friend"

_____________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Until then...Sayonara.


	3. Cynical Chat

_Konnichiwa minna-san... here is chapter three...first of all I have to apologise for two things._

_1: This is for Itty Bitty...gomen for deleting _**The Door To Our Past**_...its just that I didn't have much independent ideas on it. And can't keep stalling it for ever...so I took my final decision *sniff*. Gomen nasai._

2: Okay...this is to all the Celtics fans out there. Sorry I had to use that team name...and make them loose...but I...err had to. Next time I'll try and make up my own 'imaginable' soccer teams. *sighs* 

One last thing: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED...ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Last chapter I forgot about it...but here it is..._**I DO NOT OWN CCS. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Syaoran stared at her still shaking her tiny hand.

'_Sakura..._'

Then, noticing that he had been holding it too long, he let it drop gently.

He could smell a very distinct scent...something which he enjoyed breathing.

Sakura took a deep breath, knowing that this would get her nowhere if they just stood where they were.

"Why don't you come in?" she moved aside, but Syaoran just stood straight, a small smile playing on his lips.

Instead he took a step back. 

Sakura frowned as he looked at the ground. '_What is he doing?_'

He looked at her bare feet, and then followed his gaze up her body, noticing that she was wearing a long blue shirt, which reached right above her knees.

Then he looked at her confused face and tilted his head.

Sardonically, he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did I disturb you while you were having your shower?" he asked coolly. 

Sakura just blinked him, "How...how did you know?' she asked rubbing away the beads of water from her face. But many more made their way through down from her hair. '_This is so embarrassing_'

Syaoran just laughed at her behaviour making her forehead to crease.

"Is something wrong?" she demanded, rather irritated.

Syaoran shook his head, holding back another smile.

"Nope...nothing is wrong...other than the fact that you...are soaking wet...your hair is really damp...and I think you need to go and change what you are wearing" he finished pointing at her shirt.

Sakura looked down at herself, and nearly screamed when she saw what she was wearing.

Without thinking she slammed the door on his face, causing him to flinch.

"I won't be a minute!" she yelled from inside.

Syaoran chuckled at himself then let out a smile.

'_So **this** is Tomoyo's friend..._'

Sakura ran inside her room, careful not to drip water all on the floor.

"Argh, Sakura...you shameless monster...maybe Touya calling me a kaijuu wasn't wrong after all"

She grabbed a dry towel and wiped herself then she changed into another green shirt and white three-forth shorts. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror.

"You just talked to a celebrity, while only wearing a shirt..." she growled tying the now wet towel around hair..

As soon she slipped on her slipper she ran to the front door. 

Taking a deep breath she then opened it, revealing a bored Syaoran who was standing in the same place where she had left him before.

He looked down at her as soon as their eyes met. He noticed the white fluffy towel which was wrapped around her hair.

"I...uh...sorry about that...please come in" she offered again moving out of the way.

Syaoran grinned at her, and then entered the small apartment.

After offering a seat to him in the living room, she walked herself to the kitchen.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" a muffled voice asked from the kitchen.

Syaoran looked around the room, answering at the same time.

"Um...coffee would be fine, thank you" he replied his eyes falling on a photo frame on top of the T.V, which held a younger Sakura of about sixteen, with a girl whom he recognised as Tomoyo, who was the same age. There were a few more photo frames down on the shelf but they were too far away for him too peek at,

He smiled at the homey touch he felt. It was nice and warm in there.

Sakura soon appeared in front of him, holding a tray with two traditional Japanese cups, and saucers.

Syaoran kindly accepted his coffee, while Sakura sat down opposite him.

She apologised once more taking a sip of her coffee, "Sorry about what happened earlier...I...um...was in a hurry"

Syaoran nodded, "That's okay" He slowly lowered his gaze at her left hand scanning her fingers for a ring.

'_Good..._'

She could feel the nervousness entering her already. Here she was having coffee with Japan's most famous Soccer player, who guy she had only met twice by accident...what on earth was she supposed to say.

But lucky for her, Syaoran always had a conversation ready in his mind.

"You have a very nice apartment," he said placing his half emptied cup of coffee on the table.

"Thanks", '_Gee...I bet your house is larger...ok...way larger_' she added sarcastically in her mind. But she knew he was just trying to be nice.

"Just wanted to ask..." Syaoran started, "...do you work at the Trésor..." When he didn't find an answer he made up his excuse, "Sorry...I just thought that you did since...I...bumped into you yesterday at the reception"

"Actually I do...I work directly under Ben Rogers" she said seriously. '_And I thought he would be angry since what I said to him across the car..._'

Syaoran looked at her curiously. "Do you like him?" he asked with a sudden impulse gazing into her lovely green eyes.

Sakura almost jumped with shock, "What!?"

Syaoran smiled then recorrected his question, "Do you like him...as a boss?"

'_Think before you ask her anything next time_'

Sakura shrugged, but sighing at the same time, "Not bad"

Taking back the cup in his hands again he took another sip.

Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable at this, '_This is one weird guy...how can he talk to a person who is not his fan...maybe I can just say that I have to go somewhere and..._'

"I guess you are a close friend of Tomoyo" he said interrupting her train of thoughts.

Sakura sat the cup down on the saucer.

"Yeah...actually we are distant cousins...we never knew that until I met her mother"

"How come she stays here with you then...if you don't mind me asking?"

Sakura looked at him sincerely, "Well...she doesn't exactly stay here with me...she just visits me every time she has time...which is almost everyday...some days her mother goes out of town...and by knowing Tomoyo, she doesn't like travelling much...so she stays here over night for a day or two until her mother arrives back"

Syaoran then smirked, "No wonder I see her more frequently with Eriol nowadays"

"Yeah"

Sakura lowered her gaze. She never knew she would be talking to a celebrity. But she couldn't feel any excitement in her. She just felt him as a normal guy...okay...a normal handsome guy. Maybe it was just because she hated soccer...and anyone involved in it. But he seemed like a nice guy. Well a 'handsome' guy to have a conversation with.

'_Shut yourself Sakura_' she muttered to herself.

Silence took over the room for a few second, until Syaoran broke it.

"Heard that you don't like much of soccer" he coughed.

Sakura blushed looking down hoping that he wouldn't see her embarrassed face.

'_Ok, **now** he brings the topic up_'

Fortunately for her...he didn't.

"I...uh...don't watch much of it" she answered her voice faltering.

Syaoran chuckled at her response.

Sakura looked up, getting somehow angry with him again.

"What's so funny about that?' she asked her voice getting a bit edgy.

Syaoran at once noticed the tone, but wasn't bothered by it.

'_Looks like she has a 'nerve' vein_'

"Well...it's just amusing" he concluded.

"_What_ is so amusing?" she countered.

"Let's see...maybe the _fact_ that you were _fuming_ when I had a _little_ talk with you from my car" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, "You got that right...I _was_ fuming"

Syaoran nodded setting the empty cup down, "Now...I can really see that you _really_ hate my _job_"

Setting down hers as well she leaned back on the sofa, "Sorta"

Syaoran smiled at her. She was taking this so seriously.

"I don't understand...what's there to loath against it...it is fun" he tempted wanting to know more.

'_I guess he isn't the person to **drop** subjects_'

"I don't loath it..." Sakura confirmed her voice like a businesswomen, "...it's just..."

She stopped for a moment trying to find the right word to pop in her mind, but lucky for her Syaoran completed her sentence.

"...unfair?"

Sakura looked at him peculiarly, then finished, "Yes"

Syaoran bit his lips not wanting to laugh, but Sakura saw his vain attempt.

"Oh, just laughed already..." she sighed, a small vein appearing on her forehead.

But Syaoran knew his manners better, "Have you ever heard the saying... 'All is fair in love and war'?"

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, "I have...infact that was the first saying I was taught in kindergarten"

Somehow, he didn't take this as an insult instead he went on, "...well...when we have our games...it is also know as _war_"

Sakura scoffed at this, "That is the last thing I'll ever believe Mr Li"

"Why so?"

"Because when playing your 'game' people don't die as they do when they are _playing _'war'"

Syaoran folded his arms, "Did you hear about Number thirteen from Celtics spraining his ankle?"

"Actually...I have...and it did him a lot good, don't you think?" she added mordantly. 

"Maybe that's what people who aren't _fans_ of soccer might think...but that little stunt up there was just an accident" '_Man this girl has gotta be in the states debate team_'

"Accident?" Sakura laughed a sarcastic tone following, "Do you think it would have been an accident if he would have broken his ankle...have you ever thought of what he would do then...he certainly can't play soccer with only one leg...or maybe on a wheelchair, can he?"

Syaoran just bored into her eyes, '_Hmm...stubborn...her eyes....are they green...naw...much more like emerald...innocent......rosy lips...whoa...Syaoran, man...pull yourself together!!_'

Sakura was startled at his sudden behaviour.  

'_Why is he so quiet all of a sudden_?'

"Um...excuse me?" she waved a hand in front of his face, making him snap to reality.

"I...uh...um....I think...I...uh...have to go...yeah...that's it...I think I have to leave now...sorry...but I loose track of time whenever I am in a deep conversation...I am sorry to have wasted your time" '_Especially with someone like you...though I don't think I've ever met anyone like you_'

Briskly he stood up.

Sakura frowned, "Are you okay?"

Syaoran laughed, "Uh yeah sure...thanks for the coffee"

She nodded, "Wait here...I'll bring you Tomoyo's bags...it's in her room...somewhere"

Saying that she walked to one of the farthest rooms.

Syaoran just stood straight mumbling to himself while rubbing his forhead.

"Syaoran...you are really crazy...you don't even know this girl...and for god's sake...she is perfect to be your _daughter_...and you are falling for her...a girl who is about nineteen...and she works...how can that be possible...she works...I was still in university when I was _twenty_...this is crazy...no wait, _I_ am crazy...hitting on a _girl_...who I just _met_...wait I am even worst than _Eriol_...oh god, what's happening to me?"

"What's happening to you?" 

Syaoran whipped his head towards Sakura who was straining herself to carry a suitcase that looked heavy...by the size of it looked really heavy.

Syaoran shook his head ferociously, "Err...nothing...here, let me help you with that"

Sakura gladly dropped the huge bag.

He easily lifted it up with his right hand and headed for the door.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other again one day...hopefully"

Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah...hopefully"

Syaoran extended his free hand, "Nice meeting you"

Shaking his hand firmly again, Sakura let go, "You too" '_I think now I know why Tomoyo sent him here_'

Putting over his hood again Syaoran opened the door wide.

"You know, it's not that cold out there" 

Syaoran turned back, the sunlight from the stair window shining on his face merrily.

"I use it for different things...for instance...keeping myself away from people swarming on me"

Sakura slowly nodded.

'_This guy is certainly weird for a jock_'

Syaoran care fully ascended the broad stairs.

"See ya some other time...maybe we can finished our _talk_ then"

"Yeah...bye"

Sakura stayed at the door, until she watched he disappear out of sight.

"Tomoyo...you certainly have some explaining to do"

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter...please review. **Pretty please**. That would make me happy. Till next time. Laterz._


	4. Working To Know You

Konnichiwa minna-san...I am glad to present to you the **_Chapter Four_** of **_Open Up My Heart_**...

**_Disclaimer_**: **_The given author does not owe any part of Card Captor Sakura...or Card Captors...so kindly leave her alone...she needs her sleep and rest...and does not wished to be disturbed._**

(A.N: As if...hey, wouldn't it be great to have a body guards of your own...not that I think it would be much fun)

# * # * # * # * # * # * # Open Up My Heart 

****

"Tomoyo, this was your plan for sure...tell me the truth?" Syaoran demanded holding a rattled Eriol by his collar.

Tomoyo bit her lower lip innocently, "What...kind of...err...truth do you want?" she asked eyeing her future husband who had his glasses now on the tip of his nose.

"Tell me why you sent me there in the first place...or I am gonna pulp your husband over here!" he said threateningly, even though there was a playful glint in his narrowed eyes. Once again he shook the living corpse in his hands. 

"Just say it Tomoyo...I don't want to miss the chance of being officially together with you" Eriol pleaded pushing back his glasses, trying to maintain his balance.

Syaoran had already done the way he was assigned to do; which was to bring his _partner's_ fiancée's luggage, back to the hotel where they would be staying in until the house they had bought would be finished with it's designing. 

The couple had told him before his departure to an unknown apartment, that they would be going to purchase some furniture for their new house. So he had agreed to bring dear Tomoyo's luggage since they wouldn't be having time. 

Indeed, he had decided to be nice to his best friend's bride-to-be, but instead he had been cheated.

Later when he had brought the baggage up to their hotel room, he had actually found them fast asleep together in their bedroom.

Tomoyo sighed, "Why couldn't you have been as dense as your friend Yamazaki?" she muttered.

Syaoran smirked, "Being _naïve_ is totally out of my style!" he remarked, "Now tell me, why did you exactly send me to take your luggage while you to were relaxing happily making out and _making me get out there in front of all those bloody reporters, who kept on running after me, trying to cover me up with their flashing recorders, while I had your 'oh so heavy' suitcase in my hand, trying to find my way to my trusty car!!!_"

Finally he stopped regaining to catch his breath.

Till now Eriol had a sweet drop running down the back of his head, while Tomoyo had her mouth wide open.

Eriol just sighed and jerked away from his friend's hands, with a whole lot of force causing him to almost fall down on the floor. Finally he stood up straight, straightening his collar and glaring lightly at Syaoran at the same time.

Tomoyo was still staring at Syaoran, looking stumped.

"You mean you were angry because...a bunch of reporters decided to tread on you for a while?" she asked with swirly eyes.

Syaoran raised a brow, "I thought you guys knew I hated nosy cameras..."

The two couples glanced at each other then nodded knowingly, "Of course we knew that!" the exclaimed in unison.

Syaoran looked at them both strangely then shrugged, "You guys are getting weirder day by day!" 

Tomoyo laughed nervously. She was certainly at the 'breaking down' point knowing that if she would tell Syaoran everything, then her beautifully arranged plan would be torn apart.

"Eh...don't worry..." Eriol added, "...this is just the part when we get 'cold feet'"

Syaoran didn't seem to buy his answer but he didn't let himself get to it.

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked to the small kitchen, remembering the part when Eriol had asked him to 'make himself useful' to whatever the room had.

Opening the refrigerator, he got out a can of Ginger Beer. Like a pro- he clicked the can open with the tip of his thumb, then walked back to the bedroom, where the two love birds were sitting together on the sofa, close to each other. By their expressions, they seemed to be talking about something serious.

Tomoyo was the first one to notice his presence as he seated himself on the bed.

She smiled sweetly at him, "So Syaoran...how did you like Sakura?" she asked ingenuously.

Syaoran instantly choked on his drink, "What!" he cried.

Eriol smirked at him, "Geez...don't you dare act like that dude...you know what we mean?"

Syaoran shook his head madly, "Who...who...do you mean?" he asked stuttering on his first word.

Tomoyo giggled at his behaviour, "Sakura, of course!"

Syaoran looked away from his friends' intense stare, "Oh...that girl...well she _was _polite...and..." He could still feel the taste of the coffee he had drank earlier right on the tip of his tongue.

"_And?_" Tomoyo urged with a look of interest in her eyes, as she held on tighter to Eriol's hands.

The young soccer player immediately had a far away look in his eyes, as he pictured the girl he had bumped into several times...three to be exact. He could even remember her scent...it was something like...sandalwood.

'_Maybe I'll get a chance to bump into her again...now that I know that she is Tomoyo's best friend...and I know where she lives...I know her name, so I can probably get her phone number through the address book..._'

"Syaoran?"

Quickly he whirled his head towards his friends.

"Yeah?"

Tomoyo frowned, "You were saying that she was polite and...?" she insisted showing hand movements. 

Syaoran thought for a moment, trying to find the perfect word, but couldn't think of any. 

'_What word is perfect enough to match her?_' he wondered. 

Then after a lot of think he looked particularly at Tomoyo's anxious face.

"Stunning" he finally, blurted.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

Sakura moaned as she suddenly felt the loud cringing noise of the alarm. Giddily she flung her legs to the side of the bed, getting up slowly, while cursing at the same time.

"O' why do working days have to be so stressful?" she asked herself hitting her bed side table with her clumsy fist already knowing the answer.

Tiredly she heaved herself to her bathroom closing the door behind her.

After half an hour the door was once again opened and the amount of steam that was bottled up in the shower now escaped freeing itself.

Sakura soon appeared in her living room, with a white robe on.

'_Why didn't I wear a robe yesterday?_' she grunted.

A hunky picture soon welcomed itself in front of her, making her shove it away.

'_Argh...that stupid guy took my sleep away_' she exclaimed with a scowl on her fresh face.

Through the whole day yesterday she had been thinking of _that_ soccer captain who had visited her. 

She was still embarrassed of how she had appeared in front of him and how she had behaved.

Though she was not much of a soccer fan...she still couldn't get over the fact that Syaoran Li, the famous celebrity, the guy who was wanted almost all over the world by several thousand girls, the guy who was basically a millionaire, the jock who was an idol for more than millions had visited...her house..._her small apartment_. 

What were the odds of even someone believing her if she said that to anyone. Ack...maybe..._2%_? 

"Gee...maybe even less than that...and he says I have a nice home...what a scum!"

She turned on the music system that sat in the corner of the living room. Making sure it was the right volume she walked to the kitchen, wanting to taste the sour, but peaceful taste of coffee.

(A.N. personally I hate coffee...that is...unless it has loads and loads of sugar in it)

Few minutes later Sakura seated herself in front of the television, switching it on.

She flipped through almost all the channels then finally ended on the news.

(A.N. Ok...so she watches a lot of news...oh, and by the way you'll find out her age later in this...and no, she is certainly not 19)

For some reason her heart skipped a beat when she saw the 'hunk' again on the screen. He was smiling right back at the camera, but something inside his eyes said that he was actually focusing..._on her_!

Sakura whacked her head with her hand, as if to flee all of the weird thoughts running through her mind.

'_I am getting so crazy nowadays...wait till I get hold of Tomoyo_'

Getting hold of Tomoyo was always the hardest for Sakura...especially when it came to something one wanted her to admit. She had tried calling the hotel several times...but the person on the other line had repeated over the same thing, "Sorry...but they are not here...they will be back sooner or later in the evening...is there a message I can take for them, please"

'_She is certainly cooking up something for me...and I am sure it's none other than her fiancé's **friend**...but that trick of hers isn't gonna last for long...I think I have known her long enough to figure that out_'

The reporters were once again interviewing the soccer captain, and it seemed like it would take them a long time for them to understand whatever expression he used when they stuck their cameras in front of his face.

Sakura's face sickened as a consideration crossed her mind.

"Get over it!!" she declared loudly switching off the T.V.

Would they keep on bragging about their win, until they finally get sick about it?

'Because if that happens, then I don't think I can keep up with it...I must just end up taking to Eriol about it'

Lazily she glanced up at the clock, which was hung on the wall. It was still 7:15 am.

She could clearly remember the call she had got from Sora, her work mate. Usually on Wednesdays she had nothing special in her office, unless she had to go over the finance sheets, but from the call she had got yesterday, she was sure today would be just totally different.

**#***flashback***#**

"Hello...Sakura?"

"Sora?"

"Good to know that you recognised my voice" the girl on the other line giggled.

"Of course I did!"

"So...how are you going" the energetic girl asked.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Better than nothing...you know my friend Tomoyo?"

"Dear...how can I possibly forget the famous designer?!"

"Well...she and her fiancée bought a house..."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa is her fiancée, right?"

Sakura stared unknowingly, "Yeah...how did you know?"

"Silly...you told me...remember?"

Sakura carefully scratched her forehead, "Uh...I did...oh, anyways...well...they have decided to get married next month"

"Oh my gosh...are you serious or what?!" the frantic girl screamed.

Sakura laughed pulling the phone away from her ears, "Yes...I am serious"

"Oh...they look so cute together...they will make the perfect couple...don't you think?"

Sakura smiled sadly as something caught her breath, "Oh yes...they will...make the perfect couple"

"Man, Sakura...you are so lucky...you know so many celebrities!" 

Once again Sakura laughed gaily, "It's nothing to do with luck...Tomoyo has been my friend ever since we were little and..."

"Yes I know...she is also your third cousin...but that still doesn't matter...I am surprised at you...you should have turned your career into a singer or something, instead of working at Trésor"

"Thanks for the compliment Sora...but there is one thing that's truly bad about me...and that's my voice"

"Nonsense...you have the perfect voice...now that I think of it...why _don't_ you become a singer or something"  

"No way...anyway...you need more than a perfect voice to become a singer...but anyways, it doesn't matter now"

"Sakura...I don't know what's it with you putting yourself down...I mean, my other friends, they hardly dare say anything bad about themselves...but I actually had a very important reason to call you"

Sakura face instantly turned serious, "What is it?"

"Lakmé has agreed with the partnership!"

"They did?"

"Yeah, and now they wanted to check out some of the samples of our products...it seems that there are a lot of people using Trésor..."

Sakura cut her friend off, "But wasn't Ben saying that he would never have anything to do with them again?"

Sora chuckled at that, "Well that is what he had said _before_...Lakmé gave him a _five years contract of half a million per annum"_

"_What?!_" Sakura shrieked.

The girl on the other line scoffed, "You heard me right"

"_Half a million dollars per years...you are pulling my bloody leg!!!?_" Sakura gaped rubbing her ears trying hard to believe what she was listening to.

"Why would I try to pull your leg...and Ben absolutely agreed to her"

"_Her_...it's a _her?_"

"Yeah...I guess that figures why he was so suddenly interested...but the moneys good too"

"Perhaps...so when did this happen?" she asked curiously.

"Yesterday...that Aurora had actually come personally to his house"

"Who on earth is Aurora?"

"Oh Sakura...you don't even know the co-owner of that company?"

Sakura shrugged, "I just keep tracks of the owners...that's Mihara Kasumi, right?"

"Yep...so I got a call from Ben's secretary saying that someone from our company had to take a few of the products to them showing about their outcomes, so they would be happy in what they are going to do...because she says that Aurora is very strict about the herbs and stuff they use in the products"

"Okay, but I though the secretary was on a leave?"

"Oh, she came back...but anyways...what do you think about the offer?"

Sakura clutched the phone harder startled at the sudden question, "What offer...you never told me anything about an offer"

"Well, that was the main reason I called you, Vicki said that I could choose another person to come with me"

"Uh...okay so let me get this straight...Ben told Vicki to appoint someone from our company..."

"Uh, uh...there is a correction there...he actually said two women who worked _directly_ under him and...they must be _impressive_, and must be having _complete_ information of the products which are being used"

Sakura sighed, "...okay, so then Vicki called you appointing you as one of the women, and now..."

"...I am asking you to be the other one..._please_ Sakura, I know you don't want to go...but please do this for me..._please_..."

"Sora, I..." Sakura started only to be interrupted by Sora again.

"_Please_ Sakura!!!" 

There was something in her voice than made her match like a little girl asking her to come to the park, and so eventually Sakura had to give in

"Where?"

Sora suddenly squealed at the question, "Yes!!!" "...it's in Tokyo Centre...that's not where the company is...but that is where the 'co-owner' stays...oh man Sakura, I honestly thought you would never come!!"

"But didn't Ben say _impressive_ women..." Sakura asked sarcastically knowing what was going on in her boss's mind.

"Oh, shut it Sakura...he asked me to come because somehow the other people during conference were looking at me with great deal of interest every time I talked, and I think because of that Ben got this idea of asking Vicki to send me ask one, and don't you dare ask why I invited you. You, a twenty two year old young beautiful woman is more than enough to impress _anyone_ in this whole world...you know it, so don't ask me anymore questions on why I asked you to come along!!"

With that she completed her whole speech in one short breath.

"Breath Sora..." Sakura joked with a playful hint, slightly blushing from the load of compliment she had just got. One thing was for sure...she would never be able to impress anyone...at least never a guy who would think more about her.

"Hehe, okay so can you meet me at the office tomorrow. I think it's better if we take only one car"

"Okay...so I guess I'll see you then"

"Okay...bye"

"Buh-bye"

**#***end of flashback***#**

Sakura sighed momentarily.

'_Oh, why did I agree with her?_' she thought miserably.

"At least I don't have to see that snake's face for today" she answered feeling slightly stupid of asking herself a rhetorical question. 

Saying that her mood lightened up a bit.

She switched off the television, already sick of the 'hunk'.

'Hmm...hunk...he's not too bad...that is for a jock'

Rolling her eyes she got up, surprised at her self. Smiling cheekily she walked to her bedroom, ready to _impress_ Lakmé.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"Uh...Tomoyo...I need to ask you something" a quite voice whispered while he entered the kitchen where a busy Tomoyo was cooking.

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked not bothering to look back at her friend.

Syaoran slowly turned around glancing at Eriol who was yet on the bed taking to Yamazaki with his cell phone.

Looking back at Tomoyo's active figure he took in a lungful of breath. Then let it all out. I...err...need to ask you something?" he said in a low voice.

Unknown to Syaoran Tomoyo smirked, then she turned to face Syaoran's sweating figure.

'_This better be about Sakura!_' she said grimly to herself.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes, as soon as his eyes fell on Tomoyo's face.

"I wanted to ask you something...about that...friend of yours" he breathed.

Tomoyo was loudly screaming from inside. 

'_Aha...where is Eriol when I need him?_' she though excited. 

The twenty five year old stared at Tomoyo's bright face.

"Uh huh...no...I repeat you will not say any of this to your four-eyed fiancé...please!" he immediately pleaded as he noticed her gaze fall on Eriol who was laughing now.

Tomoyo sighed, "Oh ok" then her mood lighted, "What do you want to ask me about Sakura?" she asked enthusiastically.

Syaoran's gaze went around the small kitchen making sure not to meet the perky amethyst ones. 

'_Should I ask her?_'

"Oh Syaoran...just ask already?" Tomoyo insisted as if reading his mind.

'_Here goes nothing...and stick to the formalities_' Syaoran reminded himself.

"I...uh...just wanted to ask...if uh...Kinomoto-san...um...has a...uh...boyfriend?" stuttered a particular masculine introvert voice.

_To be continued..._

**# * # * # * # * # * # * #**

_Hey, guys...hope you like this chapter...sorry about using the product Lakmé. I know it would be the least you could expect, but it's the middle of the night and I cannot think of any other cream product...so gomen about that -_- _

_You found what Sakura's age was when she was on the phone with Sora._

_Just wanted to tell you that Tomoyo is also the same age as Sakura, that is twenty-two. Eriol is 26 while Syaoran is 25. Review Please!!! ^o^_


	5. Million Dollar Contract

A brand new chapter everyone. This is Chapter 5 of Open Up My Heart. Not much in this chappy.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not owe any part of CCS...so there...I confess._

_On with the story._

**# *** **# ***** # ***** # ***** # ***** #**

Open Up My Heart 

Tomoyo stood still with her lips wide apart in total shock.

Syaoran only looked down at his shoes, and then snuck another glance at Eriol who was still on the phone.

"Well..." 

A wide grin was immediately plastered on Tomoyo's face.

This time the jock looked up at her, then flushed slightly.

"Don't look at me like that Tomoyo" he muttered.

"Oh my god...you like her don't you...tell me Syaoran, you like Sakura...tell me...I am a hundred percent sure of it" she clasped her hands together, her eyes having shimmering diamonds in them.

"Shh..." Syaoran hissed keeping his forefinger just inches away from his lips, "Not so loud!" 

Tomoyo at once fell in a fit of giggles.

Syaoran immediately frowned at this, "Are you gonna tell me or not?" he asked impatiently.

The amethyst-eyed girl instantly got control of her self, and cleared her throat, trying to give herself a serious look.

"Uh...I will answer your question only if you answer mine" she countered.

Syaoran let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. What is it?"

"Have you developed a crush on my dear friend?" she asked all at once looking at him eagerly.

"Uh...no...no...no way...I just met her!" he informed in a rush calming himself down.

Tomoyo scowled at him, then huffed, "Then why do you want to know if she has a boyfriend or not...why would someone who is not interested in a girl ask if she is having a relationship with someone else...gee Syaoran...I think you are hiding something from me"

Syaoran jerked back at this, "Wha...?"

"Come on...tell me!" Tomoyo insisted tapping her levelled shoes on the floor.

Syaoran smiled nervously at her, then slowly walked backwards towards the door, "Uh...oh...I just wanted to know...that's it...eh...you know me...just wanting to know things" with that he smiled confidently at Tomoyo.

The girl only rolled her eyes, "That's the lamest excuse ever!" she declared.

'_Oh man, I thought any guy would fall in love with Sakura at first sight...argh...what kind of guy is Syaoran...I was hoping he would ask Sakura out himself instead of me forcing her to, but he has to do it before this Saturday...Syaoran, you idiot...now what do I do...maybe Eriol will cook something up...yeah...he knows Syaoran better than me...oh no...what if Syaoran has already found a date for the party...shit...that mustn't happen...oh dear..._'

Tomoyo shook her head forcing her image on Syaoran, but he was nowhere in the kitchen.

"Coward..." she muttered before going back to her cooking.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"Sakura...there you are!" a feminine voice bellowed through the reception area.

Sakura whipped her head around, and her eyes finally rested on the girl who was looking overly excited. 

The blonde was now rushing past an old couple, and dodging a young lady at the same time.

By the time Sora had reached Sakura's side, she was panting hard to catch her breath.

"Sora!" Sakura laughed, "You sure look like you were in a rush"

But Sora wasn't even sharing the laugh; instead she still had the sheer white face, and she was still leaning back on the wall, as if heaving.

Sakura frowned at her behaviour, "Are you okay Sora?" she asked, gently rubbing the girl's back.

Sora immediately flipped her head to Sakura.

"You are not going to believe this..." she breathed pausing, "...you know the contract?"

Sakura nodded in respond, "Yeah...but that can wait...you first try to get hold of yourself then we'll talk, okay?" With that she led her friend to the Waiting Extent.

Both of them flopped on a nearby designed couch, while Sakura eyed her friend carefully.

Sora silently put her head in her hands, "The contract Sakura..."

"What about it...is it over?"

The blonde shook her head, "No...but you won't believe this"

"What?"

"Ben..." she breathed again, and then looked straight into Sakura's eyes, "I don't know what got into him...but I think it was the excitement..."

'_This better not be bad news_' a thought hit Sakura's mind.

"He had another talk with Aurora..." Sora's eyes were wide with thrilled elation filled in them 

"Then?" 

"He actually made Aurora agree...to change the contract..."

"Change it?" Sakura scowled.

Sora shook her head, "Change it...from 50,000 dollars to...a _million_!"

The colour out of Sakura's face was completely drained, 

"_What?!_" she chocked feeling her whole body going numb.

Sora was on her feet again, "You heard me right?" she stopped, "... A million dollars per year"

"And...how long does this contract go for?"

"Five years non-stop" she answered. 

Sakura instantly closed her eyes tightly. He head was already spinning around.

'_A million dollars Sakura...just imagine...even my pay will increase with that...whoa_'

Then slowly she opened her eyes, a bright smile on her face, "Incredible!" she whispered.

Sora nodded happily. Any person could see that a girl like her would be dancing and jumping from inside...and indeed she was.

Sakura let out a held breath, and got up steadily. She felt as if her brain was getting washed. 

She looked at Sora grinning, "What are we waiting for?"

The two were immediately on their way to the Resource Department, which was in care by Ben Roger's niece...Kate Cornwell. A polite married woman from Britain.

Sora was almost jumping up and down, while they took the elevator up to the Department.

Sakura once more laughed, "Sora, calm down...or we'll never get up there at this rate"

This was enough to calm down the girl, "Sorry" she apologised smiling sheepishly.

Once they were on the right floor, they soon walked to the desk, where a clerk was promptly seated with wide rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san...and Mizu-san...what can I do for you?" the aged man asked.

Both girl smiled politely and gave back the greeting.

"Are the packages ready?" Sakura asked adjusting the chain around her frail neck.

The man was clearly surprised, "Is this for the contract?" 

"Yeah..." Sora butted, her eyes twinkling as if there were no tomorrow.

The man too was in the same reaction. He was beaming widely then turned around to call another clerk. After saying something to him he turned his attention back to the girls.

"You girls must be pretty excited?" he commented smiling.

Sora only laughed while, Sakura returned the smile.

"Yes, we are...it's like one of those auspicious moments" Sora screeched her hands clasped together.

"Our salary will probably get raised too" the man grinned.

Sakura nodded, "Million dollars is no joke!" she sighed.

"That's right" both of them exclaimed in unison.

Before anything else could be said the clerk who the man had appointed returned.

He glanced at the two girls then turned towards the man, "They have already started loading the van" he informed.

The desk clerk nodded him a dismissal.

"Guess you girls better get goin'...don't wanna be late"

Sora giggled at his statement, "Wish us luck...I heard Aurora isn't very pleasant"

The clerk shook his head in agreement, "I wish you all the luck"

Both girl immediately started towards the elevator, talking all the way, while reaching towards the car park.

Sora suddenly turned to Sakura, "Is it ok, if we take your car..." she looked shyly at the ground, "...It's in better order than mine" she completed flushing at the same time.

A smile tugged on Sakura's lips, "Sure!" she agreed.

After notifying the two men in the van, Sakura entered her B.M.W, with Sora seated in the passenger seat.

Getting on her ignition, and on reverse mode, she pulled the car out of the car park then zoomed along on the main road, past other cars.

Sora looked back once and noticed that the van was right on the same pace.

"They are right behind us," she informed 

Sakura let out a sigh, "The faster we get there the better"

After a minute silence Sora let out a giggle, "Ya know Sakura...in all this rush I forgot to look at what you wearing"

Sakura smiled at the remark, "True...but as always you look beautiful" 

Sora blushed at the comment, "Naw...you look better"

The emerald-eyed girl only shook her head, already remembering how Sora always commented on how pretty she looked.

She was dressed, in a loose, blue thin material top, which had a thin strap holding up her shoulders, then glided down her chest. Her skirt was the same shade of her top, except it was wavy and reached just till her knee. The side of the skirt was pulled up in a wavy knot that expressed a few designs. To match her dress she had on a similar blue shoes with small platforms, which reached a few inched above her ankle. Her hair was let loose, and the only make up she had on was a light lip-gloss. She had on a small stud earring, which matched her dress, a silver bangle that dangled on her thin wrist, and a platinum watch.

Her girlfriend Sora was very fashionable by her looks. She had worn an off-shoulder pale green shirt, with a short black leather mini-skirt.

Her leather shoes reached up till her knees. Her wrists were bare, and had long dangling earring, with a multiple necklace. Hidden behind her crimson eyes, were dark eye shadows. A faint blush was held on her cheeks, and a dark pink lipstick outlined her lips. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, for she was a half American.

"Do you think they will be impressed when they look at us?' she asked nervously.

Sakura didn't tear her eyes away from the road.

"You worry too much Sora...relax...we just have to show them our products...that's all"

The girl looked down, "You know what...I spent all yesterday night going through the brochures and by-hearting the ingredients in each product...my head's hurting know...I think I have got too much information packed"

Sakura laughed, "You're really scared aren't you?"

"You bet I am!"

"Well...there is no need to be...they only look at you...approve you...then ask you a few questions about the products"

Sora turned to face Sakura, "You sound as if you have done this before"

"Actually I haven't"

"Hard talk" Sora mumbled causing both of them to laugh.

After twenty more minutes, they had finally reached a restricted area, where stood a production building taller than theirs, with a side notifier, saying Lakmé.

"Whoa...it's huge!" Sora muttered, throwing her head back to get a better view.

Sakura just peeped at the building outside the window, "Yeah" she recommended, parking the car in between a Red Mercedes and a quite familiar black Lexus.

Sakura shook the thought out of her head. Many people owned a black Lexus.

'_Duh!_'

The company van, which had followed them, parked itself in another lane. The two girls briskly got out of the car, and walked towards the man.

The driver in the car, hurriedly turned the car keys around, making the engine come to a stop.

Sakura tiptoed to the seat window, coming face to face with the man.

"How are you going to bring the package?" she asked.

The burly man saluted at her sight, "By a trolley ma'm...there ain't 'ny other way "

"Ok then, we'll be at the Reception...ok?"

"Yes, ma'm...we'll meet you there"

Sakura turned back to Sora, who was looking at her confused.

"Let's go in!"

Sora shifted her weight to her other leg, "Are you sure about this...I mean...will they be impressed. Because if we say anything wrong, then the contacts..._cancelled_!"

Sakura smiled at her nervousness, then grabbed her friend's arm.

"You get scared too easily...you just see...this contract will be on it's way"

"Why are you always so sure of everything?" Sora mumbled.

"Because if you chicken out, then you life is sure to stoop on you!"

**T**o **b**e **c**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d**.**.**.

**# ***** # ***** # ***** # *** **# *** **#**

So how was it????? Please review...PLEASE! I know it's not much of a fun chapter, but I had to write it. It is important...like every other chapter. So...HAPPY NEW YEAR...

_Adiós everyone._


	6. A Day's Job

_Hey people...I know I have taken so long to update this one...I'm really sorry...today was the first day of school...and it was...okay. I couldn't get a locker ***** grumbles ***** so I have to get it next week..arghhh._

_I hope you guys still remember this story...hehehe...-_-' It's a bit boring now...but the fun will start! I promise you that! Things are gonna get cheesy. So stay tuned._

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe Cardcaptor Sakura...even though I'm tempted to...so run along...^o^'

**Ώþέη Џþ Мψ Ħξαґŧ**

**ςђάÞŧέѓ: 6**

**βφ׃ þįηкłσϋέг**

**# * # * #  * # * # * #**

After the two girls had talked to the lady in the huge reception corner, Sakura and Sora were both led to a private room, where Aurora was said to be waiting.

As they opened the door, a woman in her mid forties enthusiastically greeted them.

"Hello girls!!" she welcomed eagerly getting up from her desk.

Sakura smiled politely at her, while Sora just stood there gaping thinking how a woman as old as her could look so beautiful!

Indeed, Aurora had the most fantastic figure, even at such an age! She had wavy black hair that reached just to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes fitted her oval wrinkle-free face perfectly.

"It's not fair" Sora mumbled, "...every one I see has something to be praised about" she said in a childish, but a playful way.

Aurora was immediately laughing, her eyes joining in with her.

"You seem to be full of praises yourself too!" she said softly.

Sakura just stayed quiet. Now she could see why Ben Rogers had gotten so attracted towards her. She was in a high status and was beautiful at the same time, tanned perfectly.

Then she turned towards Sakura, "And you seem to be the quiet thoughtful one!" she suddenly broke in.

"Huh?"

Aurora only laughed, looking back at Sora, who was grinning, "What did I tell you, dear?"

Sakura smiled again at the woman

"Well, then...now that we are here...let's begin with work!" she said with the same excited voice.

Sakura turned on a sad face, '_How can every woman I meet sound so happy?_'

Then as if having been noticed, Aurora pulled the two girls towards her desk, asking them to sit.

After sitting on her own swivelling chair Aurora looked through some heavy pile of papers.

"Looks like a lot of paper work you have got there" Sora commented amused.

Aurora shook her head, "Actually...I just give the half of them to my assistant...or to my son!" she said as if it were nothing.

"Your son?" Sakura questioned, feeling a tight tug in her chest.

Aurora smiled sheepishly, "I know he's not supposed to be doing my work...but he has to get used to it, ya know?"

"Oh my gosh!!" Sora exclaimed up on her feet.

"What?" both women asked confused.

"Don't tell me Jack Aurora is your son!!!" she jumped heartily.

Aurora's eyes twinkled, "That's right!"

The next thing Sakura knew, Sora was already jumping higher that she thought any women could jump...that is...with their pointed heels on!

"Oh my god...this so unbelievable...Jack Aurora from the Dragons?!" Sora breathed trying to calm herself down.

Aurora laughed again...then she looked at Sakura noticing that she wasn't as surprised as her friend, "Looks like...soccer is not your sport" she giggled.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but her friend beat her to it, "Oh, Sakura really hates soccer!!" Sora explained.

The emerald-eyed girl only smiled, seeing that her friend had given away her speech.

"Is that right?" Aurora asked curiously.

Sakura nodded timidly...but to her utter surprise Aurora only broke into a laugh.

"I'm with you!!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together, reminding Sakura of Tomoyo. 

"Huh?" Sakura mouthed puzzled...beside her Sora was baffled too.

"I'm not much of a crazy soccer fan..." she clarified, "...I only watch matches in which the Dragons play...that too because I'm literally forced by my son to"

Sora smirked, "Look Sakura...you have someone to join your side!"

Sakura let out a small smile. She didn't like what this was getting to. 

'_Aren't we supposed to talk about the contract??!_' she thought, making sure that her expressions didn't give her away.

Aurora then cleared her throat, "Well...enough about soccer...I don't even know your names?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto..." Sakura introduced herself, "...and this is Sora Banks"

"Good to meet you...I am as you already know Mei Aurora"

'_Mei...I never knew her first name_' both girls thought.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A petite woman instantly popped in.

"The packages are here!" she announced.

Aurora smiled, "Good...now, I want you to meet the workers from _Trésor_...Sakura Kinomoto..." Sakura smiled, "...and Sora Banks"

Sora waved like a little child.

"And this is my assistant, Lisa Kidman" 

Lisa smiled politely, "It's very pleasant meeting you, Kinomoto-san and Banks-san...but I apologise for my sudden departure...I have a few papers to take care of...sorry!"

"That's okay!" Both Sakura and Sora said in unison.

Lisa laughed then opened the door a bit wider, so that the man Sakura had talked to in the van, and his partner, could bring the packages in.

The two men took one glance at Aurora then separated the packages around Sakura and Sora.

"Thanks" Sakura murmured as one of them ripped open one of the package, which was directly on her right.

"Sure, no problemo" he waved his hand as he walked out of the door with his partner.

At this Sakura zoomed out for a while.

'_Wait a minute...wasn't that what...that Li had said too...argh...Sakura get a hold of yourself...your thinking too much about that jock...for god's sake...stop thinking about him!!!_'

"Uh...Sakura?" Sora whispered tapping Sakura's shoulder lightly, "Are you alright?"

Sakura only smiled nervously, blushing a deep pink when she noticed both the women in the room were staring weirdly at her, "Oh...me...uh yeah...I'm okay!"

Aurora clapped her hands again, "Lets get going then..."

The only thing Sakura said was, "Okay!" as she lifted the opened package and placed it on the huge desk.

"Well...let's start with the first product!" she instructed pushing back a strand of hair as she stood up.

Aurora eyed the girl carefully...then blinked, turning serious.

"Ok, this little bottle is the Make-up Remover...I can say that it is very high in sale through out stores and we have quite a lot of stock of this particular product...because women, mainly the ones who are aged from 20-50 find this lotion very useful"

Aurora made an impressed face, "Hmm...sounds good...can we give it a try?"

"That's fine with me"

Sora turned on confused as she heard the co-leader push a bell on her desk.

The door was soon opened and in came a woman who practically had all colours of make up artistry on her face.

Aurora stood up and walked towards the woman.

"Kinomoto-san...can you help me with a demonstration?"

Sakura looked at Sora then shook her head, "Sora, will help you...her hands are softer than mine"

At this Sora blushed deeply, "Sakura...your flattering me too much" she muttered.

Aurora laughed again, "I don't mind which one of you help do Miss Chen"

Sora stood up, the flush on her face not disappearing.

Miss Chen pulled away a curtain, which was separating another room.

Sora gasped, "Whoa!"

Aurora practically dragged both her worker and Sora to the other room, while Sakura trode behind them with the lotion bottle in her hand.

The room, which was separated, was basically like a hairdressers shop. There were mirrors glued to all three walls, which were gleaming at them.

'_She is quite full of confidence!_' Sakura thought eyeing her supposedly new boss.

As Miss Chen took her seat on a tall chair, Sakura handed the lotion to Sora and a seat next to Aurora who was sitting far on the other side.

"Tell me Miss Kinomoto...what ingredients does that lotion consist?" she asked noticing that Sakura didn't have the product in her hand.

 "Oh!" Sakura paused looking at Aurora and smiled. Then as for the next two hours, the two workers from _Trésor _were busy demonstrating each of the products. Through out the time Mei Aurora sent little sneak looks at emerald-eyed woman who sat next to her explaining each aspects of each product. Finally Sakura blurted a question she wanted to ask all along.

"Aurora-san...can you tell me...more about the contract?" 

Aurora turned to her surprised, "You mean Benny hasn't told you about it?"

Sakura could but raise a brow, '_Uh...Benny?_'

"Uh...no"

Aurora laughed, "I can understand that...Benny has always loves surprises!"

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, '_Yeah...he's a surprise too_'

"Well...let's start from the starting...we actually had two reasons for this contract"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You mean a two-in-one contract?"

"You could say that...but not actually...the first reason is that Ben is giving _Trésor _over to me for a year...he said something about needing a rest..."

"A rest?" Sakura interrupted incredulously.

"I didn't ask him the reason of it...but since he's giving it to me...I'm gonna have double jobs...you know, being the co-owner of Japan's Lakmé products isn't easy..."

"Then why did you agree to the contract?"

Aurora laughed again, "You've got he wrong idea, dear...I'm indeed going to be incharge of _Trésor_...but my daughter's gonna do my work for me!"

Sakura almost chocked, "Your...your daughter?"

The woman nodded, "Yes...the new owner of _Trésor _starting from next month is gonna be Emily Aurora!"

Sakura could say nothing except let the information drown in.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

A man with unruly brown hair cried as Tomoyo dragged him inside an apartment.

"Tomoyo...let go off me...Eriol...heeeelllpppp!!!!"

But Eriol only waved to the man as he followed after them.

Tomoyo held her free hand to her ears.

"Oh Syaoran...stop shouting like a maniac...your gonna bring the roof down...and then Sakura would kill me!"

Syaoran instantly stopped, and yanked himself away from the woman's grasp. 

"Man...I can walk by myself okay!" he grumbled patting his crumples sleeves.

Tomoyo glared at him, "Uh, like hel-lo!" she barked sarcastically, "Do you want her as your date or not?!"

Syaoran looked hard at Eriol, "Dude...I can't believe your marrying a bull next month!"

And before he knew it Tomoyo slapped him roughly on his arm, making Eriol cringe.

"Oow!" he yelped taking steps away form her, "Eriol! I would like some help here!"

Eriol shrugged grinning, "I thought you asked me to stay away from your love-life?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth, "I'll take that back only if you get your wife's hoofs away from me"

Tomoyo went wide-eye and was left instantly boiling with anger, "WHAT!!!??" she screamed, making Syaoran go white. Then just as she was about to go and strangle him Eriol leaped into the middle and held on to her fiancée's flaying arms.

"Calm down Tomoyo!!!" he hushed, but Tomoyo ignored him her anger taking the best of her.

"Let me go Eriol...I'm going to kill that friend of your once and for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran rubbed his ears, standing a good distance away, "Man, Tomoyo! If you keep up with that voice..._you're_ gonna bring the whole roof down!"

Tomoyo suddenly paused, then let her arms fall down, "True..." then she turned a glare to Syaoran, "I'm letting you free this time, wolf!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever, bull"

Tomoyo eyes clouded with anger again, but before she could pounce on him, Eriol pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Syaoran stared wide-eyed at the two. As he took a seat on the same sofa he had taken in the morning he sighed, "Saved by the ox..."

At that Eriol immediately pulled away and glared at Syaoran, "At least leave the groom in piece!" he muttered brushing his lips past his fiancée's ones again.

Syaoran rolled his eyes again, then got up and walked towards the television stand, getting intrigued by the photo frames for the second time in a day.

He bent to their height to get a better look. The first picture was of a younger version of Tomoyo and Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran grinned as he trailed the girl's face softly with his fingers. She was indeed very beautiful.

He raised his head a bit to look at the next one. He raised a brow as he looked at her much older version of Sakura...much older.

"Uh...Tomoyo?" he called out his voice a bit louder.

"Hmm?"

Syaoran jumped as he heard the feminine voice next to him.

"Relax Syaoan...I'm just a scary ghost" Tomoyo rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Syaoran relaxed at that then pointed at a woman's picture.

'_That for sure is not Kinomoto-san_' he said eyeing a woman who looked exactly like Sakura, but living in years of 30 or 40.

Tomoyo smiled, "That's Sakura's mother...she's beautiful isn't she?"

Syaoran carefully eyed the woman beside him, "Huh?"

But the raven-haired woman ignored him, "She died when Sakura was just three...Sakura was devastated when she first heard the news...she was so young that she really didn't understand that her mother was dead...but then the day came when she found out that her mother would never come back to her...never ever...the poor girl was heart-broken...everything just seems like yesterday that..." then she trailed off.

Syaoran could have sworn, that she was about to cry, but as soon Eriol wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her face brightened.

He shook the thoughts off, then turned to the third photo.

This time it had young children. Both young Tomoyo and Sakura were leaning on the shoulders of a young blue-haired guy.

"Oh my god!" Syaoran gasped, "Tell me that's not Eriol!"

Tomoyo smiled, "It is!" she gently squeezed her fiancé's hands.

"Dude!" Syaoran smirked, "You never told me you guys knew each other from such young age?"

Eriol nodded as a flash of sadness crossed his eyes. He smiled at the young Sakura in the photo who seemed to be smiling widely, '_I...I'm sorry Sakura_...'

Tomoyo caressed the fluffy carpet she was sitting on.  "That picture is very old...it was taken before Eriol left to London"

Syaoran curiously looked at his friend, "You mean you knew Sakura and Tomoyo all along...I thought you two just met last year and fell in love"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No...Eriol came back to Japan in our last year of university...and I had already left for Florida to continue more on Design...so we hadn't met each other in those past years...only Sakura had...when I reached back last year...he was still here...and that is when we met again...and fell in love"

To Syaoran Tomoyo's little speech hadn't seemed to take any effect on her. There was something in her voice that sounded...negative.

Eriol's heavy sigh soon broke Syaoran from his thoughts.

"You okay?"

Eriol only nodded.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo far answers, and he was just in time to see her eyes flicker.

Was it anger? Hatred? Jealousy? Or sadness?

Syaoran shook his head again, '_Man...I'm thinking way too much!_'

Determined to get such thoughts out of his head he looked at the fourth picture.

It was of Sakura and Tomoyo again, except this time Sakura was in a sort of weird outfit, and she was rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Tomoyo laughed, "I can't believe she kept it for all these years!!"

Syaoran peered closely at the photo. Sakura was dressed in a way he could never believe. She was wearing a short bright pink camisole made of some kind of fabric, with designs of some characters and the weirdest looking flowery shorts.

Syaoran smiled to himself. It looked good on her.

"How old were you at that?" he asked.

Tomoyo giggled, "10 or 11..."

"And how is she now?" he asked straining to keep his eyes on the photo.

"Twenty...I think...yeah, twenty. I get the point Syaoran..."

"What point?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"The point that your so interested in her that you want to find out her whole life history!"

"Whatever!"

"Well...I'll let you go again...anyways back to the photo...that outfit was a dare I made with her...and she was so determined to get though it, that she said that nothing would stop her from doing it!"

Syaoran grinned, "You mean like a bet...for what?""

Tomoyo giggled, "The bet was that if she sustained to wear that outfit through out the whole week of school...then I would do her Maths homework for a month! And the girl just couldn't back away from that!"

"Hmm...so your saying that Maths is one of her least favourite subjects?"

Eriol grinned, "Actually it's her worst...I even spent two hours going through a few equations with her...and the only thing she could understand after the tutor had ended was that x-x was equal to 0!"

Syaoran let out a small chuckle.

Tomoyo made herself comfortable on the soft carpet, "We always played truth or dare...once I even made her flirt her with high school's hottest guy...and I have to tell you that is really something I'll never forget...that guy was like on her feet for the next three months!!"

Syaoran looked away, taken back by the information; "Whatever you say" he grumbled looking at the next picture.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged curious looks, then gulped as their eyes fell on the frame Syaoran was holding.

Eriol grabbed the frame from his hands and stared hard at it. His hand gripped hard at the photo, almost bending the fragile frame. Tomoyo looked away.

Syaoran looked at them both confused, "What's up with you guys?" he asked cracking a small smile, but there was silence.

Without a word Eriol handed him back the frame grimly.

Syaoran stared at Eriol for a while and then at the photo. It was once more of Sakura, but she was in a red gown...kind of a ball gown. There were almost five girls around her laughing, one including Tomoyo. In the baground there were guys all looking at the girls...and one of them was Eriol who was wearing a black tux.

Syaoran smiled at her beauty.

'_Wow...she looks great in everything!_' he wondered.

Eriol and Tomoyo who had noticed his face lifting up relaxed a bit. To Syaoran's confusion again, Tomoyo took the frame away from him and pointed at the next photo.

Syaoran smiled. This time it was of only Eriol and Tomoyo, except Eriol's right arm seemed to have been missing. Tomoyo gingerly held the picture, and smiled too.

Eriol again looked hard at the picture. '_I could never forget that party...'_

Then Syaoran glanced at the last picture, and he frowned. He hadn't noticed the photo until now. He swiftly grasped it scowling in process.

Tomoyo laughed at his antics, while Eriol just made an amused face.

"Man Syaoran...your jealous already!"

Syaoran ignored his teasing and growled inwardly at the photo. It was of Sakura, who was smiling lightly with an arm around the waist of the guy next to her, while he was holding her close by her shoulders grinning.

"Who is this?" he chocked out, feeling his heart crush into a thousand pieces.

From behind him Tomoyo winked at Eriol and placed a finger on her lips. Smiling slyly she cleared her throat, "Oh that?!" she looked at her nails, "That's one of her close boyfriends" she answered as casually as she could.

Syaoran's hands went numb as he held on to the frame.

'_She...already...has a boyfriend?_' his mind flamed.

"Hey wait a minute...whaddya mean by boyfriend 's'...is it a singular or plural?!" he asked not looking away from the photo.

Eriol shook his head laughing silently, "Plural" he decided.

Syaoran clenched his fists, "How come you guys never told me that!! I can't possibly go and ask a woman whose in love with another to go out on a date with me?!!!!" he glared furiously, as his whole face went red with fury

Tomoyo took a step back, "Whoa..."

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"And what may I ask is the second reason?" Sakura asked trying her best not to sound rude.

Aurora laughed, "I really can't believe Benny never told you two!" Then as she glanced at Sakura's red face she turned serious, "Well...the second's one because we needed two workers from _Trésor_...actually two attractive women...so I asked dear Benny to lend me you two!"

Sakura stood up hastily, her face red with anger. She held her clenched fists to her sides.

"You mean...we came all the way here...only because Ben Rogers agreed to _lend_ you two of his workers?!" she spat angrily.

Aurora only smiled innocently.

Sakura took steps back, her body growling. Then she abruptly grabbed an amazed Sora's wrist and dragged her out of the room ignoring the calls the two women gave her.

'_That's it...I'm quitting!_'

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

**_P_**_L**E**A**S**E** R**E**A**D**!**_

_Okay people, I know all of you are gonna get confused by this chappy, but I assure you it's gonna be clarified in the next chapter. _

_Well, you now know the reason of the contract...little Benny wants to take a vacation...so when he meets beautiful Mei Aurora, who is the co-owner of Lakmé in the conference, he sees his chance. _

_As he kindly asks her to take over for a year Aurora agrees, but she would only be able to give him a million-dollars and keep the rest. As Trésor is a worldwide beauty product (in the story that is) the income is usually more than a million per annum.  But since Mei Aurora is already busy with her work in Lakmé she appoints her youngest daughter to take over instead of her._

_But along with her contract Aurora had other things in mind. She also asks Ben to give her two of his best-looking workers who work directly under him. At the end of this story what Sakura didn't expect to find out was that she and Sora was being moved as labour into Lakmé. And now you also found out...that she's quitting...that is before her work has even started._

_One more thing...I hope Tomoyo's and Eriol's uneasiness gives you something to think about. There's something very important about it...but I'm not gonna tell you...you'll find out soon enough._

_I also actually thinking of writing another fic. It's gonna be Romance/Drama...but I haven't written it yet...but the idea is really taunting me._

_Well...I've gotta go...But I'll see ya all next time!_

_Ja!_


	7. False Intentions

_Hey people! I know...I'm a bad writer...I think it's been about two months since I've continued with this story. And I'm sorry. I've had tests and assignments...and my dad has put me on a timetable. He says sitting on the computer and writing these stories get me nowhere. _-_-'_ Argh_

_'ne way...uh...next up will be Take My Breath Away and then Not Everything Is Easy. I have two more pages to write for Take My Breath Away...so yeah. I'm sorry for all this delay and all. _

_And thanks to:_

Ash Night

StarLite

Carol

Lauren

d 

MistressOfFate__

Winged Guardian

Midnight-wisher

Cera

Chibichic

Chifufu

Rindi

Time Warp

Princess Ren

Moonlight-Dancer

lil sweet pie

Trina

Monsterrat T

Mysticalia

Moon Pryncess

Genna

Cherry-blossom-angel

Hana no tenshi

Pen2

K.C

_I want to thank all these wonderful people who reviewed my last chappy...and the people who I forgot to mention._

Disclaimer: You know it! Poor old me ain't owe CCS...and I ain't got no money on me...so...yeah.

**♥ þįηкłσϋέг-şαмά ♥**

Ώþέη Џþ Мψ Ħξαґŧ 

Tomoyo took a step back, "Whoa..."

Syaoran tossed the frame down on the carpet his face red in fury, "I can't believe you guys never told me..." then he turned to Tomoyo his eyes piercing into hers, "I asked you yesterday if she had a boyfriend or not...why didn't you tell me then??!" he demanded his fists clenched.

Tomoyo frowned, "I never told you anything! So don't jump up to conclusions!"

"You should have told me, darn it!!" he jumped up.

"You disappeared before I could tell you anything!! It's not my fault that you're such a coward!!!" she yelled.

Eriol shook his head, looking nervously back and forth at them.

"Look...guys, maybe we can talk this over or something..."

"Shut up!!" the two of them exclaimed in unison, then continued arguing.

Tomoyo was now standing up on a couch, so that she could debate eye-to-eye.

"...it's not my fault that you were too shy to ask her that!!!!"

Syaoran's face turned a shade darker, "I couldn't have!! I can't just go along and ask her, 'Oh hi...are you in a serious relationship with anyone?'" he cried incredulously.

Tomoyo shook her fists at him, "Well...you should have then!!!!"

"I'm not crazy like you okay!!!! Who knows what she might think of me!!!!!?"

"Who cares!!!? She already hates you!!!!"

Syaoran enraged at that, "Damn!!!" he cursed, "How can you say that!!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Your a jock for god's sake!"

"So!!!?"

"So...she hates jocks!!"

Syaoran only huffed looking away, "Huh...you're just jealous!!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, and so did Eriol's. He knew exactly what was gonna come along.

"And why would _I_ be jealous??!!!!!"

"Ask yourself!!"

"Well...I don't get answers from myself!!"

"Your jealous just because I'm getting a date!!!"

Tomoyo pulled her bangs, "And what has that got to do with me!!!!!!!?"

Eriol suddenly started to panic.

Syaoran smiled slyly at her, "Because you don't have a date yet!!!"

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out, "That's what you think! Don't forget...I'm engaged!!!" she smiled sarcastically as she showed him her left hand.

Eriol took a few steps back.

Syaoran took a seat on the couch, "Well...sorry to break you Tomoyo...but _your_ fiancé already has a _date_!" he replied smugly.

Tomoyo gasped loudly. Not believing a word she turned to Eriol who was making a run for it. An expression of hurt crossed her face, "Is that true?" she asked her blood boiling.

Eriol laughed nervously, but as his fingers started to twiddle, Tomoyo fell down off the couch, and before Syaoran knew it, she was on top of her fiancé wrestling him down to the ground!

He only sighed his shoulders slumping, '_Maybe I'll just have to ask someone else out..._'

***~*~*~*~*~***

"Sakura!!!" an irritated Sora yelled as Sakura pulled her hard out of the room.

Sakura abruptly stopped and whirled around, "Do you have any idea of what's going on!!!??" she almost screamed alerting the passer-by's.

Sora snatched her hands back, "_No_...what?"

Sakura clutched her fists, "Rogers was _using_ us!!!"

"In _what_ way?" 

"The contract and all was only because he wants a darned vacation, plus...he's moving us _here_!!"

Sora shook her head confused, "Wait a minute! I get the part when you said 'he wants a darned vacation' but I didn't get the next part..."

Sakura held her head in her hands, "How does this sound!! We are the new workers of Lakmé!!"

Sora looked at the girl for a minute then looked away, "So?"

The emerald-eyed girl stared aghast, "What the hell do you mean by, 'so?!" she asked incredulously.

Sora uneasy eyes suddenly shifted to her feet, "Isn't that good news?" she asked almost meekly.

Sakura took a step back, her mouth hung open, "Oh my god! Sora!"

The girl looked up, and squarely into her eyes, "Don't you want to get away from Rogers, Sakura? Weren't you the one who always complained how much you hated him...so I—,"

"So you already knew about this...didn't you?" Sakura snapped, her eyes flashing.

Sora frowned, "What else could I do? Why aren't you happy?! Huh? We're not going to go through all that shit in _Trésor _again!"

Sakura shook her head, her face getting icy, "So you lied to me...thinking that I would go along with the plan...is that it, Sora? Huh? You thought that you could get through _your_ problems, by bringing _me_ with you?!?" she asked feeling hurt.

Sora looked down at the floor, "I didn't mean that Sakura...I thought that you didn't like Rogers...so I...thought that you wouldn't mind this..."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, then abruptly turned around. 

'_Once again!_' she thought, '_Once again I'm being betrayed!_'

"I don't care if your going through this or not, Sora...but...I'm quitting—!"

Sora instantly gasped, "You are not!"

"Sorry...but I am"

Sakura took a few more steps to the glass door, "I'm leaving. You can take the van from the workers to drop you. I have to go..."

But she was only stopped short as Sora grabbed her hand, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I didn't mean it...honestly!! I thoughts you would like this! Please...I—," she sobbed.

Sakura didn't turn around. She knew she was no good in tragic moments.

"Forget about it," she said in a small whisper, as she pulled away and walked through the door.

Sora stood there, as she watched one of her close friends walk away. As her eyes glistened with tears, footsteps around her stopped.

She looked down at the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry...Sakura..." she whispered.

***~*~*~*~*~***

It had taken Syaoran a few minutes to pull Tomoyo off Eriol.

"Look Eriol..." Tomoyo commented in a small voice, as she turned around, "If this the way you want it then...I think we must break this relationship—,"

"What!?" the men cried.

Tomoyo looked away, "I don't think that you know this Eriol...but when people get engaged...you don't go around asking other women out!"

"But—!" Eriol protested.

"You men just don't know the important things of a relationship!"

"Hey!" Syaoran defended, "He didn't choose to go out with Karmen!"

Tomoyo turned around aghast, "Yuk! Your going out with Karmen??!!?" she cried out as Eriol cringed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he came in between the two, "Look it was just a da—"

But Tomoyo only pushed him away, "Stay out off this Syaoran Li!!"

With flaming eyes she peered at Eriol, "How could you stoop so low!! How could you even think about it? You are _my_ husband-to-be, you dum ass!! You are to be married with _me_...you can't just go around asking other women to get on with you when you are bloody _engaged_!!!"

As Eriol took another step back, he noticed the little droplets of salt water around her large violet eyes.

"To—,"

"Don't!" she roared as she pointed him a shaky finger, "Don't even start with me!!" Then she abruptly turned to Syaoran.

"I...I'm leaving...when Sakura comes...tell her that I had to go somewhere...or something...I..."

Before she could say anything, she swiftly turned around on her heels, and made a run for the door.

But she soon stopped as Eriol took a sharp grab of her hand.

"Tomo—,"

"Let go off me, you freak!!"

"Listen to me!!" he cried as he clutched her wrist hard.

Syaoran stood up silently, "Uh...guys...no violence please"

But his objections only went deaf to the couple's ears.

As Tomoyo kept on struggling to get away from his grasp, Eriol stood still not moving a muscle.

His expression was grim, but Syaoran knew what was going on in his head.

Giving out a loud sigh, the brunette managed to sit back down.

'_I have my own problems_' 

"Listen Tomoyo—," Eriol said as if through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo stopped short for a second, then shook her head wildly, "I don't want to listen to anything, okay!!? I've had enough of it!!"

"Listen!" he almost growled, "Just because I'm going with Karmen for this damn party...it ain't mean that I'm breaking up the engagement!! You get it!!? Stop acting like a silly girl dammit!!"

But being Tomoyo, she didn't let down her guard.

"Silly girl?! Who the hell are you to call me a silly girl!!? You're the one who's dumb and stupid! You're the one whose going out with that dumb bimbo!!"

"It's just a party Tomoyo!! You don't need to get all angry...and start to make rash decisions!"

"Party? Things can go on in the party, okay? I'll pray to god 24/7 if _you_ don't make a rash decision seeing as I'm not around!"

Eriol's eyes widened. For him everything happened in a whirl as he raised his hand, and hit her hard across the cheek 

Syaoran was immediately up on his feet.

Tomoyo only stared at him with red eyes, in complete shock! Then she closed them tightly not being able to believe the horror. As one hand crept up to her burning cheek, tears poured down, not even volunteering to stop. She instantly pulled away from his grasp harshly, and stared at him shakily. 

Syaoran didn't say a word. He was speechless. This was the first time he had ever seen Eriol raise his hand on a woman.

But unlike him, Tomoyo had already thought up her upcoming words. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Get out!" she closed her eyes ones again astonishing Eriol. He was at loss of words. He clenched his fists. Had he heard right? 

"I said, _get out_!!" she cried as the agony in her voice fell out.

Eriol looked shaken at her words. But it didn't take him to think twice of what she really meant.

Then without saying a word, or even taking a second glance at her, he briskly walked to the door. 

As he opened the door, he looked to his side, and then seemed hesitant.

"You still don't trust me, right? Have it your way then...Daidouji-san...you'll regret this." his voice cracked.

He immediately made his way out, and almost slammed the door behind him.

Tomoyo stared at the door with watery eyes. Her flushed face, then looked down at the floor. Then just as Syaoran made his way towards him she fell down on her knees and broke into tears.

Syaoran stopped short as he looked down at her crumpled form on the floor.

"Tomoyo" he whispered.

As she glanced at him sideways, words seemed had for her to make, "He...doesn't...like me anymore, Syaoran..." she half wailed. Syaoran frowned.

'_Damn you Eriol!_'

"...he...he...likes her...how stupid could I have been...he doesn't like me anymore, Syaoran...he...doesn't like me anymore" Her tears soon fell restlessly on the floor.

Syaoran slowly crouched down on the floor next to her.

"He didn't mean it Tomoyo—,"

"He did!" She turned to look at him, "He slapped me!! He's never done that!! We've had worse fight...and...and...he's...never slapped me..." she trailed of.

Syaoran held her by her shoulders, "He loves you Tomoyo. He does..."

"He doesn't! If he did...then...why's he going out with...Karmen...why didn't he tell me? What if there's something...going on...between them...huh?"

Syaoran shook his head, "There isn't. Tomoyo...it was a dare!"

Tomoyo stared at him aghast. She abruptly stood up. He face went a dark shade of red.

"What?!" she shrieked.

Standing up, he shrugged, "Sato suggested it"

Her hands immediately flew to her face, "Oh no!"

***~*~*~*~*~***

Sakura gritted her teeth, as she made a sharp turn to the left. Not bothering to show the indicator she took another turn, which then started to a huge white building.

Cursing gibberish words loudly, she turned off the engine, and took out the keys. Fumbling out of the seatbelt, she flung the car door open and slammed it behind her. As she stormed through the huge glass doors, she pushed her way through the people to the receptionist.

"Ah...Sakura...how was the interview?" the lady asked her eyes twinkling evilly.

But Sakura wasn't tuned in for being nice, "Where's that darned Ben?!" she cried her eyes flashing.

The lady stood up unexpectedly, "Miss Kinomoto...you are certainly not accepted to address your boss in that way!" she squeaked sternly.

"Look lady! I don't give a damn! And he ain't my boss anymore...so get through him, and ask him to get his bloody butt down here!!"

The lady stood still, shocked by her words, "Kinomoto Sakura!! You better watch your tongue!"

Sakura only clenched fists; "I've watched it long enough! And I'm not gonna say this once again...ask Ben Rogers to show his filthy face down here! And do as I say!"

But the lady wasn't the one to give up either. She huffed, and held her face up high, "Mr Rogers isn't at his office...so if you really want to pig out in font of him...you may come tomorrow...and you, as you already might know...will be given your resignation tomorrow"

Sakura tightly gritted her jaw, "For your bloody information...I've already quit! So if that doesn't keep your snobby lips shut...Lord knows what more I can do!"

And with that she turned around and stormed outside, towards her car.

***~*~*~*~*~***

Tomoyo sat down heavily on the sofa. She glanced at the kitchen, where Syaoran was at the moment. He had kindly volunteered to prepare some coffee.

As she held the edge of her shirt tight, she soaked them with her tears. He had never slapped her...never.

More tears poured out. She could still fell the sting on her cheek. She would never expect things to go so wrong. 

Should she apologise to him?

'_No...never_!'

Then she started to wonder what Sakura would think. Her eyes soon trailed over the photo frames. Things had happened so quickly. 

She stood up and went to pick up a photo frame. As she looked she smiled at the photo. It was the one where Eriol and her were standing side by side, except Eriol's arms were missing. 

She smiled sadly at the photo, and sneaked another glance at the kitchen. She could hear Syaoran rambling about sugar.

Taking her seat on the sofa again, she turned the frame in her hands around, and took the pieces apart.

She carefully took out the small glass piece. What immediately caught her eyes was a girl's picture, which was folded sharply away.

She turned the photo around, and then unfolded the fold. Tears instantly fell down.

This was a picture she would never forget. The night that changed all three of their lives. 

It was a graduation photo. A young Tomoyo was smiling brightly. While the boy beside her was smirking; Eriol. He had his arms around the waist of green-eyed girl. She was smiling back happily, her radiant emerald eyes twinkling.

Two drops of tears fell down.

Tomoyo's mind went silent as she caressed the girl's picture.

"Oh Sakura...you don't know how sorry I am for having done this to you" 

***~*~*~*~*~***

_So did ya like it? Well...review and tell me all about it! Sorry 'bout the delay again!_

_Ja!_


	8. Sing Me Her Life

_Hey guys! Here's the next chappy! Sorry for the long delay! And thanks to all who reviewed last chappy!_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe CCs.

Open Up My Heart

By: Shinsei Kokoro (also known as Pinklover-sama)

**# * # * # * # * # **

A white car suddenly pulled up against the traffic. A strained look on the driver's face was seen. His azure eyes were filled with anger, but none the less, his mind was calm. Or was it? His jaw was set tight, and his expression was rigid.

He was in shock. In a complete trance. He had raised his hand on his own wife-to-be. What more could be so disastrous? How could he have done that? How? Was he out of his mind?

'_Darn right!_' he swore, as he let go of the accelerator, and raced past cars. 

What would he do now? Break the love between him and his fiancée over some darned bet…or—or ask for forgiveness.

Shaking his head Eriol, lifted his foot on the accelerator a bit. Soon the car was going at a speed behind the rules. And just when he thought he could get away with it, a Police car had pulled up right behind him, the sirens making him feel like crazy.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran's manly voice broke in.

"Huh? What?" the girl looked up, her eyes red.

"Hey, are you okay?" he walked to her and handed her the cup of coffee he had made.

"Oh me? Yeah. Kind of. I don't know why it's taking Sakura so long. Maybe she…"

"Tomoyo…I was talking about you…are _you_ okay?" he looked at her worried, holding his cup, and taking a seat beside her.

"Yes. I'm just…afraid…" she trailed of.

"Afraid?" he almost choked on his drink.

"Yeah…what if Eriol breaks of the engagement and—,"

"No way! Eriol wouldn't do that!"

"No! What if he really does!!" she looked up at the ceiling, "Everything is gonna be ruined"

"Your crazy Tomoyo! Eriol wouldn't do anything like that! He loves you! Can't you see that? He did that to you…because…because he got angry. Didn't you see his face? Didn't you hear what he said? He's madly in love with you!! And I know…you are too"

Tomoyo didn't say anything, except sob.

"Aw! Tomoyo! Don't do this to me…you know I can't stand seeing people cry" he looked away.

A laugh was soon broken through the sobs. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"Sakura…will really like you…" she said softly, taking him by surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked suddenly peering at her face.

"I said…Sa—," then she stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh forget it!"

"No…what did you say? I don't think I heard you properly. Something about Miss Kinomoto…and something about me?"

Tomoyo laughed at his mock innocence, "Yes you, dumbass!"

"Oh yeah!" he raised his arms up in the air, "The Queen of Insults is back!"

"You really know how to make someone laugh Syaoran!"

Syaoran only winked at her, and rubbed his nails on the hem of his shirt, "You see, that's one of my special abilities, other than…kicking a soccer ball to goal off course!"

Tomoyo let out a small giggle, then sniffed, "Tell me Syaoran…that day when you first came here…and you met Sakura…what did you guys talk about?"

"Hmm…well…what I certainly found out in that amount of time was that she hates my guts—,"

Tomoyo interrupted him with her laugh.

"But…she good in socializing…though I give her some more pointers"

She shook her head, "Sakura works in a beauty product company, but she hates her job"

"You can tell that?"

"Off course. I've known her for years, and as an addition, I'm her—,"

"Best-friend and cousin. Yeah, yeah…I know all the history between her and you. But tell me more about her!"

Tomoyo raised a brow, "I can't believe she told you that"

"Well believe it! Now tell me something interesting about her!"

"Hmm…well…the best person to ask is not me…"

"I thought you knew her for years!"

"But…Eriol has known her longer!"

"Eriol? Are you kidding?"

"No" she gave a broken smile. Syaoran couldn't tell if she was sad and if she was trying to be mysteries. 

"Ahem! Queen of Insults! Your Majesty, can I please have this lesson in English, please?"

"It's simple. The two of them, knew each other since there were in kindergarten"

"Kindergarten? That small?"

Tomoyo smiled again. She would tell him some facts. But not all. They were too precious and deadly to be shared.

"You see…when they were in kindergarten, they were great friends. Soon they became best buddies until Eriol left to England before elementary. Sakura…had no other friends. She was very sensitive. And I warn you she still is. After he left, she was heartbroken. She had no friends. No one, that was until I moved in to her elementary. It took her a while to trust me, but it was worth it. When she came over to my house once, we heard the most incredible news—,"

Syaoran once again interrupted her, "That you two were cousins?"

"Yup!" she grinned, "From since then…we grew even more closer. A few years later, Eriol transferred back to our school, and we fell in love"

Syaoran suddenly fell down anime-style, "You sure are a talented narrator"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"How did Sakura feel? You know after Eriol came, and you guys fell in love, and all that mushy shit"

"Hey! It was mushy, but it wasn't shit!"

"Yeah, yeah…continue"

"Well…we three became best friends, except…"

"Except?"

"Well Sakura made other friends too…and yeah…that's it!"

"Well…what kind of guys did she go out with?"

"Wow Syaoran! You sure can be nosy!"

"Shut up! Now tell me!"

"Hey, I'm not telling you any of that. If you really want to know, then why don't you go and ask her that yourself?"

"No way. But tell me? How should I ask her out?"

"Ask her the old fashion way Li Syaoran, but mind you. Rejection is a man's best enemy!"

Syaoran only leaned back against the couch and sulked. 

'This girl's got a hard covering…but I have my peeler right here'

Tomoyo looked at her un-touched coffee in her hands. Taking a sip, she felt her eyes watering again.

Sakura certainly did make new friends after she found out of her and Eriol. 

'_Huh! Some friend's they were_' But there were still times when she knew everything was her fault.

'_If I only had never seen Eriol…_'

"Yo Tomoyo!"

"Huh? What? What?"

"Relax!" he chuckled getting up, and setting the coffee cup down.

"I think she's here"

"Who? Sakura?" Tomoyo looked up at him.

"Neh!" he rolled his eyes, "Who else do you think? Wait…don't think!:

Tomoyo shook her head, "Do me a favour Syaoran. Don't tell her anything, about what just happened. She is…err very senseitive."

"Yeah. You told me that…okay…so how do I look?"

Tomoy laughed and glanced at him, "Perfect!"

"Wait! Do you think I should have worn a suit!?"

"Don't worry man!"

"Ok…so what do I say again?"

"Syaoran!!!!"

"Ok, ok!"

Just then hard footsteps could be heard outside.

Tomoyo walked to the door muttering, "She must have a hard day"

A loud fumbling was heard outside, and just as the key was pushed into the lock clumsily, Tomoyo opened the door wide, making the girl outside almost scream.

Syaoran almost laughed, but he was just in time to remember Tomoyo's warning, '_I warn you, she's very sensitive_' 

On the other side of Tomoyo was a dishevelled Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" she almost screamed.

Tomoyo stared hard at her, "Sakura…are…are you okay?"

"No!" she stormed into the house, stomping on her every step.

Syaoran watched her from the living room with amusement, "Hmm…sensitive maybe a very…sensitive word for her" he mumbled.

Tomoyo on the other hand, was having a hard time calming her friend.

"Your not gonna believe it. That piece of shit, was planning to send me to some other company!!" she roared her emerald eyes sparkling with anger.

"Can you believe it!! Dammit!! I've always worked so bloody hard to complete his angelic wishes…and how does he repay me? Fool me…and board me into someone else's hands!!" she cried, her cheeks red and wispy.

"And you know what?! I've had enough of his bloody decisions. I'm quitting!!" she threw her bag and a few papers on to the couch, forgetting that she had a guest amongst them.

"You're quitting?" Tomoyo echoed, "But you worked so hard getting this job?"

"Darn right!!" she fumbled through her sandals, and flipped them across to the wall, "And Sora wants me to go along with it? I cannot believe it!! She pulled me with her when she knew his bloody plan all along. No one tells me! And why would they? I'm a bloody fool!!! I'm so naïve!! I fell right into his stinkin' trap!!" 

"Maybe you should think this over Sakura. What company did he think of sending you to?"

"What company???! Who cares what company!! He used me!! All along!!"

"Sakura! What company?" 

"Lakmé!!"

Tomoyo frowned, along with Syaoran.

"Isn't that where…" she looked sideways at him.

"Joey works" he completed.

Just then he noticed Sakura's hard stare on him.

"That's right! His mother…what's her name…Aurora something!" Then she zipped her head to Tomoyo, "You know what she calls that stinking two-shoed devil? Benny!"

"Benny?"

"Yup! Benny! Argghh…she…I…she…arggghhh. Damn it!!!!!" she held her hands up in the air, and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her so hard, that a photo frame of a beautiful lotus fell down shattering to pieces.

For a few seconds, the two of them, stared without blinking at the door. A thud was suddenly heard inside, which was followed by a swear, and a loud noise of frustration.

"Uh!" Syaoran shook his head, "Right…sensitive…I…err…see what you mean"

Tomoyo gave a wry smile, "She's upset…maybe you should have that talk some other day"

"Yeah…but not tomorrow. I've practise"

"Friday might be good perhaps"

"Yeah…besides…I have to talk to Coach tomorrow evening"

"Fine…I think I'll have to stay here tonight" she shrugged.

"You do that. And I'll have a small talk with Eriol tomorrow"

Tomoyo nodded solemnly and walked him to the door. After he was out on the road, she flopped down on the couch.

Inside the room of doom, Sakura was typing on her computer, her fingers moving without hesitation. 

Things were thrown around her room. Clothes were sticking out of drawers, and papers, were scattered all around. A dozen paper cups, lay scrunched up beside her bed, with water dripping out of one. A few shoes were laid on her bed, and there was white powder scattered on her dressing table.

Over all, everything was a mess, but she didn't seem to mind.

After she had finished with what she had written, she looked hard at the screen.

"Little Benny! Your gonna be out of my mind forever now!" she growled clenching her fists.

"Now where are those tablets?"

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"Hey! Look! It's the Captain!" 

Several pairs of eyes stared as Syaoran walked in through the glass doors of the motel he was staying in with his teammates.

"Yo man!" a guy with red hair got up form the couch.

Syaoran looked at the group of men sitting, "What's up. Having a party without your old wrinkled buddy?"

"Actually…" the red haired guy spoke up, a grin on his face, "We were waiting for you, to go this club Chen came up with"

Syaoran laugh, "Sorry guys! No clubbing today!"

"What?" they all cried in chorus.

"Aiiiieeeee…I forgot!"

"What?"

"Practise!!!"

"Oh man! I thought it was on Friday!"

"I planned to meet this girl today!"

"That American chick?"

"Yeah. She—,"

A whistle soon interrupted the commotion. All eyes were on the Captain again. 

"Sorry guys!! But Coach insisted we go over some things early tomorrow morning!"

A guy with spiky black hair, stood up, "Well, maybe no clubbing…but I heard this really good story from—,"

All of a sudden everyone started to clear away, until it was only him and Syaoran.

"Aw man! Why is it like this every time!" the man groaned.

Syaoran laughed, "Yamazaki, dude. Give the story telling a rest!"

But the man only frowned, as he walked to get back to his group of team-mates, "I knew I should have become a history teacher!"

"Oi Yamazaki!"

"What?"

"You seen Eriol?"

"Eriol? Funny, but I haven't seen him for the whole day. Probably hanging around with Tomoyo"

"Yeah…" Syaoran looked down, "Probably…" he finished.

'_Eriol man. You are in a seriously deep shit!_'

But as he headed to his own room, his mind wandered to Sakura's wild manner.

"Sensitive…" he smirked, "Really sensitive…"

**# * # * # * # * #**

It was 9:30 in the morning. Things were around the room as always. The bed was unmade, and the pillow and sheets were on thew floor.

Just then, the bathroom door opened revealing Sakura wrapped in a thick bright yellow towel. The hot steams followed behind her, until she closed the door, and slammed open the wardrobe, rambling incoherent words. 

After pulling on a black knitted half-sleaved top, and a three-forth burgundy skirt, she opened the door to her room, and stepped into the kitchen, when she stepped back in surprise.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?!"

Tomoyo, who was still dressed in what she had worn yesterday, turned around, revealing bags under her eyes.

"Hey Sakura! I thought I'd stay overnight, and help you out!" she smiled warily.

Sakura bit her lower lip, and looked at her cousin, her eyes getting misty. She walked to her friend, and took her hands.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" she asked softly.

"Nothing!" the woman smiled, her eyes rigid.

Sakura gave her a hard look, then let go, "I know there's something, but I won't ask you anymore" she smiled.

Tomoyo took in a deep breath and let out a giggle, "I made scrambled eggs! I'm warning you…I think I put in some pieces of the shells"

Sakura only gave her a smile.

"So…have you told Ben about your resignation?"

"Not yet…" Sakura munched on to the eggs, "…but I will today"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes!" Sakura answered almost immediately, then wanting to change the subject she peered at Tomoyo, "How come that guy was over yesterday?"

Tomoyo laughed, "You mean Syaoran?"

"Yeah…whatever his name is"

"Syaoran is his name"

Sakura gave her a look, "I know that…we've met before…infact we met the day before yesterday…since you were the person to call him here that day, confess up! I've being trying to get a hold of you ever since!"

"What?" Tomoyo smiled innocently, "I just wanted him to have the pleasure meeting my best-friend…there's nothing wrong in that…now is there?"

Sakura gave her a glare, "Don't you dare start setting me up with him!!" she warned.

"No. No. No" 

"Better be…that guy's just totally weird"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, then she added, "I mean…he was quite worried about you yesterday!"

"He was?" she asked confused.

"Yeah…quite…he wanted to have talk with you…but he thought it was better to leave it till next time" Tomoyo lied through her teeth.

'_Oh Syaoran. You so have to pay me back!_'

"What did he want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…just some things"

"Like?"

"Uhh…"

"Tomoyo? What are you hiding?"

"What? Me? How am I supposed to know what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"Maybe because he's a close friend of yours?"

"Close? I just met him last year"

"Yeah whatever"

After finishing everything on her plate, Sakura stood up and washed her dishes.

"Well Tomoyo…I'll be back in a hour or so. Are you gonna stay here?"

"No. I need to meet my new costumer!"

"Well, good luck!"

"Thanks"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Sir?" the clerk opened the door.

"What is it?" he barked.

"Kinomoto…she's here"

"Oh!" Ben was immediately on his feet, "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in!"

"Uh…okay" he answered uncertainly.

In a few minutes, Ben found himself staring at Sakura. She was holding an envelope in her hands, but that didn't matter.

"Ahh…" he smiled, "Sakura Kinomoto…it's so good to see you…it's a shame I won't be seeing you for a few days. I'm taking a—,"

"Look! I'm not here to listen to your talking!" she growled walked towards his table.

He took a seat on his leather chair, and frowned, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Aha! That's what you think!" she scowled as she slapped the envelope hard on his desk, making his jump.

"This sir is my resignation!" Ben was once again on his feet and walked by his desk.

As he neared her, she took steps back.

"I think I will leave now" her voice wavered.

Ben sneered at her, and blocked the way to the door, "I think not!"

"What are you gonna do?" she crossed her arms against her chest.

Suddenly she caught sight of him locking the door.

 As he pocketed the key, he smirked at her, "You see" he answered walking boldly to her, until she felt her butt bit the edge of his desk. 

By now he was dangerously close to her.

"You know Sakura—,"

"It's Kinomoto!"

"Well…what ever you want…but as I was saying…" he stopped until he was arm length away, "You are one gorgeous young woman I've ever seen…"

"Back off Rogers!" Sakura warned moving away from the desk, but he grabbed on to her shoulders, and held her arms tight, as he circled her.

"You are not going anywhere, my beauty"

Disgusted, she spat right on his face, "You wish!" she cried, as she freed one arm, and punched him across his cheek.

"Ahh…a tough spirit eh?" he smirked rubbing away the blood.

By now she was near the door.

"Uh..uh..uh!" he wagged his finger, "That door's locked…the only way to get through that door, is to get through…me!"

**# * # * # * # * #**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Took me a while…but I did it! Review please! **

**Adiós!**


	9. Let's Search Our Hearts

Hey folks! Here's another chapter loaded! I just want to send big thanks to everyone who reviewed…thank you so so so so so so so much!

**_Disclaimer: Me…no…owe…nothing! Not…even…Ccs~!_**

The countdown please!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

and action!

Title: **Open Up My Heart**

Chapter: **9**

By: **Shinsei Kokoro (Pinklover-sama)**

Note: **Please read last few lines of the last chappy if you get confused. Don't tell      me I didn't warn you! *grins***

"Open the bloody door! I've had enough of this!" she snarled working on the knob of the door.

"So have I Kinomoto! So have I!" he chirped nearing her.

As she snuck flat to the door, she gulped, "Don't you get any near me!"

The man only snickered and raised a brow, "Or what?"

"I'll—I'll scream!" she glowed.

"That wouldn't help you…" he shook his head pitifully, "Did I forget to mention this room is sound proof? From this room, you can't hear anything from outside, and no one can hear anything that is…" he stopped for a moment, then stopped a metre away, "…happening in here!" he finished allowing her to take the fact in.

Once again she gulped, "Okay…fine…just…just don't get any nearer!" she warned eyeing him carefully, ready for any sudden moves.

"God! Haven't you ever heard of fun?" he roared with an unpleasant laughter.

Sakura looked at him with the utmost disgust, "I have…but if this fun has anything to do with you, I'd rather kill myself!"

The man didn't show any sign of getting insulted, instead he cocked his head to a side, "You mean…the way you killed your father?"

**# * # * # * # * #**

A tired Syaoran stumbled down on the sunny field, and shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Hey guys!" he yelled up his other teammates who were already starting to do stretches.

They all looked up at him, "Yo cap'n! Lost ya shades?"

Syaoran walked further still holding his hand up against the sun, "No…but I lost my co! Anyone seen him?"

Yamazaki flopped down on the clean cut grass, "Actually…Eriol didn't even check in last night" 

"What?" Syaoran frowned walking to his playmate, "Are you sure?"

A guy with hazel eyes soon flopped down next to Yamazaki, "C'mon Syaoran. Your not actually believing him are you?"

But Yamazaki was ready to defend himself, "Hey! I'm not lying! I needed lucky cap back from Eriol, so I went to his room in the morning, but the door was locked. I asked the counter, and they still had his room key!"

Just then all eyes widened, but Syaoran too occupied to know that there was someone standing right behind him.

Syaoran gave Yamazaki a real sharp look, then closed his eyes. Now he knew why Eriol wasn't with them.

"Where's coach?" was his next question.

Another guy spoke up, "Uh…he is…err…right behind you"

Syaoran instantly froze, then slowly turned around.

"Ehh…coach!"

"Yes coach!" the burly man growled a frown on his face, "Where is that Hiiragizawa?"

"Uh…how am I supposed to know?" Syaoran squeaked out as he took a step behind.

"C'mon boy! I know you know where he is!" the man narrowed his eyes and threw daggers.

"But I don't! I was at the hotel last night! And he wasn't!" 

"But you were together before that!"

"We…err…were…but he left somewhere!"

"'fess up Li!"

"Hey! How do you expect me to confess…when I don't hold anything guilty!"

"That Hiiragizawa has been missing out on trainings! He needs to get his mind straight forget about his fiancée for at least an hour! We have a state game in two months, and I want this team to win!"

"But…"

The man gave him a hard stare then turned around on his heels, "You're coming with me…and the rest of you train!" he commanded walking straight.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, setting his jaw tight, "This man so has a blood pressure problem" he hissed making his buddies laugh.

The Coach at once turned around, and gave Syaoran a death glare, then a small smile lifted his face, "I heard that!"

Syaoran shook his head grinning, then jogged behind his Coach, catching up with him, leaving his teammates groaning.

"What is it Coach?" Syaoran came to a halt as he stopped beside his tutor.

"Li…I need you to go find Hiiragizawa!"

"Now?!" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yes now! And I want you to throw some sense into that boy too!"

Syaoran looked at him confused, "But we just won the International like a week ago! Why race up again? What's the hell is it with the rush?"

The Coach turned on a rigid face, "You see, the team we are playing against in two months? Their coach is my old time rival" he almost spat, "And I need to get even with him on a few things! Get that looney?"

"O-kay! Man Coach! It's like you mean serious business!" Syaoran broke into laughter, but his coach stood still.

"I do"

The laughs soon trailed away, "Uh…yeah…I'll try to find him…right away" he stumbled jogging backwords, then turned around.

As he finished changing, he half jogged to his car, and pushed the beeper. Opening the door, he grabbed his mobile and pushed buttons. As a dead sound was heard, he frowned, "Damn!"

Then after seating himself, he punched again on the buttons, and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran?"

"Oi Tomoyo! Have you heard of Eriol since yesterday?"

"Uh…no. Why? What happened to him?" she rushed, as she breathed harder.

As soon, Syaoran heard her panicking words, he knew it wasn't a good idea to call her.

"Uh…he's okay…" he started but he was cut off.

"Syaoran! Dammit tell me! What happened to him? Is he in the hospital? God where is he?"  
"Tomoyo relax! He's not anywhere!"

"Then where is he!?" she asked yelling.

"Uh…that I don't know…but I'm on my way to the hotel. Maybe he's checked in"

"You mean he wasn't there last night?" she almost screamed.

Syaoran mentally slapped himself, "Look, are you doing anything at the moment?"

"Uh…kinda…but I'll be at the hotel right away! And don't you dare go anywhere without me! I just don't know what shit is going on in Eriol's mind! He…"

"Tomoyo! I'll just see you there!" he turned his phone off without saying good bye, and pulled on the ignition.

"Eriol…I swear you have no brains in that head off yours!"

**# * # * # * # * #**

Sakura glared hard at the man in front off her. Suddenly her eyes started getting misty, "Wha—what?" she whispered softly.

Rogers grinned, know that he had hit a goal on to her soft spot.

"Aww…did you already forget about that?" he pulled on a face.

"My father…" she trailed off.

"You just had to, didn't you? You just wanted to get your hands on his money as soon as possible, not knowing that they were lost in his shares"

Her quivering lips suddenly squished together in a grim line and she closed her eyes tight, "Stop lying!" she screamed.

"Nuh, nuh, nuh…you know it's the truth…and nothing else but the truth!"

"No!"  she screamed again wanting the knot in her stomach to fade, "No! I never did such a thing! You bloody don't know a thing about my father or me! So stop telling your frikkin' lies!"

"You murdered your father Kinomoto! You know it! Maybe it wasn't on the news or on the newspapers, but everyone knows it!" he bit out savagely.

"Bloody hell no!!" she cried covering her ears, "I didn't! I never did such a thing, you b*s*a*d!"

"Oh yes! You have!" he glowered, "Do you know why companies decline your offer for jobs, because THEY knew! You thought that you could run away, but no! Everyone knows it! You, Kinomoto killed your own father!"

Sakura clenched her fists, as she stayed her ground. She turned around in her mind, and felt the fast pumping of her heartburn. No! Not again! She wouldn't let this happen! 

As her right hand flayed around, she opened her eyes, her face stuck with pure anger and fury! 

She noticed that Rogers was now just inches away from her. But as he was about to hold on to her arms, her fingers curled around the stem of a lamp that was beside her.

"I would never kill my father! Even if I hated him, I would _never_ do such a thing!"

The man looked at her startled, but he didn't notice what was coming his way.

Without wasting anymore time, she flung the lamp across his head, and watched him lunge forward. But she instantly moved out of the way, making him hit his head against the door and drop down unconscious.

Sakura watched him without any emotions spread in her eyes. Her jaw was set tight, and she bit her lip hard, "I could have killed you…but I won't" she whispered, "I could have killed my father…but I didn't"

With that she rolled him over, and fumbled through his pocket for the keys. As she brought them out, she poised the keys over the knock, and opened the door.

No one was standing out, no one oblivious. Without taking a look back, she shut the door close, and pushed back a strand across her forehead.

**# * # * # * #  * #**

"Syaoran!" a dishevelled Tomoyo pushed open through the glass doors, and ran through to Syaoran who was sitting down glum near the reception.

"Where is he?" she rushed a small tint of hope on her face, but as he looked up, her face drained out completely.

"His key is still here…but not him"

"But…if he's not here…then where is he?"

"I don't know…I really don't!"

Tomoyo stood still in front of the leather couch. She felt her knees getting week, and tears sprung to her eyes. Her brain felt like a misty void, and felt her neck strain. Why was this happening?!?

Instantly she dropped on her knees, causing guests to look at her weirdly. Syaoran was immediately on his feet and pulled her up, "Tomoyo! I never meant that! He has to be somewhere in Tokyo!" 

But Tomoyo wouldn't look at him, "Eriol…" she whispered.

Holding her by her shoulders, he walked her out of the hotel, ignoring people's stares.

As he seated her down on the porch, he made her look up, "We'll look for him! He's just a little upset. You know him much well that I do! You know he's just a little upset…"

"At me"

Syaoran made a frustrating reply, "C'mon!" he pulled her up again, dragging her to his car, "We'll look for him! He's just upset"…then in a small voice he added, "…I hope"

**# * # * # * # * #**

Sakura lunged the door open, and slammed it behind her. Damn! She had had enough! Enough of her father! God! He was enough trouble when he was alive! But now! Brother! He's dead! Why can't they live with it! Why? Dammit! Why?

But as she flung herself on her bed, she let her eyes drain. Kicking her shoes off, she hid her head in her pillows and started hitting her knuckles to the wall.

Why couldn't they leave her alone! She was already miserable! Why the hell was everybody after her! She already had enough trouble living with her past, but why this?! Why? Wasn't her life already hell? Wasn't it the disgusting swamp, where she was already known for people to spit on her, and throw out their rubbish? Then why this? Why did people had to assume things, that were way beyond the limit?!

As she cried after, she heard herself screaming from the pit of her throat.

"Why!?" she yelled with tears flying around, "Why do I keep falling down into a mess?!? God! Why?!" she pleaded entangling her fingers together. Her lungs felt like bursting, and her chest started to burn hot fire.

"God! Please!!" she flew her arms at the pillow in front of her and starting punching it, "Help meee—!" she shrieked, the rough edge to the voice fading away as she fell in the well of sobs and snivels.

"Help…" 

"Please…"

"God…"

"I beg…of you"

With that she threw down her arms, and sat lumpily on her bed. Her eyes then started to dart around, and they finally rested on a white bottle, with no label on. 

Things whirled around, and reached her hand forward, and grabbed the bottle, in such hurry that she almost tipped herself over.

Opening the bottle again, she quickly inclined a tablet out. Gulping it in a second, she wiped the beads of sweat with the back of her palm, and closed the bottle, letting it rest next to her bed stand again.

Finally she sat herself at the edge of the bed, and leaned back at the wall. Closing her eyes she sighed.

It was as if she was back to her old normal self. The magic of those tablets always did the work.

A bitter smile appeared on her lips. 

"A murderer huh?" she murmured grinning.

"That wouldn't too bad…now would it?" she looked at the ceiling drowsily. Soon, in a few minutes the woman was fast asleep, unknown to the fact that she was gonna sleep longer than she would normally do.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Syaoran! Slower!" Tomoyo yelled as she had her head half stuck out of the window, trying her hardest to catch sight of her beloved.

"I can't! If I go any slower, we're likely to have a car accident!" the man groaned back, as he kept his eyes fastened on the road. But for a few a few seconds, he would look to his side.

The two had started the search for Eriol about four hours ago. Each had agreed on searching the roads first…together. Then on, entering the places Eriol would most likely go into…together.

But till now, the answer was a lemon. They thought of calling the police, but after figuring out that they won't take missing reports unless the target was twenty-four hours behind.

"Syaoran! I'm getting scared! I'm sure something has happened to him!" she sobbed for the umpteenth time, as she settled back down on the back seat, where she had decided to see on both sides.

"Nothing, you understand! Nothing has happened to Eriol! Don't get yourself all worked up. It's not as if he's left the country or something like…"

Suddenly two pairs of eyes widened.

"The country!!" both shrieked at once.

The car suddenly turned right sharply, causing a few people to honk from behind. 

It didn't take long for Syaoran to process the information he had given out, but Tomoyo was still jumping at the back, yelling at the top of her voice.

"To the airport!!! Quick!!"

**# * # * # * # * #**

A lethargic Eriol made his way down the busy market street he was on. He sighed for almost the thousandth time. Clueless to knowing that there were two of his dearest petals, driving hard out in search for him on a ultimately mega crowded road, he pulled the hood of his jacket lower.

God! Was it hot!

To top it off he was wearing thick pants, and he had been walking oblivious to his aching feet.

His glasses were taken off, and his face was red from the heat. He squinted his eyes from looking up at the sun, but he kept on stumbling through the thick crowd of people.

It was for sure that his team mates and Coach would be worried…but what about Tomoyo?

Eriol instantly shook his head, "Again Tomoyo!" he whined! Why couldn't he get that blasted slap put of his mind?

Last night had been a wreck! He had spent the entire night alone in a corner of a rowdy bar. He had been cursing out loud to himself, and had drunk himself to sleep on the small coffee. A mid-aged lady had even tried hanging herself on to him, but when he had commented the hair-do she had on, she had stomped out, not even bothering to apologise for the glass of Roman beer she had tipped over his head.

But after flashbacking to remember the lady's face, he thought about Sakura.

Maybe she would allow him to crash at her apartment for sometime. Maybe until he would be physically fit to carry his own wits. But in the condition he was, she was likely to throw his into a bucket of questions.

Just then he sniffed. That stink of the Roman beer was still in his hair.

"Stupid woman!" he frowned, but just as he had said that, a woman who was in front of him, turned around, and smacked him with a large dead fish.

"Ahh…" he stumbled back bumping into people, who frowned and gave insults.

Picking himself up from his remorseful state he walked on, grunting as he walked past the woman the fish still in her hands.

"Stupid fish…"

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

Time had flown by quick, and before she knew it, Sakura found herself fluttering her eyes open, and staring at the two hands of her clock.

She closed her eyes as she took a glance at it. Then after two seconds they instantly flickered open.

"7:36?!?" she wailed as she jumped up from her feet. But when she was half way up dashing to her bedroom door, she stopped.

"I forgot…" she hung her head glumly, "I'm outta a job" she muttered, as she got out of her clothes, pulling on a dressing gown. Apparently she had fallen asleep, with her office clothes.

She gave a side-glance to the white bottle on her stand, and flashed it a rueful smile.

"My doctor…"

She shook her head, and walked to the living room, noticing that Tomoyo wasn't around.

"Oh yeah…" she mumbled entering the kitchen, "The customer…" she stretched her hands, and grabbed herself a frying pan.

**# * # * # * # * #**

As the two maniacs had finally driven and looked around for Eriol, Syaoran finally thought it was best to drop Tomoyo home, even if she insisted no.

"I have to find Eriol!" she had cried.

"I know! I'll get the gang and we'll all start looking around again. The more the people…the farther the area we get covered."

"Then I want to come too!"

"No Tomoyo!" Syaoran moaned, "You have to go! What if Eriol comes here?"

Tomoyo shook his head, "He never does. I'm hardly here…it's either I live with Eriol or with Sakura…or a day or a two in a month up here!" she argued, as Syaoran pulled her out of his car, to the gates of her mansion.

"Why don't you go rest!" 

"I don't want to! I want to find Eriol!" she yelled struggling against his grasp.

"C'mon Tomoyo! Stop acting like a fool!"

"I'm not a…"

But Syaoran only interrupted her, and got in the car, before Tomoyo could even turn around.

"Just stay home!" he shook his head, as the car speeded past a very weary Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!!" she yelled from where she was standing, "I need to find Eriol!!" she glared. But she knew it was of no use.

After wasting a few more seconds outside, she decided it was getting a bit chilly.

As she spoke into the intercom, and got the gates opened, she walked slowly to the door, tears dripping down.

Where the hell was he?

Oh god!

If she only had the chance to kill him, for what he had done.

"Eriol…" she whispered to herself, as she rung the doorbell.

The door was immediately flung open wide, and right in front of her was a very cheery Sonomi.

"Mama!" she wailed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around her mother and broke into a heavier waterfall.

But Sonomi could only frown, "Tomoyo! Honey! What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly, bringing her daughter inside, and patting her back.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo wailed, "Eriol!!" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. 

"Eriol? What about him honey?" she asked worriedly as she led her daughter to a couch.

"Eriol…he…he…he…" she tried to spill out everything, but it was harder than she had thought, "Oh mama!" she broke down, hugging her mother harder.

"Tomoyo! Did Eriol do something…because if he did…you can go and talk to him…he's…"

"No!" she cried, "I don't…I never want to see his face…never! He's never walked out me! Never ever!" 

"But…"

Suddenly she pulled away, "That jerk doesn't know what he's doing to people!" she screamed, "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she yelled turning around on her heels, and running up the stairs taking two at once.

But below the stairs Sonomi looked up confused at her fleeing daughter, "Maybe what I did wasn't a very a good idea after all…" she murmured, as she seated herself on the sofa.

By the time Tomoyo had turned down the hallway upstairs, she rushed into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Not caring to know that the lights were on, she pushed herself back against the door, and fell down to the ground crying mercilessly.

"I hate you!" she whimpered as she punched the floor with her feeble hands, "I hate you!!!" 

Her left down hair whirled around, as she shook her head, the tear droplets flying around. Her face was red, and her lips looked bloodshot.

"Tomoyo…" a small manly voice came, but the woman was too engrossed in the pitch of her own voice to know that there was someone else in the room other than her.

"Eri…ol…" she cried her bangs blocking her eyes, "I hate you!"

And with that in mind she broke into another huge cry. Her shoulders were shaking, and her dress felt sticky to her skin. It felt as if she wanted to rip herself apart, but the pain in her chest was so remorse that she couldn't even move.

"I hate you Eriol…" she whispered again, taking her head in her hands, and biting her quivering lips.

"But I still love you baby…" a voice murmured sounding emotional.

Her eyes immediately zipped, and it was when she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

But she just sat there. Her heels were stuck to the ground, but her eyes wide and teary.

"Eriol?" she asked to herself, her face looking hopeful.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" the figure on the bed asked, grinning sadly.

"Oh Eriol!" she screamed with the utmost ecstasy after a moment of realization, and she jumped up, and ran straight into the arms of her lover.

"You idiot!" she wept in his embrace, "I'm never gonna forgive you!" she said in between her joyful cries.

But Eriol said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, and pulled her closer making her look up.

"Y' hate me, don't y'?" he asked huskily leaning down at her face, making her heart race like of a rally driver.

Seconds went by, and Tomoyo licked her dry lips.

"It's your choice to make" she gave a small smile, as she gazed into his beautiful eyes, "What do you think?" she asked in her lowest voice.

By now they were so close that their noses were touching. He never said anything, but tilted her head, and looked straight into her amethyst eyes.

"You're all I have…" he whispered, as he reached down meeting with her delicate lips.

After a few moments of hesitation, the two were finally locked in a passionate embrace.

She took of his glasses, while he pulled her down with her on her bed, rolling so that they were facing each other.

But just as they were going into another lip-lock, a crack was heard.

Tomoyo immediately pulled apart, and sealed her lips. While Eriol looked at her with a comical expression.

"Ya know…that's my fourteenth glass that I've broken ever since I met you…" he made a face.

But Tomoyo only pulled him by his collar, into another exhilarating kiss.

**# * # * # * # * #**

The brunette leisurely laid down the cup of coffee, on her small dinner table.

Sighing she took a seat on the chair, and stared at nothing in particular.

"Oh god…" she murmured, feeling her head spin. What was wrong with her? She just couldn't stop trashing away whatever Rogers had said to her.

"'You, Sakura Kinomoto killed you own father!!'" the rough voice repeated over in her head.

Suddenly she clutched her stomach and moaned. Her eyes then turned around, and she fell from the chair…landing hard to the cold floor…

To be continued…

**# * # * # * # * #**

Liked what you read? Well then…review!

Toodles!


	10. Will You Go Out With Me?

**I AM SO SORRY!!!**

**I know you guys are probably mad at me…but I'm so so so sorry! Really!! I even made this chapter longer! Forgive me guys! Please!!**

**Whoa…now that I've got that out of my system, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed last chappy!**

_Kawaii-CherryWolf_

Pen 2 

_Princess Ren_

_Dangerous-beans_

_D_

_Feathers_

_AnimeObsessionFantasy_

_Hana no tenshi_

_Sakuratenshi89_

_Janny Zhan_

_Moezy-chan_

_Strawberries rule~_

_Lox_

_Montserrat T_

_Riley S_

_Meinien_

_Tom4eva_

_Ash Night_

_Kawaii-Fairy-Emma_

_Fluffychans_

_Karmakal_

_Kawaiitenshsakura_

_Jaina_

_hOsHI HaNaZaKaRi_

_BabyWolfGurl_

_Vixen_

_Friends_

_UrbanCinderella_

_Nekocin_

_Kerochan_

_Cherryblossom_

_White Blossoms_

Thanks again folks! I know you have been a bit confused on the plot…but I really don't want to give anything away…or everything will burst away! I'm really sorry if you're feeling confused, and I promise that everything will come in a full view! 

**_Disclaimer:_**** Okay…let's get this straight…this story is mine…but CCS belongs to Clamp…and them only…* sigh *…I would be rich is I _did_ own then, wouldn't I?**

**# Open Up My Heart #**

**# By Shinsei-Kokoro #**

**# Chapter: 10 #**

"What do you mean she isn't picking the phone up?" a confused Eriol asked his fiancé.

"I mean she isn't picking the bloody phone up!"

"Hey! Listen, just calm down!"

But Tomoyo could stop but redialling her friends phone number, and slamming the phone down again and again.

"She must be shower or something…"

"But I've been calling from the past hour!"

"Tomoyo…"

"Something's happened to her!" 

"How can you be so sure…"

Tomoyo gave him a hard look, then pulled on a red dress, and quickly tied her hair into a pony.

"Come on!"

The man was immediately on his feet as he watched his soon to be wife dash from the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, getting into his jeans.

Tomoyo ran down the stairs taking two at a time.

"Mom!" she yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs, when Sonomi came rushing.

"Tomoyo? What happened?!" she asked worriedly as she watched her daughter put on her coat in a jiffy. At that same moment, she saw Eriol half running down the stairs, still buttoning up his pale blue shirt.

"We're…going over to Sakura's. Something's wrong!"

Eriol quickly caught his leather jacket that Tomoyo threw at him, and she quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the door.

"Eriol! Quick! Get the car!"

In minutes the two were immediately in the car, roaring out on to the streets, leaving a very confused Sonomi at the door, wondering what had happened to Sakura.

Turning around, she went to the phone, and pushed numbers. 

As she waited for a few seconds, she heard the line keep on ringing. Putting down the receiver, she was about to walk away, when the phone started to ring.

Grabbing it, she spoke, "Daidouji Residence"

"Mrs Daidouji…can I please speak to Eriol…"

Not long after Tomoyo and Eriol had _reunited_, the couple had called the team and said that he had been found. 

From the long line on guys, Syaoran was the only one who had been mad at Eriol, for making him race down the street like he had committed a homicide.

"Uh…Syaoran…they just left in a hurry to a friend's house…"

"Even Eriol?" the man sounded a bit mad.

"Yeah…I think something happened to her or something. I'm not sure"

"Her? Uh…who is this friend?" he asked acting a little sincere.

"Sakura Kinomoto…do you know of her?"

"Sakura?" she could have sworn that she'd heard the horror in his voice, "What happened to her?!" he almost yelled.

"I don't know, but—,"

"I gotta go! They just left right?" 

"Uh…yes"

Before she could say anything more, Syaoran immediately hung up.

**# * # * # * # * #**

Slipping on his shirt over his long tanned arms, he quickly grabbed his keys with one hand. Opening the door he slammed the door close. Running down to the escalator, he pushed on the button.

"Come on!" he urged, putting on the buttons of his shirt, but as he waited impatiently for three seconds, he grunted and ran down the stairs taking three at a time.

He could hear a shout behind him, but he only gave back a: "I'll be back!" yell and continued down until he reached the lobby, and dodged past people to the front entrance.

Running out onto the dark road, he pushed on the beeper of his car, and in seconds he was racing down the streets, ignoring all the honks from the passer-by cars.

"Go—go—go—," he kept on murmuring, as he took a sharp left turn, overlooking the stares from people from other cars. 

Racing down the street, he suddenly pulled the car up to a stop, and hopped out, running towards the apartment pushing down the beeper at the same time.

The coupe that stood in front of his own was unmistakable.

"They're here!" he mumbled turning around, and entering the apartment building racing up the stairs.

After a few seconds, he was finally standing by the door. Not bothering to knock, he flung the door open and looked around.

"Tomoyo?" he yelled, "Eriol?"

"Syaoran!" a cry came from the kitchen, making him run towards the voice.

As he reached the doorway, he suddenly came to a halt.

"Wh—what…happened?" he whispered hoarsely as he watched a tearful Tomoyo sitting down next to a fallen figure that seemed unmistakable.

"Syaoran?" a voice came from behind him.

Hurling around, he came face-to-face Eriol who seemed to have the colour drained out from his face.

"They're coming!" he yelled to Tomoyo, who hugged the figure tightly.

"How the hell did this happen?" he gasped, as Eriol held Sakura's hand that seemed as limp and frail as ever.

"I knew something had happened!" Tomoyo wailed, making her tearstained face go redder. Her shoulders were shaking violently and she couldn't stop crying.

"She's unconscious…" Eriol whispered.

Syaoran couldn't do anything except stand there, staring hard at the beautiful face that seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"You've called the ambulance right?"

Eriol nodded unable to get his eyes of her, "I just did…"

Just then the sirens of the ambulance could be heard. In minutes there were feet padding up the stairs, when Eriol ran to the door, allowing the medics in. Syaoran who was still down on the floor, watched with fear in his eyes as the men came into the kitchen.

The men pulled out a stretcher on to the floor, but just as one of them held her by her waist, Syaoran stood up.

"Wait!" he stopped them, making everyone look at him, "I'll…I'll take her myself"

And before he waited any longer to hear an answer from them or a surprised Tomoyo, he gently scooped the light body into his arms, and quickly walked out of the door, passing by a very amazed Eriol who then ran down the stairs after him with the medics and Tomoyo close behind. 

The whole apartment building seemed to have been woken up by the commotion, but nevertheless none decided to probe.

Once Syaoran had laid her safely down in the back of the ambulance, he let the weeping Tomoyo sit with her, while he and Eriol took his car. 

After seven minutes of an uncomfortable silence inside the ambulance, Tomoyo soon found the medics pulling Sakura outside.

Jumping out with them, she followed them through the many halls of the hospital, and watched a few nurses pull her on to a rolling stretcher.

Jogging behind them, she tried to sniff back her forceful tears, as she caressed the woman's forehead.

"Oh Sakura…" she bit her lower lip, not wary of the many nurses that were giving her looks.

Just then there were strong patter of feet behind her, and soon enough she felt the presence of two men jogging beside her.

"Where's the bloody doctor?" Eriol cursed, holding on to Sakura's hand again, but Syaoran could only watch. His pulse rate was beating hard, and he didn't know what to do.

Just on cue, a lady with frizzy brown hair, ran ahead of them and yelled after checking the body's pulse, "Right to the OT! Quick!"

The nurses nodded obediently and pushed the stretcher faster. 

But just as they went through, a large room, and nurse and stopped and pulled Tomoyo back.

"You'll have to stay here Miss—,"

"No!" Tomoyo screamed, "I have to be there for her!"

"But you can't—!"

"I don't give a damn! I have to be with her! Please!" she shrieked struggling to pull herself away from the woman's grasp.

"Miss—,"

"Let me go!" she gave out a final cry and felt herself run into the door, "Open!" she cried banging her fists readily, "Open the god dammed door!!" 

Unknown to her, petrifying yells were echoing throughout the hallway.

"Please!!" she cried for one last time until she felt her legs give away, and slumped on to the floor. In seconds, she felt Eriol's strong arms pull her up.

"Tomoyo…" he whispered into her ears.

But she only refrained his resistance, "Sakura!" she moaned tears falling helplessly as Eriol pulled her away from the door.

Syaoran stood back, watching closely to the scene that was unfolding. Unable to watch anything more horrifying, he helped Eriol, take his heartbroken fiancée to the waiting room.

An hour passed. Each ticking second felt like a moment of death. There wasn't even the slightest sound around at this time of the night. 11:04 pm to be approximate. Everything felt like was in slow motion. 

Once in a while there were people walking past them, each giving them down a glance filled with pity and surprise to see the three celebrities downcast. 

Tomoyo was down on the floor, leaning back against a chair, while her tears were falling without hesitance, or any sound. Her lips were moving, as if mumbling words to herself.

Eriol was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed, his head leaning down on his hand and sighing every minute.

Syaoran was on a chair; head in his hands, trying to figure out any possible way, the woman he had taken a like for could have fallen unconscious. 

He could still remember her lifeless face, when he had watched Tomoyo hug her tight. Her long wavy hair that seemed to smile by itself, and her skin that still seemed to have a life of its own. The image of when Eriol held her hand was still stuck in his head. The way he had held it tenderly and securely. The emotion he had held on his face. It was unbearable! And he couldn't think anymore of it!

He was immediately on to his feet, making both Tomoyo and Eriol, and some of the other people look up at him.

But at the exact moment, the door was flung open, where a nurse was standing with a writing pad in her hands, almost making Eriol trip over.

"Sakura Kinomoto…?"

Tomoyo was on to her feet.

"I want to see her!"

"Only family allowed!" the nurse frowned.

"I'm her cousin!" Tomoyo demanded getting out of the room with Eriol and Syaoran behind.

As the nurse gave Eriol and Syaoran a surprise glance, she looked at Tomoyo again.

"Fine you may go in…"

The nurse held out the door in which she had once stood before. But as Eriol was about to enter, the nurse held out a hand.

"You cannot go in sir!" she said in a monotone voice not caring if the person in front of her was a celeb or not.

"But—" Eriol started. In turned Tomoyo only interrupted him.

"He's my husband!" she growled taking Eriol's hand and pulling him in.

Last was Syaoran, who the nurse stared hard at.

"Uh…" he looked desperate.

The nurse looked grim, "You…"

But this time Eriol interrupted her, "He's her boyfriend!" he rolled his eyes, making Syaoran quickly passed through the door leaving a nurse with three question marks rolling around her head. 

Once they were down the hall, they stopped behind a large glass door, over looking a sight of mercy.

Syaoran could have sworn that he had stopped breathing. 

There she was, right across the glass wall that separated them, laid across on a bed, and with sheets tucked up till her exposed delicate neck. Her beautiful hair was left open, with a long bunch laid on her shoulders. The colour seemed to be back on her face, and her kissable lips, looked just to die for. Her eyes were closed, while her long bangs were pushed away from her face.

He watched her as her chest fell up and down, going in rhythm with the heart monitor on the other side. Her long arms were by her side with tubes stuck to the back of her palm. There seemed to be an emerging aura from her, that he could sense all the way from here he was standing. The urge to still know how she had ended up like this roamed around in his mind, but as long as she was okay…it didn't matter.

Tomoyo had her face glued to the glass, her eyes glistening with tears. There were so many thoughts running through her head, but so many that she wouldn't dare ask. How had this happened? Oh god, how? A small smile suddenly lifted her face, and she felt herself cry again. Though she felt Eriol's hand slip into her, she couldn't help but whisper, "She's okay…isn't she?"

"Oh! She's fine!" said a high-pitched voice from behind them.

Tomoyo immediately turned around coming face to face with the doctor.

"Tell me! What happened?" she cried almost lunging at her.

The doctor gave a small sigh, "Would you like me to tell you now or—,"

"Now!" Eriol interrupted a hard look on his face.

The lady took a swift look at Syaoran who was still looking over Sakura.

"Well…I want to let one important thing out first…" he face went stern again, "If…the operation had been done even a few minutes late…then we wouldn't have been able to revive her, unless without the oxidation process"

Syaoran turned around at this, "English please?"

The doctor sighed again, "You might or might not know of this…but there has been things going on inside her…well…body"

"As in?" Tomoyo bit her lip.

The doctor seemed a hesitant, "Tell me…does she take any medicine? You know…like something she might be addicted too?"

Tomoyo immediately frowned, "She's _not_ a drug addict!"

"No!" the doctor shook her hands, "That's not what I mean…I'm asking you…does she have an habit to keep on taking pills…like regularly…pills which are prescribed or superscribed?

"I don't…get it…" Eriol shook her head slowly, "You're saying that Sakura might have an addict to a pill, that might have made her to fall unconscious?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Syaoran didn't turn around from facing the girl on the bed, "Get to the point. What exactly is wrong with her?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances, while the doctor made a difficult face, "To start of with, her body seems to have very poor bladder and bowel control…"

Tomoyo looked horrified, "No! She can't! She just had a check-up two months back, and everything was perfect!"

"Well…things can change a lot in two months. All I can tell you is that…yes…she _is_ taking some kind of pills…and if she keeps on taking them…the results are gonna be very bad. Trust me on this one"

Eriol gulped strongly, and turned around to look at the maiden.

'_What you do yourself…is too harsh…Sakura_'

Just then he saw Tomoyo open the door noiselessly, and walk towards the bed. He immediately followed her, but Syaoran stayed behind.

She slowly caressed her face.

"Sakura…" she murmured, putting a hand on her cool forehead, "What have you done to yourself?" she asked after a while.

Eriol stood on the other side, "She's gonna be okay…pills or no pills"

Tomoyo looked up and gave him a large smile, while he reached forward to hold her hand, and squeeze it tight, making her smile again.

From behind Syaoran stood by the glass wall watching silently.

"Syaoran Li…wouldn't you like to go inside too?"

Syaoran turned to the doctor, and smiled, "Nah…I'll…just watch from here"

The doctor gave out a small laugh, "But you seem to be in love with her"

He didn't say anything, but chuckled, "Falling in love is just too easy…"

The doctor stopped and gave him a look, "Did I forget to mention that I'm a big fan of yours?"

"You are…but she isn't…" he smiled again, then his face turned serious again, "Exactly what kind of pill do you think she's on?"

"Uh…I don't know…there are so many"

"But there must be one…that fits in"

"Well…there are the sleeping pills—,"

"Sleeping pills?" he interrupted.

"Yes. They make you have loss of concentration sometimes…and might result to also falling unconscious"

"Tell me one more thing…" he said facing her this time, "What is it's most…dangerous side effect…if she keeps on taking it?"

The doctor sighed, and looked across the wall and at the woman, "Death…" she whispered slowly.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Tomoyo!" the woman wailed, "I can walk by myself ya know!"

"But Sakura…you're still weak!" Tomoyo insisted as she opened the wide door for her friend, then immediately held her by the arm. Eriol from behind came laughing, "With you guys fighting, the whole hospital is happy to see you leave"

At that said, both women turned around and shot his daggers.

"Shut up Eriol!" both said in unison.

"I give up!" he laughed, his arms in the air.

Sakura could only give him a thankful smile.

"You guys act like I was on the verge of death" she laughed amused at her own choice of words.

"Don't say that!" Tomoyo slapped her arm lightly, making Eriol frown for a second.

"Can we just get out of here?" he moaned, "It seems that I'm in trouble with the coach?"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why? He's gone all psycho ever since he found out that I was missing—," Eriol immediately bit his lip.

"Missing?" Sakura echoed, "When did _you_ go missing?"

Eriol gave a nervous laugh, as he tore his gaze away from Tomoyo's glare, "Me? Missing? No way! I was saying missing _England_. He got all mad because I was missing England!" he laughed harder.

Tomoyo nodded along with Eriol acting as truthful as ever. They had decided not to tell her about their lil' break-up not long before they had re-united back in Tomoyo's bedroom last night.

Sakura looked down at her feet, "So you guys are finally going to England eh?"

"England?" Tomoyo coughed, "Hell no! We're not going to England!"

At Sakura immediately stopped and turned around looking Eriol directly into the eye, "I don't get it! One minute you're saying that you're missing England…and the other minute you're not? Make up your mind! Geesh!"

Eriol tiredly took off his glasses, "We're not…I was just missing it!"

"So that means that you _want_ to go there, right?"

"Ugh!"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Man…why did you leave so early?" 

Syaoran laughed. Pressing the mobile against his ear with his shoulder, he slowly leaned back on his bed; "You didn't expect me to stay and start talking with her like old friends, right?"

"She might have enjoyed your company"

"Are you crazy, she hates my guts!" he laughed.

"Did she tell you that?"

"It's noticeable Eriol…she hardly looks me in the eye, whaddya expect?"

"You hardly look your mum in her eye…" Eriol laughed from the other line.

But Syaoran only shook his head, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…anyways. How is she?"

"I think it would make you feel better, if _you_ came here and asked her that yourself!"

 "Your talking shit dude…come on tell me?"

"She's alright…and Tomoyo has made her stay with us for a while…"

"What? You mean the house is already furnished?"

"Yeah…you know what they say…the more the money, the faster the work"

"How long will she be staying?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"Long enough for you to ask her out for this Saturday night!" 

Syaoran gave out a small moan, "Your kidding man!"

"You think…"

"She just came out of the hospital!"

"Syaoran…it's Friday today! And tomorrows the party…your surely not gonna come to a party without a date are you?"

"…"

"Besides…all the guys are bringing dates. Even the sponsors are gonna be there—,"

"I know that!" Syaoran interrupted, "You sound like you have taken over captainship"

"Well then Cap…your going down if the leader comes along with no date"

"Eriol man…you sound like…you want me to use her only to show off"

Eriol only laughed, "…just try your luck…she might say yes"

"Never in a billion years!"

"You both will be dead by then…but I've known Sakura for so long…she won't decline…not after I tell her how worried you were about her…that you spent the whole night with us in the waiting room without having anything to eat or drink"

"Like you would dare to" the young captain scoffed.

"Try me Cap!"

"…"

"So…since your speechless…how about I set you a talk with her here at 2 pm sharp?!"

Syaoran slapped his forehead chuckling, then glanced at his alarm, "It's a already 12"

"So? Besides…what are you gonna do all alone in the hotel. The guys are going to that club aren't they?"

"Yeah…Coach finally agreed" he sighed swinging his legs onto the floor.

"Well then…since you're coming…why don't you get yourself ready to meet the date of your dreams!" And with that said Eriol hung up, making Syaoran sigh with a raised brow.

"If she rejects me…that dude is so gonna find himself in hell…" he murmured to himself locking himself in the bathroom.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Wow Tomoyo! It's even beautiful in the morning!" am amazed Sakura exclaimed, as she walked into the kitchen with bunny slippers on.

"That's like the thousandth time you've said that!" Tomoyo giggled.

"But really! This house is just amazing!"

"Get off from the clouds Sakura…and go have your shower"

Sakura gave a laugh, as she leaned against the cooking bench, "By the way…what _are_ you doing?"

"Cooking dummy!"

"For what? You hardly even cook"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Well…since you have been so busy…wasn't Eriol always the one doing all the cooking?"

"You talking like you've master the degree in baking a cake. Wasn't that all you did last summer?"

Sakura flinched, "But I did learn how to make a sponge cake…"

This time Tomoyo laughed, "I'm cooking 'cause we have a guest over"

"For me?"

"No silly—,"

"Waaahhh!" Sakura giggld faking a cry, "So who's coming?"

Tomoyo slowly turned around from the carrot she was cutting, "It's a surprise" she whispered making her friend fall down anime style.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Okay…Syaoran…how do you look now!" the man whipped out a tie as he posed in front of a large mirror. But the grin on his face just fell down.

"Man I look like I'm auditioning for a freak show!" he shook his head, getting rid of the navy blue tie that had little smiley faces on them.

"That's it!" he gave up taking off the jacket and pulling up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt up, and unbuttoning the first two buttons of the shirt.

"I'm going like this…I don't care if she'll like it or not…besides…why am I even doing all this?" he asked himself rhetorically as he messed up his hair, which he had gelled minutes ago.

Taking in a deep breath, he flung himself on his bed, and put on his sport shoes, pulling up his socks. Pulling the legs of his pants down, he pocketed his mobile and his wallet, and walked out of the door.

Taking the escalator to the lobby again, he went to the reception desk.

"Uh…is the bouquet I ordered for here yet?"

"Uh…yes sir!" the lady nodded, handing him a large yet exquisite bunch of flowers, while he smiled at.

Thanking her he walked out of the hotel on to the busy road of Japan. Getting into his car, he pulled on the ignition and soon the Lexus was driving it's way to the new residence of Mr and Mrs Hiiragizawa.

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

"Man, Tomoyo…at least tell me what _kind_ of celebration this is?" a stubborn Sakura moaned when she found herself wearing a light blue singlet and a long straight dark maroon skirt that her cousin and 'best-friend' had forced her into wearing

"It's no celebration…" the woman laughed brushing her long and straight dark violet hair as she seated herself in front of the mirror, "…it's just a small…meeting"

"Meeting? Wait a second…exactly how many people are coming?" she asked huffing as she crossed her arms in front of her shoulder.

"Oh…just one man—I mean person—,"

"That's it! I knew it! A man! A man for me again eh?"

"Sakura…"

"Tomoyo…I told you…I'm sick and tired of meeting men. Just before this was _the_ Syaoran Li…before him was that lunatic tap-dancer. Before him was that man, who modelled for you! Uh—what's his name? Jordan or something! Before that was the carpenter across your house! And before—"

Bu now Tomoyo had already slapped her mouth shut.

"Shhhh!" she giggled, "This guy is the perfect man for you, I'm telling you! He's hot! He's romantic! He's funny! He's friendly! He's rich! He's sexy! He's just the just right man for _you_!"

"What about the inner personality?" Sakura asked slowly.

Tomoyo pulled her hand away, and looked at her with meaningful eyes, "He's really kind…nothing like—,"

"No!" Sakura was immediately on her feet, "Don't say that bastard's name!" she growled, anger flicking in her eyes.

Tomoyo got a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight, "This man is just wonderful…and please Sakura…give him a chance…he's trying his very best to get you to notice him"

"…"

"Promise me that"

"…fine…I said fine! Don't give me that look…it makes me feel guilty"

"Yay!" the woman cheered hugging her tight.

"Bloopers Tomoyo…what time is he coming?"

"In less than—,"

Before she could anything else, the doorbell started ringing.

"—Oh! And did I forget to mention? He's really punctual!"

Tomoyo was immediately up on her feet, and was already out of the door.

"Oh dear…" the brunette moaned as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair. Her eyes immediately saddened, as she looked at herself into the mirror.

"If he does anything bad…I'm gonna bake his brain in the Bahamas" she sighed walking on of the door, still in her bunny slippers.

Downstairs was filled with laughs and Eriol's silly jokes. Sakura had finally gathered up enough courage to face the perfect man Tomoyo thinks is behind the mask of her knight in shining armour.

Walking down the grand stairs, she counted one to ten, unable to lower down her beating heart.

"Where is she?" the man whispered to Eriol while Tomoyo had pulled them into the living room that looked large and spacious.

"She'll be coming…and are those flowers for me?"

The man snorted, "You won't live another day, to find me gay"

Eriol only laughed, his eyes twinkling as he gave Tomoyo a side-glance. She only nodded slightly. 

"So…you _are_ gonna ask her right?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran sighed squinting his eyes around, but as he glanced towards the main staircase he did a double take.

"Wo…wow…" he raised his brow following her moments.

"Ahh…there she is" Eriol chuckled, making Tomoyo immediately getup on her feet.

"Sakura!" she yelled, making the woman glance sideways into the open living room.

But as soon as her eyes met _his_ she froze, a look of unbelief crossed her face.

"Let me guess…" Syaoran mumbled his eyes still not off her; "…you never told her that the guest was _me_, right?"

Eriol laughed nervously, "Uh yeah…you guess really good"

She just couldn't believe her eyes. The guy who Tomoyo was going on and on about being hot, sexy, funny, rich and perfect for her…was…_him_?

'_Oh god…_' she murmured, '_This guy really _will_ end up baked_'

Just then she noticed the smile on his face. Smiling back weekly, she inwardly started swearing at the couple who had obviously set her up with _the_ Syaoran Li…the man who she could never ever match up with…duh…he was a bloody celebrity!

Walking down with her normal pace again, she fixed a hard expression on Tomoyo, who looked meek.

"Hello…again" she smiled remembering the promise she had made to her _friend_. She stuck out her hand at him as she reached towards the bottom of the stairs, when they all came towards her.

Syaoran chuckled, and playfully bowed, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Charmed" he whispered.

As she felt his soft lips on her skin, she couldn't help but blush slightly wanting him to leave her hand. And when he did, she sighed mentally.

"By the way…" he went on, "…these…" he swung out the bouquet, "…are for you"

Sakura suddenly felt her eyes widen as she accepted the bunch of lively snowdrops and sweet scented buttercups.

"Uh…thanks," she murmured as his hands gently brushed past hers.

"Hopefully…they'll make you feel better in no time" he smiled.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday…you were at the hospital right?"

She slowly nodded, her gazes running past Eriol's to Tomoyo and lastly to his again.

"Thank you…I'm feeling better now" she almost stuttered not knowing what to say, to the man Tomoyo had said was trying his best to make her _notice_ him.

"People…" Eriol cleared his throat not liking the uncomfortable surrounding; "It's already 2:15. Let's go have lunch. I'm starving already!"

Syaoran turned around laughed.

"Watchout Tomoyo…from what I know…he'll start turning you into his own personal cook when he marries you"

At this Sakura's eyes saddened, but no one seemed to notice it.

Tomoyo laughed, taking her fiancé's hand in hers, "Speaking of marriage…there's something we'd like to share with you guys"

"And what's that?"

Eriol only guided them to the kitchen, "First…we eat, and then…we speak"

Syaoran playfully grunted, "Oh yeah…he's romantic" he chuckled glancing slowing at the woman who quietly took her seat opposite him.

The aromatic food was already arranged on the table, making Tomoyo dismiss the servants who came to help get set.

The food was then served, making Syaoran compliment Tomoyo on her cooking.

"Wow Tomoyo…this Ramen's really good!"

Tomoyo laughed, "I would take that compliment…but I didn't make it"

"You didn't?"

"Sakura did…she's a pro in Japanese cooking!"

"Is she?" he mused looking ahead at the girl who seemed like she was in her own world, playing around with her fork.

Once again Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances, but Syaoran only smiled.

"Sakura!" he called out, raised his pitch a bit high, making her jump in her seat.

"Wh—what?" she asked looking surprised and bewildered, making Syaoran just laugh.

"Hey—what's so funny?" she pouted a bit, as she looked at Eriol for answers. But he never said anything…since he too was laughing.

"Great…" she murmured, "One second they get serious…the next they're laughing at my face"

"Sorry…" Syaoran grinned, studying her beautiful yet confused eyes. He knew she was fidgeting under his gaze…but in front of him was truly a beauty which money couldn't dare buy.

She quietly dropped her fork on the brim of her bowl, and looked up, "What…is…so…funny? Tell me?" she asked giving her full attention.

Syaoran made his eyebrows crooked but didn't wipe the smile off, "You have beautiful eyes" he said shocking her.

Sakura stared hard at him her lips sealed. She glanced sideways at the couple, but they only shrugged.

"So…you were laughing…because you though that my eyes were beautiful?"

Syaoran slowly felt himself glance at her lips, "No…why would I ever make such a sin?" he mocked hurt.

Frowning, she took in a deep breath and let it out, "Your really getting something out of me aren't you?"

"Just trying to get your attention, since you looked so utterly bored"

This time she rolled her eyes, "Har har"

Syaoran didn't say anything else more. But he looked at the couple who were staring at them interested.

"So…care to share the wonderful news that you two looked wrapped in?"

Eriol looked up at them all, and set his fork down.

"We…as in Tomoyo and me—,"

"Duh…" Sakura murmured, making Syaoran glance at her quickly.

"—we have finally chosen our marriage date!" Tomoyo completed a bright look on her face.

Sakura immediately smiled, "When is it?" she asked eagerly.

"It's March now. So it'll be a week after your birthday. Right on the 11th of April!"

"Wow!" Syaoran managed to say, "Two special days in one month"

Sakura gave him a small look, then looked away to face Tomoyo.

Her amethyst eyes were filled with some sort of concern and worry, but Sakura only laughed, making her eyes lit up.

"Gee…Tomoyo…why the face…you're supposed to be planning now!" she said making Eriol nod.

Tomoyo looked like her worry tube had been blown out. She sighed and laughed.

"I'll be starting soon enough…and you'll be the first one on my list!"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo's face immediately saddened, "You mean you don't want to be the bride's maid?"

Sakura laughed, "I'd love to!"

Then the woman turned to Syaoran, "And you Mr I-hate-going-to-weddings will be our best man"

Syaoran grinned silently, then winked, "I'm always available"

Sakura gently hid her face, '_Best man huh? Tomoyo certainly has a plan on her mind_'

"So when are you planning your special day?" 

She looked up at the man ahead of her, "Hmm?"

"Your wedding…when are you planning yours?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura only looked away, "Not sure…might not have one at all"

Syaoran laughed at her embarrassed behaviour, "A beautiful maiden, such as you with no man? I think you looked into the wrong future"

The woman never said anything, '_What are you planning Li?_'

But whatever he trying to get her to say, she knew he wasn't gonna let it out any time now, "So who chose the date?" he asked the couple.

"Me, myself and I" Eriol looked pleased, "Since Sakura's birthday is on the first…I thought that ten days after would be good. After all we have been winning with ten goals from the past two games" he shrugged, making Syaoran shake his head, his eyes filled with laughter.

'_1st of April…I gotta remember that…_'

Sakura mentally slapped Eriol, '_Way to go! Now he's giving away all my personal information_'

And soon enough the dinner table was being cleared out. The four of them were once again seated in the lounge, the room filled with Tomoyo's laughter.

"Yamazaki is so gonna die now!" she cried.

Syaoran laughed quietly, "Hopefully Chiharu won't find out…I still don't know how they all got the idea of going clubbing"

"The next thing we'll see is the hotel crowded by girls" Eriol joked.

Just then he exchanged a glance with Tomoyo, who was then immediately on her feet.

"Uh…I have go and…uh…tell the maids something!" she smiled apologetically, the walked out fast, "I'll be back soon!"

Sakura looked at Eriol confused to the core, while Syaoran took the chance to ask, "Uh…is everything okay?" 

Eriol too sprang up on his feet, "Dunno! Maybe I'll go check on her!" he smiled out of the blues, almost jogging behind his wife leaving the two…all alone.

Before anything was said, a sudden realisation hit them.

"Oh…" Sakura groaned, while Syaoran looked away, his eyes closed but his lips smiling.

"Whenever they do this…it never works," she sighed feeling edgy already.

Syaoran looked up at her beautiful face, "You mean…they've done this before?"

She only nodded, "It's really getting old…" she murmured already knowing the couple's intention of leaving the two alone.

While Sakura was trying to keep her calm, Syaoran leaned his head backwards, and closed his eyes yet once again.

'_Here's my chance…_'

As he turned his head to look at her, and lifted himself up to his feet, making her look up at his towering form.

"How about you give me a tour around the garden…I didn't get a chance to have a look around"

Sakura meekly nodded, then allowed him to follow her out of the door, "Sure…" she mumbled unknown of the two familiar faces that were poking out of the kitchen window.

It was cool outside; not very windy. The sky was as blue as ever, with not even a single cloud hovering above. The garden indeed was very beautiful. The lawn was seemed to be done perfectly, and the nearby bushes seemed to have sprung with small yet striking flowers.

Not knowing where she was leading them to, she stopped, making his look at her, "To tell you the truth…I haven't had a chance to take a look around here myself—I just came here today early morning" she admitted, noticing how the wind seemed to ruffle his already messy hair.

Syaoran only grinned, "I knew that…" he whispered into the air, as they stood still on the front yard of the huge house.

"Huh?" she looked up, but the sun suddenly hit her face, making her raise her hand up to shield her eyes.

"Nothing…" he murmured, "Since we both are clueless…why not just take a look around ourselves"

Not knowing what else to say, she nodded, and they walked down past the large fountains side by side.

Both were quiet as they took in the beautiful surrounding. There were large trees with graceful amber flowers blooming all around the mansion, with other different flowers here and there. The front was layered with large marble steps, with flowerpot at their hems.

"It's amazing" Syaoran whispered, making the woman nod.

"Yes…it is" she said absorbed by the brightness. Just then she caught sigh of a large tree with beady pink flowers blooming.

"Oh…" she trailed off following its path, with Syaoran close behind her. 

There it was…a large cherry blossom tree taking over every beauty that surrounded it. The flower bunches were huge and intoxicating.

Sakura just stood by it, and looked up into the wind.

"This is beautiful!" she smiled almost laughing at the grace the flower petals carried when blown away by the wind.

"I know…" Syaoran sighed, as he looked at the woman's delighted face, "Beautiful…"

Seconds passed by, and the two were left staring at the tree's enchanting image.

"Miss Kinomoto…" Syaoran started off after a while. He watched her turn to him.

"Yes?"

He looked hesitant about something, then looked her in the eye, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

This shocked the woman right to the hub, "Excuse me?"

"You can say no…if your seeing someone else…or have some other plans. It's just a yes or no question" he said a not looking away from her downcast emerald eyes.

She turned around from his gaze, making his hope fly away with the wind.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, "But…no" 

And with that said she walked away leaving a smiling Syaoran alone.

"Well…" he whispered to himself, "I did ask her…" He closed his eyes once again the smile not disappearing.

While he stood there, unhurt, Sakura was having trouble to take in what he had just asked and what she had just said.

'_He asked me out…Syaoran Li…The Caption of the Dragons asked me out! I cannot believe it!_' she cried in her mind, as she suddenly froze on those marble steps.

'_A celebrity asked me out! Me! A slum! He asked out a slum!_' she feel to the stairs, unable to control her balance anymore.

'_And I rejected him!_'

She certainly had no idea of what to say when the words had escaped his lips. She had gone out on dates before…but never after…_that_ _incident_. The incident, which tore her life and heart forever.

The incident, which she would always spend her life thinking about non-stops, disconnecting her from the rest of the world.

Sighing deeply, a sudden image of Syaoran's face crossed her mind surprising her.

Had she done the right thing?

Rejecting him…

He didn't seem very bothered by it…

But how would she know…she had just walked away…

Her mind then started to flashback.

She could remember the time when they had first met…by accident.

His car was right across hers on the road, when she was late to work…

"If you ask me…I think everyone has their own opinions," he had stated when she had unknowingly said reckless things about his _team_.

He hadn't even looked insulted. Not one bit.

Then when, she had bumped hard into him, in the reception area. The way he had gently held her from falling. 

She shook her head furiously, unable to hide the small red hue that had reached up to her cheeks.

He had been kind enough to help her pick up the papers she had dropped, and the way he had commented on her hair when it was down.

Looking up at the sky, she looked desperate.

Then the imaged flashed by, when he was standing at the door, waiting to take away Tomoyo's luggage. She could still feel the embarrassed feeling when he had remarked on her clothes.

The way their conversation had gone to the high limit, when she had invited him. 

Even though she had been a bit hard on him, he hadn't even taken her a bit seriously.

He's always laughing and smiling

Just then Tomoyo words probed her filled mind.

'"…h_e's hot…he's romantic…he's funny…he's friendly…he's rich…he's sexy…he's just the just right man for_ you_…he's really kind…and wonderful…give him a chance Sakura…he's really trying his best to get you to notice him…_"'

Her mind suddenly became blank. Looking down, she shook her head slowly, her sad eyes blooming.

"That's it!" she stood up straight, "I might as well give him a chance…"__

Turning around, she walked back from where she had left him.

The cherry blossom tree immediately came in her view, but as she looked around he was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning, she looked around squinting her eyes.

Still, she could find no sight of him. Had he gone back inside the mansion? 

Sighing out loud, she stood tight and groaned.

"Too late…"

"Too late for what?"

The voice made her turn around abruptly, and shriek. But a hand was immediately held over her mouth, before her voice could escape, and was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Shhh" Syaoran laughed quietly in her ears, as he felt her relax in his chest for a few seconds.

Then she suddenly pulled away, her face red and blushing. Her heart was racing hard, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I…uh…I…" she stuttered unconsciously pulling back a strand from her face trying to keep her cool, "…I…didn't…uh…"

Syaoran looked at her with laughing eyes, "Your stuttering…I suggest you take a deep breath"

Listening to him, she did take in a deep breath, and felt her veins calm down, "Whoa…" she murmured.

"Did I scare you?"

"Hell yeah!" she seemed to be a bit angry, but as she looked in his golden brown eyes, she felt her heart flutter again.

"Look…I'm sorry about before…I just came here to say…" she trailed off.

"Sorry?"

"No…I just said sorry—wait! I meant—," she suddenly stopped herself, noticing that she was making a fool of herself in front of him.

"Let me help you…" he smiled crooked, "You changed you mind?"

Sakura slowly looked up, the blush not disappearing, "I guess so…" she trailed off.

The man laughed again, "I knew you would…"

"No way!" she pouted at him suddenly, "You though I came here to say sorry!"

But Syaoran only shook his head, trying to keep a serious face, "That wasn't exactly what I said…I knew that you would come back here"

"You didn't!" a stubborn look crossed her features, "Your making this all up!"

"Why would I, when I knew you would!"

"So you're telling me that you have a sixth sense?" she demanded.

"It's not the sixth…it's the seventh!"

"There is no such thing as the seventh sense!" she looked at him absurd.

"How do you know?"

"I know so!"

"No you don't!"

"Offcourse I do! There are one five senses that are physical, the sixth one is mental, but…"

And so the conversation went on and on and on.

What the two didn't notice was the couple that were standing far behind, each with a pleasant smile on their face.

"I guess…they're getting along fine eh?" Tomoyo whispered leaning her head on Eriol's shoulders.

"Just fine…" he laughed, "And I'm glad that they are…"

Tomoyo looked up at him, "Eriol…do you think she'll ever tell him about Kaii?"

Eriol only sighed, "She will…when she's ready"

"Her heart's broken Eriol…I don't think she can manage to live that past again"

Eriol looked down at his fiancée, and leaned down to kiss her, "I'll make sure she won't, aye?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Aye!"

_To be continued…_

**# * # * # * # * #**

**So guys…did ya like it? Better tell me! Review please! I hope it wasn't very confusing though…did the last part clear things out a bit? REVIEW!!!**

**Adiós!**


	11. Revive

Hey guys! I tried my best to update this chappy early! I'll let you skip all my boring speech for now, and read the story! 

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I do not owe CCS, but my made up characters, which are blessed to have a life of their own._**

**_Thanks to all those peeps that reviewed last chappy!!_**

****

¦¦**Open Up My Heart **¦¦****

¦¦ Chapter: 11 ¦¦ ♥ by: Shinsei-Kokoro ♥ 

"Owww! Tomoyo…my eye really hurts!" a red-faced Sakura winced; taking in the pain as Tomoyo unreeled the thread she was using to tweeze her eyebrows.

"Stop fidgeting Sakura…and close your eye!" the woman scolded as she tried to speak through her thread-gritted teeth.

"Do you know hoe much pain I'm going through for this stupid so-called party?!"

At that one, Tomoyo let go, and twirled the chair around, making her look into the painful eyes of Sakura Kinomoto.

"Look Sakura…this is a celebration party…plus don't want to look stunning on your date with _Syaoran Li_?"

"You make the whole thing sound like we're going on the Titanic" the lady murmured rolling her eyes.

"Let me knock something into there…" Tomoyo looked sceptical as she knocked on Sakura's forehead, "Your going out on a date with _the_ hottest man, which any such lady might die to even _look_ at. There'll be so many people! Reporters, camera-men, the ESPN, Board of Trustees, Directors of some sort, dates flinging down the arms of the Dragons, and heaps more! And more than anyone, reporters always focus on the captain, as in Syaoran…and _his_ date, which will be _you_! So do you wanna knock some looks out of all those people or what?" she asked grinning.

Sakura momentarily groaned, "Suddenly I have this mind to call Li and cancel all this"

Tomoyo immediately looked like she was gonna choke, "You dare not miss! This is a life-time opportunity—,"

"But Tomoyo! Reporters? And cameras? You know I don't like that!"

"Gee, girl! I was just kidding! Wouldn't all this be over the media, if people knew that there was a party down in Miroir?"

"Miroir?" Sakura looked dazed, "This party…is gonna be in Miroir?"

"Duh! Didn't Eriol tell you that?"

"No! Tomoyo, I don't think I can do this! This is like a…"

"Oh, you mean like the conference party I took you to once, where that Ray Brooks couldn't stop hitting on you? Oh no, this is far more…fancier!"

"Oh god…" Sakura moaned, "I'm gonna die…"

"Cheer up Saku! Let's show them, how a Li's girl looks like!" Tomoyo pumped her fists into the air, making Sakura give her a sharp look.

"Li's girl?"

"Yeah! Now let's get back to your eyebrows!" 

After about half an hour later, Tomoyo had kicked her back into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to shave your legs and arms, and shampoo and condition that hair!" she yelled, while Sakura grumpily closed the door muttering a: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what to do for dressing up like a poodle without any hair"

Tomoyo only laughed, "You do that, and I'll go have a shower too!"

Soon minutes later, the steam was let out of the door, letting it stream into the room, in which Sakura would be living for a while. Wet feet slipped into a pair of bunny slippers, and out she came, with only a long beige towel wrapped around her long and slender body.

Grabbing all the necessities, shorts and a singlet, she once again disappeared inside her bathroom, and came out within a few minutes looking refreshed, with the towel wrapped on her head.

Walking to her dresser, she put on a familiar gold chain, with an S that was filled with emerald. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she caressed the chain. It was given to her by her mother on her sweet sixteenth birthday.

She made a sour face at that, "Sweet eh?" she shook her head, still not forgetting her death six days after her birthday, which resulted to death of her father along with her elder brother, after a few years.

Now, she was alone. After being given the will, she had sold their family house; unable to take the pain of living there alone, with ghostly auras surrounded her of her dead family. Ever since then, she had lived with Sonomi. The money, which she had gotten after selling the house, was put in bank under her name, for future resources. Everything was sold, or given away. Their family car, her brother's motorbike, their clothes. She hadn't kept a single thing…except this necklace…and her mother's old clothes, which she used to model in as her carrier in a suitcase that had been locked away for years. Pictures of them and of her past were put away. She couldn't even bare looking at them. She would die of guilt to have been given the chance to live. 

Flicking away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, she smirked, "I should have killed father when I had the chance to. If it weren't for him, then mom and Touya would still be alive…" she mumbled to herself pulling out the towel, and let her long and wavy hair fall below her shoulders.

"Why do you still speak such things Sakura?" a quiet whisper came from behind her.

Sakura didn't bother turning around, because she could already see Tomoyo through the mirror looking at her desperately.

"How do you expect me to forget such things Tomoyo? How?" the young woman demanded.

"I'm not asking you to forget…I'm just asking you to relive"

"Relive?" she snorted. Sakura turned around and stood up straight, "When I gave Ben my resignation, do you what he accused me off?"

Tomoyo didn't need to ask her, because she already knew the answer. It was the same as always.

"He accused me of killing father!" she shrieked, her face getting red, "Dammit…" she murmured, "…he said I wanted his bloody money…damn shit"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo started, but the woman only interrupted her.

"This same thing goes on everywhere I work Tomoyo! I can't stand it! I did not kill him! You know it! I didn't! Why do they keep on saying that Tomoyo? Please tell me?!"

To Tomoyo surprise, Sakura was breaking down into tears. Running towards her cousin, she hugged her tight.

"What if he says something Tomoyo? What if he tells anybody? How the hell will I tell everyone that I didn't do it?! How the hell can I _live_?!"

"He won't dare tell anything Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered, sitting her down gently on her bed, and holding her tight again, "He wouldn't…"

"But I hurt him Tomoyo!" she cried making Tomoyo's eyes widen, "He was trying to get onto me, so I hit him with the table lamp!"

Tomoyo immediately pulled away, "He—what?!"

"I hit him hard Tomoyo!" Sakura cried harder as she hid her face in her hands, "And he's bound to take revenge!"

But Tomoyo wasn't listening much. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes looked like killers. 

"I'm sick and tired of this Tomoyo! What can I do? I'm scared to do this all over again!"

The woman immediately pulled her into another hug. While Sakura had tears spread across her face, Tomoyo's face was set tight, and her eyes were filled with fury.

"If he hits onto the media Sakura…then trust me…I won't let him go…he will take back everything he says until he dies biting onto his every flesh!"

Sakura slowly pried off her, with another scent of fright, "What if he'll start to blame Kaii's death on me? What then?"

"No! He will _not_!"

Sakura stood up on her feet, and banged her fists on the dresser, "He will! I'm sure of it! After all that, he _will_ find a way to humiliate me! I know him! If he's not gonna make me catch up with father's death, then he's bring Kaii out on me!"

Tomoyo shook her head, hating to see her friend in distress, "Sakura! Kaii is _dead_! And so is your father! Your living with it! And so will the rest of the world! _None_ of this was your fault! None! Do you get me?! Sakura?!" she cried shaking the girl by her shoulders, which stood still, not moving an inch.

Giving up Tomoyo flopped on the bed, "For now…forget about this. It's 5pm already…and we'll have to reach there by 8. So let's start getting ready"

A quiet sniff was heard from Sakura, and she turned around showing her red sobby eyes, red nose and cheeks. Rubbing her tears away hastily, she laughed ruefully, "Man, I'm a cry-baby"

"No, you're not…and Sakura?"

The woman looked up, meeting with her cousins amethyst eyes, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for confiding all this with me, after all we've been through" 

"Tomoyo You dweeb!" Sakura laughed through her facial, and went to hug the woman, "How many times do I have to tell you this? Eriol belongs to you and you only! Remember what you always say? The past is always the past! My past with Eriol will always remain…as the past" Sakura smiled, making Tomoyo bite her lower lip.

"I still don't get it Sakura, you know that if it wasn't for coming along, and taking Eriol away…then you would have never met Kaii"

"I know Tomoyo…I know…I regret falling in love with him…but what can I say? Falling in love is so easy"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"No way am I wearing _this_!" a shrill voice rang through one of rooms, in the large hotel, residing in the corners of Hokkai-do.

A man with wide hazel eyes suddenly burst out laughing, "Man, Yamazaki! Chiharu's so _not_ gonna fall for that!" 

Beside Yamazaki stood another man, who was rubbing his chin, as he looked hard into the mirror.

"Eisen, what do you think of this shirt?" 

The man with hazel eyes turned to his teammate, "Looks good…but does Tania like red?"

"Dunno…" the man, who had changed his name from Benjiro to Ben, replied

"Who cares…"Yamazaki snorted, "You still look like a fool in that"

Ben whirled around, and almost burst out laughing, "You crippled lunatic, it's at least better than what you're wearing!" he smirked looking at Yamazaki, who was taking of the frilly white shirt he had just worn.

"Shut up, freak. I thought it would make me look like a gentleman"

Ben only scoffed, "Gentleman as in _gentle_ and _man_? More like spongy hello-I'm-gay!" he laughed highfiving Eisen.

Yamazaki only glared at the other man, "What are you laughing at?" 

Eisen said nothing but flop down on Yamazaki's bed, "That pant's too hollow!"

"Shut up creep…I dunno why Syaoran gave _you_ his shirt" he mumbled staring at the dark green beautifully essenced shirt that Eisen was wearing at present.

"Hehe…" Eisen managed a laugh, "Syaoran's getting his tailored…besides I've been asking him about it ever since"

Ben only chuckled, "You're his lil' boy remember?"

Yamazaki grunted, "It was me until this dude came along waltzing down May I Be Blessed Road"

Eisen leaned back on the backboard and yawn, "Shut up…by the ways, have you heard that Syaoran has a new girlfriend?"

Ben looked up along with Yamazaki, "Girlfriend? On or off?" the asked at the same time.

"A girlfriend…and on"

Yamazaki made a thoughtful face, then asked, "Is her name Sakura or somethin'?"

Eisen nodded, "Yeah, Sakura Kinomoto…she's related to Tomoyo…they were best buds with Eriol when they were lil' and Eriol somehow set her up with our ol' cap" he grinned, "I heard she's the best out of all angels"

Yamazaki made a face, "Oh lord…" he prayed making the cross across his shoulder blades, "May she not be a devil from insides like the ones before"

Eisen rolled his eyes, "Oh god…before you help anyone else, maybe you can try and fix this retarded brain up here"

"Guys" Ben interrupted their shooting glares, "Have you ever heard of a Sakura Kinomoto before?"

"Nah!" both chorused.

Ben only frowned, "Jeez, listen at least! I think she was brought to court once for the murder of her father or somethin'"

"WHAT?" both men cried turning around.

Eisen got up with a sweat drop rolling down his forehead. Knocking on Ben's head, he asked, "Did you knock somethin' loose in here or what?"

"Hey! I'm sure it was on the paper, there was this huge as argument and…don't you remember?"

Yamazaki when to his wardrobe again and posed in front of it flipping through a few shirts, "When was this?"

Ben gladly answered, knowing that at least one person had the brains to remember, "About two and a half years back or something"

"Eisen…go take that fire extinguisher from outside, and knock 'im hard until some of his boxers fall out" 

'_Or maybe not'_ Ben face faulted.

"Look Ben…" Eisen started, "You might have got the wrong woman…this girl's Tomoyo's cousin. Tomoyo must know her better—,"

"But she never did the murder!"

Yamazaki turned around, looking stressed out and still shirtless, "Then why the hell were you going on about her killing her father?"

Ben only protested, "Hey! I was only asking you guys! No harm! You guys just made a big deal!"

"Bro…"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"God Tomoyo…I'm hungry!" Sakura moaned she looked at herself into the mirror. 

"Shut up" Tomoyo scolded as put on a diamond ring on her ring finger on her left hand, "It's been so many years since I've dressed you up, and your moaning. What if something drops on your dress?"

"But Tomoyo…we're gonna there as well!" she cried forcing the woman in front of her to look at her.

"What? What's wrong with that??"

"Hello! I'm hungry! At least take some pity for my poor stomach!"

"Are you crazy? It hardly shows any of your skin! And it's the only one piece; so don't go around calling yourself a wannabe! Understood?"

"But—,"

"No buts!" she giggled, making Sakura sit down with a frown.

"I'm asking if I eat something, and you go talking about clothes," she murmured.

Sitting on the chair, Tomoyo wondered on a hairstyle for herself, while Sakura just played with her transparent painted fingers.

'"_You look better with your hair down…_"' she could almost hear Syaoran's voice echo in her head. Frowning again, she shook the thought away. Now way! She would never try to look good for a man. And god…was she scared now! She had finally understood what Tomoyo had meant by lots of people, and to make matters worse, she had never been to a party in months…excluding that eight-year-olds birthday party she had been to next door.

"Tomoyo…when does this party end?"

"The party?" Tomoyo asked through a long thick hairclip in her mouth.

"Duh…"

"It's probably end at one thirty or something like that"

"One thirty?!"

"Duh to you this time…what else did you think?"

"Twelve…"

"We can leave at twelve if you want…but you are _not_ taking your car!"

"But—,"

"Last year in the conference, you left without even telling me, and that too only after and hour!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What else could I do? I was in the bathroom, and this guy was there inside"

"A guy? In the ladies?"

"Yeah, and he was drunk! _And_ since I was the only one in there guess what he was trying to do? So since he was being something past romantic, I kicked him in the nuts and left"

By now Tomoyo was laughing, "Man, you go girl! Did the same thing happen in senior high?"

"Unfortunately yeah"

Just then Tomoyo looked up at the bedroom clock, "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" she cried, making Sakura look up, "It's eight twenty!!!!!!" she screamed springing on her feet, and grabbing her purse, and her car keys.

Sakura only rolled her eyes, but pulled on her handbag on the dresser, and followed behind Tomoyo. But before she left the room, she quickly sneaked a glance at herself in the mirror.

'_Check_'

_# * # * # * # * #_

"Man Eriol…are you sure she didn't run out on you?" a red head, named Doi asked smirking.

"Shut up dweeb, or I'm gonna staple your mouth shut" Eriol muttered grinning himself.

Eisen was already by Eriol's side, "Where's Syaoran buttercup by the way?"

"She's coming with Tomoyo"

"Can't you call her on your mobile and ask her to hurry up?"

"Why?"

Eisen only pointed his finger in a direction.

Both Doi and Eriol, followed his finger, and almost fell down laughing.

There was Syaoran, dressed up neat in a white shirt, that had his sleeves folded up as usual, and black, slightly baggy pants. But around him, were seven girls taking their pictures one by one with him. Behind him was there Coach muttering incoherent words, that sounded something like, "I thought he had a date"

Doi only snickered, "They always do that…no wonder he wears glasses when he's reading"

"What?" Eisen looked taken back, "The Cap'n wears glasses?"

"Yeah, apparently he's allergic to camera flashes"

But Eriol suddenly pushed against his chest and walked, "Speaking of flashes…here they come…" he mumbled as he walked to the door, where two women had just appeared.

"Oh my god…" both guys murmured as their eyes fell on to an emerald eyes beauty.

Syaoran who had finally freed himself away from the swarm of women, turned back to the conversation with his Coach.

"Okay—where was I?"

The Coach only grunted, "I think it's your date"

"Oh yeah, about Sakura…you should see her Coach. She'll totally bum you out! At first she even rejected me! But I knew she would come back. She—,"

"She's here"

"She's here?"

"Yes, she's here"

"She's here!" Syaoran whirled around, and his eyes scanned the doorway, making face immediately lit up.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura gave her coat to Eriol.

"I saw him here somewhere" Eriol turned around, and gave the two coats to a man.

"And I'm surprised…there's not even one single person outside!"

"I know. Once these people come in, they aren't allowed out until late on. What can I say, it's strict security!"

"Oh there he is!" Tomoyo squealed as she waved at the man who was jogging towards them.

"I'm glad the two ladies could finally make it!" he laughed his eyes all on Sakura, as he reached the three.

Eriol suddenly grabbed Tomoyo's arm, "C'mon! Coach wants to talk to you!"

Tomoyo laughed going along with the plan, and gave a wink to Sakura, who looked desperate and little.

Finally the two were gone leaving the two alone.

"You look beautiful" Syaoran grinned, making her look up.

"You look good yourself" she smiled back, uncertain of what she had to say, and wondering of why he had called her beautiful when she was certain, she matched nowhere near that.

"C'mon…I'll introduce you to my brothers!" he offered, holding out a hand.

Sakura hesitantly took it, and could immediately feel her heart tighten, as she felt his hand clamp over hers. He gave her hand a small squeeze, and made his way through the crowd pulling her from behind. A few people glanced at them both smiling, while the others fell in wonder of the new woman Syaoran had held his hand onto. She did look beautiful…infact she looked perfect. Her long wavy hair was set down, and a few men turned around as her accidentally brushed past them, making them grin. Her dress was elegant but simple. It was a pale blue sleeveless dress with a wide 'U' neck that showed off her beige plus milky skin. Her fingers and wrists were empty, except for the necklace around her neck. She had no make up on; except for a pale pink lipstick that Tomoyo had physically forced her to wear on. She had on a low-heeled light blue sandal that Tomoyo lend to her.

Feeling almost naked without her anorak, she unconsciously stuck to Syaoran's arm as she felt various eyes and words roaming around her. Smiling meekly at everyone who smiled at her, she sighed when he finally stopped.

Soon there were whistles around her, and she looked up, she swore her heart would stop beating. She wasn't pushing through the crowd anymore, instead she was right in the middle of their attention.

"Guys!" Syaoran laughed, "I want you to meet my date Sakura Kinomoto"

Once again there were whistles and giggles around her. Sakura could almost feel herself drowning with embarrassment, but as she felt his hand tighten around hers, she looked up at him.

"I promise you…you'll enjoy this night, but can I call you Sakura…only for tonight?" he whispered so that only she could hear his words.

Sakura slowly smiled at his behaviour, "Sure" she choked out.

Turning her around again, she felt herself looking directly at a large gang of guys who had a girl or two hanging by their arms.

"Oi Syaoran!" Eisen yelled from the crowd, as he held his girlfriend by her waist, "You're forgetting to introduce us to her!"

Syaoran laughed, "I'm not…" he said as he pushed neared to that particular crowd.

"Sakura…" he started already liking the sound of her name from his lips, "I want you to meet by brothers…we're not related by blood, but it seems like that"

The crowd immediately broke out with a: "aaaaawwwwwww"

Sakura smiled slightly.

"This here" Syaoran motioned to a man with hazel eyes, "is Eisen Komatsuzaki. But he's our lil' bro, even though he talks big"

"Hey!" Eisen protested, but got a slapped on the back by Yamazaki.

"And this Yamazaki Takahashi, the only man who got his degree from the 'I-Want-To-Be-A-Liar University'"

Sakura smiled as she watched the man getting pulled back by Eisen.

Syaoran then grinned at the redhead in front of him, "This is Doi Shirai. He's wanted to meet you ever since, and finally got his chance now"

Doi smirked at her, "Your just like the ol' man told us…an angel from heaven," but just as he said that the woman he was holding poked him in the ribs glaring at him. 

Blushing a bit, Syaoran moved over and let Sakura an eye, of a man with blue hair similar to Eriol, but long and tied back in a small pony.

"This is Iwao Hikaru…he's tough but we know he isn't since he spends his time talking on the phone with his grandmother"

Iwao only gave Sakura a small nod.

"Meet Daisuke Okasawa…he's an obsession to his new bike his mum bought him"

"Hey! I bough it with my own money!" he protested making Iwao squeeze in a large orange he had in his hands.

The man was immediately choking, but Syaoran didn't stay there longer.

"This is Hiro Kaibara…he wants to be the cap'n but he's always off field. Only god knows why" 

Hiro started to laugh sheepishly, "It's always my mobile" 

"Here is Kan Ryushi…he's always good in darts, but when he sees a girl, it always ends up inside her shirt" he gave a crooked grin to the man with spiky brown hair.

"This is Benjiro Amori. He changed his name to Ben, after he met this girl who couldn't stop calling him To Heaven We Go"

Sakura could only laugh, making Ben bow down and ask, "Do you like my shirt?" 

"Uh…yeah" she nodded giving him a warm smile, as she looked over his red shirts that had white stripes going down.

Yamazaki was immediately cooing, "She liked my shirt! Now take out that forty bucks!"

"Uh…" Syaoran continued giving Yamazaki a strange look, "This is Joe Terada…and his long-time girlfriend Rika. They can never be a room separate"

"Hello" Rika smiled, making Sakura smile back.

"Sanzo Nishimura…the man who can never win 'rock-paper-scissors'"

Sakura smiled at him, as he rolled his eyes. 

"And this…" he motioned to a well-built man in front of him who had two ladies almost sucking onto him, "…is Jack Aurora"

"Aurora?" Sakura asked out loud rigidly, then looked at the man who was staring at her, "Isn't Mei Aurora your mother? And she's the co-owner of Lakmé right?"

Jack nodded, his blue, which he had got from his mother twinkling, "True…and you are _the_ Sakura who managed to quit…"

Sakura was silent for a while, until she looked up at him and smirked, "Yeah…I got away…and I'm very happy"

Syaoran didn't like the atmosphere around the two; so much to Sakura's surprise he pulled her near to him.

Next was Eriol who had his arms around Tomoyo looking thoughtful. But Tomoyo was smiling ear-to-ear at Sakura.

"And this—," Syaoran continued at the last man who was standing there looking rigid, but he immediately trailed of as he looked into a pair of unyielding dark brown eyes.

"This…" Syaoran gulped, as the other men immediately shut up their talks, "This is daddy!" he laughed punching the man playfully on his arms.

"No Syaoran" the man said sternly, making Syaoran clear his throat, and extend a hand in a sincere motion, "This is Coach…our…" he turned to whisper in her ears, "…Big Daddy"

"I heard that!" the man croaked, making the rest of the group laugh.

Sakura nodded at the man, who smiled back at her…somehow…fatherly.

"Miss Kinomoto…I suggest you teach this young man something" he scolded Syaoran, who didn't dare speak a word out.

Sakura smiled helplessly, "I'll do that" she said feeling somehow at ease. 

At that said Syaoran slowly pulled her away, "We'll be back. I need to introduce her to the others" And with that the two had disappeared into the crowd.

"Man!" Iwao laughed, "That man has so fallen deep into her!"

"I know eh?" Daisuke grinned.

"Maybe he'll finally get married" Hiro suggested, "And I can finally become the Captain"

Eriol only cleared his throat, "If he does get married, you'll have to first defeat me"

Ben immediately was next to Eriol, "Man, have you any other close friends you can set _me_ up with?"

"Sorry dude…" Eriol clapped his hands, "All over"

Eisen only shook his head; "I can't believe your saying this Ben, when you already have Tania"

Ben only growled, "Don't even remind me off her. She called me two hours before. She said she wanted to break up with me with this god damned model!"

The whole group was suddenly laughing again…except for Big Daddy who had decided to finally hit the drinks. But Jack had a hard look on his face. A small smile suddenly appeared on his face as he looked down at the two girls in his arms.

"So what do you think of my carrier now?" Syaoran asked as he came back to a lone Sakura with two glasses of wine in his hands.

Sakura smiled. So far she was having fun…and she hadn't imagined it to be like this.

"It's good…but won't last very long will it?"

Syaoran threw his free hand into the air, as he gave her, her drink.

"You will never agree with me, will you?" he asked her chuckling at the same time.

"Never" she couldn't help but smile, taking a sip form her wine.

Syaoran carefully watched her graceful moment. She looked so delicate…so fragile…and yet she had that strong voice that held back everyone.

'_I wonder how she does it?_'

"Is there something on my face?" she suddenly asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No! But don't tell me it's illegal for a man to be staring at his beautiful date?"

Sakura leaned back on the wall, and shook her head, "Thanks Li—,"

"Syaoran please"

Sakura gave him a sharp look then made a soundless chuckle, "You irritate me too much"

"I know…but I love it" he murmured as he sat down next to her, "So what were you thanking me about?"

"Oh…I was just te—,"

But a voice only interrupted her, "Syaoran!" 

Syaoran looked up with a frown, then it ceased away, when he caught sight of his Coach, motioning him over.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura apologetically, "Sorry…but I'll be right back…you can go back to Tomoyo and all if you want to…but I'll be back in a eye blink" 

Sakura nodded, and watched him jog away.

She slowly held her drink down on her lap, and sighed.

Jack's face suddenly entered her mind…the way he had look at her. Sakura shuddered, muttering a small, "Creepy"

It was that look of recognition on his face that made him think about Ben Rogers, her ex-boss. Had Mei Aurora by any chance told her son about her or was it Ben. Hopefully it wasn't anything vulgar.

"Why…Sakura Kinomoto!" a sugary voice immediately woke her up from her dream.

Sakura immediately looked up, and frowned. Speaking of the devil's angel. Here she was.

"Aurora…a wonder to see you again" Sakura smiled through her gritted teeth.

"A pleasure to meet you too!" Mei smiled almost bitterly, "Little Ben told me what you did to him" she whispered looking terribly hurt, "I couldn't believe it was you out of all girls"

Sakura was immediately on her feet, and if looks could kill, then Aurora would be lying dead on the floor.

"Listen to me clean…and listen to me clear" Sakura growled, "That man used me like I was a piece of shit—,"

"I wouldn't think twice about that if I were him" she interrupted looking innocent.

Sakura tightly closed her eyes as she heard the reply, "_Look_ Aurora…" she stressed out her anger as she clenched her fists, "You can go to _hell_ along with your _Little_ _Benny_, and I wouldn't care less"

Aurora laughed silkily, "Oh no Sakura…you'll be the one following the death of your father!"

Sakura's eyes immediately widened, "You! You—,"

"Ben told me…" she replied casually as she looked at her manicured nails, "He told me _everything_!"

"Everything?" Sakura choked, looking at her in fright.

"Yes…and I still can't believe that we have a murderer amongst us"

Sakura immediately let out a deep held back sigh, and looked at the woman with furious eyes, "And I can't believe I have a _bitch_ standing in front of me" she said through her clenched teeth.

"Oh…such bad words out of pretty little lips. Oh and…Ben also told me that your fiancé left you, did he?"

Sakura looked at the woman widely in deep horror. She felt her heart stop beating, and there were tears roaming around.

"Whoops. I think I hit on the soft spot…and what was his name? Kaii Saito, right?"

Sakura immediately felt her vision blur, "You have no rights to talk about that bastard!" she glared.

"Bastard eh? But what about your baby—," but before she could go any longer, Sakura raised her arm, wanting to slap the woman right across her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Mei Aurora whispered.

Sakura forced her hand and anger down, and looked around with tears falling down helplessly.

No one was looking…much less heard them.

"Backing off Kinomoto?" Aurora asked smugly, as she clicked her fingers. Immediately there were two large built men behind her, each dressed in a black tuxedo, "I suggest you get out of here…or I'll be here to humiliate you and entertain these people about your dead fiancé _and_ your dead unborn child all the way!"

Sakura only gasped, as she choked on her tears, "You bitch!"

"I know…" Aurora smiled.

"You!" Sakura but her lower lip, and looked at the woman savagely as she hastily rubbed away her tears, "Watch your back! 'Cause one day, your gonna take all those words back!!"

And with that said she turned around on her heels. But before she could leave Aurora couldn't help but add on a little more spice to the scene no one had seen.

"By the way…your date…he seems to be happy here without you"

Sakura whirled around and shot daggers at the woman, then turned to look where Syaoran had last been. Her eyes immediately pricked with tears as she saw him, dancing along with a girl who was stuck onto him like a leech.

Anger flew through her body. Her fists clenched and unclenched, and she bit her tongue hard. 

Turning to a smirking Aurora again, she glowered, "Remember my words bitch!"

Not wanting to be around anymore, she dashed out of the woman's way, and walked through the crowd heading towards the door.

Mei Aurora, just stood there, and with one flick the two men behind her disappeared.

"Ben…you better have something really good for me, for doing all this" she smirked as she turned around and walked away into the crowd.

But what the woman, hadn't noticed was Syaoran. The look in his eyes when he had seen her run out of through the crowd.

Pushing away the girl who held him tight, he dodged past people, and finally getting sick of knowing that he was getting nowhere.

He pushed through them, shouting back a sorry. His eyes were filled with worry, and his heart was beating skipping a beat or two. 

"Excuse me? Did anyone just leave?" he asked the doorman hurriedly.

The man looked up, "Uh…yeah…she forgot—,"

But Syaoran didn't stay there to here anything more. Flinging the door opened, he slammed it behind him.

Damn! She must have seen him with that girl!

Syaoran ran through the railing in front of the giant hall. Good! There was no one outside. Even if the wind was bitter, his guilt took over him.

He looked around desperately, but there was no sign of her…in fact there was not one living soul!

Breathing hard, he ran over the pavement, and dodged past a rod. Still looking around, he felt his temple throbbing.

Where the hell was she? 

Turning around, he ran to the giant car park of Mirior.

"Bloody hell!" he cried as his eyes scanned every area, and ran around here and there, knowing that it would be useless to look into every car.

"Sakura!" he yelled finally not caring if anyone saw him here, looking around for his date.

But there was no reply, but still he didn't stop. His head zipped around, looking at every car, expecting the headlights to be on at anytime.

"Sakura!" came his scream again. 

"Dammit!" he stopped running, panting hard as he looked up into the dark sky.

But just as he looked over the sidewalk, he caught sight of a figure.

"Sakura!" he yelled almost in triumph. He knew he shouldn't have done that, because the figure was soon dashing off towards the main road.

'_Oh no, you don't!_' he set his jaw tight, using every ounce of his strength on his legs. 

The chase was on, but the figure wouldn't look back. Sakura kept on running, her open hair flaying around as hot tears mixed into the wind. She had taken off her sandals so she could run better…but still she couldn't. She didn't want to talk to him! She just couldn't! But as she ran, her breath rate kept on getting slower and it getting harder to breath.

"Sakura!" he called out again, "STOP!"

But she didn't…

She kept on running dodging past cars, and just on impulse she turned back, and their eyes met. He was gaining pace! 

And what she _didn't_ notice was the car that was parked a bit behind right in her way!

Syaoran's eyes immediately widened, and his lips suddenly shouted, "WATCH OUT!!"

But he was too late, by the time Sakura had turned back, she felt a direct impact against her stomach, and was thrown back by the force on to the hard pavement. She immediately cried out, making Syaoran wince and cry out her name again.

Struggling to get up, she felt no energy in her, and flopped down again.

"Sakura!" Syaoran was immediately by her side, "Saku—ra!"

She weakly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Anger flickered in her eyes again, and she pushed his hands away as he helped her stand up. 

Once she was on her feet, she instantly held the booth of the car for support.

"Sakura…" he whispered as his eyes scanned her up and down if she had any injuries, then he pulled her back by her arm to see the back of her head, where she had knocked herself.

"Don't touch me!" she cried furiously.

Syaoran pulled his hands backs and gave her a curious look, "I just want to see if you're okay!?"

"Well, I am!" she shouted back, as she stumbled further.

"What happened?"

"Shut up Li and leave me alone!"

But the man was furious by now, "I won't! Not before you tell me what the hell happened? If you ran all the way till here, something _must_ have happened! Tell me!"

"It none of your bloody business!" she cried looking up at him, her eyes glowering at him. But just as she looked into his eyes, she felt guilt all over.

His face fell, and he looked like a man who had just been dumped by his girlfriend.

"Just…leave me alone…Li"

Syaoran only looked down into her eyes asking as if none of her talking had offended him any way, "Did Aurora or anyone say something to you?" he asked quietly making her ears perk, making her shout immediately.

"No!" she said adverting her eyes from his.

But this was one heck of a man to never give up.

"Then what are you getting all defensive about?"

"Look, I told you already…" she stopped thinking for proper words, "it's nothing..."

"It's nothing? So you run all the way here like some maniac was running after you—," he immediately stopped at his verification of words, and shook his head, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Li! Drop it!" she threw her sandals on to the ground, letting it slap hard.

"What?"

Sakura leaned back against the car, and held her head in her hands, "Why can't you just leave me, better yet—forget me! And go back inside like nothing ever happened! Why don't you do that for me as a favour? Huh?"

Syaoran looked at her confused, "What are talking about? I told you I'm not going in there before you tell what exactly happened!"

Sakura looked up at him hard, her face glowing with unshed anger and yet pride. She had to come up with some reason, or he'd never leave her alone.

So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're a bloody two-timer!" she blurted out, making Syaoran raise a brow. 

"I—," he started, but sadly she had finish off what she had said, "Listen to me! You call me—a poor little slum—to a party as your _date_; oh, and what a party it is; you introduce me to your friends, act all hey-look-at-my-new-girlfriend stances, then you leave me at a point where everything crowds up, and say that you need to talk to your coach. I stay there talking to this god-knows-who-pressed-her-buzzer lady, who then laughs and points at you where your dancing with this chic, and she's all over you like a blood-sucker!" she cried out looking at him at the verge of laughing.

Even if all this was not actually the real reason, she did feel better with all that out of her system.

Syaoran only stared at her. He then slowly turned away from her…making her turn her back to him.

And to her surprise he cracked up laughing, that made her whirl around immediately.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" he couldn't help but chuckling through each syllable.

Sakura looked at him as if he had gone mad, "What the heck are you laughing about?" she demanded, in fear that he had already found out about her lil' lie. But how could he? He _had_ been dancing with some girl!

Suddenly he stopped and stood directly in front of her looking as serious as ever.

Somehow at that moment, she seemed to forget about what had _actually_ happened in there.

"So let me get this straight…you ran all the way here…" then he looked down at her feet, then at her sandals that were two feet away from each other and added, "…bare feet that too…only because you saw me dancing with a girl that wasn't _you_?

Sakura immediately looked stricken and she scowled at him for the choice of his words, "What?" she cried.

Syaoran shook his head still grinning, "Don't 'what' me Sakura. Tell me you aren't jealous?"

"_Jealous?!?_" she shrieked out loud, pushing him back against his chest. Her eyes were blazing and she looked ready to spit fire, "_Me_…_jealous_ over some half-naked girl?? Puh—leese. Get a _life_!" she said all the while poking at his chest with her index finger.

"_Never_!" she continued, "Never…has anyone even _dared_ _accused_ me of being _jealous_!!" she cried out her finger still in contact.

Syaoran only cocked his head, "Let me be the _first_ then!"

But Sakura had had enough. That lie was _only_ to cover up the _real_ reason, but _too_ much sauce wasn't too good either!

"Look Mr I'm-So-Fine-I-Can-Make-Anyone-Be-Mine…don't you _ever_ go thinking like that! Uh-uh! You will _never_ be the first _or_ the last! So be a good man, and don't let your hopes get too high! _Get it_?" she looked frenzy, not noticing that that she was letting her tongue slip away into talking to a man who people worshipped the road he walked on, like that.

Syaoran only smirked at her, but as he took a step before her, she took one behind.

"Thanks a lot for the information" he looked somewhat…pleased.

"For what?" she snapped at him as he took another step forward.

"You called me _fine_ didn't you? Taking from how you hardly ever _smile_ at me, I must take that as a true-to-the-heart compliment from the I'm-Too-Good-For-You-Ice-Queen" he grinned childishly.

Sakura gave him a glare, "If I _was_ a Queen…then I'd have you _beheaded_ at this exact same moment!"

Syaoran laughed softly, and took another step forward making her immediately lean back against the car.

"Then…be my Queen"

At that Sakura suddenly felt chills running over her body. Her seemed to skip a bit, as he stood only inches away from her.

"L…Li…" she started in an uncertain knowing exactly what he was going to do, "D…don't"

"Don't what?" he asked innocently.

Fear entered her eyes as she watched him gently place his arms around her waist, and pull himself nearer.

"You mean…this?" he asked her quietly as he felt on to her fabric on her back.

"Li!" she chocked out as she felt him fumbling with the buttons.

"Or this…" he continued leaning down sweeping his lips towards her.

She immediately felt frozen. She couldn't believe in what spot she was in at the moment! She could readily smell his strong after-shave cologne that made her licks her dry lips.

"Li…" she murmured again trembling in him arms, as she felt his breath across her face. He was still scuffling around with the buttons that made her eyes widen in horror.

"You know what?" he mumbled as he eyed her to-die-for lips, "Your not just an Ice Queen…but an Ice Queen with the most perfect lips…to lie"

Sakura was instantly taken back by his comment. She struggled little to get out of his grasp, but he didn't let go.

"You don't have to lie Sakura…" he went on looking deeply into her eyes, "You could have just told me that you ran all the way to get away from people. I would have understood," he said softly, making her knees get weak.

She slowly closed her eyes, and suddenly felt in a rush of cold dry air as he let her go.

She didn't know what to say. Here she was thinking he would believe what ever came spouting out of her mouth, in truth he was only playing along…for her.

She let her hands feel loose, and looked down not knowing what to say.

"Don't get this the wrong way Sakura…" he suddenly said, "…a button had come undone. So I thought since you were so taken into your own world, I might as well do it for you" he smiled. 

Sadness rushed into her eyes, and she felt tired all over.

A few minutes of silence passed, until Syaoran decided to lighten things up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you tell me and—,"

"Your crazy Li—,"

"Syaoran please"

"Fine…you're crazy Syaoran. You're apologising when I never told you anything"

"I know…but being sorry is one thing too"

Sakura nodded looking away, taking in a deep breathe as she looked up at the dark night sky.

"Do you wanna go back in now?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

She looked at him with a rueful face, "Sorry…but I think I'll just leave," she said softly remembering clearly of how Aurora had asked her to leave.

"Fine…" Syaoran sighed slightly disappointed, "C'mon, I'll drop you"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"L—I mean Syaoran…" she looked sceptical, "Just because I'm going home…doesn't mean that you have to mope around. It's _your_ party! Your _teams'_! Surely you want to be there with them right?"

Syaoran gave her a smile, "I do Sakura, more than anything—"

"Then go!"

"Are _you_ crazy? You want me to go back in there without a date?"

"Oh…" Sakura whispered softly turning around, and picking up her sandals, "I—I—I'm—,"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah…how did you now?" she asked turning half way.

"Says it all on your face"

"But I really am. I just spoiled your whole night," she answered guiltily.

"No you didn't. I had…fun"

"Give me a break" to his surprise she snorted, "Fun? What kind of fun?"

Syaoran laughed, "I got to button up your dress!"

"You pervert!" Sakura playfully slapped his arm laughing along with him.

Syaoran suddenly stopped, "Promise me one thing"

Sakura raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Promise me…that every time you're with me you'll always laugh like that"

The woman immediately stopped in what she was going to say next. It was a wonder! Why did every compliment from him make her turn into a raspberry cup cake?

"Let's get you home" he changed the topic, as he watched her go red with twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura could only nod, "Thanks, but you are coming back here right?"

"Maybe—maybe not"

"…"

"C'mon my car's somewhere along here" he said as he dug his hands deep in his pockets as walked further away.

But Sakura just stood there, staring at his back. 

Tomoyo was right…this guy certainly was very different. He risking leaving this party only to drop _her_ home? Even though he was her date…it still didn't feel right.

At that same moment Syaoran tuned around when he was eight cars away.

"Do I really look that handsome?" he yelled pout to her, making her straighten herself up, and walk to him.

It was funny, but it felt right. This man really was a good choice…but they can all be deceiving when they reach to the point of what they want. She had experienced one herself…and to do it again, would just be like killing your own favourite pet.

Sakura readily smiled to herself, as she heard the familiar Lexus beep a ring.

After all she was getting a ride from _the_ famous Syaoran Li. The Captain of the democratising Dragons. So why not enjoy it while it lasts?

_To be continued…_

**# * # * # * # * #**

**Phew! Finished at last! 12 pages and 7, 833 words! PLEASE REVIEW!** *****Ouch***** **Man, my back's hurting…but please REVIEW! And one more thing, you're in for a load of surprise in next chappy! It's gonna be the FLUFFIEST! I have it all planned…but I just need to write it. _×_×_**

Ja! 

P.S.: REVIEW!


	12. Love Is An Exception

Hello peeps! I have at last finished my first fluffy chapter! It's a long at that too! 22 pages! Gah! Enjoy it! The next chapter might take a bit longer, since I've to finish writing the next chapters to Not Everything Is Easy and Take My Breath Away.

Thanks to everyone who updated last chappy, and even to those who sent me e-mails! YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST! 

**_Disclaimer:_********I do not owe CCS, but I do owe my own characters!__**

**__**

**Open Up My Heart**

**Chapter: 12**

**By: Shinsei-Kokoro ****(Previously known as Pinklover-sama)__**

Tomoyo was right…this guy certainly was very different. He was risking leaving this party only to drop _her_ home? Even though he was her date…it still didn't feel right.

At that same moment Syaoran tuned around when he was eight cars away.

"Do I really look that handsome?" he yelled out to her, making her straighten herself up, and walk to him.

It was funny, but it felt right. This man really was a good choice…but they can all be deceiving when they reach to the point of what they want. She had experienced one herself…and to do it again, would just be like killing your own favourite pet.

Sakura readily smiled to herself, as she heard the familiar Lexus beep a ring.

After all she was getting a ride from _the_ famous Syaoran Li. The Captain of the democratising Dragons. So why not enjoy it while it lasts?

On With Da Story 

When she had finally reached the black all-too-familiar Lexus, she was taken as he held out the car for her.

Nodding a thanks to him politely, she took the seat in the front, next to the driver's.

Grinning at her, he jogged behind the car, and jerked open the car for himself.

As the two put on their seat belts simultaneously, Syaoran put the key into the ignition and smiled as he felt his engine purr. 

The just before he took the car on a reverse, he took out a beanie from the side, and slid it down his head. 

It was a straightedge black and light grey Ignite Skull beanie.

Checking himself in the rear-view mirror, he noticed Sakura's curious glance on him.

"Sorry…but it's hard to get away when people notice me waltzing down" he said as he pulled the break and made a correct L turn, and soon the car was roaming through the car park. 

As the Lexus soon pushed its way onto the main road, Syaoran groaned as he saw the traffic up ahead.

Sakura only sighed and slumped back on the seat, pressing her head against the seat.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked her as he side-glanced at her, and pushed his feet on the accelerator and on the break.

"Me? Oh yeah" Sakura answered, then she suddenly sat up straight, and moaned.

"What?"

"I…I left my jacket at the party…and my purse!" she sighed again, making Syaoran chuckle.

"Silly"

She made a frustrated noise, the leaned her arm against the window, "Oh well"

"We can go back if you like?"

But Sakura shook her head, "No, no. It's okay" she protested noticing that he had his black jacket on over his white shirt. It would be impossible to go back, with Aurora's threatening on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It doesn't get that cold until late at night…" she looked out of the window, not being able to look at him.

"Fine" he answered as the whole lane stayed still, waiting for the signal to turned green.

He slowly pulled his beanie below his ear, and pushed the bangs that were falling in front of his eyes inside. An idea suddenly formed in his mind, and he could help but smile a little.

On impulse, Sakura couldn't help but staring at him through the corner of her eyes.

'_Oh god…_' she muttered in her mind as she forced her eyes to look back on the road. As she gulped, she felt Goosebumps along her rams and on her legs '_Am I actually checking him out?_'

A few minutes of silence passed by.

Pulling herself near, and crossing her arms tight, she quickly took out a hair-tie, which she had on her wrist, and tied her hair up in a straight pony.

"Why do you always tie your hair up?" Syaoran asked inquisitively. Wasn't it a girl thing that you looked much more pretty with your hair left down?

"It was getting in my way," she answered smoothly, not even turning to look at him. Why did he even bother with how _her_ hair looked?

He nodded, and thought that it was time to take process with his plan.

"Sakura?" At the same time he murmured her name, the lights turned green, and he let go of the break, and pulled his feet off the accelerator a bit.

She didn't seem to answer him back, but he went along with the question anyways.

"What are you gonna do when you get back home?" he asked, noticing her flinch. But he kept his eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?" she retorted giving him her full attention. 

"I mean, what are you gonna do when you get to your apartment?"

Sakura looked confused for a moment then shrugged, "I'm a woman Li, I can cook. And after I cook, I'll do what normal beings do, and that is go to sleep"

"I thought I asked you to call me Syaoran"

"Well then Syaoran. You should know by now that a woman's most important purpose is not only to cook," she said indignantly.

Syaoran only laughed, "I know, I know. But I mean it Sakura" he side-glanced at her.

"Huh?"

By now they had already reached the road adjoining to St Pablo, and she slipping on her sandals.

He looked at her grinning, "Since you didn't have anything to do tonight, gave it away by coming to this party and then ended up coming back with your date, but without dinner, don't you think you owe me something?"

"Look Syaoran. I told you. You can go back—,"

"Without a date?" he interrupted her.

Sakura looked at him with a frustrating sign, "You don't exactly need me do you? I mean you _were_ dancing with some girl and—,"

"That was Yaki, the daughter of one of the Coach's friends"

"Whatever. Why can't you ask her to be your date?"

At that moment Syaoran stopped the car and parked it on the side of a road. Sakura noticed that they hadn't reached her apartment yet.

"She already has a date"

Sakura only frowned at him, "So? You are a _celeb_ Syaoran, you can get any girl. Why do you need to inspect each and everyone? When you know you can have any girl, then why are you after one who can't even match up to your standards?"

At this Syaoran looked at her slightly surprised.

But Sakura only continued, "You're a really nice guy and all that Syaoran, but have you ever looked wider?! Have you ever seen where you are and where _I_ am? I've always wanted to ask you this Syaoran! Ever since you asked me out" she almost shouted, her voice filled with irritancy, "Tell me this? Why _did_ you ask me out? Tell me!"

Syaoran shook his head laughing, "Sakura—,"

"No! Just tell me! And I'll leave you alone!"

"You promise you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"You promise you won't ask me this again?"

"I promise!"

"You promise you won't run away?"

"Bloody hell, yes! I promise!"

"You promise you'll have dinner with me tonight"

"Dammit Syaoran! Yes! I promise—hey!" she immediately jerked and opened her mouth to yell, "You tricked me!"

The man was instantly laughing "Can't change it! You just promised!"

Sakura only looked at him flabbergasted; "N-no!" she forced the word out of her mouth, not believing what she had just said.

"Uh-uh-uh" Syaoran wagged his forefinger teasingly, "Breaking promises will bring you bad luck"

Sakura shot him a hard glare, and crossed her arms in front of her chest again, and looked at the still road in front of her with furious eyes. 

"Shut up Syaoran, you still haven't told me!"

The smile on his face immediately wiped off, as he looked at her serious, "Why are you always so angry?"

"Angry?! I asked you a question first! You answer that, and I'll tell you why I always get angry"

"Fair enough" he muttered under his breath, as he looked out his window, noticing that hardly a car had passed, after he stopped.

"Sakura. I want you to know this" he sighed, "I don't look at people and underestimate them, by how they speak and what they wear. I don't think off them like they're from some other world if their standards don't match up to mine" he stopped for a second and studied her face. But it still remained stoic.

"I don't know what you have against me Sakura. But every time I talk to you, _you_ are the one ignoring me. Acting like you hardly want to be seen around with me, where there are women out there _dying_ to even look at me. And I'm not trying to brag or anything. I'm only stating a truth. You just asked me to look widely, didn't you? Well then, here you go. I'm looking widely. I don't think of people different than me like you do. You want to know why I asked you out? I asked you out because off how you looked at me. I know you don't like what I do for a living, so I thought fine. I'll let her look at me through a different eye. And then maybe she'll look at me at how I'm off field. But what I didn't expect was, that she'll go thinking about how our worlds are so different! So far! I don't want you matching up to my standards Sakura. I know it may sound weird. I know it's a bit stupid talking to a person who you've only seen on T.V. But give _me_ a break…I like you just the way you are"

Sakura instantly opened her scrunched eyes, and looked at him.

"Yes. You heard me right. But don't forget your promises. You said you'll leave me alone…" he watched her looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "…you promised me that you won't ask me this again, that you won't run away, and offcourse…that you'll have dinner with me"

There was something in those piercing emerald eyes that he wasn't allowed to see. It was like a thick wall.

She never said anything, but just sat back again looking up at the inner roof of the car. 

Syaoran looked at the road ahead and sighed inwardly. He didn't know what to do anymore. 

But his thoughts were only interrupted by Sakura's annoyed voice.

"Well??" 

He looked at her questioningly.

"Are we going or not?"

At that, he knew he didn't need to be reminded twice. Flashing her an intense smile, the car was instantly back on the main road once again!

"So, since you know this place better than I do, I'll let you choose the restaurant!" 

Sakura turned to him and made a face, "I'm a homey Syaoran. I don't go out much"

"That's fine!" then he looked thoughtful for a second and his face lifted, "I know the perfect place. You'll like it" he smiled to himself.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled as she leaned her head on the glass window.

"Don't fall asleep," he warned her, just as she closed her eyes.

"I won't…" she murmured, her brows furrowed.

Syaoran only smiled. This was one woman he couldn't let go. And knowing that she probably wouldn't talk for their rest pf the way, to the restaurant, he pushed play, on the C.D that was already inside. 

Sakura looked out of the window, and sighed mentally. Then she closed her eyes again, as the words of the song began to sink into her. '_He said he likes me the way I am…why did he say that?_'
    
    **_I've the strength to say no_**
    
    **_Even if my heart is crying inside_**
    
    **_See the people I know_**
    
    **_Even if I only want to see him_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Got to hold on- stop the poison_**
    
    **_Got to move on- change horizon_**
    
    **_Never surrender_**
    
    **_I'll keep on searching for a...._**__
    
    Syaoran glanced at her again, and then back on the road. For the first time he felt as if he had a date, who had asked _him_ out.
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_After the rain is gone_**
    
    **_After the wave will wash the shore_**
    
    **_I'm gonna wait for someone incredible_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_Takin' my heart brand new_**
    
    **_Takin' my love but caring too_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I know my dream is not unbelievable_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love..._**__
    
    Sakura readily shifted uncomfortably on her seat, and pulled her arms tight to her. 
    
    She had to admit, she had some pretty crazy things to him and vice-versa, but right now all that was on her mind was the conversation she had had with Aurora. 
    
    Oh, how she wished she could have never even come that stupid party! And here she was…agreed to go on a _dinner_ date with him…alone.
    
    **_Hear his voice on the phone_**
    
    **_Ancient memories and old emotions_**
    
    **_I can live on my own_**
    
    **_I am strong enough to face the future_**__
    
    Syaoran slightly frowned as he noticed a cloud of sadness pass her slender features. 
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_After the rain is gone_**
    
    **_After the wave will wash the shore_**
    
    **_I'm gonna wait for someone incredible_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_Taken' my heart brand new_**
    
    **_Taken' my love but caring too_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I know my dream is not unbelievable_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love..._**__
    
    '_New love?_' she asked herself, '_I bet this singer hasn't had experiences like I have_'
    
    **_New love...._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Got to hold on- stop the poison_**
    
    **_Got to move on- change horizon_**
    
    **_Never surrender_**
    
    **_I'll keep on searching for a...._**
    
    Syaoran smiled as he saw her tapping her heel against the bottom of the car. 
    
    At least she was enjoying herself.
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_After the rain is gone_**
    
    **_After the wave will wash the shore_**
    
    **_I'm gonna wait for someone incredible_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love_**
    
    **_Taken' my heart brand new_**
    
    **_Taken' my love but caring too_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I know my dream is not unbelievable_**
    
    ****
    
    **_New love..._**
    
    '_Well the tunes good, but bad choice in words_' Sakura mused, as she tapped her knuckles against the window. Turning to her right, she noticed Syaoran's stare.
    
    "What?"
    
    **_New love....._**
    
    "New Love"
    
    "What?" she asked again, as the C.D went blank. Apparently it was the last song.
    
    "A cousin of mine used to love this song"
    
    "…"
    
    "She said that she fell in love with the first man she saw after hearing this song"
    
    "…"
    
    "They've been going steady for about a year and a half now"
    
    "…"
    
    "That girl's stupid. I mean this is like the second time I've heard this song, and I haven't even fallen in love yet"
    
    "Things don't always work the same Li"
    
    "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Syaoran?"
    
    "How many ever, until I get used to calling you _Syaoran_"
    
    Syaoran laughed. Was it him, or had he just been laughing a _lot_ lately?

Turning his attention back to the road again, he thought of what everyone would say back at the party, when they would notice where the couple had seem to disappear.

Laughing to himself, he could just imagine them, filling him with questions, but he had a lot of things planned ahead. As he looked up at the car's digital clock, he looked back on the road.

_10:45. Lots of time._

**# * # * # * # * #**

"That's it!" the Coach frowned, "I've had enough of you guys!" 

Eisen rolled his eyes and laid a hand on the Coach's shoulder, "He's just enjoying his girl. Loosen up!"

Iwao just couldn't stop grinning, "Yeah. He'll probably stay at another hotel, and then come back tomorrow saying nothing happened. That guy's just too free!"

Hero only kept his eyes on the women who were now dancing, "Can't you guys understand? This is our chance. With him around, do you know how hard it's to catch a good girl from the lake? Let's fish out!" he smirked as he walked away from the group where some of his teammates, were already there.

Kan, who had been busy mixing Vodka and Whiskey together, took the large glass of water, and dipped dome in his glass, until it was full till the brim, "Yeah! He took off with only one, but the poor guy doesn't know what he's left us with"

Eriol and Tomoyo who were both sitting down on chairs, were looking really worried.

"How do you know he took off with her?" Eriol asked them.

Iwao laughed as he snatched the drink form Kan, and took a wise drink, "Saw them go out of the door"

"Both of them?" Tomoyo quirked up.

He only nodded, making Tomoyo look back at Eriol, "Maybe they have"

"Maybe" Eriol echoed.

The Coach who had his arms leaned down on the table, tried his best to keep his eyes open. Apparently he had drunk too much. 

The ESPN board of trustees had already left, just minutes before. They had waited a bit for Syaoran, but since he wasn't even around they had thought it was best that they left.

For now, till twelve, it was just the guests and the Dragons.

Yamazaki and Chiharu, a girl who called herself his cousin, were on the dance floor, taking each other's breath away. 

Rika was in Joe's arms, swaying around laughing.

Everything seemed to be great. 

Just great.

**# * # * # * # * #**

Syaoran took in a deep breath, as he rolled down the window on his side.  The sky had had gone tint dark, and you could see dark grey clouds hovering over.

Looking over a not too large restaurant, the crashing waves of the ocean suddenly hit his ears, making him grin.

As he looked around, he noticed that there weren't many cars in the car park. But nevertheless, he pulled down his beanie, and parked the car neatly in a free space.

Just as the same moment, a green van suddenly made its way, to the free space next to the Lexus. Pressing his head to the seat instantly he held in his breath, and pulled out the key in the ignition. Out of the car, only came a young couple, and a small child, which the man held in his arms.

"I', telling you, this is the quietest place!" the man laughed as his wife slid her arm around his waist.

"Whatever you say dear. But why is it so empty?" she asked, as the two walked away from their car, along with the baby's laugh trailing behind them.

"What were you so freaked out about?" Sakura broke through the silence, as she opened the car and shut it behind her. 

Doing the same, Syaoran pocketed his keys, and soon found his way next to her.

"Wow" 

The man only glanced at her satisfied face, and smiled.

"I'll take it that you like it already"

Sakura only walked away from the car, and looked beyond the restaurant that stood below wide and large concrete steps.

"I never knew there was a restaurant around here?" she mused, as she stared straight at the beach yards away from her. It was just beautiful. One could actually see the black sky beyond the mourning clouds.

The powerful waves could be seen swishing about loud, and gracefully in the night wind. The large, bright full moon was almost wholly eaten by the clouds, and looked as though it were trying it's best to lighten up the night. 

"Let's go in, we've come here to eat, not to turn you into a nature girl" he said walking ahead of her.

She only threw his back a dirty look. Making a face, she decided that the best choice. She followed him.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Syaoran immediately caught hold of her hand.

"Hey—!"

But Syaoran only dragged her away from the doorway, where the doorman was standing still, wide-eyed.

"Li!" she looked at him like he had gone nuts, "What happened?!"

Syaoran dropped her hand, but still didn't stop pushing her forward by her shoulders.

"Shhhh! We need to get to the back entrance without being noticed!" he said as they walked along the dark sides quickly.

Sakura looked confused, "Why?"

"Disguise isn't the only thing you need to hide yourself"

Sakura looked over her back, and accidentally felt his fingers brush past her cheeks.

"You think you can disguise yourself with that things on your head?" she retorted ignoring his hands that were still pushing her shoulders.

"It does the job"

"You sound like an assassin"

"Do I? Assassins don't run"

"Yeah I know. They _blend_ in"

"Mm-hm. They don't show faces of assassins on T.V. that make fans of the assassin gather around him, like a crazy bunch of madmen"

Sakura hid back a small smile; "You're calling your fans mad?"

"Fine. To get your acceptance in my matter of speech I shall call the people who _hate_ my carrier mad"

Sakura nodded, but it took her more than a second to notice what he had just meant by that.

"Hey!" she cried as she turned around.

"Okay, okay" he gave up, still pushing her rigidly by her shoulders, "Your just a little mad"

By the time the two had reached the back entrance they were still fighting. To Syaoran's surprise Sakura was the first one to back off.

"Are we gonna hide away again, if anyone sees you here?" she asked almost frustrated.

"Might…" Syaoran whispered as he let go of her shoulders, "…and might not"

Sakura frowned for the thousandth time that day, "You really irritate me. Can't you speak in properly??"

Syaoran grinned as they walked through a back gate, "It'll take you years to master my language. So far no one has even come near"

"A madman's language" she muttered as they entered through the backdoor of the restaurant.

Instantly a surprised look crossed her face.

"Aren't kitchens supposed to be at the end of a restaurant?"

Before Syaoran could ever open her mouth, a man immediately came out of the next door.

"Li-san!" he looked up surprised, "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Sakura frowned as her looked at the man who seemed to look like a waiter. He wasn't hovering over Syaoran one bit.

"Hello" Syaoran greeted with a smile, "A table for two outside, and private"

"Private?" Sakura frowned.

The man nodded enthusiastically, "Yes" then he turned around, and went through the door with Syaoran following him.

Sakura could only stand there, "Outside?" she echoed.

Deciding to follow him whatsoever, she soon found herself, smelling the salty air of the sea. As they walked down stairs, she noticed the opening they had come into. Down the huge wide pavement, seemed to be a large stage that was lifted up by stairs. And upon the stage was a round table with two chairs on either side.

When they were down the stairs, the waiter halted to a stop, and turned to Syaoran, "What would you like?"

"Your best"

Then he turned to Sakura, who was looking around dazed at the beauty of the garden that was around the pathway.

"And you…uh…miss?"

"Huh?" she turned to him in confusion, "Oh! Uh…I'll have the same as him"

The waiter looked a bit sceptical then asked, "Whiskey?"

Before Sakura could speak, Syaoran answered for her, "Juice for her please"

The waiter laughed, "Li-san still doesn't want his dates getting drunk!"

Sakura immediately frowned, "Getting drunk?"

Syaoran held her by her arm, and pulled her up the stairs, "It was nothing. You'll have juice right?"

The woman looked deep in thought for a second, and then eyed Syaoran smugly, and turned around to the waiter, "I'll have a glass of vodka please"

The waiter only nodded, grinning, and left.

"Sakura…"

"What?!" she turned around to him, when the two were alone again, "You think I'm a newbie in drinking?"

"I know women Sakura. Once they start drinking they won't stop until, they get _really_ drunk!"

Sakura scowled, and poked him on his chest, "Well then hear this! There are women out there, who have different tastes!"

"I didn't say anything about _your_ taste"

"Then stop being sexist!"

"Whoa! Look here Miss Hypocrite, I _love_ women!"

"You love women? Yeah right. No wonder they don't like you"

"Are you crazy!? Women love _me_ more than I love them!"

"Yuk! _I_ hate you"

Syaoran didn't seem a bit taken back, "Just because you hate me, doesn't mean you can choose for the rest of the women"

"We women know what each other like Li!"

Syaoran didn't say anything next, but Sakura just stood still expecting something trash to come from the lips, which he was fidgeting with. 

Just then she noticed that he was looking her over.

To her surprise, she could feel a chill pass her brain, as their eyes met.

"Sakura, you don't even come close to knowing what other women like"

"What?!"

"Come on! Look at you!"

Sakura immediately felt the hint that she was being insulted. But she had heard these comments heaps of times before.

She only lifted her chin up to him and looked defiant, "You don't like the woman in front of you? Fine! Does it look like I _care_?!"

"You wear no make-up"

"I don't like make-up!"

"No jewellery"

"I'm not interested in jewellery"

"Your dress is plain"

"I like plain dresses!"

"Your sandals are dirty"

"I don't care. Besides you are the one who made me walk around this stupid restaurant!" she glared hard at him, dazed.

"You don't flirt"

"I hate flirting!"

"You can't smile"

"Excuse me for not being Mrs Sunshine!"

"You can't wink"

"I so can!"

"Old fashioned"

"I am not!" 

"Plain hairstyle"

"I hate being funky"

"Only stud earrings"

"I like them!"

"Forgot your purse"

"Not my fault"

"Long neck"

"Are you calling me a swan?!"

"Too angst"

"This is how I've always been"

"Small lips"

"Urk. Sorry but unlike you I haven't been kissing"

"Very stubborn"

"So are you!"

"Big ego"

"I object that!"

"Unrevealable"

"I like to be kept closed!"

"Small hips"

"Most women have that!"

"Bags under eyes"

"I didn't sleep well last night!"

"Moody"

"You're stupid!"

"Dum"

"I aced every subject in college!"

"Pale skin"

"I hate looking tanned!"

"Boring"

"Then why did you ask me out?!"

"Crazy"

"I'm not a banshee"

"Ditz"

"No way!"

"Cry-baby"

"You haven't even seen me cry!"

"Can't cook"

"I can!"

"Can't drive"

"Hello! How do I get to work then?"

"Limp hair"

"I like it like that!"

"Small nose"

"Women do have small noses ya'know"

"Green eyes"

"Haven't you _ever_ seen green eyes before?"

"Too proud"

"So are you!"

"Too blurry"

"So are you"

"Anorexic"

"I am not _that_ skinny!"

"Curly hair"

"First you say it's plain, then limp, and now curly!?"

"Small chin"

"I don't study my face that well"

"Low cheek bones"

"So?!"

"No sense of humour"

"So what?"

"You smell like flowers"

"There are other women who smell like flowers too!"

"Small butt"

"Excuse me, but I'd like to keep a few things private!"

"Too idle"

"I do more work than you do!"

"Very blunt"

"So are you!"

"Always single"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I _have_ been on dates!"

"Never been kissed"

"How can you tell that?!"

"Very hot"

"So are you—damn! You tricked me again!" she shrieked out loud, but Syaoran only clamped her mouth shut.

"Did I forget to mention how loud you shout?" he murmured his hands still over her lips, "Don't frown, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile"

But Sakura was fast in struggling away from him, and she stood erect, with two glaring eyes

 "You are such a jerk Syaoran! Even for a man who has _no_ life, he couldn't stoop this low! And I can frown whenever I like!"

"What did I do?" he asked acting defensive.

"You just insulted me!"

"Whatever. Does you smelling like flowers sound like an insult?"

"There are flowers that smell bad!"

"I never said good or bad"

"It was a rhetorical statement!"

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes! It was!"

"You're just crazy"

"I? _You're_ calling _me_ crazy?!" she asked looking terribly frustrated, with her palm just below her neck, "Look who's talking!"

"I am"

"That was a rhetorical question too!"

"Are we just gonna keep on fighting or are we gonna have dinner?"

"The food hasn't arrived yet, so don't try to change the subject!"

"There is no subject!"  
"Arrggghh!" she cried as she threw her hands up in the air, and she turned around, immediately taken back by the scene in front of her.

Seconds past, and she just stood straight, looking at the beautiful scenery of the sea that was just yards away.

"Wow…" a word escaped from her lips.

Syaoran walked forward, and just as she was by her, she took a step and leaned her arms down on the railing that was next to the table.

"This is great…"

In seconds Syaoran was next to her, "That is why I chose this place…only two people, open air, and…private. But here you are making up a battle scene for no reason"

Sakura glanced at him and gave him a gag, which made him laugh.

"That was so corny" he said between his laughs.

She only rolled her eyes, "Not as corny as you acting like a sick and a pathetic love-sick lunatic"

"Very good adjectives. I'm impressed, you are so good at making people feel better"

At that Sakura laughed. She could do nothing but laugh. It sounding nothing but amazing and hilarious coming from him.

"I'm glad I could help you," she said dryly as her laugh died away, and her eyes closed letting the vibrating aura of the sea fill into her.

Syaoran took a glimpse of her through the corner of his eyes. Was it just him or had her mood changed? 

Her tied up hair, was swishing backwards, due to the gentle wind, and she felt in total bliss as the cool air ran against her face.

A smile lifted her lips, and she took a step back.

"I'm back to my normal mood, so I'll give up the thought of strangling you"

Syaoran only couched, "You _strangling_ me?"

Sakura pulled out the chair from the table, and sat down, hugging her arms. It wasn't that cold…yet.

"I could have hung you up from the ceiling, or probably pushed you over a skyscraper…but I'm not that of a foolish woman"

As Syaoran himself sat down on the chair opposite, he murmured something that caught her ears immediately: "I doubt that"

"I'll let you go again" Sakura cleared her throat, and hung her head down, "But _you_ are the one who's really crazy"

Syaoran tapped his knuckles on the table and chuckled, "So now we're fighting again"

"I'm not fighting with you"

"And I'm not either. I'm just trying to knock some sense into your small head"

"Okay, that's it! Now I'm fighting with you!"

"Woman…what does it take you to relax?" he joked, but Sakura didn't say anything, because there were three waiters already coming their way.

The waiter, who had led them here, was the one in the front, and as he laid out the bowl of small pieces of boneless roasted chicken, and another bowl, he bowed at them, and turned away. The next one placed down a whole tray, that had three more different dishes, and as he set them on the table, the last one set out the plates, and glasses. From a leather receptacle, he took out a large whiskey bottle, and a small vodka one. Pouring out a little whiskey, he poured in with water, and the second glass with little vodka.

Turning to Sakura, he said: "I'll leave the bottle down here" as he put down the bottle of vodka on the corner side of her, and poured in some juice into her glass.

Giving him a thankful smile, she glanced at Syaoran who had a smile on his, as the beautiful aroma of the cooked food reached to his nose.

"Time to dig in" 

As the three waiters left, the two were left on their own once again, savouring the food they had just been served. It was truly delicious.

As a few minutes went untouched, Syaoran took a sip of his whisky and laid it back down gingerly.

"So Sakura, why don't you tell me something about yourself"

Sakura looked up at him, and then dropped the spoon she was holding.

"What do you want to know?"

Syaoran only shrugged, "Anything. What do you work as, in Trésor?"

The woman immediately looked up at he spoke their question. For about six seconds, she was in a uncomfortable silence then spoke.

"I resigned from there"

Syaoran looked up, chewing the chicken piece in his mouth, and topped for a second, "Why?" he managed to ask.

Sakura averted his gaze, and picked her spoon again, "Just things"

Syaoran nodded slowly, then poked his fork into another small piece of chicken, "How about you tell me something about your childhood…maybe from the starting?"

Sakura took in a deep breath then looked past him, "Well. My parents somehow met by a very minor accident, and they fell in love"

"Very sweet"

She shot him a strange look then continued, "Even though her father, that's my grandfather opposed against their marriage, they ran away together and got married"

"Very romantic"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to hear my childhood from the starting"

"It's not my fault that you sound like a priest in a funeral"

"Shut up Syaoran, or I'm gonna shut up"

"Okay fine. Go on"

"Why do you wanna know this?" she asked a bit curious.

"Is there a problem?"

"You hardly know me Li"

"My name's Syaoran. Do I have feed that name into your mouth? And besides, you're right I hardly know you, so this is the time to get to know you"

Sakura frowned, "And why is this?"

The man laughed, "You sound like your hiding a terrible DARK secret!"

"I might be"

At that he glanced at her serious face, and put on a straight face, "Okay then. Don't tell me the secret, but tell me everything else"

"Each second?"

"Whatever you like"

"Well…" she sighed again wondering off from where she left, "…after they got married they came back after a month. It was all awkward for them. My granddad didn't even bother looking at my father's face until after a week of my mom's begging and all that. They never really got along even then. But then after finishing her schooling—,"

"Wait a second" Syaoran interrupted her, "Schooling?"

"Forgot to mention. My mom was 16 and my father 23 something, when they got married"

"Young age for your mom"

"I know…" she looked to he right at the sea ruefully, "So after finishing college, and after my dad had enough money to look after a family they were expecting, they decided to settle down…somewhere where people wouldn't pry onto them. So they came to Tomoeda"

"Where's that?"

"In Tokyo. It's the most beautiful place. I spent all my childhood there"

"Did something go wrong in this Tomoeda?"

"My mom, started taking courses, and soon she got what she had been dreaming from ever since"

Syaoran could hear the glisten and happiness in her voice, "And what was that?"

Sakura turned to him, surprising him with tears in her eyes, "She was a model at last!"

"A model?!"

"Yeah" she laughed, "Do you know how great it felt to have a mother as a model? She was so beautiful and so gentle…and I can still imagine…her laugh…her smile" she looked down at the food, and let a tear drop fall, which Syaoran didn't notice.

"I'm guessing that something bad happened"

Clearing out her tear, she gave a wry laugh, "Happy things always come to an end one time or the other. My mom was so famous and known out, and my dad had helped her in each and every way he could. And since my dad was just an ordinary archaeologist, there were so many asking her, why she had even married him.

But even though through trash talks, my mom and my dad were still very much in love. And while she was going for her first international shoot to Canada…" Sakura stopped for a second and started giggling, "…she fell sick, and was admitted to the hospital. And guess what? Once the doctor had checked her up, she got the most wonderful news!" she couldn't stop laughing

"Let me guess…" Syaoran grinned as he dropped his fork to listen to her story, "She was pregnant, right?"

"Yes! She was pregnant!" Sakura cried out her face filled with happiness, as if she had been there all along, "Mom deliberately missed the photo shoot, and took the next direct plane, to go back to Tokyo and tell my father the news. He was so happy! And after a few months of taking shoots here and there, mom finally settle down in Tomoeda, and after nine months my brother was born"

"Your younger brother right?"

"No stupid. Touya. Touya's…I mean _was_ my elder brother"

"Then why are you telling a story where you don't even exist?"

"I thought you wanted to know everything"

"Only _your_ childhood silly"

"Hmh!" Sakura crossed her arms around her chest, and poked out a hand to take big sip of her vodka, and found that the whole glass was finished

"Hey! Easy with the drink! I don't want to have you drunk and doing anything stupid" 

Scowling at him, she deliberately reached forward, and snatched his glass of whisky before he could even blink.

"Sakura!" he cried as he watched her drink the whole liquid in seconds.

"What!" she snapped at him, as she set the glass down, right in front of him.

Staring hard at the empty glass, he then looked forward at her, "You fool…what did you do that for?"

"Stop fretting Syaoran" she waved a hand as she jumped up slightly due to the amount of alcohol she had just drank in a swing, "There's more in the bottle"

Giving the bottle a quick look, he instantly grabbed both the whiskey and the vodka bottles away.

"Hey! Not my bottle! That vodka's mine!"

Syaoran cave her an incredulous look, "Are you crazy?! You're not taking anything more!" he scolded.

For a second she didn't say anything, then shook her head, "The story…" she swayed a bit, "Let me continue with the story" she said back in her serious voice as she pushed her plate away.

"Where was I…Touya right?"

Syaoran only nodded, still staring hard at the bottles in his hand.

Then she let out another laugh. It sounded forced out. 

"Touya…that guy…man, I miss him"

Syaoran looked confused, "Did he…did he pass away?"

Sakura once more looked at the ocean her eyes strong and fizzy, "Yeah…after mom died due to an accident…everything…changed.

Sixteen years after my birth, the car she was travelling in with a friend of hers got smashed against a lorry. She was killed right on spot, and she and the others in the car were smashed.

My father was half dead. Touya was 23 at that time…and he had a hard time handling dad, while I couldn't do anything"

Syaoran noticed the wrenched face she had on, "We don't have to talk about this…"

Sakura looked up, and forced on a smile, "Dum-ass, this was years ago. My dad died soon after that…because…of…uh…a problem"

"What problem?"

"A problem, okay?"

The man nodded again, confused by her sudden mood change. Maybe she didn't want to tell him.

"And what about Touya?"

"Touya? Yeah. After father died. It was quiet hard for him to support us both. He was still studying. He wanted to become a doctor, but he cut his coarse short for me. Hear that? Only for me.

All of mom's money was gone. Her stupid photographers and designers and assistants stole it away, and all we were left was with father's money. Touya didn't want to use that. He thought that it might come in use for later on. Like my college and all. Without a proper qualification, he had to work in odd places. Restaurants, clubs, takeaways, you name it" Unconsciously she fingered the necklace around her neck.

"This…" she pointed pulling it from her top, as she squinted down to look at the anchor shaped pendant, "See this? This was given by my mum on my sweet sixteenth birthday" she said proudly.

After he had taken a good look at the necklace, he peered at her face, and it was clear that she looked a _bit_ drunk.

Thank goodness…

But as he got caught in studying her face, he couldn't tear his gaze away. And then as she looked up, he snapped his eyes shut.

"Oh yeah. I get it. First you insult me. And now you're staring at me" she declared her face pouting.

Syaoran grinned nevertheless the remorseful story she was telling, "Staring—I was. But insulting you? Why would I do such a sin?"

"Sure sure"

 "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Go on." He urged.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and then sighed, "Well. Touya always went to the club at night…to work as a bartender. He had a girlfriend. Her name was Kaho…Kaho Mitzuki. She was beautiful and really sweet. She used to always stay at the club with him, until his hours were over. You know, so that he wouldn't feel bored. But once Touya some how found this gang of guys harassing her. And he couldn't control his anger at all. That idiot didn't even think twice, he just jumped into the fight.

No one even helped. These seven huge guys, and him. And apparently they were drunk, and had weapons.

And somehow…Touya ended up getting stabbed. By the time some fool had at last phoned the police, Touya was unconscious. He was taken to the hospital. Kaho had died somehow, getting stabbed too. I was called to the hospital. I can still remember that pale face he had, when he had smiled at me"

Syaoran watched her clench her fists in anger, and wouldn't dare interrupt.

"He was coughing, saying that he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to go home. He was asking for Kaho, but stupid me said that she was already dead. You should have seen the stunned face he had on. I thought he was dead already. And then you know what? He started to cry. That guy—my brother who had always been so brave—he started to cry! I had _never_ seen him cry, not since mom's death! I could tell already…he was heart broken. And the worst thing…he didn't know that that he wouldn't last any longer. I was only eighteen Syaoran! Everyone had left me!" By now the woman had her face hidden in her hands, "First my mom! Then my dad! And then…my brother…they all left me alone. All alone! I can still remember the way he held on to my hand. The way he said that in a few hours we could go home and have Italian takeaway for dinner. But Syaoran, I never did! I never did have dinner with him! He died right then and there! He just closed his eyes, and he never opened them again. Never! He had promised me! He had once promised me that he would take me around the world…but he never had the chance to. He wanted to marry Kaho…but he never did. She was dead, he was heartbroken. I wish I had never told him! Maybe he would have lived a bit longer!" Hot tears trailed down from in between her fingers. She was shaking violently, and she couldn't breath because of her stuffy nose. Her throat hurt, and she felt like just throwing herself off a cliff.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her. Looking up into the light, she felt her eyes pain, and she noticed that she had a long arm around her. And Syaoran was standing by her, crouched down.

"I understand…" he murmured looking into her teary red eyes.

Still crying she shook her head, "No…you don't. You don't understand. No one can! I was alone! They had all left me! Before mom died, we had had an argument! Before dad died, we both were mad at each other. And Touya, before he died, I was going out with this guy, who he had asked me to stay away from! Do you know how much pain I've been through?! I just want to change it! I want to make up with mom! I want to be held in my dad's arms! The way he used to, when I would go to sleep! I want to apologise to my brother!! Even though I broke up with that guy, the next day, Touya never knew! I wish I could change that!! I so wish that Syaoran!!" and yet, once again, she turned around, and broke into tears, as she leaned onto the wall for support.

Syaoran just stayed there in his crouched form. This was terrible. No wonder, she was always self-centred. And he couldn't bear listening to her cries! He hated tears! And it was driving him nuts as he watched her muffle sharply.

"Sakura…"

"And that's not it! Even after that! Even after all that! I was a direct priority! And I hated it! I hated getting pity! For years I lived under Tomoyo's roof! Do you know how it feels like to be a burden?! Even though everyone was all-nice to me I hated it! I hated those people who kept on treating me like a miserable little orphan!  Damn their empathy!! And then there was Kaii! That bloody bastard! He ruined my life forever!! He—," But she suddenly stopped. Her mouth clamped shut, and she looked up immediately meeting Syaoran's frowning eyes.

"Go on…"

"N-no…"

"Come on…what about the bastard?"

"N-nothing…it's nothing"

"Sakura…tell me…what did he do to you?

"Nothing…it's none of your business anyway" she turned around, her breath almost caught from the secret she was about to reveal.

For a moment he didn't know what to say, then nodded. But she kept on crying, and he didn't make any effort to stop her.

Then she got up from her chair, unable to believe what she had almost spilled out.

"Can we please…leave?" she asked suddenly making him stand up in surprise

"Already?" he mumbled. It was obvious. He didn't want to leave. Not already.

"Yeah. I have a really bad headache," she breathed in as she hastily rubbed away her tears, and straightened her dress up.

Syaoran looked a bit uneasy, then sighed, "Can we stay a _little_ longer? I mean it's hardly been twenty minutes since we came here"

"I—,"

"You don't have to say anything else about your past"

"But—"

"I promise I won't force anything out of you!"

"You—,"

"You can have the vodka bottle back!"

"It's not—,"

"You promised me"

"I'm—,"

"Please?"

At the last Sakura let out a sigh, then laughed through her painful eyes.

"You seriously irritate me Syaoran"

Laughing along with her, he pulled out the chair for her, "And I'm glad I do" He was glad she was laughing. Her past was truly horrible, but unknown to him, she hadn't let out all the truth.

Sitting back down on the chair, and shook her head, "But I don't think I'll be able to eat anything more"

"That's fine with me. We can just talk"

"Not about me anymore" she gave him a warning look as he got seated opposite her.

"No…I promise"

"Then can you pass me that Vodka?"

Syaoran gave her a you-will-not-drink-that-all-in-a-swing look, and then hesitantly settled it in front of her.

"Stop acting like a mother chicken Syaoran" she rolled her eyes, as she snapped the bottle open, and poured the whole glass up with its contents.

Syaoran eyed the glass carefully, and then at her, "You aren't drinking that all at once right?"

"Offcourse not"

"Good then…" he said as he poked his fork once again into the fried chicken, "You must try this chicken. It's really nice. It'll get your mind of crying like a crybaby" 

"Is it?" she asked as she watched him nearly put the fork into his mouth. But she was just in time to grasp it away from him.

"Hey!" he cried as he watched her eat the piece of chicken with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm…" she mused, "Not bad"

And with that she forked out a piece of chicken for herself, knowing that she would settle down soon.

"Go get another fork" she laughed at him through the chicken she was eating.

Syaoran only made face, then poured himself some whisky, then mixed in some water to distil it.

"Fork stealer" he murmured as he took a sip of his drink, "Now, don't you dare steal my drink"

"I won't" and to his surprise she stuck her tongue out at him, making him grin.

"I could cut that off, right here and now" he joked, making her take a sip of her own drink.

"Let's see you try that. I bet the only thing you can do is dribble," she giggled obviously taken to sway by her drink.

"You're so gonna get drunk!"

"I am not! I can sustain myself! And unlike you, I can handle little glasses like these" she said proudly lifting up her glass.

"Yeah right. You'll probably fall when you stand up"

"Shut up Syaoran," she growled taking another swing, but a longer and larger one.

"I'm a world wide celeb dear"

"More like a world wide web"

"Your too funny"

"It's a pleasure getting a remark like that from you" she yawned silently as she leaned her arms forward, "Are you gonna eat more?"

"No" he remarked finishing of the last of the chicken pieces with the same fork.

"Then let's take it back inside"

"What?" he looked confused as he watched her get up, with her plate, and her vodka glass, which was still filled.

As she went down the stairs, and turned back from there, he knew she had lost it.

"C'mon Syaoran! Take your plate! You're too lazy!" she giggled as she swayed slightly sipping her drink at the same time.

Oh god…here we go. Now he didn't only have the things Sakura had said on his mind, but had to handle a drunken woman until he would drop her home.

Standing up, he collected a few dished on top of the other, deciding to play along with what ever she was doing. Somehow, she had forgotten that she was in a restaurant. And this was one of the effects of getting drunk.

As he came down the small flight of stairs, she was busy doing a little dance, which Syaoran found very amusing.

"Shut that laugh Soccer Boy. There's not much difference in dancing and playing soccer"

As he reached next to herm, he chuckled, "Where do you want to take these again?"

"To the kitchen silly. Where else do you wash your dishes?" she roared with laughed going down the pathway, with a silent Syaoran following behind.

What the heck was she doing?

Once they were inside the wide and large restaurant again, a waiter suddenly caught eye of them, and came running to them horrified.

"Li-san!" he almost choked as he took the plates and a bowl away from Syaoran, "Where's your waiter?!" he cried out his eyes large and in fright.

But Sakura was just in time to answer it for him.

"Take a chill pill man. We're just taking these dishes to the kitchen, nothing else" she smiled childishly taking another sip of her drink, as she leaned back against the wall for support.

But another waiter was instantly in front of her, taking the dishes from her hands.

"You shouldn't be doing this Miss" the waiter remarked, "This is _our_ work" he said turning around with the dishes.

Sakura only frowned, "We must all be doing work. Take me for example. I can't just go around doing nothing now can I?" she argued wanting to follow the two of them into the kitchen, but Syaoran was just in time to pull her back.

"Let's go back Sakura," he said as he clutched her back as she tried following them.

"But—,"

"Shhh" he scolded as he placed a finger on her soft lips, which he found really tantalising.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in the air, and took another swing of the vodka, and went back to the outside clearing, where their private table was.

Syaoran followed behind her closely, and watched her walk almost swaying from a side to the other. At one time, he had to almost catch her before she fell, along with her glass. 

"You've drunk too much Sakura"

"No way! This is only my third one!"

"Your fourth " he reminded her, as she balanced her walk, but putting a hand over his shoulder

"Well…my _third _vodka"

"Don't forget the first whisky. You drank the whole thing in a sip"

"You're too fussy Syaoran" she scowled, as she let herself walk on her own.

But just when she was going down a step, she felt her feet fall into air, and expected to fall straight down on her face.

However, Syaoran was just in time to hold her back by her waist.

"See!" he pointed out, holding her tight to him, and walked her down the two stairs slowly.

But instead he found her laughing hard, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Cut the crap! I just tripped by mistake"

"Yeah right" he rolled his eyes, as they walked up to their private table. Once up on the stage Sakura placed her glass down on the table that had been cleared out by now, and stood leaning against the wall, that let them see the wide ocean.

"This is so nice!" she moaned closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath as a light wind brushed past her features.

Syaoran noticed that his drink and the bottle of whisky and vodka were still left there untouched.

"Don't lean down like that Sakura…you'll fall off"

Sakura indeed was still leaned down wanting to see what was there below the balcony she was standing on. It was very dark, and before she lean down anymore, she felt an arm wrap around her once again.

"I just want to see what's down there and I won't fall. I'm not one but twenty-one!" she whined, not struggling but leaning back against him. Somehow, she felt at ease, knowing that he had his arms loosely around her stomach.

For a moment, they stayed like that. None of them moved. Like they wanted too.

Unconsciously he pulled her tighter against him, and she felt his chin brush past the top of her head. She instantly giggled, making him lean down next to her cheek.

"What's so funny?" he asked letting himself take in the scent of her hair.

"You are!" she laughed giddily.

Syaoran smiled. Almost sadly. He knew that they wouldn't be in this position if the woman in his arms were in her right mind. But at the moment she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing.

That was okay, as long as they didn't do anything but stand this way.

She giggled once again…at nothing. The two stared off into the night, watching the waves splash around playing games. The sky was dark, and it was sure to rain, but Syaoran didn't want to move at all.

"What are you looking at Syaoran?" she suddenly asked her voice soft and hazy.

"Nothing. Just watching the sea," he answered as he watched her turn around facing him, just inches away. He let her go, and felt his arms fall down.

"Do you like watching the sea?" she asked acting almost sober.

"Yes. It's quite peaceful"

"Even when there's a storm?"

At that he laughed, making a small smile appear on her lips. What he would do to kiss her…

"Why do you always laugh?"

"I don't laugh always," he asked as he studied her face yet once again.

"Yes you do" she insisted, "Every time"

"Do you have anything against it?" his eyes watched her eyes, then roamed to her lips that she had just licked.

"Nope! Just asking…maybe you can teach me, since I've forgotten" she grinned cheekily looking up at him in the eyes, noticing that they were very near to be bumping against.

He was nearly a head taller that her, but that didn't matter. 

"Tell me. Why are _you_ always angry?"

She giggled at that, "Didn't I tell you. I'm always like that"

"Always?"

"Yup. I feel better that way. No one can get in my way."

"In what way?" he asked as he leaned down and let his eyes roam around her beautifully carved face. He had known it all along. This woman was truly weak from inside. But why was she masking such beauty.?

Sakura didn't reply but instead asked, "Are…are you…gonna…kiss me?" she let her hand raise up to his buttoned shirt, scrunched it in into her fist, and held on tight.

Her face looked so innocent, that he couldn't help but give her nose a quick bump. Was it right to be doing this? She was drunk and he wasn't…it would be like going against her will. But still…just one small kiss…and that's all. After all, it wouldn't hurt.

"You are so damn gorgeous. Did anyone ever tell you that?" he countered against her question as he felt her light breath on his lips.

"Many" she answered making him grin as she let out a small hiccup. Her question was obviously answered with that.

"And exactly how many?" he whispered their lips just inches away.

"More than twenty…I think…" she said back in her lowest voice as she stared at his slightly parted lips.

"Wow…I would be the twenty first then right?" he said as their lips slightly brushed past each others, making him gulp back his shudder. Her lips felt so fragile against his. Very unusual. 

But just as he went for another try, he felt a finger suddenly poke him in his stomach, and he was forced to take a step back with fright.

Sakura was immediately in peels of laughter, her forefinger pointed to him. 

"Oh my god! You…should have seen that…look on your face!! It was _so_ funny!!" she cried in between her laughs that just couldn't waver away.

But before she could open her eyes from the hefty laugh, she was suddenly pulled forward by her finger, and crushed into the arms of Syaoran Li.

And before she could even stop the laugh from her widely parted lips, she felt them completely flattened against his. This time he didn't let go. He wasn't very gentle, and he certainly wasn't calm. His tongue immediately pried her lips open. He held on tight to her arms, and kissed her callously and passionately as he leaned her against the edge of the table.

Her eyes immediately widened, but as she saw his ardent face, she closed them decisively and let him slide his arms down tightly around her waist. Unknown to him, she was humming with joy, and could hear her own heart racing faster.

Who knew that he would fall into such an obsession, for only wanting to kiss a girl…but offcourse, she certainly was out of the ordinary.

A small drop of water suddenly fell on her hair.

His lips were just so warm and tender, that she felt herself lean against him, and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, making her less visible in his embrace. 

Oh god! 

Did he feel like he was in heaven! 

Another drop of water fell but they didn't notice it.

As he played with the buttons of her dress for the second time that day, he could taste the sour vodka that she had just drunk. 

It felt just so different. Totally different from any other women he had ever kissed. He felt like he was on the top of the world, with the goddess of beauty and desire wrapped in his arms. 

And as he felt her shudder, he pulled his black jacket around her from both sides so they fell in closer. At that she clutched the front of his shirt once again gladly taking in his warmth. 

Just then they both pulled away, and were left staring into each other's eyes breathless and wondering just how amazing the last few seconds were. 

As he looked into her eyes, he noticed her red cheeks, and rubbed his thumb against them, making her lean her face against his palms.

Sakura gave him a slow smile, and once again reached forward, and kissed him softly on his lips. She felt almost uneasy without his lip contact. 

And she felt warm. Just then another drop of water fell, this time on her nose.

Syaoran chuckled, his voice sending shivers down her body. 

Then to her disappointment, he let her go, and was left staring at him hurt. Syaoran took off his jacket, and suddenly put it around her shoulders.

"Here. Put this on, your shivering"

Without hesitating, she put on the jacket she was given, and felt her hands search for his. And when she did find them, he clamped it tight making her smile widely.

But by the time they had noticed the outside world, it was staring to rain slightly.

Syaoran immediately let go off her and grabbed their two glasses.

"Get the bottles, quick!" he yanked her arm.

And soon the two found themselves, sitting under the shelter of the restaurant on the steps, staring out at the rain that hit the pavement's cement mercilessly.

Syaoran who had his beanie a bit wet, glanced at Sakura who was shivering head to toe.

As he pulled her up to her feet, the two went inside, and sat down at a table.

"Gah! It wasn't supposed to rain!" Syaoran groaned as he took a sip of his whisky.

Sakura only laughed, seriously drunk as she took a direct swing from her vodka bottle.

"Sakura!"

"What?" she asked looking at him innocently as the rain outside thundered.

The two were sitting by a window in a room quite small, but elegant. The curtains were thick and carmine, and Sakura took out her sandals leaning her head forward, looking at him with defiant eyes.

Somehow he couldn't stand looking at her annoyed anymore.

"You're drunk" he said simply, "You know that right?"

Sakura didn't answer except laugh more and finger her glass that had a little more vodka left in it. She had found their kiss quite interesting, and couldn't wait to be pulled in his arms again.

"Sakura! Are you listening to me?" he frowned setting his glass down, and taking her hands in his making her look at him.

"Yes, yes" she answered, but he knew she was lying. Because her eyes were only on his lips, "You kiss absolutely fantastic Syaoran" she laughed her head feeling light.

Syaoran would have taken this statement nothing else but as a compliment, but the state of the woman in front of him was enough to shock him. She was just really drunk! Unknown to whatever that was happening! Not understanding anything that she was saying! And probably going to forget everything by tomorrow…

Syaoran rubbed her cold hands repeatedly, and saw her pull one hand away and take another swing of her vodka, finishing it off.

"Sakura…"

This time he snatched the bottle away from her.

"My vodka!" she moaned getting up to get it from his hands, but since the table was quite small, he pushed her against her chest, making her fall back into the chair.

"No way! You are not drinking anymore!"

"But Syaoran!" she looked at him with teary eyes.

"No!" he said firmly making her shut up.

As her eyes almost closed, she crossed her arms around her chest, and looked away frowning, "Fine then…I won't—," before she could say anything more she hiccupped, "—talk to you!" she completed looking wound up.

Syaoran made a face, "Too much is not good Sakura! And I let you drink a lot!"

"Why did you then?"

"Because I wanted you to stay!" he blurted.

She only laughed at him answer, making her lean back in his chair.

"You're too stupid Syaoran…you could have just asked me to stay…and I would have" she hiccupped again, almost jumping in her chair.

Just before Syaoran could tell her a piece of his mind, the waiter, who came to them with an apologetic look on his face, interrupted them.

"Sincerely sorry for the wea—," he suddenly stopped short as he glanced at Sakura who had had the jacket off, and was completely wet. Her wavy hair was let down, and her cheeks were red, showing that she was well drunk. Her milky white arms, and long slender legs, that were left uncovered glistened with the water droplets on them.

Surprised by her state, he forced his gaze to Syaoran who was fitting on his beanie.

"Uh…is everything okay sir?"

Syaoran nodded sighing, "Yeah"

"Would there be anything else I could get you?"

"No. But—,"

"Some popcorn please!" Sakura suddenly shouted, making the waiter turn to her.

"Popcorn?" his voice echoed.

"Yeah! I always eat popcorn when it rains!" she smiled bubbly, then cocked her head cutely, "Do you want me to show you how to make it?" she asked eagerly.

The waiter immediately went red, "Uh…no! Um…I'll get the popcorn. Is…uh…is there anything else you would want?"

"Cheese balls! Can we get some cheese balls too Syaoran? Huh?" she looked up at the man who was in a state of surprise. He was suddenly woken up from his shock as she called out his name again.

"Syaoran? Please?! I love cheese balls!"

"Uh…okay, okay. Fine. Whatever you want"

"Yay!"

The waiter immediately turned around, "Cheese balls and some popcorn coming up!" he laughed hesitantly as he walked out of the room muttering words about how women get childish when drunk.

"Oi Soccer boy! What are you looking at me like that for?" Sakura suddenly laughed.

"Nothing" Syaoran answered as he reached out for her hand that was laid on the table.

"I have to admit…" he started, "I don't like the name Soccer boy very much"

Sakura giggled again as he tangled her fingers with his, "Why _do_ you play soccer by the way?" she asked rocking back and forth.

"I like it. It's my profession, and it's what I'm best at" he said softly.

"You know what?" Sakura suddenly broke into another peels, "The first time we met, remember?"

Syaoran thought back a little, "On the road?"

"Yeah! When you were talking to me from your car, I didn't even recognise you! I thought you were just some looser trying to hit on me!"

Syaoran glanced at her with a smile, and then started playing with her fingers, "A looser huh?"

"Yup! A pretty nut case looser!" she once again laughed showing the front row of her perfect white teeth.

"And what about now?"

"Now?"

"What do you think of me now?"

Sakura leaned back on her chair, the smile still on her face, and her drunken eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked dizzily.

"Your opinion is important"

But Sakura let out a wry laugh, "I'm no one important Syaoran. I'm just an ordinary woman who's still in search for her ideal life"

"You are not ordinary, that's for sure"

"There are many who say that, but I know what lurks deep inside"

Syaoran stared at her for a while. That had to be the first sensible and confusing thing she had said ever since she had got herself drunk.

"So your saying that I'm only joking around with you"

Sakura once again laughed, but this time it scared him a bit, "No silly!" she giggled running her hand through her long and wavy hair.

Syaoran let her hand go, and took a sip of his own whisky. No, he wasn't drunk at all. Infact he was most wondering who this Kaii was. Her ex-boyfriend? 

The thought of him made him wanna…do what?

Somehow by the way Sakura had addressed him as a bastard, made it clear that he had done something bad to her. If he had then why was he getting so upset by it? It _was_ none of his business. Just like she had put it. Her past had been horrible, probably worst than his. He had so many more questions to ask her, but he couldn't probe into people's matters, especially of a girl's whose lips tasted like heaven. And he certainly didn't want to see her cry again.

Mentally shaking his head, he found that he was spacing out, and was getting a curious look from Sakura, who then burst giggles again.

It was quite surprising to hear her laugh so much. He had always met her as the serious and angst type, and here she was laughing merrily like she was a free bird, away from its cage.

He knew that her being in her present would be quite a trouble to take care of, and was all his fault for letting her drink, but it felt nice to have a change in personality in her. A whole new Sakura Kinomoto. 

She wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. So even if he kissed her again and again he wouldn't have to dream of her slapping him the next day.

A few minutes past, and they stayed silent. Sakura had her eyes closed, but he knew that she wasn't asleep, because he could feel her fingers roaming about in his.

Soon enough, the waiter was back again, with two big bowls in his hands. One with cheese balls and one with popcorns as Sakura had insisted.

The woman had immediately dug onto them, and had given a very well mannered thank you to the waiter, who left blushing of the embarrassing statement she had just made: "You have a nice body. Try wearing some sleeveless shirts!" she had insisted.

Syaoran couldn't help but study her all over. True, her life had been a mess, and she had been holding out for so long, but still…who the heck was Kaii?!

"Syaoran?" she asked as she pulled on his hand, snapping him back to reality.

"Hm?"

"Can we go down that beach?"

"No!" he immediately claimed, knowing that somehow he would end up swimming into the sea saving her from drowning.

"Fine" she sulked, and let a moan escape her lips.

"Tell me why you left Trésor?" he suddenly asked knowing that she would be spilling the answers in this state.

But she was immediately up on her feet, and she stood wobbly, making Syaoran spring up in surprise.

"Argghhh!" she screamed getting hold of the curtain beside her, "I don't want to ever hear that name! That damn place is cursed, along with their bloody boss!!" she cried balancing herself on both her feet. Her shrill voice was so loud that it made him cringe.

"Sakura! Relax!"

"No!! Do you know what kind of a bastard he is?!"

"Who!"

"Ben Rogers and his blasted pie Aurora!!"

Syaoran immediately stood alert as he heard the familiar names, "What are you talking about?"

"I hate them like hell! I could grab a sword and stab them until every one of their organs are dead!!"

"Sakura, calm down!"

"Have you ever heard that bitch insult someone!?" she asked almost incredulously.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. Especially when Aurora was the mother of one of his team member…Jack…Jack Aurora.

"No…"

"Then you have no idea what she's like. They…they…insisted that _I_ was the one who killed my father!!" she almost screamed making Syaoran's eyes widen.

"Murder?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes!" she shrieked, "They call me a murderer!!! And a bitch! And a low-life! And god knows what more!" she cried out finally slapping her arms on to the table, and grabbing a few cheese balls and throwing them into her mouth.

Syaoran stood still looking dazed, "But you didn't…right?"

"No" she sighed sitting back down, making him sit too, "And can we please not talk about this anymore?" she asked her head in her hands, "I think I'm sick" Her head was rolling about at the moment, and it felt like a lightning had just struck in there.

Syaoran suddenly picked up the change in the subject, "Offcourse your gonna feel sick! You've drunk more than seven glasses!"

"It's only vodka"

"It's alcoholic"

And abruptly, she broke into a laugh, "Shut up Syaoran"

"What?"

"You kiss nice"

Syaoran raised a brow at her sentence, "Your first?"

"No dweeb. My…" she immediately stuck out her hand, "Not my first, not second…had my third…Roy was fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh…YuZhen was eight till…fifteen I think. And then was Peter…sixteenth, and seventeenth. This unknown guy my nineteenth and twentieth. And then there was—,"

"I get it Sakura!" Syaoran immediately interrupted before she could go on anymore.

She only giggled her cheeks read, and her neck rolling, "I'm irritating you aren't I?" she asked cutely, then adding a: "Your so jealous"

"No way!" he laughed, "What should I be jealous of?"

"That you only kissed me once…and each of my other dates, have kissed me more than twice"

Syaoran only leaned back in his chair, "You'll be surprised to know that I can't stop kissing once I'm on a woman's lips"

"You talk from experience" she smiled.

"Oh yeah…lots" he winked, watching her pop a both popcorn and cheese balls into her mouth at the same time.

What a child…a beautiful one at that, he murmured. 

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you gonna have some?" she pointed at the half finished cheese balls bowl, and a three-forth finished pop corn bowl.

"You eat"

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm a baby?"

Syaoran instantly locked his eyes with hers, "As in?"

Sakura slowly crunched on a cheese ball, and looked out of the window thoughtful, then let out a small laugh, "Do I cry a lot?"

"No"

"Syaoran?"

"What?" he shook his head.

"What would you do when the only person who can make you stop crying, makes you cry?"

Syaoran studied her over for a moment, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura lazily popped another popcorn into her mouth, and brushed away a lock of hair that fell on her face, "Can I teach you something?"

Confused, he nodded. What on earth was she talking about?

"My mom taught me this. She said that I needed to remember this if there was ever a time in my life, that my love would hurt me"

Still not know what she was talking about, he motioned her to explain. But offcourse she was drunk. Instead she kept on talking.

"I'll tell you a every-day-life one first…" she said hiccuping through her sentence as her eyes peered through his without any focus, "If all my friend's were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't jump with them. Tell me why?"

"So this is some kind of a riddle right?" he grinned.

"Answer me!" Her gaze didn't waver.

"Uh…you wouldn't want to waste your life because you could do something else better?"

"No silly. I'd be there at the bottom to catch them!"

At that Syaoran shook his head laughing, "So your mum taught you riddles?"

"It's a saying. Like…a man who makes you cry isn't worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry!" she smiled happily.

Syaoran chuckled again, "So if I was the one who made you cry, you would never talk to me?"

Sakura shook her head like a little child, the waves of her hair roaming about,"Nope! And here's another one…A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither will a million tears, I know because I've cried"

"Is that a saying too?"

But Sakura only ignored him, "Let me see if I can think of a good one…aha! They say loving you is my biggest mistake, but how can it be so wrong if it feels so right? If I ever made a mistake, it's not that I love you, it's thinking that someday, you'll love me too"

Syaoran raised his brows at that, and sat in thought of the words. They felt so weird…coming out of her mouth. Something just didn't feel right.

Sakura laughed at his expression, "Did you know what I had always wanted to be? A model…just like my mother!"

"A model?" and this time he truly sounded surprised, "Why didn't you try?"

"Syaoran!" she laughed again, "Those dreams were old"

"So you don't want to be a model anymore?" 

Sakura only gathered a few popcorns in her hand, and threw one at Syaoran, "I do"

Syaoran gave her a playful warning look, but as she threw another right at his face, he dug his hands into the bowl, and threw three at once at her. 

Giggling, she threw the rest of the popcorns in her fist at him. And as he caught one in his mouth, he winked at her chuckling.

As Sakura grabbed the cheese-balls bowl, and he the popcorn, there were little orange and white balls flying all around.

The little room in the restaurant was soon filled with laughter of the two, as they each tried dodging the other's attack. It was still raining hard outside, but that didn't matter to them, since they never seem to notice the rain slamming against the windows.

It certainly had been their day. 

Even though Syaoran knew that tomorrow all this would only seem like a dream, there was still that little crazy though in his mind, wondering if it was better for her to remember this moment or not.

Just because he had enjoyed her company…her laugh…her jokes…and her kiss…wouldn't mean that she would too…would it?

Syaoran soon found himself, running to his car, with a woman in his arms, while everything around him thundered, and thrashed around with the forceful rain, that seemed to have turned into a mini storm.

As he opened the back door to the Lexus, he immediately placed her inside, knowing that he was completely wet by now. But as he pulled away, her hand suddenly clenched the front of his shirt.

"Not yet…please?" 

Without another word, he got in at the back seat, and slammed the door close. Giving out a large sigh, he turned his head to her, "You okay?"

Sakura only breathed heavily, and held her head tight, "Yeah…my head's just hurting a lot"

As he watched her take out his jacket again, he leaned his head back, "What's with this rain?" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Surprising him a bit, he felt her lean her head against his shoulders.

"Your seat…" she murmured his lips brushing past his shirt as she spoke, "…is gonna be soaked"

"Doesn't matter"

A few seconds went by, and the two closed their eyes, letting their ears listen to the rain that was still slapping outside.

Suddenly she let out a giggle, and he opened her eyes, feeling the urge to put an arm around her waist, as she snuggled closer to him.

"What?" he asked as he felt her hair tickle his neck.

She never said anything, except scratch her forehead, "You are so great Syaoran" she replied after a while, almost lazily.

Syaoran readily chuckled, "Well…I kinda knew that"

Hearing her laugh again, he somehow, got hold of her hands.

"You're exactly how Tomoyo described you. I'm telling you…exactly"

As he raised a brow, he let his cheek brush a little past her head, "And what _exactly_ did she say about me?"

At that Sakura sat up straight and looked at him with half closed eyes. "She said your funny, friendly, rich. You're kind. You're romantic. And your extremely hot!" she giggled her eyes sparkling, as Syaoran looked at her with an amused expression.

"And what do _you_ think?" he asked as his eyes roamed around her figure. The blue dress she had worn looked quite dark under the shadow, and he could hardly see her face properly.

"Me? Well you're funny. You're friendly. You're kind. I don't care if you're rich, and I'll have to agree that you're extremely hot!"

Syaoran laughed, and suddenly pushed back the urge of running his finger through her long hair, "What about romantic?"

"Well…kinda" she grinned at him, as he made up a hurtful expression.

Suddenly as one strap of her dress flapped down her shoulder, he gingerly put it back up, and smiled at her longing expression.

As she leaned back against the seat too, she licked her dry lips and suddenly shivered.

"Put my jacket on Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're gonna get a flu"

"But its not that cold" she insisted looking in his direction.

But this time as their eyes met, Syaoran felt a prickly expression behind his neck. And his head seemed to go cold as her eyes bored into his.

Her head then leaned a little towards his, and his vision met her inviting lips again. Suddenly a thought hit him. He couldn't do this! She was not thinking right! And neither was he!

He quickly looked away. As he groaned mentally, he didn't notice the mournful look Sakura had on.

'_Oh man!_' he slapped himself inwardly, '_I'm so go end up wide with her! But I can't do it…she's just drunk…_'

Without thinking once more, he raised his hand to the side to open the door. Maybe once he would drop her home, he could get out of her net.

However, her hands instantly grabbed his folded up sleeve before he could open the door, and she was looking at him with a sorrowful face, "You don't like me…do you?" she asked directly, making his eyes widen.

"Sakura…"

"I know I haven't kissed a man for years" she whispered hoarsely.

"It's not tha—,"

"I know I'm not that rich as you are! I know!"

"I—,"

This time she snapped at him, as she let him go, "You were just playing with me, weren't you?!" she remarked indignantly. 

At this comment, he however couldn't stand it any longer.

Without a warning, he whirled around at her, and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders.

"You think all this time I've been _playing_ around with you?!" he held her tight almost incredulously. For the first time his eyes were flashing with anger and he couldn't even bear to think what she had just thought of him, "You think I'm a man who just throws away women when he's done with them?! I'm not Sakura! I'm not like that! You're drunk! For god's sake why can't you get it through your head! You're drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you!!" he yelled, his golden brown eyes sparkling.

But Sakura didn't avert her gaze.

"You don't know anything about me! You have no idea how I've been keeping myself away from you all this time!"

His hands slowly left her shoulders, and cupped her face. He tried reading her face for answers, but it seemed as though she hadn't even listen one word of it.

"I like you Sakura…" he finally murmured, "I really like you"

At this she lifted her chin up and looked him in the eyes, "Prove it to me then"

That was it!

Just enough!

The last straw!

And he knew that nothing would hold him back any longer!

Before she knew it, his lips came crashing down towards hers, knocking her over completely! Instantly he pried her lips open, and kissed her hungrily and desperately, overpowering her whole body with his. And she didn't hesitate. She reached her arms around his neck, and pulled herself neared to him.

He didn't mind at all, instead he increased the exhilaration in their kiss, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Oh god! This was so much better than last time's!

Sakura didn't waste time in sliding off his beanie to the side, and soon enough she found herself running her fingers through his soft hair.

Rubbing her waist fervently, he made sure there was no space left between them, and pushed her against the window, loving the feel of her fingers through his hair. Letting go for a second for air, they once more found themselves in a fevering kiss. 

His hands suddenly found themselves around her soft milky white neck, and soon slid off her shoulders, and ran up and down her arms.

As she let out a soft moan, he smirked against her lips, and pushed her down, letting his tongue dance around.

In a few seconds he quietly pulled away, and both were left staring at each other moist faces.

Her lips were now bright red and wet. Her face was flushed, and he brushed his cheek past her arm, noticing that strands of his hair were still held on between her fingers.

"Can we go for kiss number3?" she whispered against his face, as he ran his fingers through her wavy hair.

"Sure…" he mumbled huskily, "Whatever you want"

And sure enough that was what they did.

While the wind outside swayed, and rained heavily, it was pretty much ignore by the two couples inside the car, who were still in their wonderland.

It was past twelve. Past the stage where Syaoran though he would never go with this woman, except holding her hand and laughing with her. He was practically smothering her with kisses. But that didn't matter…as long as she enjoyed it. Besides, they were only kissing. Nothing more harmful.

Nothing that she would be able to remember the next morning.

She was his…just for now. 

To be continued… 

**# * # * # * # * # * #**

Phew!!! I am so tired!!!! This has been my longest chapter ever!!!! Man that was exhausting! You guys were so tempted to read more on Sakura and Syaoran that I finally broke down. I hope you guys enjoyed it!! I don't think I'll ever be able to write a chapter this long again. And sorry it took so long. School started two weeks ago, and I already have an assignment. Waaaahhhh!!! So long guys! Gotta go!

Don't forget to R&R!!! 

Peace!


	13. Hard To Believe

Hey Guys!

Sorry it took me a while to write this chap. I didn't know what exactly I should bring out in here. But I have a feeling that you guys will be disappointed din me when you read this chap. It's not a tad bit romantic or funny. I'm starting to feel bad now, but the story just had to go that way. So yeah.

And I got those quotes from www.firehotquotes.com. 

I just want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot! You guys are my best support there ever will be! It just makes me feel a lot better knowing that there are people around the world who like what I write. It feels just fantastic. Thank you guys again.

Well here's the chap you guys have been waiting for. I thought it was very short compared to the last chappy. I just wanted to add all the romance in one chap, so you guys wouldn't have to wait.

Read on!

Disclaimer: ~_^ I do not owe CCs.

**Open Up My Heart**

**Chapter 13**

**By: Shinsei-Kokoro a.k.a pinklover-sama**

The thick cold rain was still falling. The thunder had cleared out, and the lightening had died out.

On the street of St Pablo all that could be seen was darkness, and a few cars that were lined on the side, with the rain thundering on them. All the buildings had their lights off, and everything was quite. Well, almost everything that is.

"Are you sure it's somewhere around here?" an anxious Syaoran asked as he reached his hand over the house threshold, trying to search for the house key.

"Yeah…" an overboard Sakura replied, and she shifted her lean on him.

"Do you know exactly where? Sakura? Hey! Don't go to sleep!"

The woman in his arms readily stirred, "I'm alive…don't worry…" she answered in a high voice, and then gave a giddy laugh.

Shaking his head, he felt the wall deeper, but couldn't any feel of an object.

"Oi! I think we're in trouble. If there's no key, then we're stuck out here, or we'll either have to go to a hotel"

Sakura immediately perked up as she heard the last choice, "Hotel!" she cried, a sly look in her eyes.

Syaoran could only grin at her, and held her tighter by her waist, making sure that she wouldn't slip from him, "You for one are really naughty"

"I just wanna go to sleep," she moaned as she hid her face in his chest.

Smiling he rubbed her hair with his other hand, "I knew we should have gone back to get your purse and jacket, but you just had to be stubborn" he scolded her playfully.

Nudging her head, she closed her eyes tight, "You think I would go there to that Aurora?!"

Syaoran frowned at that. The girl had told him everything in the car that night. How Ben Rogers had decided to move her to Lakmé…to become a personal slave of Mei Aurora…no wonder Jack had acted a bit weird towards her.

His mother had probably told him that a killer name Sakura Kinomoto had run out on her.

Stupid… 

How can someone like her even _kill_?! He asked himself as he look down at her curly auburn head.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?" she whined.

"I need to find the key. Do you know where it is? I have to get you inside the house you know"

Rubbing her face against his shirt, she let out a growl, "Can't I just sleep out here?"

"Yeah right…" at that he shook her once again, "C'mon! Do you where it is?"

"Don't know…" came her muffled reply, "Tomoyo said it was somewhere…ask her"

If it were someone else in place of Syaoran, he surely would have been rattling her by now asking for the key. But since it was Syaoran, he was taking the gentler way, of standing in front of the house, searching for about half an hour.

"Tomoyo? I tried calling her. Her phone's switched off. Eriol's not picking up. And their residence number just keeps o ringing"

A devious laugh escaped her lips, "There probably having the time of their life!" she exclaimed. 

The in a quieter voice she mumbled, "He never did that with me…damn…"

"What?" Syaoran leaned down to her, not sure of what he had just heard, "What did you say?"

Finally, she looked up at him her chin tightly pushed tightly against his chest. She didn't answer at first, and to him it seemed like she was studying him, but in reality she was just thinking of some of the precious memories from the past. Memories that had been thrown into the dustbin.

"Love me…" she whispered, as he eyes closed halfway giving him a miserable smile, "I'm…lonely…hmm…"

And with that she fell limp in his arms.

"Sakura?" he shook her lightly, "Sakura!"

But as he got no reply from her, he sighed. He knew he shouldn't have let her drink too much. Now look what he had done?!

Sliding one hand below her knees, he pulled her up from her feet, and let her legs dangled down.

Holding her close to him, he turned around towards the staircase.

There was only one choice left and that was to take her to the hotel. It didn't matter to him now, of what she would think when she would wake up the next morning.

But as he went one step down, he turned back around.

No!

He wouldn't…couldn't do that!

Scanning his eyes over the neighbour's door, he finally pushed his shoulder against the door bell, making a sudden shrill go out.

There…

He would just have to go through the trouble of letting whoever in this house see him. Maybe they would crazy over him at this time of the night.

And a risk it was.

Within a few minutes, footsteps were heard, and soon enough the door was opened, giving way to a woman of about 50.

One look at Syaoran, and all she could do was let out a gasp as her frail hands clamped her mouth.

"It's…" she couldn't go on any further, leaving Syaoran to give her a nervous smile.

"Uh…" he started motioning towards the small body hanging in his wide arms.

"Oh my!" she gasped as Sakura's sleeping face came into her view, "Is she okay!?" she cried out louder that he expected.

"Yeah…she's just sleeping" he winced, then gave her another smile, "I would really appreciate it if you could tell me if you know a spare key she's hidden somewhere"

"Uh…" the woman started as she gazed at Syaoran, then moved her eyes beyond him, looking at her neighbours door.

"Don't worry…I'm a good friend of hers" he interrupted knowing what was going on in the lady's mind.

Looking at him sharply with wide eyes, she grinned, "She never told me that"

"Hehe…what can I say…she likes to keep a few things hidden" he gave her a hopeful look.

The lady nodded, "I know. It would be a disaster if the whole news crew was outside her doorway asking questions about her relationship with you. She's one of those few women who love peace and quiet. But it would still be a vision, don't you think? I mean I can't still imagine, my neighbour dating the captain of the Democratising Dragons. This apartment will become so famous! We might even be on the T.V! Offcourse! I can also say that I saw Syaoran Li personally carrying his girlfriend in his arms, and he asked me if I had the spare key to her apartment! That'll be so great! Well, except for the news crew who'll keep on filming the apartment secretly, telling the whole world, of where the girlfriend of Syaoran Li lives! They might even interview asking us about her life, and how often you come here to visit her! And then—,"

"The key! I need the key Ma'am!" he suddenly interrupted before she could go on anymore, "Please"

The woman stopped with her gibberish at once, and took a long look at him, and then at Sakura who was sleeping soundly.

"Uh…yeah" she whispered very embarrassed.

Stepping past him, she lifted the doormat in front of the door, and took out a thin metal piece from a slit.

"Uh…oh" Syaoran raised a brow.

The woman turned around, holding up the key, "Keeping under the doormat is an old one, but in a slit is quite new"

Syaoran could only smiled thankfully, "Could you please open the door?"

Nodding, she did what she was told, and slid back the key in the slit.

Once inside, Syaoran turned around, and gave the woman one of his charming smiles, making her blush, "Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience"

"Oh! Think nothing of it! When it comes to my favourite celebrity, I'm willing to do absolutely anything!"

Syaoran ears immediately perked up at that, "Absolutely anything?"

"Oh yes!" the lady nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then….could you please not tell anyone that I had been here?"

The lady nodded knowing then frowned, "But Miss Kinomoto—,"

"Oh you wouldn't need to worry about her" he smiled as he turned to close door again, "Thanks again!"

And with that he shut the door behind him, unknown of the lady who was still standing there a smile on her face.

Behind the door, Syaoran slid against the door, and looked down at the beauty in his arms.

"I never knew you had such persistent neighbours Sakura" he murmured to which she only stirred.

Chuckling, he turned down the hallway, making his way to finding her room.

After opening two wrong doors, he walked into a room, which seemed like her bedroom.

Turning on the light with his shoulder, he felt his lips spread to a smile.

Sakura surely did know how to keep things tidy. The room he was in seemed to smell just like her.

Smiling to the woman in his arms, he walked towards the bed and gently laid her down. But as he was about to pull back, he noticed her small hand clutched on to the front of her shirt.

As he held her hand, to lever it off, he noticed her grip tighten. Glancing at her face immediately, he noticed her unblinked gems of deep emerald staring up at him shyly.

"You're leaving me already?" she asked in her tentative voice, as she licked her lips.

Syaoran smiled down at her, determined not to look at her tantalizing lips.

"Go to sleep" he whispered, giving her forehead a soft kiss.

A smile suddenly spread on her lips, as she felt his lips contact on her skin, "Don't treat me like a baby" she whispered.

Crouching down, he let her hand slid to his hand, holding it tight.

"Why not…"

As she closed and opened her eyes again, she looked at him childishly, "Tuck me in then. And read me a bedtime story"

Laughing, he suddenly got up, and slid his arms under her arms and knees, and pulled her up in his arms once again.

Pulling down the sheets on the bed, he laid her down again on the medium sized bed, making sure her head was above the pillow. As he pulled up the sheets, till her chest, pulled her arms out, then tucked the sheets in till her feet.

"There…" he mumbled satisfied, "How is that?"

"Thank you daddy" she giggled at him, her eyes laughing.

"Daddy?" he stood up acting disappointed, "I do all this and you call me daddy?"

Her laughs once again trailed, and then she pushed back her head in the pillow, "I remember when my dad used to tuck me in. I think I was six…he used to tell me how much he and my mom loved me…" she murmured looking to the other side, not caring of her stinging eyes.

Syaoran came down on his knees, and pushed back her face towards him, with his forefinger.

"Hey…shhh" he silenced her pressing his finger against her lips, "Now you're really acting like a baby," he reminded her, giving her an encouraging smile.

Nodding, a familiar smile appeared on her lips, "What about my goodnight kiss? I did agree on this date…"

Syaoran gave a funny look then made a thoughtful look, "Tell me…were you even sleeping just minutes ago? Or was that all a play"

"Syaoran!" she playfully punched his chest, "You're…mean"

Looking like he had just got offended, he put on a miserable face, "How can you say that after I let you kiss me so many times!? I cannot believe it!"

Sakura readily laughed at his dry joke, "Hey you were the one who started it!"

Leaning down over the face, his face suddenly turned serious, "You asked for it…remember? You asked me to prove it. And I did"

Closing her eyes, she hastily rubbed a strand of hair away from her eyes, "I don't even remember that" she groaned.

Studying her face, he felt his cheek falling against hers.

_You won't remember any of this by tomorrow…Miss Kinomoto._

"You smell nice," she murmured, making him open his eyes.

"Like what?"

Fidgeting under the blankets she finally smiled, "Like…sandalwood…umm…cherry blossoms…and buttercups"

Syaoran smile against her skin, "Maybe that's because I've had you against me for such a long time silly"

Sakura let out a crazy laugh, "Yeah…I was wondering why you would smell like flowers…silly me"

"True" he whispered in her ears, making her tremble. Just then he looked at his wrist watch, and sighed.

"I have to go Sakura. My hotel lodge is not gonna allow anyone in after two in the morning. And it already quarte to two"

The girl shook her head in a no, "No!" she groaned, "Don't go…stay here…with me"

Syaoran cupped her face at that. How could this one girl steal all of his consciousness?!

"Hey. I really need to go"

"But why!?" she whined, not letting go of his hand.

"Well…I have to get there…and…uh…have a talk with my Coach for running out on them"

Sakura laughed at that, "You did run out them didn't you?"

"Actually _we_ did"

"Hey!" she protested.

Syaoran did say anything else. Because that wasn't really the reason.

But he certainly didn't want to find out of how a conscious and awake Sakura would think of him spending the night in her apartment.

A sour look suddenly appeared on his face.

Not a very pleasant thought.

Sakura suddenly nudged against him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Syaoran smiled down at her, "Um…weather I should kiss you goodnight or not?"

"Syaoran!" she complained.

"What?" he played along, "Do you want it or not?"

The girl suddenly got another firm grip of the front of his shirt, and pulled him down, but he pulled back before their lips could even brush past each other.

"Hey! I just got this shirt tailored. Now you wouldn't want me to leave with broken buttons do you?"

Scowling at him, she leaned up, and wrapped her arms seductively around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"Now…" she giggled, giving him sweet but short kisses on his cheeks, "…are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed the tip of her small nose, "Do I have a choice?" he murmured before he pulled her towards him by her hair and claimed her lips into an intoxicating kiss. It was a long and sweet one for Sakura, but short and sad for Syaoran.

It would probably be the last time he would be kissing and holding her like this. 

Damn.

And with that thought in mind, he deepened the kiss.

No. He couldn't let go off her yet. He needed her. He couldn't let go of the one woman he thought was worth his needs.

One woman who he felt that special need towards.

That one woman that just made him laugh and wonder what a special life her had.

Oh god.

No.

He would never let her go.

He had to win her.

The only competition was her conscious will. The real Sakura Kinomoto who would be wondering how she ended up in her own bed without any memory of this night.

Running his long fingers through her hair, he knew he had to keep in mind about this one night sweet relationship they had. The sweet kisses they shared.

He had to remember how her wavy hair smelled.

How warm her hands were, and how perfectly they fit in his.

Their each conversations.

Their each fights.

Her eyes, each frown…each smile.

Thinking about that, it only made him want her more.

Maybe he could ask her out for another date.

Maybe.

But wasn't he leaving the next weak back to China to meet his family. He could postpone the date a bit…but his mother certainly wouldn't like it.

But…it was worth the risk.

Each hand on hers cheeks, he slowly pulled away from her lips, making her give him a broad smile.

But she still wouldn't unwrap her arms around his neck. Instead she pulled herself closer to him, and rested her head against his chest.

"You are so wonderful Syaoran…" she smiled against his shirt.

Syaoran could only chuckle, resting his cheek on her head.

How could he fall in love with this one woman in just a day?

Or was it when the first time they had bumped into each other on the road, or maybe the time when she had collided against him?

"Sakura…I have to go…" he whispered without even looking at his watch.

Once again she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that just made him groan and then laugh.

"No no…don't give me that"

But she only smiled, then laid back on the bed, and pulled the sheets over her, "Goodnight Syaoran" she murmured closing her eyes.

Syaoran frowned at her playfully, then stood up, just noticing that her hands were still locked onto his.

"Tomoyo said…that you try your very hardest to get me to notice you…is that true Syaoran?" she suddenly asked not even bothering open her eyes, her hand gripping onto his harder.

"Yeah…" he said, "But I don't think I should try anymore…"

"Why not?" she asked opening her eyes, worry filled in them.

"'Cuz I think you've already noticed me…isn't that true?"

Sakura slowly looked up at him with sad eyes. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and her brain was throbbing because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

But whatever her brain was registering, it didn't keep her away from what he had just said.

A smile suddenly sprung up on her lips, "You're right…"

"Goodnight Sakura" he smiled back caressing her cheek, "Don't forget to dream 'bout me"

"I won't…" she mumbled as her heaviness of her mind washed over her, and lulled her to sleep.

Giving her one last kiss softly on her lips, he turned around to leave. There were only eight minutes to two, and if he wouldn't reach there in time then he wouldn't be allowed in inside the hotel at all.

"Stupid security…" he murmured…before a thought rang through his mind.

Turning around he looked round the room for a pen and a paper.

When he did, he didn't lose time in scribbling things, then lying the paper down on her bedside cabinet.

And at same moment, the flash of a white bottle suddenly caught his eye. Glancing at the woman on the bed, he took another look at the bottle.

"Pills…" he murmured.

When she was in hospital, the doctor had said that she was on overdose of pills. So…could these be those pills that will soon drive all her energy away?

Quickly grabbing the bottle and opening it, he tipped one in his hands. Closing it back again, he placed it back on the exact same position.

If he couldn't ask her…it wouldn't mean that he wouldn't find out.

Getting up he took one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed, then dashed out of the door, knowing that he only had three or two minutes to get there.

He just had to be quick.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"I just hope to won't end up doing anything stupid Eriol…" Tomoyo sighed as she stretched her arms on the king size bed she had just woken up from.

"They won't…I know both of them quite well…" the man replied in a muffled voice from the depth of her neck.

Tomoyo suddenly giggled, "Stop it Eriol! That tickles!"

Eriol could only pull back and laugh with her. And as their laughs died away, the two of them leaned back towards the headboard, the thick sheets pulled over them.

"Where do you think they went?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Don't know…" Eriol shrugged, then closed his eyes, "But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I just thought it was quite weird how both of them just went out. I mean, it's not like they suddenly started becoming great friends…I was just wondering that maybe…something might have happened…"

"What are you getting at Eriol?" Tomoyo frowned falling to her sides, to get a better view of her fiancé's face.

"You know how Sakura quitted and all…and how she had that weird conversation with Jack when Syaoran was introducing her to him. Sakura said that she was glad to have left and—,"

"What exactly is your point?!" Tomoyo interrupted her patience running thin.

"Well…after that I saw Jack talking to his mother…Aurora…and they were both staring at Sakura. Something on their faces justF – Ha't know…I must just be hallucinating all this…but I think something happened between Aurora and Sakura"

Tomoyo suddenly fell on her back once again, "That Aurora…now that you've said it…I'm sure it was her…that woman is just too much…and so is Jack…he's just a prick like her"

Eriol laughed at that, "I don't know about Jack. I mean he's quite good on the field…but Aurora…I've only spoken to his mother like two three time. That's all"

Tomoyo slowly scowled, "I don't know Eriol…here…pass me the phone…I'm gonna check on Sakura"

Requested by his fiancée he passed her the black cordless phone.

Punching in numbers, Tomoyo swiftly pressing it against her ear.

**# * # * # * # * #**

Ahh…warm…warm hands…

Soft lips…soft hair…smells like sandalwood…and cherry blossoms…and…and buttercups.

A long sigh was let out from the figure under the covers.

"Hmmm…"

Another sigh.

Long, strong arms…

Chiselled face…gentle touches…heart-breaking kisses.

"Hmm…"

Another sigh followed.

And to break the beautiful warmness, the telephone right next to her suddenly started to ring.

"Ahhhhh!!"

Emerald eyes immediately fluttered open, and gave a direct death glare to the piece of instrument that was just inches away from her ear.

Letting only her arm glide out from underneath the covers, she quickly grabbed the phone.

"What!?" she snapped, making the person on the other line find it hard to chose words.

"Sakura?" came Tomoyo's voice.

The girl immediately groaned, "Tomoyo! What are doing calling me at this hour? Its only…" she stopped for a second to get a look at the time on her alarm clock.

But as the digits fixed together in her mind, no words come out. Her brain went blank.

"2:46 in the afternoon?" Tomoyo helped, "It's not exactly morning in my alarm clock dear" she said wryly, making Sakura suddenly swear out loud.

"Oh my god!" her hands flew to her mouth, making the receiver fall on her bed.

Yesterday night!

How could she have forgotten 'bout that!! 

A sudden sickness suddenly washed over her, making her hold her head tight in her hands.

"Ahhhh…" she groaned.

What had happened last night??! 

All she could remember was the many glasses of vodka she had taken.

Oh no!

Her head suddenly jerked up!

Syaoran Li!

She instantly started pounding her head.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Please tell me we did nothing!!!!?_'

Uneasiness and anger suddenly filled into her…and fright.

Her heart suddenly felt the urge to leap out of her throat.

And her head…

Holding her head together again, she stood still for a while wanting to fight the pain of the hangover she was having.

'_Please god! Tell me we did nothing! I can't remember anything of yesterday!_'

Panic suddenly started to get the best of her, and she grabbed the phone on the bed hoping Tomoyo hadn't hanged up.

And thankfully she hadn't.

"Sakura!" she nearly screamed, "Why did you do that?! Are you okay?! What happened yesterday?! Tell me!"

But Sakura answered to none of those, "Have you got Li's phone number?!" she asked ignoring the questions that were shooting her way, "Have you?!"

Tomoyo only scowled over the phone, "Sakura! It's not time for calling him, when _I'm_! You can call him and ask him for your other date later! I want to know what happened yesterday!"

Counting backwards from ten, she tapped her foot on the bed.

Patience.

She needed patience.

"Tomoyo…please…I need Li's number…give it to me if you have it" she said slowly and clearly stressing out each syllable. She certainly didn't want to blow up on her cousin, or even tell her that she hadn't the least idea of what happened yesterday.

"I don't get it Sakura!" Tomoyo complained, "When did you put your dates on top of my name on the list!?"

Patience?

"Dammit Tomoyo! Just give me his god dammit phone number, will you?!? How am I supposed to tell you what happened yesterday if I don't remember anything myself?!! I was drunk for god's sake! So please!! Give me the number!!"

There.

All gone out if the system.

But the patience was gone too.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered through the receiver, not being able to believe what she had just said.

"Please Tomoyo…give me his number, and I'll call you back later! I promise!"

The voice from the other line only wavered, "Okay…it's 895 6534…that's the hotel. Do you want his mobile?"

"Uh…" the girl stumbled as she tiredly found her way out of the tangle of sheets around her body, and a found a pen and paper, "Yes"

"023 875 9306"

"Thanks Tomo. I'll call you back later!" And with that she quickly hanged up. Picking it up again, she began dialling numbers. But just as it went through the second ring, she noticed a white piece of paper next to the phone instrument.

It said in a slanted handwriting "Sakura" and at the bottom was a "Syaoran"

Frowning, she crashed the receiver down, and picked up the piece of paper, and began unfolding it at the top most speed, almost tearing the paper apart.

Her eyes immediately started whizzing through. And confusion immediately filled them.

**Sakura —**

**Hey. You probably won't remember anything of last night, **

**so I wrote this letter before I left. **

**Just to let you know, we did nothing of any sort. It was **

**just a friendly date. We fought, talked and you drank. A lot. **

**You'll probably be having a heavy hangover the whole day. **

**So don't do anything that'll worsen your headache. Okay? **

**I had a bit of hard time searching for your house key. But your **

**neighbour helped me find it, and I put you to bed.**

**Don't think me bad okay? But seriously, nothing happened.**

**Call me on my mobile if you want to. It's 023 875 9306.**

**I had a great time last, by the ways. Maybe we could do it **

**again—**

That was it! That was all she could read! Bl**dy hell! What did that man think of himself! 

Crumpling the paper in her hand, she threw as hard as she could and grabbed her car keys. Standing up she flung the door open so hard, that it bounced back as she walked past.

"I'm not gonna call you! But visit you myself! Damned b*st*rd! I'll show you!" she cursed with such anger, that her hurting head didn't matter anymore.

'_A**hole…_' she bit her lip, as she slipped on her shoes, and stomped out of the door, slamming the door behind her in process.

Running down the long wing of stairs as fast as she could, she swore all the way down. By the time she had reach by the car, her patience had disappeared into thin air.

And her reckless driving didn't change her mood either. Twice she managed to get of a lorry's and a truck's way.

The car had soon come a sudden sharp stop in front of a hotel.

Gritting her jaw, she slammed her way out of the car, not even noticing that she hadn't worn her seat belt all along. Stalking along the path, she ignored the peculiar look she got from people.

Little did she know that she was still wearing that sleeve less blue dress from yesterday. Not only was it crumpled but also had stains from the cheese ball fight she had with Syaoran. But that moment had completely vanished from her mind. She remembered nothing.

Nothing at all.

Just fact that she wanted to punch the man right across the face.

She wouldn't care if there'll be court charges against her.

If she would be sent to jail for abusing a celebrity.

Or even if he did anything for self-defence.

She didn't care.

What ever it would take her to tell the man what she really was.

Pushing back the glass the door with such strength, she practically shattered. Everyone inside the lobby were suddenly on their feet, staring at her like she was some mad banshee, releasing her evil powers. Powers or no powers, she really did look like a banshee, with her wavy hair flying in all direction.

By that wasn't the point to make at that moment. 

Two guards suddenly came in her direction, knowing that some kind of commotion was about to happen. But Sakura only dodged past the burly uniformed men, and went to the desk.

"Which room is Syaoran Li!?" she demanded banging her fists on the table. The woman on the desk was immediately up on her desk with fright.

"Uh…Ma'am…I…"

"Just tell me room number please!?" she cried in frustration. She had had it enough with receptionist. They never knew what to give and what not to give.

"Ma'am…I suggest you leave right now before we take you in" one of the two men behind her commanded in a dangerously low voice, that made her eyes falter.

"I'm not leaving until I meet him!" she decided indignantly, then she turned back to the receptionist, "Call him! And we'll see is he wants to meet me or not!!" she glared.

By now the crowd had gotten bigger. A few men in there were part of the Dragons team, but all they could do at that moment was just stare. Eisen was holding a bread roll in his hand. Kan was beside him, a mug in his hands. 

The receptionist glanced at the two men behind Sakura, then back at the girl in front of him, who seemed to have just appeared form a whirlpool.

"Fine" the other man behind her commented, "But he doesn't like fans—,"

"Fan?!" she whirled around in complete disbelief, "I am NOT his fan! That's one thing I'm certain I'm not!! Get that?!"

The man raised a brow, but slowly nodded, not understanding the strength of authority she held in her voice.

A man from the crown suddenly, "She his girlfriend man! Let them solve their own problems will ya!? I heard they're gonna be marrying soon"

Everyone around the room was soon buzzing about what the man had just said.

But Sakura just hurled around, and pushed past the two men, in front of the crowd.

"Who ever said that! Be sure to go to a Bachelor Home!! Who ever gave you that idea, go and kill them for me! I'll bail you out myself!" she yelled her temper taking the best of her.

Not only was her heart beating fast, but her head was throbbing like a nightmare.

Turning around, back to the reception, she didn't get the chance to have a look at the laughing looks of the crowd.

The receptionist gave a small nod, "Room 69" 

Without saying anything else, she strode straight past the crowd, not even looking back to find that the two officers were following.

Instead of taking the elevator, she ran up the stair taking two at a time on her low heels shoes. After coming to the fifth floor, she stomped along the red carpet, and the dimly lighted hotel hallway.

Standing in front of the door that was marked 69, she immediately started pounding on it.

"Open the damn door Li!" she yelled making the door whimper.

The two officer behind suddenly started to hiss.

"Shh! Keep your voice low!"

But before she could come back with a reply, the door was whirled open. With her back soon to him, she started yelling to the two officers, "Shut up! And why the hell are you even following me! I'm only gonna murder him! That's all!"

"Sakura…"said a calm voice behind her, but it wasn't enough to shake her.

"You can take his body away later! And don't forget to bring some women along with you too! Every time men like him die, women are the utmost important ingredients to go down with him! That's what men like! They don't care about women! One fling with them, and that's it! Are you listening to me!? Huh!?"

Just then, the man behind her wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, closing the door once she was inside.

"Argh! Gets your hands off me you rascal!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran held a hand up as she whirled around to meet with him face to face.

"It's Kinomoto Li! You were only allowed to call me Sakura yesterday! Don't you remember?! Or have you forgotten too!? But how would you!? You were the one who doped me into getting drunk!"

"What the hell are you talk about??! I wrote—,"

But Sakura wa sjust in time to interrupt him.

"Nice thinking Li! First you get me out of my mind, then use me for your advantage! What do you think I am? Stupid!? Writing that letter and saying that nothing happened?! You think I would believe that!? Believe that a man wouldn't take advantage of a woman with no sense in her mind!?"

"Sakura! I didn't! We didn't do anything!!" he protested.

But Sakura wasn't in the least of her mind to compromise, "Not we! You! _I_ was drunk! For god's sake! I thought you were different!! I thought you understood me! I trusted you! I told you about me!"

"But we didn't do anything!! You have to take my word for it! We didn't!" Syaoran yelled back. He couldn't take this. Why hadn't he figured this out before? Why hadn't he known that she would make an appearance like this? If she was thinking about this so far, then he certainly couldn't tell that they had spent almost half their date kissing.

"You said you knew women like me! You said you respected them! Didn't you!? You said that! You're a hypocrite!! Damn you!" she cried, and for the second time he noticed the one he didn't like.

There were tears glistening in her eyes.

Tears of fright and weakness.

Tears that he hated. 

"I didn't Sakura. We didn't do anything. I promise you! I swear! We didn't do…anything" he sighed as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

But unfortunately for him she had noticed the uneasiness in his voice.

"We did…didn't we?!!" she suddenly cried out.

Syaoran could only look away.

_Damn._

She suddenly held her head in her hands, "I knew it!! I knew you're lying! You're nothing but a living a$$hole!! Just like the other men!! Everyone of you!!"

"We only kissed!" he cried scowling, "And you didn't protest!!"

Sakura glared hard at him, "Protest!!? I was drunk!! What else do you expect a drunk woman to do!!? But you weren't! You weren't drunk! I thought you knew better than to exploit—,"

But before she could speak any further, she felt the rapid contact of his hand against her cheek.

For a moment everything stopped, and all that could be heard was silence.

Utter silence.

Not one movement.

The grown woman in front of him slowly looked up to meet his eyes. Her hands instantly fluttered to her bright red cheek, and she took a step back in fright and shock.

But not enough shock, as the horror one could see in Syaoran's eyes. His face was red, and he took a glance at his hands, which were stinging with revulsion.

The revulsion of what he had just done.

Oh god.

What had he just done??!

His mind had frozen, and his stomach had suddenly turned over.

Reaching his hand to her, he felt it being slapped away.

"Bastard…" she whispered in her hoarsest voice, before she turned around, and opened the close door.

Before she could leave, his hands automatically grabbed her arms.

"Sakura!"

But she only punched his arm, by hers, and let him drop it.

"If you touch me, or even dare coming near me I swear I'm gonna kill you!" and before she could let him see the hurt tears streaming down, she slammed the door behind her. Right on his face.

Syaoran in the room only fell down on his knees. He just couldn't believe what he had done. He just couldn't.

No.

No.

No.

All the apprehension that hadn't gone through his veins, suddenly pushed in.

"No…I really…like you Sakura. I really do…and I'm sorry. But we really didn't do anything. I was just mad for you"

To be continued… 

**# * # * # * # * #**

There you go guys. Some drama. Ahhhhhhhhhh…I hate writing fights…but I better warn you all. There's gonna be some drama around for now. I mean I still have to make Sakura like him back don't I? So yeah.

Sorry if this chappy didn't satisfy ya'll. It was short, but I wanted to stop right there.

C ya peeps! Review like you always do! 

Luv ya'll.

Peace.


	14. Thinking Of You

_Hey guys._

_I'm back with another chapter for this fic._

_I don't usually write so fast. But I don't know why, but I felt the need to get this story over and one with. It's getting pretty hard updating 3 stories at once. _

_Well here's the chapter._

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. So here it goes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe CCS…I'm really getting tired off this. But oh wellz.

Open Up My Heart 

**Chapter 14**

By Shisnei Kokoro a.k.a Pinklover-sama 

It was past four in the afternoon, and the thought of calling Tomoyo once again emerged in Sakura's mind.

From the past hour she was lying face down on her bed, everything around the room left in a mess. 

The table lamp, which she had crashed against the wall the moment she had appeared in her room after the conflict with Syaoran was now lying down…broken.

Everything that was on her dresser, had been swept down by her arm, and they were all fallen across the room.

The rug next to her bed had been overturned, with black stains from the blackcurrant juice bottle. 

The glass cup on her bedside cabinet had been thrown to her wardrobe, which had left little sharp pieces of glasses clinging on to her hanged clothes.

The thick heavy books, which used to be lined neatly over the small wooden bookshelf, were now flung across the room, and there was one hanging on top of the curtains. 

Where there used to be tidy folded up clothes, those clothes were now hurled around the room, leaving no clear space anywhere. 

Her dresser mirror had a large crack in it, with a brush hanging down by its handle.

The room was quite a catastrophe, but none the less the chaos going on Sakura's mind was maddening. Her left cheek was still a little red, and her dress was torn by the side hem. Her hair was a mess, and her face felt hot and wet.

Her eyes held no tears…but raging anger. Her clenched fists lay below her forehead, and her nose was snivelling with fury. Her bloody lips were tightly pressed together, and her whole body was quivering terribly.

Everything was absolutely quiet, except for the deep breathing from Sakura.

Her head was hurting more than anything, and her eyes were burning for more tears to slide out. But the anger kept it in. The image of the slap ran through her vision again, making her jerk for the thousandth time.

"Bastard…" she seethed through her clenched jaw.

Flashes from yesterday once again passed her eyes. 

His smiles.

His worry of not letting her drink.

His…

"Auuuuurrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh!!!" she cried pushed her palms against both ears.

Just minutes before she had vowed never to even think about him…

And here she was wanting to remember everything that happened yesterday night!!

What the hell was wrong with her!?

He had slapped her!

The nerve of him!

That bastard!

How could he!?

Just how could he _do_ that!?!

How!?

Why?!

She had trusted him!

Told him her life!

Believed in his sweet words!

Exactly like what she had done with Kai!

Just exactly…

Kai Saito.

The past love of her life.

The man who she surrender all her passion, love and herself towards.

The man who promised her security and love for eternity.

The man who ended betraying her, and killing her unborn precious baby.

Every thought of Syaoran was instantly lost at that point. Kai's snow-white eyes once again probed her mind. And she let out an uneasy smile as thoughts of times she used feel his exhilarating lips on hers entered her mind. His thick bronze hair, which she loved brushing. His wide hands, where she used to always bury her face into.

His beautiful smile, that used to lit up her face every time. 

His words that always worked on letting go of her anger. His cheeks that always brushed past hers during the night she used to spend at his.

And the lovely child they were about to have.

The times she had spent during the night preparing names with Tomoyo for her beautiful child that was hidden in her womb.

But all those…were lies.

Damned lies!

Imaginary fantasies that he had made her believe!

The fake love they had shared!

And the memories?

They were still beating by her heart…twinging every time she let them out.

All that was left was now hate…

The hate for letting the man she loved, betray her and letting him abort the baby who was never given a chance to open his/her eyes and see the world that was held before them.

All the energy she had held in, fell out at that thought.

Salty tears immediately fell down soaking her wet pillow. Her cries started to get louder by ever thought, and hoarser.

Men!

Bastards!

Damned devils!

How could she then!?

She had lost her belief in love and life for Kai!!

He had given her only a load of crap!! He was in need of only money!

They why had she gone trusting a man she had just met days ago!!?

That too a man of high honour!

A screen idol!

How low could she stoop!!? And forget about all the vows she had made to forget every man that had stepped into her life, and flick away the ones who will!?

How _dare_ she do that?!

What was so _special_ about Syaoran Li?!

What was it about him that made her feel so hurt to have had him betrayed her trust?! To have gone ahead without her consciousness's permission?!

To have ever had the defiance to even _touch_ her!?

Why?

Sinking down limp…without any energy left in her, she cried once again…this time…silently…just to replay all the pain she had been suffering was all those things.

Her mom's death.

Her father's.

Her brother's.

Her unborn child's.

Her fiancé's.

And now…for another man…whom she had given away her trust…Syaoran Li. That was his name. 

**# * # * # * # * #**

Quietness…

Peace…

Concord…

Silence…

Harmony…

Amity…

All the six meanings of serenity. Tranquillity.

Yet the complete opposite of what Syaoran was feeling.

Desperateness?

Was that the right word to define his plunging heart?

Or was it disgust?

The disgust in himself for slapping the woman he felt that special emotion towards.

Banging the back of his head to the bed again, he rewinded the film in his head.

The way she had that look of betrayal in her eyes. That hurt look. Those tears. She had looked frightened…alone…and afraid. But afraid of what? Him?

Him? The man who used to be gentle to even flies?

What was it in him that made him strike her? What? 

Was it just his seeping anger?

Was it that she never trusted him?

Or was it her choice of words?

The sudden nausea she felt towards him…

Or was it the idea she had gotten of him exploiting her?

God.

Even the thought of that made him die.

How could she think that?

He would never take the advantage of a woman?

Never.

Exploit…

Even that word brought him nightmares.

It was like killing what a woman held precious to herself.

Using her.

Hanging his head down in repulsion, he felt the guiltiness increase.

He would never do that…not even if it costed him his life.

Not with any woman…

And certainly not her…never…never her…he respected her…

**# * # * # * # * #**

'_Five seconds…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

One… 

_And it's five o' clock…_'

A small giddy look appeared on Sakura's face as she stared at the alarm clock in her hands. Probably the only piece of instrument left unbroken.

Wrong…

Feeling the next jab of anger, she hurled the alarm hard across her room, and watched it shatter against the wall.

That noise…

That breaking noise…

It almost seemed to bring pleasure to her ears…knowing that she wasn't the only thing broken at that moment.

Her neck fell back against the headboard of her bed.

And tears fell out again.

Stupid tears.

But at least their life was better.

They just came flowing…and ended up soaked. Finished. They lived only for seconds. No pain.

But no gain either.

What was the reason for life?

What was _her_ reason for living?

Eriol?

Tomoyo?

Sonomi?

Who else?

Eriol used to be her love.

Yes.

They had fallen in love years ago.

But broke up…for Tomoyo.

He had rearranged his love. That passionate love was replaced as a brotherly love. This was before Kai. Before she had known what pain love could bring. She was foolish…not knowing that the two of them weren't meant to be.

Somehow…she knew that secret jealousy she felt towards Tomoyo would never go away. She would always have one thing that she wouldn't.

Love.

A family.

What else would a woman want?

If then…then what was this thing about Syaoran Li? Why did she feel so free to believe his words?

Was it his sincerity?

His friendliness?

Or his passion?

Bah!

He was a complete duplicate of Kai…only that her was after her…a woman who he found attractive.

Or was he?

She could never figure him out.

He could get serious at anytime…passionate about his will. Was that what she liked about him? The way he talked with honesty, and craze?

Oh god…

Why was she always the one suffering?

It was getting pretty tiring…everything…

Thrusting her arm to her bedside cabinet, feeling around. Finally finding the white bottle she brought it up to herself, and opened it without any hesitance.

Leaning out a pill, she popped it into her mouth, and gulped it along with her saliva. Keeping the bottle back in the original place, she sighed.

Why was life so hard?

Not only did she now have to use every ounce of her strength to erase Li out of her mind…but she also was in a desperate need of a job…

She needed money to pay her rent…and get food.

But for now…she wanted to just sleep…sleep all this over. Forget about this. 

But even as she made herself comfortable on her bed, she could still feel that abrupt pain on her cheek, and as she opened one eye, a paper ball suddenly caught her attention.

'_The letter…_'

Frowning to herself, she tightly closed her eyes.

Darn it!

She was supposed to forget him! Everything about him.

But there was still that nagging feeling in her mind. It was only a matter of minutes that the pills would start working. And the first step to start forgetting, was tearing up that paper.

Flinging her legs by the bed, she instantly got up. But as she did, her feet suddenly felt wobbly, and as her knees began to give in underneath her, she instantly fell onto her knees, her arms holding her down for support.

"Ahh!!" she cried out, pulling her hands back.

Her vision immediately saw the deep crimson blood flowing down from slits, and from the edges of the sharp glass pieces that had entered deep into her hands.

Crying out loud, she quickly pulled out the largest piece of glass, and winced. One by one she took them all out, and then stared at her wrecked bloody hands. They were pierced with pain, and she quickly wiped the blood against her dress, not caring if it was disgusting or not.

Leaning by the wall underneath the window, she grabbed the ball of crumpled paper, and spread it out. Her seeping blood immediately got absorbed into the edges of the paper, and she threw back on to the floor. Scanning her eyes over the letter, she read it all over again. 

**— Sakura**

**Hey. You probably won't remember anything of last night, **

**so I wrote this letter before I left. **

**Just to let you know, we did nothing of any sort. It was **

**just a friendly date. We fought, talked and you drank. A lot. **

**You'll probably be having a heavy hangover the whole day. **

**So don't do anything that'll worsen your headache. Okay? **

**I had a bit of hard time searching for your house key. But your **

**neighbour helped me find it, and I put you to bed.**

**Don't think me bad. But seriously, nothing happened.**

**Call me on my mobile if you want to. It's 023 875 9306.**

**I had a great time last, by the ways. Maybe we could do it **

**again. It was a hell of a fun. You embarrassing the waiters and**

**all. **

**And if you don't remember that, don't forget that I told you**

**not have any alcohol. But that's what you get for not listening to**

**me. Don't even start blaming me!**

**Hey, call me tomorrow okay? I don't know your phone number.**

**I hope now you can finally see, that all men are different. They**

**have different needs and desires. Not just lovemaking. **

**I'm leaving in a week to China. So I thought, maybe we could**

**get together again. **

**You're one heck of a woman Sakura. **

**— Syaoran Li (your biggest fan)**

At that the letter immediately fell wilted in her bleeding hands. And before she could control her stinging eyes, tears once again rolled out.

Now she was confused…really confused.

There was only one question that was throbbing in her head.

'_Why is all this happening…?_'

**# * # * # * # * #**

Syaoran spread his legs over on the floor. He hadn't moved form the last position form the past two hours. He was tired and just sick of everything.

Why did he had to take that from her?

He said it to her…they hadn't done anything? Had she not read his letter? Had it not make it clear?

They had only kissed. He couldn't hide that from her. She had to know what they had shared. That special bond. 

Why couldn't she believe him? Hadn't he told her in the car…before they even went to their date?

Hadn't he told her what he thought of everyone?

The why couldn't she trust him?

Did all this…their whole relationship…only come down to one thing? Trust?

Was that the only thing she was after?

Trust?

Not true love?

Hardships?

True…trust was one important element in a relationship.

But did they even have a relationship? He had brought it up to her as a friendly date…what even so wrong in kissing?

She hadn't resisted him…

And she was the one after it…

Maybe it was best if she could remember all their fun…

Maybe if she hadn't drunk that much…she would have understood what she had wanted herself.

But…that didn't matter anymore…she couldn't remember anything, and she hated him. To make him more miserable he had slapped her.

That was the worst. He just couldn't stand the words that slipped out of her mouth. How could she even think that had exploited her?

Exploited?

Out of all the imaginary words.

He wasn't sink minded.

His deal with woman didn't just round up to lovemaking.

He was a man from a good and well-educated family. He had been taught traits. He had been taught respect.

And he used them well.

Then was this thing about this woman that made him feel so guilty?

It wasn't just that slap.

Wasn't just the hurt he had seen in her eyes…

If so…then why was he feeling so ashamed?

Like they really had done something.

Groaning, he pulled back his knees, and set his head on one of them.

What the hell was he thinking!

He wasn't even half drunk yesterday night!

He could still remember each word they had conversed…

And he knew that he hadn't done anything to her expect kissed.

He knew that…for sure.

**# * # * # * # * #**

She had checked.

Those pregnancy tests.

And the relief had hit her so hard in the chest…that second thoughts began to rush in faster than she could expect.

Was Syaoran Li really guilty?

Had she just taken things off the cliff?!

No…

He had touched her…kissed her…

And the sudden thought of it had made her want to rip the skin off her face.

But now she was on her bed.

Sprawled across.

Asleep.

The pills had finally done their work.

They had finally put her to the rest she desperately needed.

The need the shut her eyes, and deafen her existence to the world only for a short period of time.

To feel the calmness hitting her skin like waves from the sea.

Hadn't she wanted to walk down with the beach…at the date?

Who was he?

At that thought she fidgeted in her sleep.

She had chosen to ignore the constant ringing of the phone. Probably Tomoyo…or maybe even Eriol.

Ahh…Eriol.

He was always a good kisser…but not as good as…

Who was he?

Oh whatever.

Those silky strands of auburn hair kept hitting against her skin. Or so she thought.

It felt tingly. Like Kai's hair. Like every time he snuggled up to her, and let her breath his scent.

But these strands felt smoother, and the smell seemed to hurt her sense to breath. It was as if she was trying to remember the owner of these thick strands of hair.

Who was he?

Skin as soft as flower petals. Touches that couldn't help but linger. That manly chuckle. Those strong arms around her slim waist.

Constant worries for not falling. Over the balcony?

Worries for not drinking…

Crying…

Feeling cold…

Who was this man?

She couldn't put her finger on him. But the sudden fragrance suddenly made her tighten her hold around a particular letter unconsciously.

Sandalwood…cherry blossoms…and buttercups…

It was familiar.

Everything…

The kisses…

The feel…

The touches…

The smell…

The concern…

"Love me…"she mumbled without thinking, "I'm lonely…don't leave me…Syaoran…I need my…good night kiss"

**# * # * # * # * #**

When was the last time he had had a good girlfriend?

Last year?

And what was her name?

Hakuru Yokata…

Yeah.

She was stubborn…and irresponsible…

Always wanting to know when the end of the world would be…

She would always squint her grey eyes, when she was concentrating…but now she was gone…probably lying in some other man's arms as he thought of her.

Would she laugh at him if she saw him like this?

And anyways…why was he even thinking of her?

She was the past…and Sakura was the—

Present?

Was she really the present?

Or the past like his every girlfriend…

She was even hardly his girlfriend…then…why?

Why was his heart beating so hard?

Why was his need for her growing immense every second he thought of her?

It wasn't just the guilt…

Was he in love then?

In love with those enigmatic emerald eyes?

In love with those sweet lips, that fit perfectly on his?

Or in love with the way her mind spinned?

Or maybe just in love with everything about her?

Oh god…he was going to get nowhere with all this dreaming and thinking. Just nowhere…and swallowing all that guilt had made his throat go soar and dry.

But just as he made his mind to get up or not, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Syaoran! Open the door man!"

Eriol…

That was his voice.

Frowning a bit, he sighed. What could he possibly want?

"Come on Syaoran! Open this door! We need to talk!"

And that was Tomoyo's voice.

They needed to talk, certainly not him. He just needed some quality time with himself. But what could they possibly want?

Reality check? He certainly knew what they wanted.

Unwilling he struggled to get up form his cramped position and unlocked the door, making quite a few number of faces outside his door lit up.

Each and every team member of his were standing outside, with the Coach standing right behind Eriol, his looming figure sending nervous thoughts in his mind.

Eriol was right in front of him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Syaoran? Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Sakura! What happened between you and Sakura?! Tell me!" 

And that was Tomoyo again, her big, round eyes filled with such deep apprehension.

"Nothing…" he said unsure of what he had to say in front of all these people.

Suddenly everyone started shooting questions.

Syaoran tiredly ran his fingers through his hand, and gave out a small yawn, murmuring a small sorry behind his shielded palm. The Coach only closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he pushed Eriol and Tomoyo through the door.

"You go talk to him…" he mumbled as Eriol brushed past him.

And with that the door was closed.

In the room the two could only stare at the wrecked man.

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo whispered as she looked straight at him, "What happened?"

Looking at them through is tired eyes, he sat down on the bed, "Make yourselves feel comfortable…"

"Syaoran…"

This time it was Eriol, "Tell us what happened?"

At that Syaoran fell back on his bed, "Between me and Sakura?"

"D'uh Syaoran! What else!" Tomoyo broke out, "We call her at like 2 o'clock and she picks up the phone all tired! Then she asks for your number, then promises to call back! And when we keep ringing at her place, she doesn't even answer the phone! I know something happened yesterday night! And I want to know about it!"

Closing his eyes in distraught, he thought of what he could say. He couldn't say that he had spent half his date kissing a drunk Sakura, and she went all aggro about it when she found out thought they did something else more. And he certainly couldn't say that he slapped.

Well, what else was there to say than lie straight at their faces?

"She got drunk…" he started in a slow voice.

Eriol nodded, "That explains the hangover"

At that Syaoran pulled up form his bed, "She got seriously drunk man!"

Tomoyo gasped as a thought suddenly hit her, "You guys…didn't do anything…right?!"

"No!" he said at once.

Why the hell did every woman had to think only about that first?!

"So what happened?" Eriol urged on giving Tomoyo a 'questions later' look.

Stumbling on for more words, he finally thought not giving all the info away would be better. It wouldn't be a lie either.

"Well…I had a few glasses too…so I knew what I was doin'…"

"Yeah…" Eriol once again nodded, "You only get drunk after five glasses"

Closing his eyes, he replayed their moments in the car. How he would love it if Sakura could remember that part…

"We talked…and talked…had fun…kissed—,"

"Kissed?" both of the couple smirked in unison.

"Yah…" he groaned, "Kissed…"

"So then what up? Why all this mess? You should be a couple then" Tomoyo remarked confused.

"Wait a sec…" Eriol suddenly frowned, "Don't tell me that Sakura didn't remember all that kissing…"

"Well…she didn't" Syaoran answered. He wasn't lying. He just wasn't explaining the truth, "I guess this morning she wanted to know about what had happened after she got drunk…I told her that we kissed…and she flipped out on that…she said she wasn't ready for another relationship"

Now that was a lie.

"What?!" the couple cried simultaneously.

"She said that she had been through a lot of things…and she needed…time…"

Oh man, where were all these lies coming from?

Tomoyo was the first one to break the crawling silence, "I should have known already…and I guess it's all my fault…" she trailed off close to tears.

Syaoran suddenly leaped up, "What are you talking about?!"

Eriol was at his fiancée's aid at once, "No Tomoyo…it's not…it's not your fault…you only want her to be happy again…that's all…that's not a crime…okay?"

"But I should have known Eriol. She's my cousin…we're like sisters! She's gone through so many hard times…I…I really think I shouldn't have bought you in the middle Syaoran"

Syaoran could only close his.

Great.

Now there was drama on top of his lie.

"It's not" came a sudden voice out of him, even taking him by surprise after what he had said, "It's not your fault…"

"See?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who was in his arms, "even he agrees that it's not your fault"

"Yeah. 'cuz it's mine"

The couple instantly whirled to look at him, "Huh?"

"I…I don't know…I mean…I shouldn't have let her drink so much…she took me up by surprise…" he trailed off, hoping some good lie would pop on his tongue.

"She's stubborn Syaoran. You should know that by now…"

"I do…but I shouldn't have kissed her…it's was just…she just…I didn't…it was…I knew…that she wasn't ready for me…"

"That why?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know…it just happened all at once…she was standing in front of me all drunk…and…and…" he got himself in his own words again.

"You lost control of your will" Eriol completed it for me.

Yes.

That was exactly what had happened.

He had lost control.

"She was just standing there…"

"Did she resist you?" Tomoyo asked him at once her eyes filled with worry.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He couldn't say no, or his entire lie would fall apart…and he didn't want them to know what it was really about. It would just make matters worse.

"Yes—,"

Tomoyo gasped at that, but he quickly covered it up.

"She was confused Tomoyo! She didn't know what was right and wrong then! She had like nine glasses or something! And I had two! And it all just happened suddenly! And we only kissed!"

"How many times?"

He was struck hard at that question, "I…I don't know"

Eriol was now sitting by Syaoran on the bed, "Man Syaoran…why did you have to go doing all this?" he sighed.

Tomoyo gave out a frustrated growl, and she settled herself on the couch, "Oh man…just when I thought that things would look up"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked after a while.

Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura…her mind's very complex…and her stubbornness always gets the best of her…"

'_No kidding…_' Syaoran mumbled in his mind.

"She's not the kind of woman…who just sits and obeys. She has had a real tough life. She—,"

"I know" Syaoran interrupted her, "Her father died because her mom was dead. Her brother died in a club where he was trying to protect his girlfriend from some thugs. And she spent the rest of her life in your house. She told me that…and she cried"

"She told you all that?" Eriol turned to him taken by surprise.

Tomoyo only interrupted him, "Why don't you tell us the exact things she told you"

Syaoran got up on his feet, and walked to the room window, "She said that her mother was married young, and her grandfather wasn't happy about it. They moved to this place…Tomo—,"

"Tomoeda"

"Yeah…" he looked at Eriol, "Then she became a model. Her elder brother was born and then her. But then her mom then died one day in this car crash. And she said that the effect had been taken quite bad on her father. He died after that, she didn't tell how"

At that the couple behind him exchanged glances.

"It was only her and her brother left…his name was To—,"

"Touya" Tomoyo completed.

"Yeah…Touya…she said he had given up his career for her…and she blamed herself for it. He started working everywhere he could get a job. Sakura had to do her school, and wasn't allowed to work. She said it was ruled from her brother. Then once at a bar, some fellas were harassing his girlfriend, and he broke I think. She got killed there. And he was bought to the hospital, nearly to death. He didn't know that though. Sakura had then told him. But he still thought he was gonna live…ad he had already started making plans…Sakura had started crying at that again. She blamed everything on herself. She said she wanted to go back and change everything. She had had a fight with her mother before she had gone. She had had a fight with her father…and she was going out with this guy who her brother had asked her to stay away from. And all she could do was blame herself. Just wanted to change…the past"

At that he turned around, only to find Tomoyo red faced, resting on Eriol's shoulders, her eyes teary.

"She has been…" Eriol sighed, "And she'll never stop blaming herself…it's a wonder she told all this… she must have really trusted you…"

Trust.

Trust.

She had trusted him.

"I don't get it"

"After her life broke apart…she would hardly even talk…lots of things had happened…" he looked at Tomoyo, who was looking miserable, "The old Sakura was gone. I had known her from ever since…and she seemed to be getting distant every time we reached out to her. And she had become independent"

"She had even gone out of town without telling us! All alone! When she was nineteen! For a whole month" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran dropped his head.

Guilt.

That feeling was swarming in his veins once again.

Then he looked up, "What about this Kai?"

The couple were immediately left stunned at that.

"She called him a bastard last night…but when I asked who he was, she wouldn't tell. Who the hell is he?"

All he got was silence.

"We can't tell you that Syaoran" Eriol mumbled.

"Why? Why not? Was he her boyfriend or something? I don't mind talking about her ex's you know"

"No…" Tomoyo pushed in, "It's not that…"

"Then?"

"It's Sakura's to tell. Not ours…"

Looking as confused as ever, he shook his head, "Okay…"

Sitting down on the cushion this time, he held his head in his hands, not wanting to get up this time.

"Did you tell her that you were sorry?" Tomoyo spoke up.

"No…" he mumbled from the depths of his hands, "She wouldn't listen…she said she was sick of relationships"

Another lie.

"Well…that she is…" Eriol muttered.

"I thought it would be good, if we got you to teach her to live again…" Tomoyo sighed feeling more tears sting, "I'm worried about her. It's like she might collapse any second. She was at the hospital that day. She weak. I know it. She won't show it. I just want her to move on. And I don't know what I would do if she gave up—,"

At that Eriol pulled her into another hug, and it didn't Syaoran to think twice that she was pouring her eyes out.

Sakura was weak.

He didn't have to be told.

He knew that.

He knew she was falling apart.

He could see those opened arms for him in her eyes last night. Even if she couldn't remember, she had somehow awakened that deep passion in him.

He knew she was lonely. Wanting to get away from the cold. Wanting to feel the warmth of love.

"They think she murdered her father…" Tomoyo wept.

"Yeah…" Syaoran leaned back, "She told me that too"

"But she didn't. She loved her father like mad…until…her mother died. She was brought to court for that. Touya was sck of the media that always came by their house. Once he threatened one of them, because Sakura couldn't stand the humiliation and she would never stop crying. You should have seen the anger in Touya's eyes. He was very protective of her, and when he threatened one of the media, it was bad. Those stupid people, immediately put charges on him, and they kind of made a solution of how violent the Kinomoto family was. Assaulting…threatening…it was horrible. But the embarrassment was worse. Everywhere they went…it kind of getting maddening. But Sakura only went to the court after Touya had died. Some rumour had come up that she had not only murdered her father but also…a man"

"Who?"

Tomoyo looked away, "Just this man. It was horrible. She was on local papers. News. People were so scared of her that when she had started looking for apartments…they wouldn't even talk to her. It just wasn't everyone's fright…but her own…she was scare out of her own wits, She wouldn't get out of the house. And at that moment her world had collapsed"

Syaoran sighed. Why was it that by every statement they were making of her, he wanted to go to her and say sorry?

There was silence for a while. 

"She said she had wanted to become a model once…" he suddenly spoke.

Tomoyo laughed with her tears, "Yeah…but she gave away my offer for modelling in my clothes…she said she could never fit in"

"Why not…I mean she is beautiful…"

Eriol smirked, "I think I'm finally understanding from where you got that urge to kiss her"

Tomoyo slapped his arm, "Stop making fun"

Syaoran gave them a sloppy smile. The first from ever since that fight he had had with _her_.

"My modellings are on stage. You cat walk. Show your plastic smile, or just whip your hips around, and walk back. Sakura hates that kind of modelling"

"Yeah. She wanted to model like her mom"

"As in model in single?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah…she used to love it. And she used to make me sit by her and watch this million videos of what a person needed to achieve to become a model. What clothes…makeup…actions…everything. But all that was when we were little. Her needs for believing in dreams have changed. She just wants to live on her own, and do things…well…on her own" 

**# * # * # * # * #**

It was nine at night, when her eyes had fluttered open for the second time that day. It was hard to believe that she had spent her entire day in bed.

The letter in her hand, that was blood stained and badly crumpled, now laid somewhere in the depths of her drawers. She couldn't bring herself to rip the letter in half. 

Not even glancing at the mirror, she slammed her way into her bathroom. And while she started the shower, the noise seemed to cover the ringing of the phone. Even she had heard it, she would have ignored it.

But if she used her caller ID, she would have known that it wasn't Tomoyo or Eriol…but Syaoran.

When the steam from the bathroom had finally escaped, Sakura stepped out, fully dressed into a green and blue robe, with red fishes.

Her eyes were still looking hollow, even with the vast amount of sleep. Her dry hair was tied up in a bun, and for the first time that day, she walked out of her room.

Making herself a black coffee, she settled herself on the sofa. Sipping on it, she thought of every moment that had happened since the past 48 hours. Since yesterday.

And when she couldn't remember half the night, she sighed frustrated.

So what if they hadn't gone further…he still hadn't had the conscious permission of hers to touch her!

Her face reddened with anger and a feeling which she couldn't recognise. 

Had anyone seen her?

Wasn't he embarrassed?

Going all over a woman who wasn't half his worth?

But every time she started rounded off things she hated about him…why did it add up to her like list.

Sincereness. Humor. Friendliness. Understanding.

She couldn't remember having his lips on hers…or even hiding herself in his deep embrace. 

Touching her forehead with her cold hands, she tried remembering the dream she had had. It was weird. But she could still smell the sandalwood in her hair.

Where was that from?

Shaking her head she felt herself go crazy.

Why was she thinking about him like he was some close friend who betrayed her?

She possibly couldn't have fallen for him could she?

Was that why she couldn't help but think about him all the time…or was it just because that they had had a fight.

What was happening to her?

She couldn't feel for this man. She had vowed never to fall in love. She had promised herself.

No.

She wasn't in love.

It was just agitation.

Not love.

Love felt fizzy…and gooey.

Not like you wanted to smash your fist into a wall.

Just then the phone beside her rang.

On the second ring, she picked up the phone.

If it were Tomoyo or Eriol she would just lie it off, and tell that her go with Syaoran Li was just a false alarm, and didn't need him anymore.

"Hello?" She said as she held the receiver to her ear, "Hello?

"Uh…Sakura…" came a very familiar voice.

Anger instantly seeped into her veins, and without thinking for a second she slammed the phone down so hard, that a cracking voice could be heard.

Slamming down her finished coffee on the centre table, she stomped back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

And that was how the chase began.

He, Syaoran Li, a celebrity, the captain of the democratising Dragons trying every way to get through her and her heart.

While she, Sakura Kinomoto, a normal girl, who didn't believe in love was running away. Away from him. Away from love. Away from someone she knew had cracked down the wall of glass surrounding her soul.

But she was independent.

She had learnt it through suffering and wilting in the hands of other people.

And she didn't want to rewind her life.

But running wasn't a choice, because one day, she was gonna run out of breath and stop. Take a look around and catch her breath.

Try and look at the world in a different shade.

**# * # * # * # * #**

Sighing he leaned back on his bed.

It was an improvement.

She hadn't sworn at him or anything.

Just slammed the phone down. Hopefully she would take the plug out the next time he would call her.

That's right .

He wasn't giving up.

Not until he showed her what a beautiful place the world could be. Not until he had a chance to have his last kiss from her. And not until he proved himself to her. She was a bit mad in mind. But he could handle her. 

He would take back that slap; make her take back her words. It would take time but it was worth it. 

He had found out from Tomoyo that she was jobless, not that he already knew that. But he had plans for her. Real good plans.

A small grin suddenly appeared on his face.

Just the need to feel her hair run through her fingers was growing immense. 

Just then he opened his eyes.

The pill.

The pill he had taken from her room yesterday night.

Getting on his feet instantly he ran to his closet. Swinging the door open, he looked for the pant; he had popped the pill into.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he cried pulling out all his black pants, and searching through them. 

When he couldn't find it, he bolted out of the room, and ran down the hallway.

At that, he ran straight into a maid.

"Excuse me, but was the laundry service by this morning in my room?"  he asked with excite.

The maid blushed a little, "Uh yeah…we have to take the laundry each morning"

No.

Oh god.

His one little step to finding out what had made her fall unconscious was pulled back.

Darn it.

**# * # * # * # * #**

_Hey guys I hope you liked this chap. Wasn't much. But yeah. I wrote it as fast as I could. If you guys find any grammar mistakes or typos, then sorry. Any question? E-mail me please._

_The next chapter will be up hopefully soon enough. Hehe…I'm not making promises._

_Well, gotta go._

_Enjoy._


	15. Memories

_Hey guys!_

Here's the next chappy! A bit of a drama though. So watch out. Sorry for taking so long. So read up before I keep blabbering. And by the ways, I want to thank everyone for reviewing me and even e-mailing me. I'm really sorry for the delay, I know some of you were a bit impatient. But I had some serious writer's block. So yeah…bear with me please.

**Disclaimer:** You know it…I OWE CCS…not really.

Open Up My Heart 

**Chapter 15**

**Memories**

"Don't worry…he told us everything…so try and calm your hot head"

"What do you mean everything? What did he tell you?"

Tomoyo finally plopped herself on the couch, "That he kissed you"

A sudden surge of anger suddenly blew in Sakura's chest. Couldn't he keep _anything_ a secret?! 

"And what else?!" she urged gritting her jaw.

"That he's really sorry"

But at that she angrily dumped the two teacups in the sink, "What did he _tell_ you Tomoyo?"

Rolling her amethyst eyes, she frowned, "He said that he kissed you on an urge and he's really sorry! Alright! That's what he said! He said he forced it on you! Why can't you give that guy a break?!" 

Whirling around on her heels, she glared at her so-called best friend, "Because he kissed me that's why! He wasn't supposed to do that! Especially what I was drunk!"

Tomoyo was immediately on her feet, "He likes you Sakura! Why can't you see that!? What's so wrong in kissing?! Huh? You tell me!"

"Shut up! Okay! Just freaking shut up! I'm getting sick of this!"

But Tomoyo didn't.

"You can't treat every guy like this Sakura! So what if you've learned to move on! You can't just live alone for the rest of your lives! You need a man in your life!"

Emerald eyes only flashed angrily, "Will you stop telling me how to handle my life! If I need to have a man in my life! Then don't I have the right to choose this man! You can't just shove some random guy in my face and ask him to marry me! Alright! I've been hurt once! And I don't want to be hurt again! And you haven't! So don't talk like you know everything!"

Tomoyo tightly pressed her lips together, "Well then, excuse me for trying to help you out! I knew you've been hurt by a bastard! But Syaoran's not a bastard! You don't even know him!"

"I don't! And I don't want to! Why can't you just stop bringing me guys like they were on sale!"

"Because god dammit! You're alone! All you do is work! Work! Work!"

Sakura angrily banged the dinning table that separated her and her friend, "Well guess what!? I don't _have_ a job at the moment! And now god knows what Ben is gonna go around saying when I go around to find a job, so I can _feed_ myself! You think life is easy! It maybe for you! You can talk! But I can't! You have a job! I don't! You've Eriol! And me? I don't have anyone! No one! So be happy! Okay?! Just be happy, and stop telling me what to do! Because my life is all ready freakin' ruined!"

And as she had finished, the one thing between them was silence.

Dull silence.

"I'm…sorry" came the small whisper that escaped Tomoyo's lips.

Sakura shook her head frustrated, as watched her eyes well up with tears.

"Tomoyo…come on…To—,"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled this time, as she once again threw herself on the couch, making Sakura hurry to her side.

"God! Don't cry" she said kneeling in front of her cousin.

"I just thought he was the right guy for you," she cried holding her hands to her face, "I _so_ sorry!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura pulled away her hands, greeted with free flowing tears, "It's not your fault!"

"Don't say that! It is! It always has! We're supposed to be friends! And I just keep ruining everything for you! Everything"

"No…you haven't! You haven't ruined anything! Tomoyo! Look at me! Come on! At me! Look at me!"

And grudgingly that's exactly what she did.

"If there's anyone who's ruined me. It's me! Not anyone! Not you! Not Kai! Not Syaoran or Ben or Aurora or dad, but me! Okay! It's me!"

"Sa—,"

"Listen! I'm just lucky! Lucky to have gotten second chances. Lucky to be having friends like you to care so much about me. And if it hadn't been for you…I wouldn't here talking to you like this. I wouldn't have gotten up from my hellhole. I wouldn't have gotten over Kai"

Tomoyo's eyes looked wretched, "But you wouldn't have met him if you were with Eriol! I just had to come along and fall in love with him! You guys were like the perfect couple! Eriol and you! And I just came along and ruined it! And because of that you met Kai! You just wanted someone!"

Sakura shook her head repeatedly, "No. Kai was just a mistake. Falling in love with him was my mistake! Not yours! You and Eriol are meant for each other!"

"No! We're not! I have to cancel the wedding before—,"

"No!" Sakura yelled, "You dare not cancel your wedding Tomoyo!"

"I have to!"

"God! Why can't you see?! Eriol and I were never meant to be! Kai and I weren't either! They're my past! Alright! Maybe I'm not supposed to be married! Maybe that's how I'm supposed to die! But I'm not alone! I'm not miserable as you think I am! I have you! I have Eriol! Aunt Sonomi! And Touya!" she screamed holding out the necklace around her neck, "and mom" she said looking up, "I not alone Tomoyo…I'll never be alone"

And as a few tears escaped, Tomoyo happily jumped and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be" Sakura solemnly answered, as she hugged her friend back, "There'll never be a reason for you to say sorry to me Tomoyo. I owe you more than my life"

"No" Tomoyo pulled apart, "You owe yourself. Because if you hadn't believed in yourself…then you wouldn't have gotten up from your hellhole. But…"

"But what?" Sakura asked as she rubbed away her tears with her wrists.

"You may have gotten over Kai. But not over Eriol…have you?"

A heartbreaking look suddenly appeared in the endless depths of her emerald eyes. Wringing her arms away, she turned away, "I have…"

"Liar" came Tomoyo's whisper, "And I thought best-friends didn't lie"

Sakura turned back to her, her eyes boring into Tomoyo's ones, "If this lie is enough to make you happy, then so be it"

"Sakura…"

"But I'm trying…I'm trying to forget everything…but it'll take the time"

Tomoyo reached a arm forward and held her face like as if she were a little girl, "You have all the time Sakura…I can post-pone the we—,"

"I'm over Eriol! Over him! For good" Sakura said firmly, but Tomoyo's gaze didn't waver.

"Sure…that's why you have your photo hidden in the frames" Violet eyes teared, as they motioned towards the row of photo frames above the TV, especially at the one that had Eriol and Tomoyo together, with his one arm missing.

"I'm trying!" Sakura cried, her head hung down, "But it's hard! I've been with him for a year and a half! And it just fell apart! Everything! Then Touya died! I…I…"

Feeling a warm hand on her face again, she looked up to meet Tomoyo's smiling face, "It's alright. Things like falling in love are hard to forget. I understand Sakura. There's no use to think of that again. What's past is the past. You need to look around at what's happening now. That's the only way you can make a difference! You have to be selfish once in a while Sakura! Life isn't just about peace and being kind. There's more to it. You have to fight for the things you want. If you think it's yours then you have to…fight for it"

Letting a smile lift her lips, Sakura brushed away a strand of hair in her eyes, "Then…I know what I want…and that's for you and Eriol to be a happy family"

As Tomoyo gasped for air, she let her arm fall to her side.

"And I mean it Tomoyo. I'm over Eriol. We weren't meant to be. We're just friends. But you. You are special to him, like he's to you. And there's nothing more I want that to see you both happy…together. That's what I want. So will you let me fight for that? Huh?"

Tomoyo laughed.

Tears fell, but she laughed, "Alrighty then"

And once again, the two friends hugged.

This time, they both knew what they wanted.

So when they pulled apart, there was only one question on the tip of Sakura's tongue, "Now, do I get to choose your wedding dress?"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"But Coach!"

"No talking! You've only done twenty three!"

The man in front of the burly continued, continued to do seven more push ups, then stood up on his feet, his heels jumping, "Now?!"

"Fine!" the Coach grumbled. And as his player ran past him, he got a light punch on his shoulders.

"Thanks for letting me off early again!" Eisen yelled as he ran.

"That boy…" the Coach stood up muttering, "Will have to grow up one day"

"Eisen?" Syaoran jogged towards the man, "He'll never grow"

The Coach only sat back down clearly happy to have another player he could boss, "Well well…look who's grown up"

Syaoran laughed as he continued to wipe the sweat of his body with a white towel, "I'm 28 man!"

Coach rolled his eyes, "Yah yah. Save the age talk for some other time. Give me forty on the spot"

"What!?" a surprised Syaoran yelped as the towel in his hands dropped to the restroom floor, "Are you kidding?! I've to go and meet—,"

"I said save the talk age talk kiddo!" Coach grinned evilly.

"Aw man!" Syaoran groaned as he took of his wet singlet, and feel to the floor on his fours, "I'm gonna be late to that party!"

"Oh! Now is that why you all are running away from me?" the Coach demanded leaning back towards the lockers, and plopping his legs on Syaoran's working and sweating back, as he continued his press-ups.

"Well…yes" Syaoran answered in between tired breaths.

"And why am I not invited to this…party?" the old man asked liking the way he was giving his player so much trouble with the push ups.

"Well one…when you get drunk…you _really_ get drunk…two…you always seem to crash all parties at the end"

"So? I like parties!"

"Go tell Doi that…and can you get your legs off! Your shoes are hitting my bones!"

But his coach only shushed him, "It's called as exercise Syaoran. And with you being the captain…you need more lectures"

"And why is that?"

"Because it seems like you're having problems"

Syaoran stopped at that, a drop of sweat trickling from forehead hitting the floor. But he kept on going as he received a kick from his coach on the back.

"Syaoran…I know something happened between you and that girl. But you can't waste your time thinking about her when there are much important things to do"

"Right" came Syaoran's answer.

"Syaoran. I'm not asking you to forget and let her go. By all means drag her. But you have a responsibility as the team leader of Dragons . The team leader of China's one of the best teams, and I don't want anything to disturb you from that position. Because if you fall into wonderland, you are forgetting about the rest of your team. You can't let them slack. You guys have come so far…because of your standards. And I don't want those standards because of a girl who you can't get"

"You don't understand Coach!" Syaoran suddenly stopped and stood up, his coach's legs falling off, "She…she's…different!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because! I know! She's really different! From the rest I've met. She's just…really really unique"

"And you think she's the woman for you. Am I right?"

Syaoran hesitated at that question. He rubbed his sweaty forehead irritably, "I…I don't know…but…I want her to be"

Coach shook his head, "I really don't understand it now. We've been her like for what? Only over two weeks. And you've already fallen for her. I don't know what you see in her?"

"That is it Coach. You haven't talked to her like I have. You have looked at her and seen her cry like I have. You haven't…kissed her like I have"

"Ugh! Can we move on please…if you guys have already kissed and been blessed…then why this? Why did she have to come banging on you're the day before yesterday, like some mad woman?"

"Because…we got off on the wrong foot. And we haven't been blessed. Everything she thought of me is just the opposite for her now. You know? She doesn't even want to see me!"

"Well…you can be a bit cocky at times…"

"Coach! It's not that! It's…difficult to say. She doesn't believe me…she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Tell me then…did you sleep with her?" 

"What! Offcourse not!"

"Then what's wrong?"

This time Syaoran rolled his eyes, "It's complicated"

"Then do you at least know her side of the story?"

Syaoran gave him a sharp look, "Yeah"

"Here's a relationship tip alright. Go and apologise"

"No way! I've said sorry like how many times!"

"But that's what women want! They need to know how much power they have over their man! If he's cheating on her, then he'll keep fighting for his pride, if he's not then he surrenders"

"Well…I'm not that kind of a man then. And she's not that kind of a woman either. She wants something more. Something more that an apology"

The Coach stood up, short next to his player, "I'm telling you…sleeping with her will always work. Now if you'll excuse me I'm need outside on the field. Those boys need someone to strengthen then up," he said joyfully as he turned around and left.

"No…" Syaoran said in a tight whisper, "That won't work. I need to tell her…show her…that all her experiences can't count up a final decision. All men are different. Especially this one"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"It's not fair! I had asked you first! You can't just let someone else do it!" Sakura cried as the information Tomoyo had given her.

"But she did ask me first!"

"It's not fair!" she yelled again.

"But you can choose the dress!"

"That's good! Because I will"

"Ok!"

"Ok!"

"Alright then!"

"Alright!"

"Do you want to meet her or tell her on the phone"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I can't tell her over the phone stupid. When can I meet her?"

"Uh…" Tomoyo grabbed her purse at that, went through it's contents, then immerged with a black business card in her hands, "Here…you can go whenever you want to…or we can go now"

"We'll go now…" Sakura grinned, then as she glanced at the card in her hands, her smile fell off, "Meiling Li…fashion designer. This is THE Meiling Li?"

"There is only one Meiling Li in the world _stupid_"

"The Li that we used to bring videos of 'how to become a model' when we were in high school?"

"Yes…except that was her mom. She's died now…and she's taken over her mom's business"

"Oh god. Then no way!" Sakura shoved the card back into Tomoyo's hands.

"What no way?"

"Tomoyo…she's a designer! I can't tell her! She—,"

"But I want _you_ to do my dress!"

 "It's Meiling Li here! She's a fashion designer…and I used love her mom's works. You can't tell her that I've decided to make your dress!"

"Yes I can"

"But she's professional! And there's no way I can—,"

"Sakura. We're going…" Tomoyo frowned as she grabbed her friend's arms and dragged her to the door.

"Where? I'm not even dressed!"

"To Meiling. And you look fine in that!"

"Can I at least get my jacket!"

"It's over 20 degrees outside!"

"But—,"

_But _before she had a chance to say anything, the main door had closed, and all you could hear was their arguments and their shoots hitting the stairs as they went down the apartment.

And just seconds later, the telephone started ringing, which called upon Sakura's recorded voice, that later followed the caller's.

"Sakura…" came the heavy voice of Syaoran's, "This is like the hundredth time that I've called. Can I at least talk to you? Over the phone? If you're there…call me back please…and if you're not…then call me anyways. Do that for me please? I _really_ need to talk to you"

And that was it.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Tomoyo!" a dark haired woman ran and hugged her friend, "You finally decided to meet me face to face!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Tomoyo laughed.

"You bet it has!" Meiling Li laughed back, showing off her perfect teeth, "You look the same! Even with that haircut!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "I should be telling you that!"

Meiling shrugged her straight black ponytail agreeing with her.

"Oh and Meiling…this is my cousin and my very close friend…Sakura Kinomoto"

Meiling smiled sincerely, and shook her hands with the pale hands that were extended forward.

"Wow!" Meiling suddenly cried, "I love your complexion!" she suddenly forgot all about space and went around the confused Sakura inspecting her.

"Your hair colour's beautiful! Is it natural!?"

She only got a nod.

"Your eyes are superb! And their not even lenses! Long eyelashes! Flat stomach! Nice firm bust and long legs! Man! You have a perfect figure! Do you work out? Do you have a personal tutor? Or do you go to the gym? It's hard to find such slim arms! And the tone's perfect! Maybe I could take a couple of shots of you?! Would you do that for me? Huh? Your cheekbones are so well positioned! And you have the most perfect shoulders! Look at them Tomoyo! Tomoyo?! Look at them!"

But all Tomoyo did was laugh, while Sakura miserably tried to explain.

"Meiling. I haven't brought her as your model!"

"What!?" Meiling screamed, "Can I please have her!? I'm begging you! She's perfect! Especially for that new Passion magazine! Please!? I need her!"

"Meiling! She's hear to discuss with you about my wedding dress!" Tomoyo suddenly broke her perfect reverie.

"Wha…wha…oh…heh…um…well" she stood up straight, her dreams falling to the well polished almost marble floor, "So sorry" she gave an apologetic look at Sakura, "I thought Tomoyo here…would keep her promise on bringing me a Japanese woman" she said giving Tomoyo a playful glare.

While the awkwardness between Meiling and Sakura, Meiling graciously smiled, "Anyways…let's sit down!" she cried out happily, as if nothing had happened.

As she went to ask another woman to bring some tea, Sakura gave Tomoyo a nervous glance, but she only got back a 'calm down will you' look.

"So!" Meiling once again chirped as the three of them were seated in hot light seats, with people roaming around behind them in the studio they were in, "What was it about the wedding dress again?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I brought Sakura to help you choose out my wedding dress, since she's really eager to do it"

"Cool!" Meiling clapped her hand looking at Sakura, "Can we start on it now?! I'm free like a bird here!"

To Sakura she looked a bit over hyper, but nevertheless she nodded her head, "Alright"

Letting the two ladies follow her, Meiling flipped out a speaker, "Maria. Hana. Josie. Meet me in the centre room alright? Yes. It's the wedding dress…alright…bring everything needed…yeah…even the fabric"

After she was finished, she turned to them, "I've all the fabric needed. We just need the measurements and choose the dress style"

And as they reached the centre room, which was brightly lit up and smelled like lavender, Meiling added, "By the ways. Tomoyo? You can't see your wedding dress _until_ your wedding day remember?"

"Yeah yeah" Tomoyo grumbled.

"Now…" she said, "I need to borrow Sakura for a while. Maria will take your measurements"

And with that Sakura found herself being dragged away by Meiling, to a desk in the corner of the room.

"Okay. What'll be perfect? Strapless? Off-shoulders? Spaghetti-strap? Or halter neck?" she asked as rushed to a pile of papers.

"Uh…off-shoulder" Sakura answered without needing to think.

"Perfect. Exactly what I was thinking" Meiling enthusiastically replied, "What about the veil? Short? Medium or Long?"

"Um…dunno…short will be good…but medium looks the best"

Meiling looked at her for a second, as if studying her, "You know what? We'll see that for the last? Tell me how we should do her hairstyle?"

And so it went on.

As the two talk…what they didn't see coming was a long strong friendship that would get bonded to them forever. So as they went over each part of the dress, Tomoyo was watching from the middle of the room, a smile evident on her face. It was clear to her that Meiling and Sakura would be great friends.

But did Sakura really have to know that she was Syaoran's close cousin?

Nah.

It wasn't really that necessary.

She could find it out in time.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Where were you man?! The party was perfect!" a half-drunk Eriol entered the hotel room, looking at the fed-up looking man who was lying shirtless on his bed.

"She won't pick up the damn phone!"

Groaning Eriol sat down on the near by couch, "Please tell me that instead of coming to the party you decided to crash yourself and have a hell of a time calling some one who has a caller ID.

"Maybe she's no there at the apartment?"

"Maybe" Eriol answered grinning madly, letting the liquor take its effects, "Or maybe she's out on a date"

Syaoran's face hardened at that, then he looked at his friend, "There is no man you moron. She told me that herself"

"What?" Eriol looked offended, "Can't even let me joke?"

Syaoran stood up moodily, "What you need is to go to sleep…in your bed"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Eriol stood up groggily, then he looked back at Syaoran, "Did you by any chance invite Coach to the party?"

"I didn't invite him…but he said he would come. Why?" he asked as he walked him to the door.

"He came. And like always he crashed it. But this time it was fun!" Eriol laughed remembering events, as he walked out of the room to his own.

Syaoran closed the door and walked back to his bed, falling on his back again.

What did he have to do to get near to that girl?

He couldn't call her. She'd ignore.

He couldn't go to her house. She'd probably slam the door in his face.

He couldn't ask Tomoyo to calm her down. Because he had already asked…and it hadn't worked.

He couldn't make her get jealous of some other girl. She probably wouldn't give a damn.

He couldn't force her on. She would just get madder.

He couldn't…what else?

He grumpily rolled over on his bed. This was getting him nowhere. How was he to show a girl he was in love with that…he was in love with her?

Just then a little voice in his head answered his question.

"Meiling! That's it!" he cried out jumping from his bed.

Sakura: Meiling.

Wants to be a model: Designer

Victim: Helper

"Oh yeah!" he did a little victory dance, as he dashed towards the shower. He had a little convincing to do with his lil' cousin.

"Wish me luck god"

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Suppliance. No. Part-time Mc Donald's. No. Assistance in Wedding Cakes. No. Car Painting. No. Bar staff. No. Service Electricians. No. Plumbers. No. Showgirls Dancers. No. Computer Analysers. Right! They even analyse computers! Babysitter…huh?" the forefinger over the black and white box immediately stopped. She slowly read what it said.

"Baby-sitting…for two 4-year-old and 6-year-old. Must be gentle…honest…and energetic with children.  For an appointed interview with us on 26 Yashiwaru North anytime after six please call 753 987 217"

Smiling at the newspaper in front of her, Sakura dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing the phone sitting next to her on the couch, she punched in the numbers she had just read out aloud.

And after a few rings a woman took the call.

"Hello. This is Matsunawa residence. How may I help you?" came her soft voice.

"Uh…hi…I'm Sakura Kinomoto…and I'm just calling about the ad you put in the paper about the babysitter"

"Oh! Gosh! I finally get a call! And I thought no one would even read our ad. Hello dear…would you mind if we took a small interview. You know how it's hard to find a suitable babysitter who is—,"

"Um yeah. When can I come?"

"Uh…how about now…or—,"

"I'll be there"

"Oh. Ok" came the woman's surprised voice, "We'll be waiting!" 

And with that singsong voice the lady put the phone down.

The smile on Sakura's face instantly widened.

"Wooo-hooo!" she cried running to her bedroom, pulling off the skirt she was wearing at the same time.

But what she didn't notice in all the excitement was the red blinking light on the phone showing that there was a recorded message waiting for her.

It was ten in the morning, and the breeze against her face felt wonderful, as she drove her old model BMW down the road of Yashiwaru North. It was the first car she'd ever had.

She could still remember the day, when she had emptied all her allowance money for this.

But not caring how old it was, she loved it! It was her baby!

Getting out of her car in front of house 26, she immediately straightened the flowery skirt she had on. She loved children…so she had to love this job. Even if it meant that she could earn a few bucks out of it.

Knocking on the door of the huge two-storey house, she stood there waiting, until a fine-built man opened the door for her.

"Hello. You must be Sakura Kinomoto. The baby-sitter. Come in" he said graciously, inviting her in, his large blue eye twinkling.

Smiling a sincere thanks, she entered and let herself almost get knocked over a large German shepherd, who instantly knocked her on her back.

"Ahh!" she cried as her head made a violent contact against the floor.

"Shugo! Off! Get off her!" the man cried pulling back the dog.

But the German shepherd just wouldn't stop licking her face out, with its ragged tongue.

"Shugo! Down boy! Get off her now!" came the man's instant yells, but the dog just wouldn't budge or stop yapping.

"Oh my!" came a woman's cry, "Shugo!"

And with that one fierce command, the dog was off her in jiffy, and running back over the stairs, with his large tail in between his legs.

"Oh my god. We are so sorry!" Mrs Matsunawa was immediately at her help, as she led her towards a bathroom, and let a dizzy Sakura wash her face of.

Splashing the cold water on her face quickly revived her, and as she rubbed her wet face off a fluffy towel, she was immediately greeted by heart-felt apologies by the husband and wife.

"I hope you are not hurt dear" the woman inspected her face, "Shugo didn't mean any harm!"

"He just loves new people you see" Mr Matsunawa explained, "Since he hardly gets to see any in the house"

"Oh that's alright" Sakura smiled feebly, "I don't mind dogs"

But before the parents could say anything else, a small laugh was heard from the doorway.

"Yuki! That was not funny"

But the little boy would not stop laughing, "But 'kaa-san…"

"Yuki! No!" the mother glared at her son, then looked back apologetically at Sakura, "Say sorry to her and introduce yourself"

"Sorry" came the boy's soft reply, "I'm Yuki Matsuwana…and Hina. She's still asleep"

"That's alright Yuki" Sakura giggled, "It was quite funny"

And as she said that the three only looked at her in amazement.

After apologising for the 'slight' mishap again, the four of them were finally seated in the living room, Mrs Matsunawa courteously starting the interview, "We just want someone who'll look after the children when we're at work. You see, my grandmother…who used to look after the children till last week has just recently passed away"

"Oh…" Sakura looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry"

The mother shook away her tears as her husband patted her shoulders, "And we're quite busy parents…we can't stay home…and we don't have any other relatives who are willing to look after them. So we decided it was high-time we had a baby-sitter for our children"

"We've always had one" Yuki muttered dangling his little legs over the edge of the sofa.

"Grandma wasn't a babysitter Yuki" Mr Matsunawa scolded him gently.

"So…um Miss Kinomoto…"

"Please call me Sakura"

"Alright Sakura…" Mr Matsunawa started, "Are you working anywhere at the moment?"

"Um no…"

The wife gently punched her husband on the chest, "Why would she be here then Heero?"

"Oh yeah" the man scratched his forehead, "Alright…um…have you even had any experience in baby-sitting"

"Um not exactly…but I love little kids"

"Hey I'm not little kid!" the little boy cried indignantly.

"Offcourse not!" Sakura grinned, "I as talking about your little sister"

"Then don't you like big kids like me?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh yes I do" she shook her head at his childishness, "But with age comes responsibility and understanding—,"

"But I'm responsible! I took care of Hina once for a whole day! I even made us lunch! And I played with her—," 

"Yuki…" came his mother's warning, but Sakura shook her head, and said it was all right, and asked him to go on.

"I tied her shoes! I told her stories! I made her cry! And I even brushed her hair!" he finished proudly looking at Sakura squarely in the eye.

And as he finished Sakura couldn't help but think that these were the exact same things her brother used to do for her. Ties her shoes. Brush her hair. Make her cry and tell ghost stories even though she used to be scared of them.

"Sakura?" came Mrs Matsuwana's soft call making her fall off her daydream.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that" she blinked her eyes, and hid back her mournful face.

"Um…are you all right?"

"Sure! Yes! I'm all right. And your Yuki seems like the perfect brother!"

Yuki looked at her parent proudly as she said that, but his big smile faltered as his mother gave him a smile, "Oh…but you haven't seen them fight have you?"

Sakura laughed, "Brothers and sisters always fight Mrs Matsuwana. They always do"

"Do you have a brother Sakura?" asked Yuki.

Sakura smiled at the little boy, "Yes…I used to once"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"He's—," but before she could answer Mr Matsuwana interrupted her.

"Yuki! You can't ask questions like that!? That's rude"

"It's alright" Sakura said, then turned to Yuki, "What I mean…is that brother died a few years ago"

The boy face immediately softened, "Oh…sorry"

"Don't worry! If he's dead doesn't me he'll stop harassing me!" she cried laughing at the same time.

The small boy laughed with her too, but the couple stayed silent as they noticed the little tears that were forming at her eyelids.

"Uh Sakura?" the wife interrupted as Sakura turned to her, "You're hired!"

"I am?…oh hehe…I am. Thank you"

"No…thank _you_…and I'm sure we can depend on you. Come on. I'll show you around…I still have to give you the key to the locked pantry. I have ti warn you before-hand Yuki has a very sweet tooth" Mrs Matsuwana said, as she stood up and walked away with Sakura, the groaning little boy and his father right behind her.

**# * # * # * # * #**

Walking out of the steamy shower she just had, she quickly put on her white robe, and stepped out into the living room, fixing herself some soup.

Settling herself down on the couch, Sakura plopped herself on the couch.

It was Saturday, and the Matsuwana's had said that she could start her baby-sitting job from Monday. 

Going through the letters she had, she quickly ripped open one, "Oh shit!" she almost spewed her soup, as she stared at her electricity and water bill.

"Oh god!" she groaned her eyes horror-struck.

"Dammit!" she cried once again, grabbing the letter and chucking them against the wall, "How am I gonna pay that by tomorrow!? Oh shit! Shit! Shit!"

Falling on her knees she stared at the digit of money to be payed. Then as another letter caught her eye, she ripped it apart too.

"What!?" she stared at her rent bill, "Increased by 25%!?! What the hell is going on!?!"

So with that she crashed all the letters in her hand, and ran to her bedroom throwing herself on her bed.

"God! Where am I going to get all that money!?!" she cried to herself, "I don't even have 100 yens in my account! Oh god!!" she screamed.

This was horrible!

Really horrible!

She hadn't even started her part-time job for god's sake!

How the hell was she gonna pay all these bills when she was broke!?!?

**# * # * # * # * #**

Tomoyo calmly leaned forward on the massaging bed, "Ah…that feels so nice!" she moaned as she let the woman rub her back muscles.

"Seriously! I am not wearing a yellow tie!" Eriol cried from her seat as he looked at his wedding arrangements, "I hate yellow!"

"Honey…" Tomoyo gooed from her bench bed, "You need to get one of these massages…it'll settle all your tense muscles"

Eriol looked at his fiancée for a second, then frowned, "But there's no way I'm wearing a yellow tie! It'll look hideous!"

"Eriol…relax. Meiling knows what she's doing. But haha shame! Sakura's helping her with my wedding dress!" she teased her soon-to-be husband.

"Shut up will you?" he scowled, "Yellow tie. I can't even imagine myself in a yellow tie! She's supposed to be a designer! Not a groom wrecker!"

"But Eriol! Yellow will look nice! Especially when we're having the wedding in the gardens"

"Sure! Make me Mr Sunshine!"

"Awww!" Tomoyo giggled at the expression Eriol had on, "Well…I could talk to Meiling about it…"

"You bet you will!" he cried, "Or you're gonna see me in the alter without a shirt!"

Tomoyo laughed at him, "Wow! That'll be even better! Thank god we're not marrying a church! The priest would probably faint!"

"Hey! I'm not going naked alright!"

"Yellow tie might just suit you then!"

Eriol stood up at that, then looked at the woman who was massaging Tomoyo, "Will you please excuse us Miss?" he looked at the lady apologetically. But the lady just smiled and took off.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo warned him grimly, "What are you doing?!" she demanded as she felt his finger trail around her bare back.

"Massaging you my dear," he grinned from his standing position, as he worked on his shoulders.

"Ahh! Hey! You're good at this! Now I'm really glad I'm marrying you!" she joked.

"Now now, don't you get any ideas please"

Tomoyo laughed, then stopped to think, "Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Sakura yesterday…about us"

Eriol suddenly stopped, then shook his head, and continued on, "And?"

Frowning, she pulled the white sheets over her back, then turned around, wrapping it around her, "I talked to her about _us_" she repeated herself, her eyes sad.

Eriol stood where he was, "Us. As in you and I"

"Yes. And she said she was okay with us…being together"

Eriol scowled for a second, "Offcourse she is. She's always been"

Tomoyo frowned at him, "Eriol. Shut up and listen alright? She was your girlfriend before…so I think you should go talk to her about it. You know…to settle it. Because…she's my best friend…and I don't want anything else to hurt her"

"She doesn't like me anymore Tomoyo!"

"I know she doesn't! But…just for the sake of it…I want you to tell her…that you'll always be there for her"

Eriol took a step back at her words, "Offcourse I'll be there for her! I care about her Tomoyo…but I love you"

Tomoyo smiled, "I know. And I love you too. But I just want you to tell her…like I did. That she's always our responsibility"

Eriol hung his head for a second then looked away distantly, "Tomoyo…I've never talked to her about this…ever since we broke up…and I don't want to…she's…weak"

"And I don't want her to be weak! I want her to be strong! I talked to her about it Eriol. And you have to too! It's your responsibility! She's like my sister Eriol! And I want her to be strong!"

"She's my sister too alright! And I know what her heart is like!"

"If you know what her heart is like…then you must know how much she was hurt when you broke up with her for…me"

Eriol shook his head irritably, "Okay, Tomoyo! Why are we having this conversation again?!" he demanded.

Tomoyo looked back at his fiercely, "Because we're gonna be married in a few weeks, and I don't want any loose ends kept! That's why! I love you and Sakura! And I want us to be happy!"

"We are! She's over me! I'm over her! There's nothing more we can talk about! Our relationship was over when I fell in love with you!"

"But she loved you!"

Eriol stood there for second hanging by the words that had just left her lips.

"She used to even talk to me about you on the phone! You know? Go on and on about how sweet and handsome you were! How you used to kiss her! How you used to hold her! How you could fight back against Touya! How just everything! She was really in love with you! And then we _betrayed_ her! You know? _We_ fell in love! How's that for a best-friend and a boyfriend!"

"We did not betray her Tomoyo!" Eriol fired back. He sick of having this conversation. It made him bring back old memories, "I told her! That I was in love with you! We did not do anything behind her back! She said she understood!"

"And you believed her?! She's sick! She fell unconscious! And the doctor said that she has problems! She's not over all that with happened with Kai! And she's seriously not over her abortion! She loved that baby! She even had a name for it! Even if she didn't what sex it was! She loved Kai! With all her heart! She thought he was the one she would die with! But what was that bastard up to? Her money! The money that was saved in her account for her future! And what does he do as a freaking father?! He gives permission to abort his own child! When Sakura was asleep with cramps! He aborted his own child! You have no idea how mad she was! She had gone mental!"

"I know that okay!" Eriol snapped not wanting hear anymore "I know all that! I was with her!"

"I know you do! But Eriol! Please go and just have a small talk with her! Please! Please!"

Eriol sighed as he looked into her teary eyes, then finally rubbed her tears away, "Okay. I'll go"

"Today?" she looked up at him, as he pulled her down against him.

"Yeah. I'll go today"

"Right after you kiss me?" she asked as she tied the sheets firmly around herself, and took off his glasses.

Eriol smiled at her, "Alright! But it better be good! Or I'll be taking you to bed again"

"Oh. It'll be good alright" she grinned as she leaned up to kiss him passionately.

**# * # * # * # * #**

"Delete!" she pressed the button, listening to next recorded message.

And to her anger it was the same voice again, "Sakura. Please! Call me! I really need to talk to you!"

"Delete!"

Pressing for the next one, she could feel her blood boil at the heat, "Sakura…" came the heavy voice of Syaoran's, "This is like the hundredth time that I've called. Can I at least talk to you? Over the phone? If you're there…call me back please…and if you're not…then call me anyways. Do that for me please? I _really_ need to talk to you"

"Delete!"

Next, "Hey! Sakura it's Eriol here. If you're not taking up to phone because of Syaoran, tell me at least if Tomoyo is there or not. By the ways, do you what colour my wedding tie is?"

Sakura laughed at this, but she knew she couldn't call him back. These were messages of yesterday.

Next, "Sakura? This is Meiling here. You're obviously not here at the moment, but this close cousin of mine has just given me a great idea. I have a conference next week, but I'm off on Monday to go to Hong Kong. My family is having a bit of a reunion. So…I was hoping you would let me have a shot of you just for a few covers. He said you liked modelling. And said you were perfect. This is the first time we thought the same. So I thought I could grab you before Tomoyo did" A laugh was suddenly heard, "Jokes. But just let me know alright? Because I really want a few shots of you. Call me by Sunday please! I won't be here for about a month! And then maybe we could get photo shoots of you a month later. Call me! You know my number"

And then she was greeted by the beeping silence of the phone.

She fell back on her couch deep in thought.

"Meiling…" she murmured, "Meiling Li…Syaoran Li…Li…Li…oh god! He's her cousin!" she slapped her forehead, "I swear I soooo stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She groaned.

And to top it off, he had told her she liked modelling. She couldn't even remember telling _him _that. But she would have said almost anything and everything on their _date_.

Oh god! Arrrr! That moron! Not only doesn't he ruin her! But he wants her life!

Clenching her fists, she dialled in the number she almost had memorized. And to her surprise it was on the recording machine.

"Look here Syaoran Li!" she growled after the beep, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop! I've had enough of you! And I don't know what I told you on our date. But I'm sure I didn't ask you to go around telling everyone about me wanting to be bloody model! Because I don't! And stop calling me! I already told you what I thought of you. There are lines of women after you. Go after them! I'm sure they are better kissers than me. So leave me alone dammit!" she screamed into the phone, but before she could even slam the phone down, she heard a chuckle as _he _took the phone up.

"No can do darlin'" came Syaoran's laughing masculine voice, "There's no better kisser in this world than you. And besides…Meiling agreed with me…you're perfect for her…and me offcourse. So there's no way I'm gonna leave your back…not until you understand"

"Understand what!? That you're an asshole?! No thanks! Because I already know that!"

"No…you don't know me well enough"

"Yeah well…hear this. I know you well enough…and I don't want to know you anymore!"

"Sure you don't. You're not exactly my fan"

"Listen good Li! I don't want to have anything to do with you! So stop calling or I'm gonna press charges against you for calling me so many times!"

A silence was heard on the other line, she let out a smirk.

"Cat got your tongue _Mr Li_?"

"Actually…I was just wondering what I would say when I'll be bailing you out…and is that you meowing?"

"Don't bet with me Li…" she said in a warning tone.

She could hear him chuckle at that, "Sure. Whatever happened to that sweet Sakura?"

"She's on a trip. And she's let her twin take care of her unfinished business"

"Well then…I can't wait until she gets back. She's some sweet talker unlike you when she's drunk. And a beautiful kisser I must tell you"

Letting out her most frustrated shrieks, she hung up on him. Slammed the phone.

"Arhhhh!!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, not being able to push away the red blush away that had reached her face. Holding her head in her hands, she let all the curses she knew in every language escape her lips, while mentally throwing darts on the vision of Syaoran Li.

He seriously had some guts to talk to her like that!

And why wouldn't he? He had nothing to loose…while she had her whole life.

_Hello again! Hope you like this. Review please! It'll keep me happy!_ o^-^o


	16. Too Far To Reach

__

'loha guys! 

Let me tell you the truth, it's taken an extremely large patience in me, to sit through an entire night, and finish his chappy. I'd started this like ages ago, but I was so lost on what to write in it, that I'd left it right there and then. I know. It serves me right for holding up four fics. But this fic just has so much of mixed emotions that I find it just so hard to write it when I'm all happy and excited. It ranges all the way from angst, drama, humor, romance and so many other frustrations, that my fingers just don't type when I look at my screen.

How long has it taken me? Three months? Dayum. I owe it to you guys. For waiting so patiently, and giving me so many advises. I know some of you there have been a little impatient for me to update, and have probably thinking why the hell it takes me so much of time to update just one story. I don't have good satisfying answers for that in fact. Sometimes, with all the stuff going on in my life, gets to such an intensity that I just forget. It's been hard nowadays. Imagine spending four days continuous studying only a topic in Maths every ticking second, for an assessment exam that lasts two days. It's hard. And I haven't been sleeping well either. My eyes are becoming a bit shortsighted too.

I write a few pages for each of the stories whenever I can, and whenever possible. I'm trying as hard as I can guys. It's been tiring nowadays for some reason. The weather here sucks. It's like all four seasons in an hour.

Okay then. I think I better stop. For those of you who are reading this, I hope you guys forgive me for taking this long to update on this story. And anyways, enough of my blabbering already. I tend to do that a lot for a past few days. Oh wellz.

I've got a notifying list, so might wanna check it on my bio page, if you wanna join, but other than that

****

Disclaimer: Gah. You guys know the drill. Don't send me the bill, or run me down the hill. I'm not employed at the moment, so suing me to get money will just get you a plain brown bread.

_ _

Open Up My Heart

Chapter 16: Too Far To Reach

By: Shinsei Kokoro

The day was raining down once again. The harshness of the rainwater shattering against the windows, making the restless feeling arouse once in a while. It was past eight in the night, and her mind still wasn't at ease.

Her tired yet focused eyes were scanning down each black and white boxes in the Business Herald, while a frustrating wrinkle never failed to disappear from her forehead.

Quite frustrating.

She'd gotten a baby-sitting job, but that was only part-time and the money that came out of that would certainly not be able to pay for her bills, or her personal usage.

And there was no way; she would work in an advertising position ever again. Not with all the embarrassment Ben would make her go through.

At times like these she wished she'd listened to her brother and kept her mind on Law. Transferring to that college in New Jersey might have just made her the perfect career.

But during all that her eyes kept darting towards the phone. The choice that Meiling had given her was a perfect opportunity for her.

Good money.

Good layout for her.

And her reputation might just become better and known out. With all the murder assumptions against her and all. 

But still, if she could just gather her wits, and dial Meiling's number, then there was another important thing at stake. 

Her pride.

Because all this had been Syaoran Li's idea all along. Calling up his cousin, who worked in the designing industry, make her pity at use, and offering her, her dream job.

To be a model.

Just pose. Smile. Take a shot. And make the money.

It'd taken her mother a long time, to even appear in the depth of newspapers, as she was once Japan's State model. But here was her chance. No trials. No walking up the stage and doing the practice routine. No flipping your hair back and leaning over the stage to showing off cleavage.

It sounded so good, that she instantly trashed away the newspaper in her hands.

But the moment she went to pick up the receiver, her hands poised.

"Bills…" she frowned as she stared at the two letters on the coffee table, and then closed her eyes and focused a glare, "Or…pride?"

Drumming her fingers on the arm of the sofa, she sighed and sat back.

"Bills…" she turned on a raved face, "Or…pride…"

As the thought of her lost car, immediately came, her hands came dashing down to the phone, and she soon found herself dialing numbers.

Holding it to her ears quickly, she waited.

But the more the rings that were left un-picked, the more she lost her dear little patience.

"Pick the phone dammit" she hissed, her fingers still drumming, and the water from her just washed hair dripping into her back.

"Hello?" came an immediate smooth voice, the second she'd decided to just give up.

The phone almost fell from her hands, but she straightened herself to gather her fallen wits.

"Uh…um…may I speak to Meiling Li please?"

"This is her. Who is this?"

"Um. Sakura Kinomoto. I came to your—,"

"Oh Sakura! I was waiting for your call! I'm glad you decided to call me back. I have this excellent offer to make with you! You'll faint when you hear about it!"

Sakura quickly let out that little breath she'd been holding in, "Um…alright"

"You know, how I said about that new magazine _Passion_ which is gonna release it's first print. Well, I've spoken to the editor, the managing director, _and_ the designer artist, and they've agreed to have a look at you. Isn't that great?"

"Uh…as in?" That just sounded a little too non-realistic to her ears.

Meiling went on, "Well…since it is a new arrival magazine, there'll be many models applying for the offer. A friend of mine is a model manager and she's been asked to come with her model and the photographs on next Wednesday with a couple more of her colleagues. So we could probably drop in to her house, since I've given her a reminder about you, maybe tomorrow?"

"Um…what time?"

"What about in the morning? She's usually free during morning hours from photo trials"

No. Not the morning. Not when she had to baby-sit.

Sakura quickly interrupted before she could go on, "What about sometime in the evening? Maybe after six or something like that?"

A long sigh could be heard from the other side, as if she was deciding.

"Well, I was hoping I could come to drop you at her house in the morning, since I'm leaving for Hong Kong in the afternoon. But if you're gonna be getting there after six, you'll have to find your way there by yourself sorry"

"Oh. That'll be just fine. I'm sure I'll get there in time" Sakura let out a little laugh, her nerves freezing instantly.

A model. Her. A model. This what exactly what she'd been waiting for.

An opportunity.

"Oh ok" came her voice, which sounded a bit dejected, "I was thinking of bring someone along with me, but here's her address"

And while she wrote the given address down, Meiling added afterwards, "Her name's Rika Mihara. She'll just see what clothes would look good to you, and most probably take photos there itself. Facial stuff, and just a simple look-over. You'll then have to go with her on Wednesday to Mt Atashi's Hiikaru, and see if the designer artist will accept it or not. And listen, if you don't get accepted, down worry about it. There are many more chances out there. Okay? Just make sure Rika's with you all the time. You'll meet some of the other managers from many model agencies. They tend to get a bit on the stealing side. You know? If they see a good model, they make all these deals with them. So yeah. I'll be sending Rika a design if they take you, and then they'll just make all the measurements, and have it all done. You're getting all this right?"

Fiddling the pen in her hand, Sakura nodded, "Sure. Thanks a lot for all this"

"No prob. The credit's all's Syaoran's. Usually his choice in women are flop-shows"

But that comment only made Sakura narrow her eyes. There was a comment on Syaoran Li again. For some reason, every conversation since yesterday always started with him in the lead role.

"Um…okay. I'll see you…?"

Meiling's childish laugh could be heard on he line, "Not next week. But the week after that. Good luck alright?"

"Thanks"

"And if you need to call me for any design problems, you've my mobile number. Just give me a ring, and I'll make the necessary changes"

"Sure. I'll do that. Thank you very much again. What you're doing for me is just very great"

Meiling gave out a small laugh again; "I'll take that compliment. You'll do good okay. If you don't make it, call me"

Sakura quickly nodded again, "Okay. So I'll see you then"

"Okies"

Smiling she bid her goodbye.

Finally after a few minutes, of leaning back on the couch, and grinning widely, she finally got up.

Setting the address on the kitchen counter and rushed to the bathroom.

Standing there in front of the mirror, she glanced at her reflection, and pulled at her eyebrows.

So she didn't look that bad, but the chances she had of getting that offer was quite slim. It wasn't like she'd been doing this for the rest of her life. And to top it all, she didn't have any qualifications, and it wasn't like she was a gorgeous woman or anything.

Suddenly everything seemed to be like a blown up balloon of hopes.

Opening up the bathroom cupboard, she quickly took out all the facial scrubs Tomoyo had hidden in there for her use.

She let out a little grin, before she set on applying the creamy jell smeared in her palms.

Maybe this was her way to set out for a new life.

Maybe.

~ * ~

His legs were still soar from the harsh practice Coach had out up for them, and his anxiety for the upcoming game didn't seem to get any worse.

Syaoran leisurely plopped his two feet on the cushion in front of him, and gave out a little moan, as he sipped onto his chilled beer.

"Man. This is the life" Eriol let out a large stretch, as he tasted his crystal glass once more, "This is how all this should be. A drink. A warm bed. And a few laughs"

"You think you'd be co-captain if your already lazy butt went numb?"

Letting out his stastifying chuckle, Eriol grabbed the open beer bottle, and poured in some more liquid into his glass, "Yeah. Right. At least I have a life after a hard day of work"

Syaoran quickly managed to roll his eyes, while he rolled a thumb on the brink of his glass, "You think she'll accept?" he suddenly asked.

Eriol gave a quick hidden burp, to contemplate his humor, "You talking as if you're proposing to her. What's up with you man. You look ginger"

He only received a shrug, "What's the time?"

"Twelve minutes to two. Chill. You're flight's only at three right?"

Syaoran tiredly shook his head; "I just don't want to have an attack during the flight, man. And if Coach finds this out, he'll probably make up a warrant, and have this room checked up"

Eriol choked a little laugh, then added, "And then probably give you the sobering lecture"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah. That makes him happy for some reason. You think he has some old-rival in that team?"

"Dunno really. He seems really bent on kicking their ass. The game's just next month, and he's been making us work out like moths"

"He's driving me crazy"

"You're driving _us_ crazy" Eriol corrected him.

"His orders" Syaoran let out a grin, as he fingered his plane tickets, "But you think she'll say yes?"

Eriol stared at him for a second, then softened his gaze, "I'll be going to her place after dropping you. How about I text you as soon as I get an answer from her?"

"Great. But I'll be turning my phone off during the flight"'

"Sweet Jesus" Eriol laughed, then added, "I'll call you as soon as you reach Hong Kong, alright?"

He only received a chuckle, "Ok"

"Tell me man, you just met her like a few weeks ago. Now, you're like practically a die-hard fan of hers. Have you been on seductive pills or something?"

Syaoran slowly tilted his neck, and threw it back, "No. Dunno why, but I just can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me nuts"

Eriol gave him one of his perspective looks; "Do you really like her Syaoran? As in _love_ her?"

After a double take, he put back his uneasy look, "…maybe" he said after a while.

Giving out a sigh, he adjusted his glasses, "Syaoran. She's not the type of girl you can only _like_. She's a very—,"

"Yeah. I know. I know" Syaoran quickly interrupted him, "Don't start with me on that again like Tomoyo did. I've been driven crazy with that same ol' lecture. I know Sakura has had trouble throughout out her life. But she needs to know that she's not the only one with a bad past. She's gotta put them behind"

"Oh boy. You don't really plan on telling her that, do you? Because she's probably gonna end up slamming the door on your face with all that crap"

Glancing him a screwed look, he continued, "She needs to hear it from someone. And it might as well be you"

"What!" came Eriol deep roar, "Why me? You're the one who's all over her! You're the one calling her over and over again, even when you know that she has a called ID"

"But she's known you for so long" Syaoran protested, setting his bottle down, "She's more likely to listen to you, than hear anything coming from me, and you know that!"

"Jeez man. Why do you have to bring me in the middle of your love affairs? You're a man, go do it yourself"

"No thanks. I've heard enough cusses to last me for a month. Just do that as a favor for me, will you?"

"Great" Eriol grumbled, remembering how he'd promised his wife exactly the same thing to. Have an encouraging taking with his ex-girlfriend. "I'm everybody's lapdog aren't I? Eriol, fetch that newspaper, he goes and gets it. But what does he get? Just a sloppy pat"

And all he got from Syaoran was a laugh.

Because that is exactly were he came out to be, as soon as it was evening.

Sometime after the dark clouds rolled in, he drove straight to her residence, after he bid Tomoyo goodbye as she took the train to Hokkaido to meet a model she was designing for.

Parking his sleek silver Ferrari out on the road, he quickly dashed out into the night, before anyone could see him.

Somehow, he considered he was most noticeable amongst crowds especially during the night.

And even though there were only few people around who could see him closely, he couldn't risk the chances.

So, as he quickly ran through the familiar apartment gate, he made a double glance, as he glanced at the empty parking space, where Sakura usually parked her car.

Frowning, he nevertheless, speed-walked through the entrance door, and made a dash through he stairs, before any other residents would take the chance to open their doors.

Knocking on the door that he'd been knocking for six years, he waited patiently, while he heard sudden thuds from inside.

He let a little grin escape, when the door finally opened, and greeted the woman behind it.

"Hey"

"Eriol?" she peered through the side of the door, with a spatula in her right hand, "Hey!"

And with that she quickly greeted him in.

But even with the considerable amount of formality _and _informality, he felt a little tighten in his muscles, as she brushed past him to close the door behind him.

"You haven't been here seen ages" she gave him a quick smile, as she busily untied the apron from behind her, and offered him to seat.

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of his head, "Thought I'd check up on you," he said after a while.

She glanced at him strangely, but didn't say anything as she went back into the kitchen.

"How was Tomoyo's trip? She just told me about it like yesterday" he could hear her mumble from the kitchen.

"Alright. Cried a little, but it was good"

At that, he heard a small giggle from her, "That's Tomoyo, she can never keep her tissue away everytime she's seeing someone away"

"Yeah" he echoed back.

But when she didn't come out in the next minute, he decided to get up.

"So…" he looked around the kitchen, "How have you been?" 

For some reason, he watched her stop at the oven, and glance at him tightly for a while, confused, "Fine. I guess. Just a little busy"

Eriol quickly gave a nod, after deciding he'd been staring at her, "You…haven't been feeling weak or anything?"

He could almost swear that for a moment she'd stiffened before pulling on her mittens.

"…no" she crouched down and peered inside the oven, and brought out a tray with six large muffins, "But thanks for asking"

He shrugged as if dismissing the topic. 

Somehow, for some reason, having him there alone with her, and watching her every move, seemed to be impossible for her.

She couldn't help but lick her lips, the moment they caught eyes.

"Sakura…" he sighed as he leaned away from the dining table.

She could've almost dropped the tray in her hands the moment he said her name.

Instead of waiting for his comment, she quickly thrust the tray in his face, "Want a muffin?"'

Wasn't really the right distractment, but that was all she could come up with at that time. Because the moment, he took one, she quickly turned around, and set herself at the table.

Noticing her queasiness, he spoke up again, "Is your car at the garage or something? It wasn't parked outside" he munched onto it.

"Oh. I sold it"

"What?!" he almost choked on the sweet blue-berry and walnut muffin, "You sold it?"

She didn't turn around, but continued on doing what she was doing. Which was packing the muffins in a plastic box.

"Sakura. Why?" his voice frowned, as he took steps towards her, and stood behind.

"It was getting old" came her answer, as she firmly placed the cover over the box.

"You loved that car! And as far I knew you had no intentions on selling that car, even when you hit that truck, scraped and crashed the bumper"

"It was getting old Eriol," she quickly added to his debate, while she opened the fridge door, and stuffed the box in next to a box of chocolates.

He stood silent behind her, the slowly attempted a mumble, "You needed money?" the thought suddenly hit him, and she turned around as he said that.

"No!" she attempted a wry laugh, "Why would I sell my car for money? I just sold it because it was getting old Eriol. You know I don't like keeping things which are old"

"You computer's ancient"

Rolling her eyes, she let out a forced grin, "Forget it Eriol. Doesn't matter all right. Tell me about that—"

But he stood right in front of her, the moment she took a right to the table, "I thought I told you that if there was _ever_ a time you needed money, you could come to me. Did you forget all that already?" he narrowed his eyes, as he took off his glasses.

"I don't need any money Eriol!" she exclaimed, "I'm fine"

He opened his mouth to say more, but gave in against it. Instead he got up on another topic which bristled the hair on the back of her neck, "I heard about what Mei Aurora said"

She glowered at him suddenly, "Let me guess…it was Li wasn't it?"

His silence was the only answer.

"Figured. That man can't keep his mouth shut for shit can he?"

Instead of making a retort, he frowned, "Sakura. Syaoran's only helping you out"

"Please!" she held up a hand, before he could go on anymore, "Don't start with me on that again"

Eriol quickly grabbed her arm, as she made a chance to turn around. But the moment she felt his touch, she quickly shrugged away, although he pretended not to notice and went on.

"Seriously Sakura. That guy has done nothing but helped you and all you do is just keep insulting him"

"By what!? Taking advantage of me!? That doesn't come under helping Eriol! Not in my dictionary anyways!" she snapped, her eyes fierce and cracked.

The words vanished right off his lips, but she continued.

"And you know what?" she gave a little wry laugh, "On the way to _complete_ our date, I actually started trusting him a little bit. You know…" she looked around, trying her best to keep up the façade, which was on the wrong side, "For the first time there was actually a guy…who seemed decent…who didn't flirt…who wasn't some playboy…and…and…" she shook her head at him, trying to find the best words, "…and who wanted to be with me…in a really decent way…who wasn't surveying me about my shortest skirt"

But by the look that suddenly crossed his face, she wasn't sure if she should have added that last line or not.

Eriol silently continued watching her face flush and gripe.

"And now…" she bit her lip, and gave him a lop-sided grin, "…all I can say…is that he's a bastard. Eriol. That's all I can say. He's a complete damned bastard! That's what he is. I'm telling you"

He didn't wait to find out if the glisten in her eyes were tears or not, but instead frowned in defense, "You were drunk" the scowl came, "You _knew_ you were drunk"

"_He_ knew I was drunk"

"How…" he trained his eyes on hers, "How would you know then huh? How would you know he…he took you for granted? If he pulled you up with him and kissed you?"

The fists beside her immediately balled, and couldn't help but give out the growl in her throat, "Don't expect me to answer that Eriol. You know why! I know you do. You can't just expect me to allow every guy you bring up to me, to _touch_ me and get away with it, okay!? I've had enough! I've messed up, and I don't want to go down that road again. And…" she looked up at him fiercely, "…and I thought you _understood_ me. Where's all that, 'I won't let any guy get to you unless they go past me Sakura' thing, huh? Let me guess…" she made a half teary and a half dubious face, "…ran away into that goal didn't it? As soon as you just…kicked it. And you think I don't know why you've really come here? You've never come here to see me alone Eriol. You never have. What do you really want huh? What is it?"

"Saku—,"

"What is it!" she demanded again, "You want to save your friend's face? Fine Eriol. I don't really care y'know. I mean, c'mon. Look at me. I'm only a slut who's come a long way!"

"Sakura!" he hissed, as his glasses in his hand, slipped on to the kitchen table, "How can you say that dammit!?"

"It's true! Isn't it?! I'm just someone used for satisfaction! Everytime! And you know it!" Tears didn't come down though.

But he'd had it. Angrily enough, he grabbed the front of her cardigan, and pulled her to his chest, a vibe of anger and frustration in his force, as she stumble into his maddening presence.

"Bitch" he let out a murmur, as she fell deep against him, "How can you say that?"

And she cried. She threw her arms around him and cried. Hysterically and madly.

He didn't loose time in bringing her closer. Tighter. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

It'd been a while since they'd been like this. A long time, and she'd missed it terribly.

"I loved you Sakura" his words came in tight rasps, "I really did. I really loved you"

Her sobs only increased as he said that, and he let himself envelop her into an embrace so tight, that he didn't care if it were possible to squeeze her inside of him.

"And you were never a slut" his hoarse voice whispered, "Never! You hear me? You were never a slut. You were beautiful and you still are. And I really loved you. Like hell! But all this just ended the wrong way. And I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I swear…if I knew that—,"

"No Eriol. Please don't start it" came her lighter cries from within his hold, "Please" Then she pulled her head away so she could look at him, "I…I don't love you anymore"

****

# * # * # * #

He was in between his armrest. His tense muscles loose for once and his brows set back.

"You know what to say when she gives you the lecture again?" Meiling mumbled from beside him, as she smiled a thank you at the airhostess who'd just served her a chilled drink.

"Yeah" Syaoran gave a small grin, but kept his eyes closed, "I have it by-hearted. All in here" he gave a point to his temple.

"I don't believe that" she answered nonetheless, "'Cause all you've been doing with that brain of yours is think about her"

Finally opening his red tired eyes, he squinted at her, "I knew I shouldn't have let Yamazaki tell you about it"

Meiling gave him a frustrated look, "Your whole team knows. All of it. And you kept it away from your own cousin. That's not what I call good"

"They know when to shut their mouth up" he lolled his head to a side, "Unlike someone"

He only received a punch at that then watched her sit back; "Do you really like her Syaoran? Or is this just some another 'hey look! I've always wanted a girl like that!'"

Syaoran shifted a little in his seat, "I don't know why…but that sounded like a déjà vu"

"You're getting old Syaoran. You really need to start settling down. And for that you can't just grab a girl you just had a one night stand with"

The man repeatedly banged the back of his head against the headrest, "For the love of god Meiling! It wasn't a…" he looked around to see if any of the other passengers were overhearing them, then hissed, "…one night stand. We didn't do _anything_"

"I heard you guys were drunk"

"Not _that_ drunk"

"Leave her alone Syaoran" Meiling insisted for the twentieth time, "There are so many other women out there…who don't like you as well"

He gave her a little growl; "You're just saying that, 'cause she's your client. Maybe I should have asked Eri for some help"

Meiling fell a little silent, then returned a smug look, "That maybe one of the many reasons. But tell me you're not desperate?"

He stared hard at her for a while, then looked outside the window by his side, "So what if I am?"

Meiling gave his ribs a little nudge over the armrest that separated their seats; "I don't believe it. Syaoran Li is in love" she gave him a playful grin, while he returned with a sarcastic smile.

"How hard is that to believe?" he mumbled as he reached forward for a magazine that was tucked in pouch of the seat in front of him.

"Very, I'm telling you. _Very_"

"I better not be hearing you telling this to all of your friends"

"Eh? I think you're a bit late warning me on that"

****

# * # * # * #

His eyes didn't dare shift from hers. 

She gave his shirt a slight shake and felt his grip loosen around her.

"I might have gone crazy about it for a while Eriol. But now…I'm over it. I really am"

He didn't move. Not a muscle. He wasn't sure what to do.

"You're…not lying…are you?" his vocal cords forced him to blurt out.

"No" she responded almost immediately, "I'm not. I'm over you. Over our…relationship. Over everything we had"

And yet he didn't know what to do. Somehow, it was a little hard to believe. The last time they'd met at the party, her eyes had searched his. And the last time they'd been alone, she'd looked hopefully at him…that he might reconsider what they once had. But now as he looked at her…he knew she was right. He could no longer see that craziness she had for him.

So he did the first thing that came to his senses. He brought her against his frame again. Crushed her into his arms fiercely, and held her tight.

She didn't say anything. Her arms hung loosely by his shoulders and he felt her soft fingers graze at the back of his neck. 

"I guess…" he finally spoke into her ears, "This is it"

He didn't let go of her, and neither did she. They stayed that way.

"Yeah" she heard her voice cry out as light as it could, "But we'll still be friends…right?"

He squeezed her tight for a second, "Offcourse" and she shuddered in his embrace, "Offcourse" he repeated, "I'll always be there for you. Sakura, no matter what, I'll always be the first person you'll come to for help. Promise me that" he shook her.

He felt her shoulders shake a little, and he knew she was crying silently.

"I promise" her voice answered muffled by his shirt.

She pulled away then, and he knew this was the end. Everything they'd had, had finally died. Every little thing they'd shared and been through. Their college years. Their days of cheating during tests. Their hayride dates. Their wagging classes only to make out in the staff room. Everything. Everything was going to end right then and there. He was engaged now, and in a few weeks, he would be a married man. They would never be in an embrace this way after then. Would never share secret jokes. Never go on those lap dances everytime they got drunk in clubs. Would never joke about the way, Touya would slurp his soup. All he had with her would finally be a part of life he would have to forget.

"Eriol?" she grabbed the front of his shirt with a small fist, and shook his out of his reverie, "Don't tell…Tomoyo we had this talk. Alright?"

He nodded. He didn't dare say that he'd come here only from the requests of his fiancée, "Sure. Anything you want"

****

# * # * # * #

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

The nod came.

"Follow me please. Mihara has been waiting"

She chewed a little on her lips as she followed the two maids.

Sure she'd put her alarm on early so she could make herself look the best. But this was a little out of the border.

She hadn't eaten anything.

Just jumped into the tub and washed herself clean.

Pulled on a dress she'd chosen last night, and spent the rest of the early morning, choosing on eye shadows.

It'd been so many years since she actually had to make herself beautiful. And with Tomoyo not around she felt hopeless as she'd just applied some mascara and left her apartment.

She'd half walked into the garage expecting her car to take her away, but the moment she'd open the garage door, and looked into the empty space, it'd hit her.

Her late model BMW was probably lying in someone else's garage. And with every amount of fake energy she could put on, she grabbed a long coat, and set out at the bus stop.

And offcourse, the bus _had_ to be late on schedule. Nope. It wasn't as if the fates were against her.

So here she was, trying to act as meek as possible.

"Mrs Kinomoto?" an extremely built-up man motioned at her.

"Miss" she corrected the man.

She narrowed her eyes a little as she watched him check her out, then shook the hammering thoughts away.

'_Must be a modeling critique_' she thinned up her lips, and looked behind him.

"Sakura. Sakura" a feminine voice put the man off, and Sakura had to crane her head, to look over the man, "Please tell me you're Sakura"

She only nodded and she watched the smile on the woman's face grow.

"Yes!" the woman let out a cheer, "Hello there! I'm Rika Mihara. A pleasure to meet you Miss Kinomoto"

"Sakura will do fine" 

Rika gave a cheery smile, "Alrighty. Then as your manager you shall call me Rika"

Sakura laughed, "I was sent by Meiling"

"Yes. Yes. I know all about you. Come on. Mr Kansuke is waiting at the lobby. He'll be the man giving you a wardrobe"

The name had sounded a bit familiar at that moment, but the second she was swept through the doors to meet him, her familiarity grew. But it was him who made the introduction.

"Sakura Kinomoto" he grinned, "We finally meet"

All in all she still couldn't get rid of that confused wrinkle don her nose.

"Oh come on!" he shook his hand, "Don't tell me you don't remember me"

Sakura could only frown, then give an apologetic smile, "Sorry. But I don't think we've met before…although your name sounds a bit—,"

"Tell me you're not Nadeshiko Kinomoto's daughter" he gave a wider grin, and she felt Rika pat her shoulders.

"She is. They look a bit alike. Don't you say?" 

The man nodded, and stepped forward, "Sure do"

And even from the distance she could make out his aging strands of hair, and his obviously designed button shirt.

"If you must know…" he went on, "I was your mother's wardrobe man too"

The woman couldn't find herself with recognition, so she smile, "Sorry"

"No. No. No need for apologies. That was years ago. I'm sure the image has faded. I'm surprised she never told me that her daughter would be joining the modeling business too"

Sakura could only give a faint blush.

"I wasn't prepared either"

He adjusted the position of his thin-rimmed glasses, "But I'm glad you decided. Because we wouldn't want such beauty to be hiding under covers"

And if she didn't know any better, he knew he was just trying to make himself familiar with her.

"You and my mother must have been good friends then"

The man slapped his fist, "Oh yes. We've been good friends since our last years of university. We actually did an assignment together. But enough of all that, and lets get on with some work" he clapped his hands.

But through all that she could see that the topic was a bit hard on him.

She looked away for a while.

'_Mom…_'

And before she knew it, Rika and him were guiding her away into one of the many other rooms in the mansion, all the while the two of them discussing the tone that would suit her skin and the layout.

Not in a few minutes, Sakura found herself surrounded by people. Some with scissors. Some with hairdryers. Some with rolls of fabric. Some with their mirrors and make-up prepared and ready. And as she got chided ahead by Rika, she could constantly hear Mr Kansuke from the background, correcting the people taking her measurements.

Sighing, she gave the woman who was spraying her hair a weak smile.

This was gonna be a long day.

****

~ * ~

The plane had rocked a little, but now with its steady pace, he felt an umpteenth stab of regret, as he looked out into the darkness beyond the window.

She didn't love him. If anything she hated him. What else was he supposed to do?

What else was he supposed to do to prove himself right, and make her helplessly fall for him? To make her understand…that she wasn't the only one who was going through pain and loss. That there were ways to forget, and move on with your life.

He leaned back comfortably, and closed his eyes, with a smile.

The woman was crazy. But so what? Because if he didn't know anybetter, he knew she would be thanking him one day.

One day.

And that day seemed to drift on forever.

He pulled his collar up, and drowned in. Meiling was right.

Dammit. He was in love.

****

~ * ~

__

At last. This chappy's over. I'm getting a feeling that I'm dragging things on. And I don't like it a bit. But from next chappy, I'm getting straight to the point.

Hehe…we need to get ready for Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding, which seems to be heading off in the wrong direction. Will there be a lot of cracking champagne glasses, or will there be a lonely priest staring at the aisle and wondering where everybody is?

Review guys! Next chappy up will hopefully be TMBA, which will be after I come from my three-week vacation. Man. School work's been driving me crazy. So here's a little toast for me.


End file.
